


Long Live

by selfdestructivenightmare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slight mention of Niam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructivenightmare/pseuds/selfdestructivenightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the most absolutely incredible human being and my one true love, HB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s Had to change Niall's birthday in the story for time line issues

The music was loud. So loud you couldn’t hear anybody talking unless they were shouting at the top of their lungs.

It was my girlfriend and her twins twentieth birthday when I met him. The person that changed my life forever…

I was walking through the mansion that was their house. It was the fourth of September; a few days before I had to go back to start my third year of my teaching degree. My girlfriend, Lizzie, was only about to start her second but she still had a couple weeks left before she was going back as she was doing an English Literature degree. Her sister, however; was joining me going back to school on the seventh to continue in her second year of doing Biology and Maths.

I was suddenly hit on the back and turned around to see my best friend, Liam Payne. He was also in the year below me, doing public services. He always wanted to be a fireman. He was going out with Rhianna.

He was an amazing looking bloke, very tall with ashen blonde hair falling around his chocolate brown eyes. He was very much in shape and he did not mind showing it off. Liam and I hadn’t really known each other until we both started dating the twins, when they insisted on going on double dates. Luckily we hit it off and were soon inseparable.  
Beside him was my other best friend, Zayn Malik. He was on my teaching course, but instead of doing his with drama like I was, he did English Lit. He was the reason I met Lizzie in the first place. All the Lit students had to go on a trip together and they really got on, so one day he introduced me to her and fuck she was beautiful. We instantly hit it off and were officially dating a month later.

Zayn was still tall, but not as tall as Liam. He had dark black hair styled in his signature quiff and deep brown eyes that always looked like they were thinking. His smile was infectious and he always had girls crawling all over him due to his smoulder that he pulled. Zayn had never had a serious girlfriend. He was insistent on playing the field until he was too old to do it anymore. He wanted to have fun while he could.

They pulled me out of the house and into the less busy back garden. The garden was as massive as the interior. He continued to pull me away from the noise and we climbed over the fence into the nearby field. I noticed two boys standing in the direction where we were headed.

I didn’t recognise either of them, but in the dark from a distance, who would?

We reached the boys and Zayn pulled out a packet of fags, and then lit one. I was introduced to the first boy. He was Harry Styles. He was just about to start his first year here at Hertfordshire Uni. He was an old friend of Zayn’s. He was starting his first year of Law.

Harry was taller than me, about 5 foot 10 with dark brown curls that fell onto his brilliant green eyes. He was in a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. From the abs that showed through his thin t-shirt and his muscly arms it was very obvious that he worked out a lot.

The other boy hadn’t said a word. He hadn’t even turned around from the fence he was leaning on.

“Lou…” Liam said, “This is Niall.” He introduced.

He finally turned around. I wish he hadn’t. If he hadn’t he wouldn’t have ruined everything. But he did. He turned around and he took my fucking breath away.

The boy was gorgeous. He turned around; smiling the most infectious smile I had ever seen in my entire life. His teeth weren’t perfect, but that just made the smile all the more charming. He was very pale, I could see even in this dim light and he had a head of longish blonde hair that stuck up in any direction, obviously not bothering to style it. He was quite short, probably only about 5 foot 7, and his eyes. Fuck, his eyes. They were the brightest blue I had ever looked into in my entire life. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from them. They had every shade of blue under the sun, with specks of yellow surrounding his pupils.

I suddenly realised I was staring. I tore my eyes away and looked back at Liam.

“Erm… I’m Louis.” I introduced, putting my hand out to him. He placed his hand in mine and shook it gently. His hands were incredibly soft and I was sad when they so quickly let go, “Erm… so is this your first year here?” I asked.

“Nah,” He replied casually, his Irish accent prominent, “I’m just going into my second of sound engineering and music. I used to live in the flat below Liam, but this year we’re living together, which is awesome.” His accent was intoxicating. I could listen to him talk all evening, and by the sound of it he had every intention of doing so.  
We all stood out in that field for an hour together, Niall spending most of the time talking.

“Don’t worry.” Liam whispered in my ear, “You get used to it; you learn to only listen to about a quarter of what he actually says.” I sniggered slightly. If only he knew I had every intention of listening to every word that came out of his mouth.

I continued to sip on my beer and talk endlessly with the four boys. Harry seemed really nice as well, a lot more shy than Niall but still great. We hit it off and were soon flirting endlessly. But hey, it was only a joke between two guys. I knew I was straight. I had a girlfriend who was beautiful and who I was very much in love with.

An hour later Niall’s phone started ringing, interrupting his talking for what seemed like the first time all evening. But it was not only that he talked all evening, it was that he laughed and smiled all evening. Never once did he look sad even if Liam ripped him for a joke. Though to be fair, I don’t think their flirting ever ceased.

I felt a weird feeling in my chest whenever the two of them shared a secret glance or a dirty comment. I didn’t know what it was, so I blamed it on the alcohol and carried on, keeping one eye always on the flirty couple.

Niall pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it to his ear as it started to ring.

“Hey, what’s the craic?” He cheered happily down the phone, “Yeah, we’re out the back. Just keep walking down some fields and you’ll see us. We’re by a big cloud of smoke due to  
Zayn smoking his lungs out.” Zayn didn’t even bother to give him a dirty look. He paused while whoever he was on the phone to spoke, “Alright… Love you too… Bye.” He hung up the phone and carried on with the conversation he was having with Zayn. Probably talking to his girlfriend…

A boy was walking up behind Niall, not that he noticed. He was oblivious, not being able to hear the sound of him approaching over his own voice.

The boy lifted Niall up in the air and spun him around, causing Niall to shriek out in shock. I made a move to stop the boy but then realised that this must be person he was talking to on the phone.

He placed Niall back down on the ground, smiling wickedly to himself.

“You are too easy, Man.” He laughed pulling Niall into a hug.

“Bastard...” He muttered in reply.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” And he placed a small kiss to Niall’s lips.

None of the other boys seemed phased by this revelation. Niall was gay… I couldn’t believe it… he didn’t seem gay, nothing about him screamed homosexual. I couldn’t believe it. I mean there was nothing wrong with it, but I just pictured him… well, straight.

He introduced me to his boyfriend, Sean. I felt that stupid feeling in my stomach again as Sean’s arm remained around Niall’s waist possessively. Niall wasn’t a possession; he didn’t need to mark his territory like that. No. I was being stupid, he just wants to hold his boyfriend, he’s not telling any of us to leave him alone, why would he? Everyone else present was straight. Well, I assumed Harry was straight, but then again that could be wrong. Besides, he seemed perfectly fine with the fact that Niall carried on flirting endlessly with anyone that came up to talk to us and to Liam and Zayn as well. In fact, whenever Niall flirted with anyone, or in fact in reaction to anything Niall did, Sean just smiled and seemed smitten with Niall’s actions.

But it was just the way he held him. The way his fingers dug into Niall’s hip just that slight bit too hard… The way I could sense that he wanted everyone to fuck off so he and Niall could be alone together.

I looked at my watch. It was four in the morning. Thankfully the girl’s house was far from any others so the police shouldn’t turn up to quieten us down. That’s another thing about the twins. Their parents were fucking filthy rich, so instead of making their kids stay in halls like any other parent; they bought them a house just outside of the Uni campus.  
Niall noticed my actions and looked at the time himself.

“Fuck.” He shouted, “I was meant to call my dad six hours ago… my bad.”

“Why did you need to call your dad?” Liam asked casually like it was his business.

“Because he went into hospital today…” Niall replied, “I’ll just call him in the morning.”

“You don’t seem that bothered about him going into hospital.” I queried moving a step closer to him.

“He’s there all the time.” He replied, still not losing his cheery tone, but for the first time, I saw a flicker of doubt and sadness in his eyes. It was only brief before they came back to life, “He’s been ill for as long as I can remember. It’s nothing serious… well it is, but y’ know, you get used to it. He just likes me and my brother to call him so he knows we’re still there despite the fact neither of us live at home. Well… he’s never said so, but I know he would be sad if we ever went a few days without calling, but it’s fine, because I can call in the morning. He knows that we’re busy, and Greg said he might call today. It just sucks because since I left he’s on his own. Him and mum divorced when I was five, but both of us lived with Dad. He was sad to see me leave, considering I was the youngest. Greg’s seven years older than me. But he’s back in Ireland so at least he can visit.”

I felt a lump in my throat as I basically learnt everything about Niall’s childhood. He had not had it easy, he had every right in the world to be a miserable, grumpy shit of a teenager, but yet here he was; the happiest person I had ever met. His attitude was truly inspiring.

“Erm… I think we should go now.” Liam said.

“Why…!?” Niall whined jumping up and down slightly.

“Because I’ve gotta drive your ass home and I’m tired.” He replied.

“But I don’t wanna go.” Niall carried on. He bowed his head and looked up sweetly through his eyelashes at Liam.

Liam rolled his eyes but I could see him caving under Niall’s puppy dog look. Sean was laughing beside him. Niall could manipulate anyone, I could tell that by Sean’s reaction. He had probably often had to succumb to that gorgeous look.

“Fine…!” Liam shouted, Niall’s face lit up when he was allowed to stay and jumped on Liam hugging him.

“You are such a softie.” Sean laughed at Liam. Liam laughed along.

“Come on… Could you say no to that face?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“No…” Sean admitted, feigning sadness and looking down at his feet.

“I rest my case.” Liam replied, Niall still standing there looking incredibly chuffed with himself.

“I’m hungry.” And with that, he grabbed Sean’s wrist and dragged him away from the group, running towards the house to the massive buffet that lay inside.

“Yeah…” Liam said sleepily breaking the silence, “So that’s my best friend.” He announced to me and Zayn who had never met the boy before, “He talks a lot…”

We all burst out laughing.

“He seems great.” I replied, “In fact why didn’t you bring him to meet us sooner? Embarrassed of your other friends?” I asked pretending to be hurt.

“Nah, Lou,” He replied wrapping his arm around my shoulders, “I could never be embarrassed of you. I’m more embarrassed of him.” He joked. I elbowed him in the ribs, “I was joking. Niall’s great, he just takes some getting used to. I didn’t know if you lot were gunna get on with him.”

“Who doesn’t get on with Niall?” Harry asked, “Just his smile makes a person about to jump of a bridge climb down and move to Florida to start a new happy life as a florist.”

“Ok…” Liam replied, “That was one of the weirdest examples you could have ever thought of…”

“He’s right though.” I joined in, “That smile is fucking infectious.” I leaned on the fence and thought back to those eyes.

“Not to mention the fact that he can talk to anyone he wanted… I’ve never been that forward or comfortable with myself.” Zayn confessed. We all nodded in agreement.

“How does he stay so happy? He seems to be going through a lot?” I asked.

“It’s called being optimistic.” I heard an Irish voice behind me, “Why would I look at the bad stuff when I have the good things to think about?” He sat up on the fence beside me,  
“Sure my Dad’s in hospital, but, I have a great best friend,” He pointed to Liam, “I have a great boyfriend” He pointed to Sean as his cheeks turned pink as he looked to the ground,  
“I am enjoying my Uni life,” he gestured to all around him, “I have brand new friends.” Niall wrapped his arm around my shoulder, “But most of all… I have this fucking delicious slice of pizza.” He lifted a massive slice of pepperoni pizza to his mouth and took a massive bite, moaning slightly of pleasure as he started to taste the pizza.

“Seriously…? Pizza’s the best thing in your life?” I asked laughing at his reaction to the food.

“Have you tried it?” He asked; I shook my head, “Then you will never understand.” He replied taking another massive bite.

“He really likes food.” Sean explained, “He likes food a little too much actually…”

“I don’t like it too much!” He objected, still with a mouthful of food.

“Niall… you once got out of bed… mid sex… to eat ice cream.”

“I was hungry…” He mumbled.

“Yeah… but that never acceptable…” Liam replied.

He sat there contemplating his reaction for a while. We all just started laughing at him as Sean had finally managed to get the boy lost for words.  
“Shut up…” Was all he could mutter before going back to eating his pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

I woke up at one the next afternoon having not getting to bed until 6am. My head pounded and I went straight to the kitchen to get some Paracetemol. I placed dark glasses over my eyes to shield the harsh light and walked back to my room. I dressed quickly and walked outside.

I texted Liam quickly and I was soon over at his flat and walked straight in as normal. I walked into the kitchen and Liam was sitting with his head in his arms on the table.

“Hey, Li…” I muttered sitting opposite him and rubbing my eyes.

“Hey…” He replied weakly, “You alright?” He asked lifting his head to look at me.

“Yeah… feel like a truck’s been driven into my head, but yeah.” I placed my glasses down on the table, and smiled weakly at him, “Why do you look like shit? You can’t drink.”

“Funnily enough I didn’t get much sleep last night!” His voice raised and he directed it out of the kitchen.

“Not my problem!” An Irish accent rang around the room. My eyes widened as I remember the boy from last night. I remembered the horrible feeling I got whenever he was around his boyfriend. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind. A plate was rested down in front of me and one was put in front of Liam, “I assumed you’d be hungry, besides, it’ll help with the hangover.” He smiled down at me, and as much as I didn’t want to, I smiled back up. I quickly took my eyes off him and looked down at the bacon sandwich on my plate.

“Thanks.” I muttered. Liam was already taking large bites out of his.

“Seriously, Mate, eat it quick, if he finishes his first, he eats yours.” Liam warned quietly so Niall wouldn’t hear. I nodded and took a large bite out of it as he came and sat down next to us.

He had two on his plate and started to just diminish it in no time. We ate in silence, Niall obviously respecting our needs for silence. Or maybe it was just because he was eating.  
I couldn’t help but steal glances at the boy every now and again. I didn’t want to feel it, I hated the feeling, but I couldn’t help but feel there was something special about this stupid boy. My phone vibrated, and my eyes snapped towards it. There was a picture of Lizzie and it was buzzing. Soon after mine started Liam’s went and it was Rhianna.  
I answered the phone.

“Hey, Gorgeous...” I said as happily as I could to my girlfriend. My girlfriend! I was in a relationship, with a girl. Whatever these feelings I was having towards Niall were simply friendly.

Lizzie started to babble to me down the phone, but I wasn’t concentrating. I was too busy looking at Niall. He had reached over and grabbed the other half of Liam’s sandwich as he was on the phone and was now chewing it happily.

“Are you even listening to me?” I heard her voice and I was brought back to reality.

“Yeah…” I replied sleepily.

“No, you’re not.” She replied cheerfully, “Doesn’t matter anyway, we’re coming over to Liam’s. See you in a minute.” And with that she hung up. Liam hung up his phone a few seconds later.

“They both coming round…?” I asked, quickly picking up my sandwich before Niall could take it.

“Yeah, when are they ever apart?” Liam said, snatching his sandwich back from Niall. Niall pouted as Liam brought the bread to his lips. Liam paused before rolling his eyes and handing it back. Niall’s face lit up.

“You treat him too well.” I heard Sean’s voice from the doorway, laughing slightly.

“I know I do… I just can’t say no to him.” Liam replied laughing as well. I was the only one who didn’t seem amused.

“I feel your pain, mate.” He replied, walking into the kitchen and going to the fridge. He took a large swig from a carton of orange juice before placing it straight back in the fridge, “Anyway, I gotta go…” Sean said wiping his mouth, “Some of us gotta work.”

Niall got out of his seat carrying the plates back to the kitchen.

“Or some of us are smart enough to let their parents pay for their education and spend the day being a lazy ass.” Niall retorted, smiling again and reaching into the cupboard to pull out a large bag of Tesco version skips.

“Well if some of us had a job, they would have normal skips rather than Tesco value ones.” Sean replied.

“Touché,” Niall finished opening the bag, “But they’re just as nice.”

“I’m sure they are, anyway, I’ll see you later.” He walked over and kissed Niall, and I had to avert my eyes. What was wrong with me? Niall has a boyfriend. That should be fine… But it wasn’t fine. I knew that on some level, “I should be off around seven.” He said picking up his jacket and leaving.

“I’ll see you then.” Niall replied, only half paying attention as he ate the crisps with joy. I couldn’t help but smile again, but I quickly wiped it from my face.

“I love you!” Sean shouted leaving the room.

“LOVE YOU TOO!” Niall replied, Sean already making his way down stairs.

I heard a faint “Bye” Before Sean was out of earshot.

“Anyway, I need a fucking shower.” Niall said, “See you later Li, Lou.” He winked at Liam before leaving the room, leaving the two of us to wallow in our sleep deprived and hung over state.

We sat in pretty much silence waiting for the girls to arrive. The door finally opened and I looked up to see the twins. They were nowhere near identical.

Lizzie was shorter than Rhianna; she had shoulder length, flaming red hair and deep green eyes. Rhianna on the other hand had long brown hair and blue eyes. They both dressed similarly, but not so much that it was creepy. Lizzie wore bright red skinnies and a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, whereas Rhianna wore black skinnies with rips in and an Asking Alexandria t-shirt.

Rhianna was also a lot quieter than Lizzie was, but maybe that was because she grew up not being able to get a word in edgeways. That was one problem with mine and Lizzie’s relationship. Neither one of us wanted to shut up, so we often spoke over each other and got annoyed if we couldn’t speak.

I opened my arms to her and kissed her as Liam kissed Rhianna. I heard a rustle in the kitchen and broke away from Lizzie. Niall was back in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower.

He was rummaging in the cupboards again. I could feel my jaw want to drop when he turned around. He didn’t work out, I could tell, but there was something about that small frame that just made me want to… NO! You had your GIRLFRIEND in your arms right now. It wasn’t fair how skinny he was though. If I ate as much as him I would look like a bus.  
“Hey.” He grinned cheerfully.

I wanted to smile back, let go of Lizzie and pull the happy boy into a hug. But I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. I didn’t!

“Hey.” I replied, a little too angrily. I regretted that instantly. But he didn’t even flinch at my angry tone and on munching happily, “This is my girlfriend Lizzie.” I introduced assuming that they hadn’t met.

“Nice to meet you…” He smiled, and Lizzie involuntarily smiled back.

“This is Rhianna.” Liam introduced.

“Hi…” She muttered quietly; shy in front of the new company.

“You don’t need to be shy, Hun,” Niall replied smiling widely at her, “I’m not gunna hurt you, in fact I’m a bit annoyed that Liam wasted six months before introducing me to you.” Liam glared jokingly at Niall, “So, which one of us were you embarrassed about?”

“You…” He replied bluntly smiling over at Niall.

“That cut me deep.” Niall said pressing his hand to his heart.

“Come on, Mate, I only didn’t want you to meet because I didn’t want her to get jealous of how in love we are.” Niall just laughed.

“You wish, Mate.” Niall said walking over ruffling his hair.

“I really do.” Liam replied sarcastically, looking up at the boy.

Niall just walked away, “Don’t be sarcastic, I could show you a fucking good time.” He was halfway out the door now.

“I never said you couldn’t, Baby!” Liam called in reply. I just heard Niall laughing down the hall.

My hands were still securely wrapped around Lizzie’s waist. I didn’t want to let her go. This is what I wanted. I wanted to be holding this beautiful girl. I didn’t want to with Niall. I  
didn’t. I couldn’t. I was straight and I was in love with Lizzie.

Lizzie was talking to me again. I wasn’t listening. I was too busy thinking. Too busy thinking about that perfect, small body I just saw. I looked back at Lizzie, looking at her small frame. Why wasn’t it the same? NO! It wasn’t the same, it was better.

It WAS better. I pulled her into kiss her silencing her on whatever she was going on about. She didn’t mind. She simply wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself in closer.

“Urgh…! Get a room you two.” Rhianna complained coming out of her shell now we were alone, “You don’t see me and Liam being like that.” She plonked herself down on her boyfriend’s lap and he kissed her cheek lovingly.

“Fine…” I replied, and lifted her up, continuing to kiss her as I led her down the hall to Liam’s bedroom. We wouldn’t have sex in there, we never did. But we always had a good make out session, and right now, that was exactly what I needed.

I was pushing her down the hall pretty quickly not letting her come up for breath. She pushed against me slowing me down. She pulled away and looked to the door behind her. It was slightly open and saw a blonde head of hair behind the door.

I could hear quiet sobs coming from the room. He was talking quietly too. Maybe on the phone, or on his computer, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he was crying. I made my way to the door but then stopped myself. It wasn’t my business and I didn’t want to care. I turned back around to Lizzie and tried to kiss her.  
“What are you doing?” She asked backing away.

“What do you think I’m doing?” I asked smiling, trying again.

“No! Your friend is in there crying and your just gunna stand out here kissing me?” her voice was hushed but I could hear the slight anger.

“I only met him last night, it’s not my place.” I replied trying to walk away.

“That’s not the point!” She replied, “He’s sad. I only met him this morning yet I want to go in and give him a hug. He’s lovely, even I can tell that and I’ve known him for…” She paused as she looked at her watch, “thirteen minutes.”

The talking stopped and I heard a shaky sigh from the other side of the door.

I knew Lizzie was right. It shouldn’t matter how long I have known him, he was practically made of sunshine. He didn’t deserve to cry. He was so optimistic for everything he’s going through.

 

But I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. Going in there would mean I cared. I didn’t want to care. But I cared too much. My feet were travelling towards the door and I couldn’t stop them. Before I got there though, it sprung open.

Niall stood there, looking so small and frail. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was tear-stained. I stood there for a while staring at him blankly. I had no idea what I wanted to do… well I know what I wanted to do, I wanted to hold him, run my hands through his assumingly amazingly soft hair, kiss his head and tell him everything would be ok, I didn’t know what I should do as I knew that would be entirely inappropriate on both of our behalves.

He smiled up at me, like nothing was wrong with him.

“What’s up, Lou?” He asked brightly.

Wait… Did he just ask me what was wrong? Wasn’t he the one that was crying? “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” I asked harshly.

“Well, I may be crying but I’m not the one standing awkwardly and angrily in someone’s doorway while listening to them cry, so something tells me I’m not the only one with a problem.” He replied, leaning on his door frame.

“I don’t have a problem!” I snapped.

“Ok.” He replied, “Then neither do I.” and he pushed past me and into the kitchen. Lizzie ran after him and I had no choice but to follow suit.

Liam and Rhianna were still in the kitchen. Liam looked at his friend and automatically jumped out of his seat. Rhianna didn’t even look remotely phased by the fact she was just left for his gay best friend.

Liam wrapped his arms instinctively around Niall, who just melted into the hug. He was crying again but quietly. Liam rested his head on top of Niall’s and ran his hand through Niall’s long blonde hair. He was whispering to Niall, too quietly for us to hear, but it made the boy laugh.

I felt a surge of jealously go through me. That should have been me. I looked over at the pair. He didn’t even seem ashamed that he was crying in front of strangers. He was so comfortable with himself. I wished I was like him. I never even thought about crying in public.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked. Niall simply looked up at him.

“Dad is basically dying and he’s dying fucking fast.” Niall replied bluntly, “I need to get back over to Ireland.” He decided, “I still have two weeks before my course starts and I need to be with him.”

“How long does he have?” Liam asked.

“A month… maybe two…” Niall replied, staring off into space letting his head rest on Liam’s chest as Liam held him closer, “It’ll be fine though. He says it’s what he wants; I just don’t know whether to believe him. Who wants to die? No matter how sick they are. He’s not gunna be around for anything, he’s not gunna be here to see me graduate, he’s not gunna be here when I get my first job, he’s not gunna be here to see Greg’s wedding, or ever see his first grandchild. And he wants to die? He wants to miss all that shit? I just can’t believe him.”

“It’s not gunna be easy, Nialler… but if he says it’s what he wants, then you have to give it to him. If he doesn’t want to be resuscitated, are you gunna do that to him? I know the guy, Niall… he won’t forgive you for that. And I also know that he would never want to miss all that stuff. But he doesn’t want to suffer… and I know you don’t want him to either…”

“I know…” He replied, “But it’s my fucking decision. I have to be the one to sign away his life. How can I do that to my Dad? The only person who has stuck by me, besides Greg, through everything…”

“Because he was the one to stick by you… You have to give him his last wish. If his last wish is to die, how could you be the one to take it away from him?” Niall and Liam were just looking at each other.

I stayed silent throughout everything. Everyone did. They didn’t want to disturb the truly emotional yet haunting moment. Niall was thinking. I could tell by the look in his eyes. He slowly began to nod, knowing that Liam was right.

“Thanks, Mate.” Niall smiled up at his best friend and hugged him one last time before leaving the room. He didn’t make eye contact with me. He blanked me completely. I couldn’t help but feel hurt as he walked past.

I should have helped. I felt so bad. I had to apologise, before he left, before he had to face whatever trauma awaited him at home. I excused myself and walked to Niall’s room. I knocked gently on the door and it flung open.

His face fell slightly when he saw it was me. I smiled down at him and he put on a small fake smile.

“What do you want, Lou?” He asked.

“Can I come in?” I asked.

He walked to the side reluctantly and I stepped inside the small bedroom. There was only a single bed in the room, a desk, a wardrobe and an en suite, like every other room in the building.

It was spotless in there. It looked nothing like a teenage boy’s room. There were no clothes on the floor, no empty food packets lying around (that bit confused me the most), there was no layer of dust, and there were no posters on the wall. Yet somehow he had managed to make the space his own. I don’t know what it was, but standing in this room felt different from any other student accommodation. He had managed to put his quirky mark on it. Maybe it was the random things lying around. The Irish flag was pretty much everywhere. On everything he owned. If they didn’t have the Irish flag they were at least green. There was even a little leprechaun sat on his desk.

“What do you want, Lou?” He repeated.

“There are a lot of Irish things in here.” I responded. I didn’t have any idea why it came to my mind. All I knew was that I was putting off apologising.

“Yeah…” He replied, “My Dad… he said he never wanted me to forget where I came from, even if I lived in another country, doing god knows what, I was still his son. He sends me loads of Irish related things so that I never forget that. He thinks I chuck them away, he tells me to, it’s why he keeps sending more.”  
I chuckled slightly at the story.

“Why do you keep it all?” I asked, turning to look at the blonde boy.

“Because soon they will be all I have left of him.” He replied bluntly, “Why did you really come here, Lou? You didn’t come to talk about my green things.”

“I came to see if you were alright, and to apologise for snapping at you.” I said, “I don’t know why I did… but I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve it. Especially not right now…”

He smiled up at me. “Thanks.” He replied, “I’m sorry too, for getting angry. I shouldn’t take things out on you.”

“Listen, Niall… I know I have known you for less than twenty four hours, and that probably doesn’t give me any right to comment on any matter in your life but, fuck it… You don’t deserve what’s happening to you. You are the happiest and brightest person I know, and no matter what you go through, or how hard it’s going to be, just promise me you won’t change. I really want to get to know you better and be a friend, and I would hate to see you change and be miserable because of what’s happening before I get the chance to do that.” He was now smiling brightly across at me. Liam and Sean were right, no one could ever say no to this perfect boy. It was obvious he had this effect on everyone, it wasn’t just me. These feelings were completely normal and entirely platonic.

“Thank you, Lou.” He replied, “I hope I don’t change either. It’s taken a long time to be comfortable with who I am, I don’t want to go back to being the insecure person I was.” He was so blunt. Why was he so blunt? Why was he so honest with me? He barely knew anything about me, so why did he feel he could share his life with me?

“I couldn’t ever picture you being insecure. You seem so comfortable with yourself.” I replied taking the seat to his desk.

“I am now. I wouldn’t change who I am for the world. But I haven’t had an easy time the past few years.” I just looked at him, asking him to expand, I wanted to know everything about him; I just couldn’t help myself. “It was hard enough when Mum and Dad split. Then I had to move to Mullingar, make new friends, and meet new people. It was ok. I had a big group of friends to begin with. Then I came out when I was sixteen… wasn’t so popular after that. I lost a lot of friends, only a few sticking around knowing that it didn’t define who I was. My Dad was great about it. He was actually rather excited… for some reason he had always wanted a gay son.” He laughed aloud to himself at the memory and I smiled fondly over at him, “Mum didn’t take it so well though. She was outraged, going on about how her church would be furious and she would pray for me until I found my way back on the right path. Then when I turned seventeen my Dad started to get ill. I had to look after him, but when I decided to move to London to go to Uni, Greg had to move back in with his girlfriend to take care of him. He’s been in and out of hospital a long time now. Greg just couldn’t take care of him… I sometimes feel guilty for leaving, but my Dad said he would never forgive me if I ever thought about giving up and coming home. Thinking about it I understand why he’s given up. Could you imagine just living in hospital…? It would be horrible. I go home as often as I can but it’s expensive and I’m a student… I can’t exactly afford it. It’ll take all my savings to get me over there now…” He trailed off.

“I’ll pay for you.” I muttered. I had the money, I know I did. My parents were hardly poor. I just couldn’t help but want to help him. He just seemed so sad and so innocent. The way he was blinking back tears for most of the story…

“Excuse me?” He asked eyes wide.

“I’ll pay. I’ll pay for you to go to Ireland.” I repeated.

“No.” He said shaking his head, “No, I couldn’t. It would cost you a fortune. You couldn’t possibly afford to do something like that. Besides, you barely know me; you can’t just give me a couple hundred quid.”

“I can and I will. Niall… Ever since my parents divorce my dad just tries to buy my affection with money. I would rather that money went on something that really means something to someone rather than spending it on more shit that I don’t need. You’ve talked pretty much endlessly for the whole time I’ve known you. I know a lot more about you and your troubled past, than you know about me. Sure I don’t know your last name, or your favourite film or your favourite food. But I know that your dad is sick, and that you need to get to him. I have the money, Niall. I have a very rich mother who give me a very high monthly allowance, and a dad who gives me even more, not to mention my student loans. You will take the money, you will go to Ireland and you will see your dad.” I insisted. I wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

He sat in silence for a while, “It’s Horan…” He stated. I looked at him confused, “Niall James Horan.” I caught on and nodded, “My favourite films are Grease, The Godfather and Goodfellas and my favourite food is pizza.” I smiled at him. He hadn’t agreed to take the money yet. He was still just telling me more about his life.

“Louis Tomlinson.” I smiled, “Louis William Tomlinson.” I elaborated as he had given me his middle name, “My favourite film is Grease, and my favourite food is Pasta and Pizza, and on the dessert front Cookie Dough from Pizza hut.” I laughed at our stupid similarities. Not a lot of people could say they bonded with a guy over their joint love of Pizza and the film Grease, “So will you take the money?” I asked, “Just so you know, although that sounded like a question, it’s really not.” I whispered leaning in closer to him.

I caught a whiff of his aftershave and felt my stomach flip. But that was normal. Everyone reacted this way around Niall, because Niall had that effect on people. This was simply friendship. But, none the less, I backed away.

“I… I can’t.” He replied, “It’s too much. I can afford it myself.”

“Yeah, you can afford it. But you’ll have no money left afterwards.” He shifted awkwardly, “Listen, please, just take it. If you want to pay me back at a later date if you really want but what I’m saying is that I want to do this for you. As a friend, please let me help you.”

He simply nodded and I saw tears form again in his eyes, “Thank you.” He muttered. He climbed off the bed and pulled me out of my seat and into a very tight hug. As Liam had done earlier, I wrapped one arm around his back protectively, rested my head on his and ran my fingers through his soft hair. It was just as soft and perfect as I imagined it. He let go and smiled brightly up at me.

“How much do you need?” I asked.

“About two hundred…” He replied shyly.

“Done…” I replied, pulling his back into hug me. The scent was intoxicating. Not just his aftershave but the smell of his hair… I then suddenly realised what I was doing and gently pulled away from the hug. It was not normal to smell another guy’s hair. I smiled down at him widely though, not fazed by my silly action, “You need to pack. I’ll be right back.” I ran out of the room and down the stairs not bothering to tell Lizzie where I was going. I would be back soon, it didn’t matter.

It took me fifteen minutes to run full speed back to my flat. I quickly found my wallet and ran back out. I got to the nearest cash point as quickly as I could. Withdrawing two hundred and fifty just in case he was being polite, I ran back to his house, leaving a remaining £5,340 left in my account. I didn’t buy a lot of things, and some of my life savings were in there. But he was worth spending it on.

I ran back up to Liam’s flat and straight into his room, not bothering to knock this time. He was still sitting in there. He hadn’t packed at all; he was just sitting there on his bed on his phone.

“What are you doing?” I snapped, “Why aren’t you packing?” I sat down next to him and moved his face to look at me.

He looked back at me, as I didn’t let go of his face, “I was looking up flights.” He replied quietly, not looking me in the eye.

“Oh…” I let go of his face, “That’s good then. Here you go.” I held out the wad of cash to him and he hesitated before lifting his hand up. I shoved the money in his hand, folding his hand over it so he couldn’t let go.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, looking at me guiltily.

“I’m positive.” I replied, “You have to be with your Dad. Now book a flight and get out there as soon as possible. Here…” I grabbed his phone out of his other hand and keyed my number into it, saving it before he had the chance to stop me, “Just let me know what happens.” I handed his phone back and he smiled gratefully up at me. He pulled me into a hug again, and I felt wetness fall onto my neck as he buried his head into it.

“Thanks, Lou.” He whispered.

As much as I didn’t want to, I made myself pull away from him. “Come on, you’ve gotta pack. You pack; I’ll book you the closest flight.” I wiped a few falling tears off of his cheek.  
Niall started to hastily throw things into a suitcase, while I opened his computer.

“Thanks for this, Lou.” Niall muttered again.

“It’s fine; now what date do you need to be back by?” I asked still staring at his computer.

“Twenty third…” He replied quietly, still hastily throwing things into bags.

“Right… so if I book you back on the day of the twenty first…” I spoke to myself clicking away on the computer.

I plugged his computer into his printer and printed out the flight details. All he had to do was show it to the person at the airport, hand over the money and they would print off his tickets. He would be back in Ireland in no time.

“Here.” I said, handing him the paper.

“Excuse me!” Niall shouted looking down at the paper, “This is first class! I can’t let you do this…” He tried to shove the paper and money back at me but I refused to take it.  
“I can and I will! I can afford it! I don’t care what you think, I don’t care if you think I’m being snobby, or showing off or taking you as a charity case. But I know I’m doing this because I have an amazing new friend that needs help. So just let me do this for you. I want to. I would do it for any other one of my friends so why are you finding it so hard to  
accept this?”

“Because it’s too much…! I only met you yesterday, I have known you for less than twenty four hours and you’re doing this for me! Why? Am I just a charity case?” I could hear the tears in his voice.

“No, Niall… you’re my friend and I help my friends, no matter what it costs. Just please let me do this for you, you deserve it. You are the brightest, most optimistic person to ever walk this planet when you have very little to be happy about, and it has brightened my life just knowing that there is people out in the world like you, that do find the best in every situation. So if I can help you stay as positive and as happy, then I have made a good contribution to the world. You’re worth this, Nialler.” I replied, taking Liam’s nickname.  
I couldn’t stop the words flowing. He was an amazing person and deserved to be told every single day… but he had Sean for that. That wasn’t my place… I didn’t want it to be my place, I didn’t! I just hoped Sean treated him the way he deserved.

“You really think so?” He asked smiling across at me.

“I know so. Now you need to get going. I assume you’ll want to go say goodbye to Sean before your flight.” I tried not to sound bitter, but I heard it in my voice. But if Niall did hear, he pretended not to notice and pulled me into a final hug, whispering a final thank you before leaving the room.

I heard him say goodbye to the three people in the kitchen and watched him walk away.

I walked into the kitchen.

“Well what have you been doing for so long?” Liam asked winking at me suggestively.

“Helping him book a flight to Ireland, packing, apologising mainly for snapping at him earlier…” I replied sitting back down at the table.

“You mean; you had to apologise more than once before he forgave you? You must have really pissed him off…” Liam said leaning back in his chair.

“No, I didn’t have to apologise more than once. That boy is very forgiving…” I replied rummaging through Liam’s cupboards.

“WOAH…!” Liam shouted, “Don’t you dare eat anything out of that cupboard.”

“Why not…?” I asked spinning around.

“That’s Niall’s cupboard. If he notices anything is missing, he will kill you. I once ate one of his chips and he wouldn’t talk to me for three days.” Liam responded eyes still wide, threatening that if I didn’t close the cupboard and move away from it he would move me away for me, “It’s the only thing he can never forgive people for doing.”

I backed away and started to go through the cupboard labelled ‘Liam’. I pulled out a small packet of crisps and started to munch happily.

“So what are we gunna do today?” I asked, sitting down next to Lizzie and pulling her up onto my lap, kissing her cheek gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

As expected, I did not see Niall for a while. But as promised, he texted me every now and again telling me how things were going and to thank me endlessly for getting him back to Ireland. I called him a couple times just to make sure he was actually ok. I couldn’t tell if he was lying over text.

It had gotten to that point. The point that meant that I couldn’t wait for Niall to text me... That I would wait up just to hear the buzz or my text tone.

On the twentieth at 11:30pm, I got my first text of the day.

Thank you so much for this Lou. Dads doing great :) Improved drastically, the doctors think he might be ok for Greg’s wedding in December. See you tomorrow :) thanks again, you’re officially the best xx

I smiled down at my phone. It was amazing to know what I had done for the boy. He would come back happier than ever.

That’s great :D And I already knew that… some things (like my greatness) just can’t be denied. See you tomorrow :) xxx

Sending my response I placed my phone down on my bedside table and drifted off to sleep.

***

My course was being incredibly cruel this year. Not only did I have all my teaching stuff to do, including assignments, placements and exams, but I now had to write a play.  
Last year Liam and I had found a deserted classroom. Asking for the key from one of the teachers they let us in and we just never gave the key back. From that moment on we did everything in this classroom. Nobody else ever came in. It was just us and our group of friends. Lizzie and Rhianna sometimes hung out with us in here as well. Maybe when he came back Niall would join us in here too, I hoped so. He would be fun to have around when you need cheering up after working on a particularly gruelling assignment… though probably a nightmare to have around when you’re doing it.

Zayn, Liam, Harry, Rhianna, Lizzie and I were all in there today. Zayn and I were both sitting down working on an assignment together. We had both brought out laptops with us and were researching child protection. Not the most interesting subject to write an eight thousand word essay on but it was ok. We also had books from the library sprawled around us open to pages of certain report cases.

Lizzie was also working. She had a creative story to write for literature and it had to be at least fifty thousand words, which, to be honest, was just cruel. She had until March to do it though; but that did include all proof reading time, time to beta, and if she struggles with writers block, she’s fucked because there will be no extension.

Rhianna had all her biology equipment out, not really paying much attention to what she was doing. She was supposed to be revising but she thought that texting was a far better option. Liam was just hanging around talking to Rhianna. His course hadn’t even begun yet. It started tomorrow. The same day as Niall’s…

Harry was working. He was doing Law, meaning that his course was one of the earliest to start like mine. He was already working over a million and one book, with two laptops. One with case reports and the other to write the assignment on…

I kept looking at my watch. Niall’s plane should have been in two hours ago. It was then a half an hour journey from the airport back to Hertfordshire. I told him to come here when he was back. Though… he probably wanted to go see Sean first… I hadn’t seen Sean around since Niall left and he was never brought up in conversation. Maybe Liam and him didn’t get on as well as I first thought.

The door then swung open to reveal a very cheery looking blonde boy. My face immediately shot up to see who opened it and my face broke out into a grin. Though, I think everybody’s did… He walked into the room guitar case slung over his back.

“I’m back!” He called; Liam jumped out of his seat and ran over to give his best friend a hug. Niall accepted it gladly not letting the smile drop from his face for a moment.

“I’ve missed you, Mate.” Liam said smiling, as the two boys pulled away. If I had assumed Niall was gay when I first met him, I would have assumed it would have been with Liam… though Liam does have a girlfriend who he’s been dating for a long time now.

“Of course you did,” He joked, “Who the fuck wouldn’t?” they just simply laughed, “Nah, I’ve missed you too.”

“But you’re right, who doesn’t miss you?” Harry smiled climbing out of his pile of books and hugging the boy, “I know I’ve missed you loads and loads, because do you know what? 

You are my best friend in the whole world and personally, I couldn’t live without you.”

“What do you want?” Niall asked frowning slightly.

“I need help!” Harry whined, “This mini assignment is fucking impossible. Please, please, please, please, please!” Harry begged getting down on his knees.

“Fine, I’ll help you, but you’re buying me Nando’s tonight.” Niall bargained. Harry jumped off the ground and jumped on Niall, making him stumble backwards, only being kept up by the strong arms wrapped around him.

“I am too good to you people.” Niall joked, returning the hug.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be so smart; then we wouldn’t ask you for help constantly.” Liam replied.

“I can’t help being smart!” Niall objected, “You just abuse my intelligence.”

“Ok… I have a question.” Rhianna’s voice came from the corner. Niall turned to look at her as Harry fell back into his pile of books, “If you’re smart enough to be helping Harry do a law degree, without even being on his course, why are you only doing sound engineering and music?”

“Have you ever done any law?” Niall asked. She simply shook her head, “It’s boring as fuck.” Niall replied, “Whereas music is interesting and fun… besides this is my second degree anyway.” He finished quietly.

Everyone’s eyes widened, except Liam and Harry who had already known. Who would have known this boy was so smart?

“How old were you when you did your first?” Lizzie asked.

“Fifteen...” He replied shortly.

“What was it?” I asked. But at least knowing this would be useful. If I ever got stuck I know I had a great friend who could help me out with pretty much anything.

Niall was already rifling through some of the books that Harry had around him, some that Harry hadn’t even touched yet, finding things he needed almost instantly.  
“Molecular Biology…” He replied. Rhianna’s face lit up now knowing she could get help if she needed it, “I did that one back over in Ireland. I had finished it by the time my dad started getting sick. But it just wasn’t really what I wanted to do. So I decided to come here and do music.” He had opened seven books now, passing them to Harry, making it obvious that Harry needed to read these pages, “I actually enjoy music.”

“So are you actually meant to be in your second year of Uni or are you younger?” Lizzie asked.

“I don’t know… I don’t know how old you’re meant to be to be in what years, considering I went through them too quickly. I didn’t really pay much attention. I’m nineteen if that helps you.” He replied, still flicking through books. Harry’s face looked horrified at all the shit he had to do.

“When will you be twenty?” I asked, pushing aside my assignment to talk to him. I think everybody pretty much had now. Even Lizzie had rejected her story, and she loved creative writing.

“Next month.” He replied, “That’s all the ones you need.” He directed at Harry, he pulled a pencil off the ground and started to mark paragraphs in the book. “Write about these, analyse them, about five hundred words each, a bit more if you want but definitely no less or you won’t have enough words.” Harry nodded and whispered thanks, before starting to read one of the very boring looking books, “Let me know if you need anything else.” Niall then got up and freed himself from the pile of books taking a seat at an empty desk.  
He picked up his case opening it and pulled out the guitar. It was an amazing instrument. I could tell by looking at it that it was expensive.

Everybody went back to doing their work. Niall started to play a few notes before going into a few chords. He was playing very quietly, so that he wouldn’t disturb anyone. I heard him start to sing very quietly to himself. I couldn’t tell if he was any good.

“Are you actually gunna play something or sit there and sing to yourself?” Zayn asked getting annoyed, “If you’re going to interrupt us, at least do it properly.”  
“Fine then… what do you want me to play?” Niall asked not fazed by his outburst.

“Anything…” Zayn replied, looking up from his hands.

Niall thought for a while before resting his hand in place. “You have to sing along though… considering I can’t sing for shit.” Zayn agreed, as well as Liam and Harry. I had never really sung before so I didn’t know if I was any good. But I agreed none the less.

His hands started to play and we all recognised the tune that was coming from his guitar. Liam started the song.

“I thought I saw a girl brought to life  
She was warm, she came around, she was dignified  
Showed me what it was to cry  
You couldn't be that girl I adored  
You don't seem to know or seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know her anymore” Liam was an amazing singer. I never knew that about him, but got he could silence a room. Rhianna was looking at him mesmerised by his voice.

Harry then took over the singing, and he was just as good, he had the voice of a rock singer, it was so powerful. “There's nothing left, I used to cry  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn”

Zayn, Niall and I all joined in for the chorus, “I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

“Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn”

“There's nothing left  
I used to cry  
Inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn  
Nothing's fine I'm torn”

We then all joined in once more to do the final chorus, even Rhianna and Lizzie joined in, but only quietly not wanting to spoil the perfect song that we seemed to be producing, “I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying broken on the floor

“Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn (I'm already I'm already torn)  
Torn  
Oh torn” Niall played the few final chords and I don’t think any of us could contain our smiles. I had no idea how we managed to sound so good without any practice, but it was really incredible.

The door was suddenly blasted open and I saw a flash of pink dive under a table. I looked around and there was a flash of slight panic in Rhianna and Lizzie’s eyes before they stood in front of the table that the pink had hidden underneath.

The girls looked nonchalant as the door burst open again and a very strict looking lecturer stood there.

“Where is she!?” He exploded, anger crossing every feature of his face.

“Where is who?” Lizzie asked calmly.

“You know who! Where is she!?” He shouted.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Rhianna lied. She never lied; whoever was underneath that table must have been worth getting in trouble for.

I looked across the room at Harry who was giving me a confused look right back. We turned back to the lecturer.

“I know you had something to do with this! And if I find out that your hiding her you will be in a lot of trouble!” He spat.

“I’m sorry; Sir, but I have no idea what you mean.” Lizzie replied sweetly.

The lecturer growled slightly out of anger and slammed the door behind him running down the corridor. Lizzie and Rhianna shared a look before looking under the table.

“What did you do, Hannah?” Rhianna asked.

A girl jumped out from under the table. She was quite a sight. She was about average height, roughly five foot six. She had soft features and was fairly slim. Her hair was long and blonde but the underneath was a very shocking pink (obviously what I had seen flash under the table), she wore pink converse with black and purple stripy knee length socks. She was wearing a green mini skirt, a plain red strappy shirt and to top it all off, a blue jacket. Black and orange glasses then framed her large, green eyes. You could not look at her without your eyes exploding.

“I didn’t do anything!” She objected. They just stared at her with raised eyebrows, their arms crossed across their chests.

“What did you do?” They asked again, looking like disappointed parents.

“It was their fault!” The girl cried.

“Hannah! What did you do!?” Rhianna nearly shouted.

Hannah looked down at her feet playing with her hands innocently, “Well, they let me into the chemistry lab…” She started. Lizzie and Rhianna groaned and Rhianna’s hands shot to her head, “And well… I may have taken a few chemicals just to try a few things out and I might have, kind of, just slightly… have blown up a toilet.” Her voice went very quiet but I could tell that she was very pleased with herself.

“Oh my god…” Lizzie groaned, “You seriously think you’re not gunna get kicked out because of this! You’ve only just started!”

“Nah, I won’t get kicked out. All I have to do is dye my hair, change my name and move accommodation. They’ll never find me. From now on you can call me Quas.” Hannah  
explained, “I’ll go get some dye.” Rhianna grabbed her hand before she could leave.

“No, HB… I am not going to call you Quas.” Rhianna said, “We can get you out of this.”

“Why not…? That would be hilarious.” She laughed.

“Because you don’t need to change your name, we are gunna make sure you’re not kicked out.” Rhianna replied biting her fingernails thinking.

“Guys, I am not gunna get kicked out! I’m too good at what I do to get kicked off of my course. It would bring down their grade point average, and they would never do that.” Hannah explained.

They thought for a while, “She’s right, it explains why she never got kicked out of college.” Rhianna agreed. Lizzie finally caved.

“I still can’t believe you though. This is your first couple of weeks here and you’ve already blown up a fucking toilet.” Lizzie sighed sitting down.

“Honey, remember my first week of sixth form. On my first day I jacked someone off in a classroom and got caught. I think blowing up a toilet is a little better than that. They can fix the toilet.” They laughed at the memory. They had been the ones who had walked in on that with a teacher.

“I still feel sorry for that boy.” Rhianna laughed sitting back down.

“I don’t.” Hannah replied bluntly taking a seat.

“How can’t you? The boy had to move schools!” Rhianna exclaimed.

“He didn’t have to move schools he chose to move schools.” Hannah replied, pulling a bar of chocolate out of her pocket and opening it happily.

“He was a laughing stock!” Lizzie replied shocked.

“Not my problem.” Hannah replied bluntly.

“Can I have some of that?” Niall asked leaning over to Hannah.

“I would say yes, but Hannah doesn’t share food.” She replied, “But then again, you’re quite fit so…” She contemplated for a while, before breaking off a strip of the dairy milk and handing it over.

“Thanks and thanks. You’re quite fit too.” Niall replied winking taking a bite out of the chocolate. I felt the same strange feeling that I felt the night at Lizzie and Rhi’s birthday, and this time, I couldn’t pass it off as alcohol. “I’m Niall.” He said offering out a hand. Hannah took it and shook it smiling.

“Hannah…” She replied, “But as you know, I get called HB. Old nickname I will never be able to shake off.” She laughed.

“Yeah, guys, this is HB, she’s an old friend back from Cornwall. And she’s finally joining us for Uni!” Lizzie introduced. Hannah just simply smiled at the room. We all got introduced by Lizzie and Hannah and Niall continued to eat.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked Hannah.

She nodded happily, “Anything you want.” She replied. She slipped Niall’s guitar away from him and started to observe the instrument.

“Why the hell did you jack a guy off at your old school, and why would you want to blow up a toilet?” I asked.

“I jacked the guy off because he was horny in school and I said I could help him with that. And I blew up the toilet because I thought it would be a good laugh.” Hannah explained starting to play a few chords on the guitar, “This is a really nice guitar. A lot nicer than mine…” Hannah complimented, smiling over at Niall.

“Thanks, it was a birthday present from my Dad last year.” Niall replied smiling fondly.

“Wow… he must love you a lot, because this must have cost a fucking fortune.” Hannah said admiring the guitar once more, “Can you play anything else?” She asked.  
“Nah, just the guitar… I just haven’t bothered trying to learn anything else. Can you?” He replied.

“Well, I can play the guitar and piano, and I can do a bit of drums. Rhianna’s still trying to teach me though. Do you mind if I have a go on your instrument?” She asked seductively, “It looks like a very sturdy piece of wood.”

Niall just laughed, “Go for it.” He replied. She laughed in return and continued to play a quiet melody on the guitar.

Niall and Hannah continued to talk and flirt for a while. Zayn went back to working, as did the others. I then looked over at Harry. He was looking over at the brightly dressed girl. I walked over to sit next to him.

“Whatcha thinking…?” I asked playfully, nudging his arm. He smiled embarrassed and looked down at his feet, “Come on, Haz.” I nudged him again. Harry and I had become very close over these past couple of weeks. We spent pretty much every moment that I wasn’t with Lizzie together. A lot of the time I was even inviting him to come to the cinema and places with us, but he always rejected saying he didn’t want to impose. But I could tell by the look on his face that he really did want to come, “So which one is it. Niall or 

Hannah…?” I asked.

He laughed, “Neither.” He replied quietly.

“Don’t lie to me, Haz.” I replied, “You like her don’t you.”

“No… I’ve only just met her. She hasn’t even spoken to me.” Harry replied shyly.

“Fine, then you think she’s fit.” I saw him blush slightly as he looked back down to his feet, “If you want my opinion… I think she’s very flirty, very loud, very unpredictable… very hungry… and I think she would be quite a handful considering she’ll flirt with any person that comes her way. But she’s great and I think you should go talk to her. Besides she’s best friends with Rhi and Liz, so what could possibly go wrong?”

“She could try and jack me off in a classroom.” He laughed looking up at me.

“She could…” I agreed, “But if you didn’t want to I’m sure she wouldn’t. Besides, someone’s gotta do it eventually.” I chuckled and he scowled at me. “Now go! Before I make you... You need to get a girlfriend, how long has it been since your last one?” I asked. He jumped off the floor away from the awkward question and walked over to the flirting couple.  
I then made my way over to Lizzie sitting in the chair next to her.

“Hey, Gorgeous…” I muttered pressing a kiss to her cheek, she smiled sweetly and turned her face to me so I could kiss her lips, “How you doing?” I asked nodding towards her story.

“Its’ going good actually. I only started three days ago and I’ve already got six thousand words.” She said clearly chuffed with herself.

“That’s brilliant. What’s it about?” I asked.

“Well, it had to be a romance. That was the assignment. But I didn’t just want to do the everyday, girl meets boy, boy meets girl, they fall in love, something breaks them up but then they conquer through everything and get back together and live happily ever after, because well, that’s just dull and won’t get me the grade. So I decided to make things a little more different and hopefully my teacher won’t object with the angle I’ve gone with.” Lizzie explained, “It’s a bit… different, and I’m not sure if many people would like it.”

“What’s so wrong with it?” I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and moving in closer to the screen so I could read it.

“Well, it’s about these two guys. And it starts with one of them texting the other by accident because he texts a wrong number. They then accidently find each other over the internet, and start to Skype each other. But they live in different countries. One of them is from Ireland and the other is British. Basically, the one from England is not in a good state. He knows he’s gay and he’s been bullied for it relentlessly, he’s a cutter and hates himself. The Irish one says he’ll always be there for him and will always be there to make him smile when he feels down. Then things happen between them when the Irish one is drunk and he gets all funny about it because he’s not gay. Then he gets to grips with everything and they get together, but they have a long distance relationship. Then when the British guy finally goes over to Ireland to meet the Irish one, he catches the guy cheating on him with a girl. But it’s because of his parents and they kicked him out because they didn’t raise a gay son and everything. So he tried to be with a girl to see if his parents were right. The British one then goes home and tries to kill himself because Irish was the only thing he really had, but he gets saved by his other friend. Then a couple months later, having given the British one enough time to think things over and get over what had happened. He goes over to meet him and apologise and explain. But I haven’t decided if its gunna be a happy or sad ending yet.”

“It sounds great.” I replied enthusiastically, “Can I read it?” I asked.

“You can beta read it if you want. I need at least three people who aren’t myself to make sure that it is entirely ok. If there is one mistake when handing it in, it could drop my grade.” She replied.

I smiled, “I’d love to.” I replied. I shot a glance over and Harry and Hannah they seemed to be really getting along. She was still handling the guitar, holding it like it was the most precious thing in existence.

“So, what have you been up to?” Lizzie asked, nodding over to my work.

“Nothing spectacular... It’s all about child safety and what not to do to kids. Basically, don’t inappropriately touch children.” I explained. She laughed slightly then went right back to writing. I looked at the word count. She was nearly at seven thousand words and she was still at the point when they were texting. I don’t think she will have any trouble getting fifty thousand words out of this story.

The door opened again. Panic flashed in Hannah’s eyes as she thought the teacher had come back. She relaxed when she saw an annoyingly good looking boy standing in the door.

“Sean!” Niall shouted.

“Hey, Gorgeous…” Sean smiled lovingly back at him. Niall jumped up and Sean pulled him into a tight hug, “Everything ok?” He asked.

“Great!” Niall smiled back, and Sean pressed a kiss to his lips.

“WOAH, WOAH ,WOAH!” Hannah shouted, “You spend the last hour flirting with me to tell me you’re gay! That cuts deep, Man!” Hannah said, looking down at her feet faking sobs,  
“Talk about leading a girl on.”

“Seriously…? You’re gay!” Lizzie included, “That is a waste of a good piece of man ass.”

“I’d say it’s a waste of two pieces of man ass.” Rhianna added eyeing up Sean.

“You do realise you both have boyfriends, right?” Hannah asked, laughing over at the two girls.

“Yeah…” Lizzie replied, “I’m just saying… I’M ALLOWED TO THINK OTHER GUYS ARE HOT, OK!” She defended.

“Besides, they’re both gay, so it doesn’t matter.” Rhianna replied.

“Exactly,” Lizzie agreed. I couldn’t help but be amused by the girls argument. I think everyone was close to laughter, “Besides we weren’t the one being led on by a gay dude.” She mocked.

“I wasn’t leading her on!” Niall objected, getting quite worried by the situation.

“I know…” Hannah replied simply, “I was joking.” She reassured. Niall let out a sigh of relief, “I wouldn’t take the flirting to heart, I flirt with everyone… it’s kind of a bad habit…”  
“Don’t worry, he shares the same habit.” Sean laughed pulling on Niall’s waist, “Sean.” He introduced.

“Hannah.” She replied smiling, “Nice to meet you. Sorry for flirting with your boyfriend.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” Niall just simply smiled, not caring about his flirting nature, though by the sounds of it, Sean really didn’t care either. He loved Niall for whatever he was. I couldn’t help but smile at the couple, but I also couldn’t help but feel ridiculously jealous.

“Anyway, some of us have a date.” Hannah announced getting out her seat and handing the guitar back to Niall.

“Who’s the unlucky guy?” Lizzie asked, looking up from her laptop again.

“You know the new student teacher for photography?” She asked, “Him.” She finished bluntly, “And I think you’ll find he’ll probably get very lucky tonight.” She said suggestively winking. I looked over at Harry. He looked distraught.

“Seriously…!” Rhianna exclaimed, “He could get fired for that!”

“No, he won’t, because he is technically not a teacher, and I am not his student as I don’t do photography, do I? I do art!” With the final word of goodbye and a ruffle of Niall’s perfect blonde hair she was gone.

I looked over at Harry who looked devastated.

“Don’t worry, Haz.” Lizzie said picking up on the look on his face, “She probably won’t even stay to the morning. She just likes the excitement of maybe getting caught. She’s a bit of an adrenaline junkie… as you may have already figured.”

“Yeah… You might actually be good for her.” Rhianna included turning back to her books.

“How could I be good for her? I could never give her the adrenaline she wanted. So she would never be interested in me.” Harry replied glumly.

“You’d be surprised. Hannah has been known to shock even us.” Rhianna replied smiling. Harry seemed lightened, so I turned back to talking to Lizzie.

She nattered on for ages about her story and I listened intently reading over her shoulder. This is exactly what I wanted, my amazing girlfriend and I enjoying a good conversation while being completely in love. This surely was right.

I eventually had to go back over and do my own work. Zayn and I sat for a while getting incredibly worked up. Neither of us knew what we were doing.

Suddenly Niall was sat in between us.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t fucking stand to hear you complaining like this any longer.” He looked at the top of my page for the title and started to rifle through books.

“See…” Harry laughed from his corner, “He comes in handy.” And here I was thinking he would be annoying to have around when we were trying to work. If only I had known how smart he was, and how kind he was I never would have thought that about him. Just another thing added to the list of why I wanted to get to know him better.

We all decided to go back to Liam and Niall’s flat for a drink after spending so much time working. It was about 2am when Lizzie’s phone rang.

“Seriously…!” She shouted, “Hannah, it’s 2am!”

“I know what time it is!” Hannah shouted down the phone loud enough for us all to hear. She then spoke for a bit longer but this time we couldn’t hear it.

“Fine…! I’ll come get you! But he better have been worth it!” She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys, “You coming?” She asked looking between me and Rhi.

“I’ll come.” Rhianna replied sleepily.

“Ok, then we’ll just go straight home, yeah?” Lizzie asked. Rhianna nodded yawning, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lizzie said wrapping her arms around me. I held her tightly, giving her a last kiss before her and Rhianna walked out of the door.

The six of us then carried on to mess around for a while. I left to go to the bathroom and on my way out; Niall was standing just a few steps away.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” He asked brightly.

“Yeah, sure…” I replied and followed him into his bedroom.

“Ok… Well, really I just wanted to say thank you again.” He started.

“Seriously, you have to stop thanking me, it was nothing.” I replied smiling at him.

“No… it wasn’t ‘nothing’... It was something, a huge something. I thought that was going to be the last time I would ever see my Dad and that was all thanks to you. Thankfully, he’ll still be alive for my birthday next month and he should hopefully be alive for the wedding in December. But honestly, I think that’s thanks to you. If me and Greg weren’t with him for the past couple of weeks I don’t think he would have made it.” I smiled with pride. He seemed so happy and I was the cause of that, “I can’t afford to pay you back right now…” He carried on shyly.

“You don’t have to pay me back, Ni.” I cut in. I didn’t want him to. Him being happy was payment enough.

“I know…” He carried on, “But I want to, if not for your sake but for mine. But anyway… since I can’t pay you back right now, I got you something.” He placed a smallish box in my hand and pulled me into a hug, “Because everyone needs their own leprechaun to give them luck.” He whispered in my ear before letting go, still smiling, and walking out of the door.

I looked down at the green box in my hand and pulled off the lid. I grinned as I looked down at the contents. I pulled out the small snow globe. It had a leprechaun inside and along the green base it read ‘Mullingar’. I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot at the small gift. I shook the globe and noticed something black on the base. I turned it upside down and in Niall’s writing it read ‘So you’ll always have the luck of the Irish, Love Niall xxx’. I smiled even wider to myself and placed the gift back in the box.

Putting it in my coat pocket, I pulled the coat on and walked into the kitchen.

“I think I’m gunna head home now.” I announced picking up my glasses from the table.

“Do you want a lift?” Niall offered, getting out of his seat.

“No, it’s fine, I can walk.” I rejected trying to be polite. I really did want a lift; I hated walking home at night. Thankfully he had no intention of stopping getting ready to leave. He was now pulling on a jacket.

“No. I insist. You shouldn’t be walking home this time of night.” He grabbed some keys off the stairs, “I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He planted a short kiss on Sean’s lips before walking out of the door expecting me to follow, “I assume it’s not very far away.” He continued to talk as we walked down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but i had to change Niall's birthday to work out timeline issues


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

“So when is your birthday next month?” I asked.

“Thirteenth…” He replied, “I am not looking forward to it. I’m gunna be twenty. I’ll no longer be a teenager. That’s scary; it’s like actually being an adult and having to look after myself. It’ll be horrible.”

“Try being twenty one.” I replied laughing.

“Oh yeah, that’s gotta suck. But on the bright side you’re able to drink in America. I didn’t realise you were in the year above us, or did you just start later?” He rambled.

“Well, I’m not twenty one until Christmas eve. But yeah, I’m in my third year, third and final.” We were climbing into Liam’s car. He pulled the seat forward and adjusted the mirror before pulling out and starting the conversation again.

“Your birthday’s Christmas eve? That’s gotta be lame. Even with my birthday in November I still get joint birthday and Christmas presents. Hope you don’t mind the mess. Liam doesn’t keep his car very clean. Well, we share the car, technically it is his. I’m just insured on it. But anyway, planning anything for your birthday this year?” He asked, rambling on again. I couldn’t help but smile as I listened to his beautiful Irish accent.

“Not yet… it’s a bit hard because no one’s ever free. I always celebrate around New Year. Besides, it’s your birthday first. Any big plans for you…?” I asked.

“Going out and getting smashed is the plan so far.” He laughed, “But that’s been the plans every year since my tenth birthday… don’t look at me like that! I grew up in Ireland. If you don’t drink beer you don’t drink at all.” He cried noticing my querying look, “But you’re welcome to come out with us for it. It won’t exactly be anything spectacular but we have fun.”

“I’d love to.” I replied still smiling, “What do you want?”

“Nothing…” He replied bluntly, I looked at him disbelievingly, “I don’t take presents. I don’t like people spending money on me. Liam tried to get a present last year and I had a go at him in the shopping centre. We got quite a few stares. He was very embarrassed, because I was accusing him of cheating on me and ruining my life. Of course it wasn’t true; I just wanted to embarrass him so he would never do it again. And I am not below doing it again to anyone.”

“You mean you and Liam have never done anything, I find that very hard to believe.” I laughed. He glanced at me confused, “Turn off up here.” I instructed.

“Okay,” He replied turning on his indicator, “And why is that hard to believe?”

“Have you seen you two? You’re all over each other. You two can’t get enough of each other and if you weren’t in relationships I would be getting incredibly concerned.” I was trying to sound jokey and casual, but really I was probing for information. I tried to kid myself, but I had to find out if there was history between the two of them. “So have you ever done anything with Liam?” I probed.

He sat there smirking to himself, shaking his head slightly. Well that made it very clear that there had been.

“Come on then.” I insisted.

“It was only once! We were very drunk! It was before Rhianna and Sean, and apparently when people are drunk I make a good experimental project. We woke up the next morning next to each other and carried on as if nothing happened. Which is how we like it, neither has ever tried to talk to the other about it and I have no intention of ever bringing it up again. We were that flirty before we hooked up and nothing changed after. He’s my best friend… everybody sleeps with their best friend and one point.”

“By the sounds of it, there are a lot of nights like that you don’t want to bring up.” I said forcing a smile.

“Like I said, when guys are drunk, I make a good experimental project. Well, I was when I wasn’t with someone. Funnily enough I actually love my boyfriend and am faithful to him. Those days were a long time ago and I never intend to go back to them. There’s only so many times you can wake up around a bunch of strangers and still feel good about yourself.” He explained like it was nothing.

“I wouldn’t know the feeling.” I replied, “It’s at the end of this road.” I continued.

“What you’ve never…?” He asked trailing off, “Dude you’re twenty, you have a girlfriend.”

“NO! I mean I’ve never had a one night stand. For a smart guy you can be really dumb.” I laughed.

He pulled up and switched off the engine, “You weren’t saying that when I was helping you with your assignment earlier. And if you ever want my help again I suggest you never insult me again.”

“Note taken...” I laughed and climbed out of the car. I wanted to stay and talk to him more, but it was nearly 3am, so I should probably get sleep before my classes tomorrow. Thankfully it was an afternoon lecture, “Thanks for the ride and thank you… for the gift.”

“No problem,” He smiled out at me, “and it was the least I could do. I hope you liked it.” He finished, starting the engine up again.

“I love it.” I replied, “See you soon.” And with that I closed the door and he drove off back home to his amazing, perfect boyfriend. I walked up to my room and pulled the small box out of my pocket. I placed the snow globe down on my desk and put the box in a drawer. Stripping down, I climbed into bed and dozed off.

***

My phone was suddenly buzzing behind me, pulling me out of my slumber. I looked at the caller ID, Liam was calling.

“Hello.” I managed to choke out, voice husky with sleep.

“Is Niall there?” He asked, panic stricken.

“No… he didn’t even come in, he just drove home.” I replied, sitting up straight. There was obviously something wrong.

“Fuck…” Liam voiced through the phone, “He still isn’t back yet and it’s been an hour Lou… where the hell would he be? Sean’s being no help; he’s just sitting here, trying Niall’s number over and over again crying.”

“We gotta go out and look for him.” I replied jumping out of bed, “I’ll start walking one way, you walk the other, we’ll meet in the middle he’s gotta be somewhere along that road.” I was trying to pull on a pair of trackies with one hand and I was stumbling horribly.

“Ok… you’re right. He can’t have gotten far… he’ll be fine.” And with that we hung up the phone.

But he wasn’t fine. Of course he wasn’t fine. Otherwise he would be at home with his boyfriend and his best friend.

My phone rang again and I picked it up instantly. “Louis, go to the hospital.” Liam’s vice echoed down the phone, “Go to the hospital and meet me there.” He then hung up the phone. I could hear sobs in the background.

I immediately ran back to my flat and jumped in my car. I didn’t care about speeding. I was at the hospital in no time. Liam was waiting for me in the lobby. He was standing there with tears in his eyes.

“What happened?” I asked running up to him, we pulled each other into a hug.

“He was in an accident. He was nearly home when a drunk just pulled right out in front of him.” Liam sobbed into my shoulder, “He hasn’t even woken up. We don’t even know if he’s ok.”

I felt tears start to slide down my cheek.

“Have you called Harry and Zayn?” I asked. He shook his head into my shoulder. He peeled away from me and I pulled out my phone giving them both a quick call. They both said they would make it to the hospital as quickly as possible. After that Liam led me upstairs. Sean was crying in a seat. We weren’t allowed in to see him yet. Not until he was stable. Sadly, when the doctor came passed, she pretty much explained he was nowhere near being stable.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Zayn were rushing up to us. I was sitting in the chair next to Sean and for the first time, showed some form of friendship towards him. I let him cry into my shoulder with my arm wrapped around him. I never took the time to really get to know him and I felt bad about that. He obviously cared a lot about Niall. Hell, he thought the world of him. The other three boys thought about Sean as one of them, why did I find it so hard to accept it?

A doctor finally walked up to us.

“He’s stable.” Everyone let out an audible sigh of relief, “He is still unconscious, he has a broken leg and he will awake with a large concussion. Other than that we can see no signs of injury or internal bleeding. Your friend was very lucky. You can go see him now.” We all ran past her and rushed straight into the room we knew Niall was in.

He looked so… frail? He was pure white and he had never looked so small. I wanted to walk over, lie next to him and hold him, but that wasn’t my place. But Sean… he was just standing there. I elbowed him to move forward but he just stood there, staring at the boy terrified with what he was witnessing. I looked back at Niall in the bed. Liam was now sitting next to him holding his soft hand.

I looked back at Sean. Freshly formed tears were now rolling down his cheeks. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into me. With no reluctance he wrapped his arms back around me and buried his head in my neck.

After five minutes his tears finally stopped. But no one else’s did. Sean slowly made his way over to the hurt boy in the bed and sat down next to him. Copying Liam’s actions he took Niall’s hand in his own.

I stood there watching the scene from the doorway. It was horrible not being able to be the one to comfort him. I wanted to hold him until he woke up and be there to carry his guitar case around school when he would have to be on his crutches. I wanted to look after him, I wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be ok and I wanted to ki…

NO! I didn’t. That was too far. That was when I knew what I had to do. I had to forget about Niall. I couldn’t be around him anymore. I had to focus on my school work and relationship with Lizzie. I would stay around until he got out of hospital but after that, he couldn’t be in my life anymore.

Especially after I caused this... If I just had the balls to walk home alone he wouldn’t be in hospital at all. This was all my fault. How could I be around him when whenever I saw him all I would think about is this accident?

I sat in a chair in the corner looking at the small boy. He looked so sweet and innocent and I had given him a car crash. I looked at the time. It was nearing 7am. It was soon going to be a reasonable time to call Rhianna and Lizzie and get them to the hospital as well.

As the clock turned to seven thirty I stepped out into the corridor, pulled out my phone and rang Lizzie’s number. They were at the hospital at Niall’s bedside within twenty minutes. They didn’t even care that I had woken them up. All they were focussing on was the small boy in the bed. How could he have this effect on so many people? Even Hannah had turned up with them. What was it about him that was so god damn lovable that I couldn’t get over!?

Lizzie and Rhianna had run up to me pulling me into a hug. They had gotten up, washed, dressed and to the hospital. They both sported skinny jeans and band t-shirt again. Lizzie’s hair had been hastily been pushed up and Rhianna’s brown and blue hair hung in loose ringlets around her face. Normally she straightened it every day, but obviously didn’t feel she had the time this morning.

I looked at Hannah behind them who was standing there awkwardly. Obviously still dazed with tiredness... She was still in her pyjamas. She wore loose fitting trousers that had cow prints on them and a t-shirt from Disney world that read 2003 across her chest that was probably a large men’s. Her hair was in loose pigtails by her ears with pink strands falling out everywhere, feeling the need to have died her hair completely pink.

I walked them into the room and Lizzie and Rhianna let tears roll down their cheeks. Hannah just stood there like I had; looking at the boy she had only ever met once before in her life. “What’s wrong with him?” She asked yawning.

“He’s got a broken leg and will mostly have a hell of a concussion when he wakes up.” Liam replied, now with Rhianna in his arms.

We sat again in silence, well, mostly silence. Hannah was humming to herself curled up in a corner with her eyes closed rocking her head back and forth completely unaware how unusual she looked.

Nobody went to their lectures that day. For the entire day everyone sat around Niall’s bed, only leaving to get food. It probably wasn’t the best idea for some as they were missing their first ever lecture of the year. But then again… so was Niall. It was a perfectly reasonable excuse for not being there. We would all go and catch up on work.

It was 5am the next morning when Niall made his first movement. I was sitting in a chair with Lizzie on my lap dozing off. Liam and Rhianna were curled up in the corner sleeping; Zayn and Sean were by Niall’s bed, while Harry was sitting on the windowsill slowly stroking Hannah’s pink hair as she had fallen asleep against him. He looked incredibly happy looking down at her as she mumbled incoherent words in her sleep.

He didn’t wake up. He just made his first sign of still being alive. He groaned in his sleep as he tried to shift, but couldn’t due to his propped up leg in cast. He then went back to breathing steadily and being fast asleep.

At 7am he woke up. Nobody had really moved positions. We were all pretty much asleep. He suddenly shot up in bed and let out an incredible cry of pain. We all jumped up and went to his bedside as he fell back on the bed trying to reach down to grasp his throbbing leg. Pain was etched across every feature of his face.

“We should call the nurse.” Zayn insisted, “Let them know he’s awake.” He was breathing unevenly with pain. He quickly pressed the call button and soon three nurses came rushing to his side. They gave him more pain killers and managed to calm him down.

They then told us to call them if the pain came back. With that they all left us with a very dreamy, but yet awake Niall.

“What happened?” He asked. I could still hear the cheeriness in his voice.

“You were in a crash.” Sean replied bluntly, “A drunk guy pulled out in front of you and you crashed.” He replied.

“Well, that doesn’t sound like much fun!” He exclaimed, “So you know what would be fun!?” He asked getting more exited trying to lift himself out of bed again.  
“What would be fun?” Liam laughed.

“A puppy…! Wearing a princess outfit! That would be fun! Because it could pretend to be a princess while we laughed at it because it’s not a princess, it’s a fucking dog!” We couldn’t help but laugh at his state. He was completely off his face on pain killers. He then turned to look at me and his face when straight, “Come here.” He instructed. My eyes widened. “Come here!” He demanded. I moved in closer to him.

“What’s up, Niall?” I asked, concerned.

“You… you were in the car.” He said pointing at me.

“No…” I replied, “I had gotten out earlier.”

“NO!” He shouted, “You were in the car!” He insisted.

“No, I wasn’t.” I replied, “You had dropped me off at home.”

“WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME…!?” He shouted, falling back in his bed gripping his hair in anger. His hands suddenly released, “Are you ok?” He asked smiling again.  
“Yeah, Niall, I’m fine. But you’re more important at the moment. I’m not the one lying in bed with a broken leg.”

“No… but you could have been.” He replied smiling sweetly, “and I’m glad it’s me rather than you.” He’s eyes started to shut, the drugs taking over, “I’m glad it’s me rather than any of you.” He muttered becoming closer and closer to sleep. “Especially you...” He squeezed Sean’s and Liam’s hand a final time before drifting off. Nobody knew who he was talking about.

“Well, that was strange.” Hannah said breaking the silence, “But he’s right… a puppy dressed as a princess would be fucking hilarious. I would so do that if I ever got a puppy. Or maybe a kitten dressed as a shark. Or best of all, a kitten dressed as a shark with a puppy dressed as a princess on a Roomba.” We all laughed at the breaking of the tension.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

The next time he woke up was the next day and he wasn’t nearly as delirious, and rejected extra pain killers despite the agony he was in. He sat up; pain etched across his face but yet a genuine smile still locked in place. He moaned endlessly that he was hungry but yet the nurses wouldn’t let him eat yet. I wanted to get him food just to make him shut the fuck up.

“I’m so hungry!” He whined again, “Can’t I have just something small.” The nurse just looked at him laughing.

“You really like to eat, don’t you?” She smiled down at the injured boy.

“More than you’d care to know.” He replied as his stomach gave out a loud growl, “Please, can I eat… it’s been hours! If I don’t eat soon, and change into my own clothes, I will seriously pass out.”

“You’ll pass out on your own if you don’t accept any more painkillers.” She replied.

“No, I won’t.” He replied grumpily, “Why have more than I need?”

“Well, it’s your lucky day, Niall.” She said finishing reading his files, “Your friends can go get you some food, and you can change into your own clothes. You’ll be out of here by the end of the day. But you will be expected to return in a couple days for a check-up and we do not want you to even think about going back to school for another three days at least. You need to rest.

He sighed at the thought of being housebound but the nurse just glared down at him.

“Fine…” He agreed, “As long as I get to go home.” He replied. He swung his broken leg carefully over the side of the bed and grabbed his crutches, “I need to piss.” He said grumpily before limping off to the bathroom.

A few minutes he returned changed back into his normal outfit of bright blue jeans and a turquoise long sleeved t-shirt. He sat back down on the bed and pulled is red jacket on over the top.

“Can we go get food now?” He practically begged.

We all decided we could go down to the food court on the floor below and he grinned with excitement. He pulled on his green high top shoe onto the foot not in cast and started to speed out of the room ahead of us.

We all ran after him and we all crushed into the lift, being careful to avoid Niall’s leg. He the first one out of the lift and was shooting towards. We pushed a bunch of tables together and all sat around. I instructed everyone to sit down ordered one of everything and they brought it all over to our table. Sure cafeteria food wasn’t spectacular but for Niall it was food, which was all he wanted.

Half way through the meal a nurse came to find us with a bunch of papers.

“Who are Sean Cullen and Liam Payne?” The nurse asked and they raised their hands, “We have some papers for you to sign as you are down as Niall’s next of kin.”  
They followed the nurse out of the room.

“Why are they your next of kin?” I asked.

“I don’t have any family in London.” He replied bluntly, “And I needed fill out forms last time I was admitted here for breaking my arm last year. I had to put down my next of kin. It couldn’t very well be my dad or my brother so I put down Sean and Liam as they were there with me.”

“How did you break your arm?” Lizzie asked, eating a sausage roll trying not to spill any of the pastry down her top.

“I fell out of a tree…” He replied, “We were drunk and it was a dare…”

“I’ve broken my arm twice.” Hannah joined in, we all looked at her for explanations, “Once I fell out of a window sill and once I was standing on a swivelley chair to reach a top shelf and it span and I fell.” She was now helping herself to chocolate cake, not caring that she was getting it all over herself… but to be fair, she was still in her pyjamas, “But it’s awesome, because now my wrist makes this awesome noise!” She hung her hand loose and started to fling it around. It made an incredible popping sound with every flick.  
“No shit! Mine does that too!” Niall did exactly the same and we were once more greeted with the outrageous cracking noise.

“I just love it when we share.” Liam laughed walking back into the room, Sean following closely behind.

“You just wish you could do it.” Niall shot back at Liam.

“I know,” He replied, “But I’m jealous of everything that you can do and I can’t.” He replied sarcastically, “Because I just wish I was you.”

“Who doesn’t, Liam?” He replied, taking another huge mouthful of food, “Who doesn’t?”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t.” Sean replied sitting back down next to his boyfriend.

“I know,” Niall replied as if it was obvious, “Because if you were me, then you couldn’t be with me, then your life would just be so much worse off.”

“You’re so modest, Nialler.” Sean replied laughing.

“But it would also mean you would be the one sitting here with a concussion and a broken leg, so I see where you’re coming from.” Seriousness suddenly escaping him, “Have any of you told my dad?” He asked.

We all looked at each other. No one had. We all knew no one had. It hadn’t crossed any of our minds.

“I’m taking that as a no.” He finished glumly, “Can I borrow your phone?” He asked turning to Sean. He slid an iPhone out of his pocket and handed it straight over to Niall. He muttered thanks and quickly browsed through the numbers before pressing the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Dad…!” He called into the phone, “OK…” He put the phone on speaker.

“Hey!” A voice echoed down the phone.

“Hey, Bobby…!” Sean and Liam shouted down the phone.

“Hey, Boys…” A very cheery Irish voice boomed down the phone. I could already tell where Niall got his positive attitude, “How’s everything, looking after my Nialler?” He asked chuckling.

“Actually, Dad…” Niall started, “There’s something I need to tell you.” His voice quavered slightly, “But I don’t want you to worry.”

“No! How can you say that and not get me to worry? Niall, what the fuck has happened. Are you hurt!? What’s happened? Is it bad? Is it good? You haven’t like eloped or something. To Canada… Be pretty hard for you to elope in England… But it’s still possible, DID YOU GO TO SCOTTLAND!? And why is Liam there!? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO BE AT MY OWN SONS WEDDING!”

“DAD…! SHUT UP.” Niall shouted. I now understood where Niall got his rambling habit from, “I did not elope.” He reassured.

“I was only trying to lighten the mood.” Niall’s dad replied quietly, “So what’s happened. I’m now assuming it’s not good… I’m starting to think I would rather you have eloped…   
Actually that’s ridiculous, that’s a far too cool and outrageous thing for you to do.”

“Hey! I can do outrageous things!” Niall replied.

“Niall… the most outrageous thing you have ever done in your life is tell us you were gay… which we all pretty much had figured out by that point anyway.”

“I went to Uni when I was fifteen! Surely that was pretty outrageous!” Niall argued.

“And what did you do at Uni?” He asked, “You studied… and studied… and studied and STUDIED AND STUDIED. There was no getting through to you! No telling you to relax. I get that your smart, Nialler, but you need to take a break every now and again. How many parties did you go to? How many times did you get drunk? How many times did you get high?”

“I WAS FIFTEEN! You’re not meant to do those things at fifteen!” Niall argued.

“I was doing those things as fifteen…” Hannah butted in making her presence known.

“That’s because you’re a whore.” Lizzie came in bluntly.

“Who’s that?” Niall’s dad asked.

“The whore is Hannah; I met her a couple days ago. And the person calling Hannah a whore is Lizzie, Louis’ girlfriend, Louis’ is Liam’s second best friend.” Niall explained, “I made new friends.”

“I’m so proud!” Bobby replied faking a sob, “They seem lovely.” The thing was… he sounded incredibly genuine.

“I’m not really a whore!” Hannah shouted down the phone, “I just…” Rhianna and Lizzie glared at her, “Fine… but you can’t say much.”

“Don’t worry, Love,” Bobby replied, “I couldn’t give you a number for the amount of times I had walked in on him and another guy before Sean came along.”

“DAD…!” Niall shouted.

“Sorry, Niall…” He replied, “Well, I’m not. It was horrifying and you were a whore.” He continued bluntly, “You were worse than Greg ever was...”

“You make me feel so special, Dad.” He said sarcastically.

“You are special… the doctors even said so.” I heard Bobby chuckle again.

“They only said I was special because I was so advance-ly smart as such a young age.” Niall replied carrying on eating.

“But yet you use words like ‘advance-ly’” Bobby laughed, “Anyway, what did you need to tell me?”

“Ok… I was in a car crash the other day…” Niall started but instantly got cut off.

“WHAT…!?” He shouted, “Are you ok!? What happened? Were you drinking? Who was the twat that crashed into you!? I will cut some bitches…!”

“Dad, I’m fine.” He cut off his dad, “I broke my leg, but the guy who crashed into me had been drinking and was taken into court. He’s been sentenced and had his licence suspended.”

“Ok... Are you sure you’re ok? Do you need to come home? I mean… I would obviously come to see you but…” Bobby trailed off.

“I’m fine. I’ve got like seven people here to look after me. Not to mention my doctors and my other friends.” Niall finished.

Bobby stayed silent on the end of the line.

“Seriously, we’ll look after him. He’ll be a hundred per cent better for the wedding. Well, he might be hopping down the aisle but he’ll be able to be there.” Sean reassured.

“Ok… thanks, Sean. And thanks the other six people who I’m not sure I know all of.” Bobby replied.

“Anyway, I gotta go now. I’ve gotta go get all my stuff, they’re letting me out of the hospital later.” Niall said goodbye.

“Ok… be careful, get better… Speak to you soon.” Bobby said sounding more and more depressed with every word.

“I’ll be careful. I’ll call you this evening. I love you.” Niall replied.

“I love you too. Speak to you later, Son.” And with that he was gone.

We left the cafeteria with no food left and made our way back up to Niall’s room. We stashed the few things we had brought with us into a bag and waited for the nurses to return to tell us he could leave.

I didn’t want Niall to leave so quickly. I knew what was coming after I knew I wouldn’t be able to see him anymore. It was just getting too much. I didn’t want to have feelings for him. I didn’t want to have feelings for a guy. I was straight and in love and that was how it was going to stay.

***

It had now been two days since Niall had been let out of the hospital. I had spent most of the time working just avoiding eye contact with him while he worked in the same area.   
The problem was Zayn kept asking him for help, therefore I found myself listening. But that was because it was my course, right? I needed to know the same stuff too.

It was the third day now and I had a huge essay to be doing. I made my way to the classroom. It should be empty at the moment. I opened the door and poked my head around. I audibly sighed with disappointment to which I regretted instantly.

Hannah, Liam and Niall were all sitting there. Liam working in the corner while Hannah was surrounded by endless amounts of paints and pencils’ drawing on Niall’s cast, now with electric blue hair… It looked like she had been working for a while.

Niall looked over at me questioningly. I could feel my eyes give him evils. I just wanted to curl up. It was horrible trying to ignore him. I wanted to comfort him but here I was giving him dirty looks. I walked straight back out of the room slamming the door behind me.

I got halfway down the corridor and rested on the wall. I already felt terrible.

“Lou!” I heard an Irish accent shout my name down the corridor. I could hear the clicking of crutches. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was getting close. I went to walk away but he was too quick. His hand soon rested on my shoulder and turned me around to face him. “Lou, what’s wrong? Have I done something?”

I sighed, “No, Niall, you haven’t done anything. Can I go now?” It wasn’t convincing. It was never gunna sound convincing because he had done something wrong. He had been Niall and made me attracted to him.

“Seriously, Lou… What did I do to you? Since I’ve gotten out of the hospital you’ve been nothing but cold to me. You avoid me and you refuse to make any form of eye contact. You’ve done nothing but snap at me and I want to know why?”

“Niall…! You have just been you! That’s the problem!” I shouted. I could see the hurt look in his face, “You don’t understand, you will never understand.” My voice was calmer this time, but still bitter. I wanted to hold him, to tell him I was joking but I couldn’t.

“And here I was thinking that you actually liked me.” He replied letting tears form in his eyes, “I thought you were different, I thought you actually cared! I thought you were my friend! Turns out you were just another jackass. What was it that made you so cold, Lou? I have a long list of other people who have decided they didn’t like me due to me being homo, is that your issue? Or am I too happy for you like I have been to many others? Or have I just been too annoying for your precious little soul to cope with? You can fuck off, Louis. Go dig yourself a hole. I have done nothing but been nice to you and tried to be your friend, but now, you can go fuck yourself for all I care.” He spun around and went back to the room.

I let tears fall freely down my face. I pulled out my phone.

“Hey, Liz… you busy?” I asked. It was late but I’m sure she would be willing to meet up.

“Nah, I’m not busy, did you want to do something?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’ll come meet you at your place in about thirty minutes.” I replied.

“Sounds great…” And the line went dead. I left the building and walked home to drop off all my school work.

I spent the journey deciding what we were going to do. It had to be romantic. I was taking her out on a date. This wasn’t just going to be like every other time we hung out. We were going to go out and be romantic. A stroll in the park or a romantic dinner... I looked down at my watch. It was 8:30pm. She wouldn’t have eaten it yet. Romantic dinner it was.  
I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red and white stripy t-shirt and put on some suspenders before jumping into my car and heading over to Lizzie’s. I knocked on her door and a few minutes later she was standing there in front of me smiling brightly.

“Hey, Gorgeous…!” I smiled at her.

“LIZZIE!” I heard Rhianna shout from inside the house, “WHO IS IT?”

“LOUIS!” She shouted.

“OK!” Rhianna shouted in reply, “STAY SAFE!” I chuckled slightly and Lizzie walked out of the house and stood opposite me.

“So, where are we going?” She asked.

“Surprise...” I replied, kissing her gently before taking her hand and leading her away.

Within fifteen minutes we were at the restaurant. She was truly shocked. We never really went out on dates, and if we did it was always with Rhianna and Liam as well.

“What’s going on?” She asked stepping in front of me facing me so I couldn’t walk any further.

“Nothing… Does there have to be something wrong to take my beautiful girlfriend out on a date?” I smiled down at her. How could she already tell there was something wrong? She looked at me for a while trying to decipher if I was lying before deciding I wasn’t, smiling in return and then leading us further towards the restaurant.

I could feel her watching me the entire way, trying to see if I would falter. But I placed a smile on my face.

We were placed right in the back corner and ordered quickly as we were both fucking starving. There was a single rose in the table with a lit candle to the side of is. I sat looking at her for a while. She really was amazing. Why? Just why… does this suddenly not feel right? She was perfect. She was chatty and beautiful. She had an amazing sense of humour and she never failed to make me happy. But why could I only picture having Niall sitting across from me? Why could I only think about his soft blonde hair and exceptionally blue eyes?

I tried to shake the image out of my head and focus on the girl in front of me. No matter what happened, even if Lizzie and I did break up, I couldn’t have him… he was in a relationship and very much in love. Besides… he wouldn’t want me…

“What’s up?” Lizzie asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“Nothing, Babe...” I replied smiling, “Nothing at all. So what have you been up to over the past couple days? Haven’t seen you much...”

“Just been working on my assignments really... Rhianna has been helping me beta which is good because she’s very precise but annoying at the same time because she’s too picky. I can’t sit with her and watch her do it anymore. It drives me nuts.” I couldn’t help but notice a flicker of doubt in her eyes. She knew something was up. Why was she so perceptive? She knew something had changed.

We chatted for a while and it was great. By the end of the night neither of us were focussing on whatever was different. We had a really amazing romantic evening and I loved every second.

I walked her back to her flat at around midnight hand in hand. We walked into her house together and through to her living room to have coffee when we heard a lot of laughing from the living room next door. We turned to look at each other confused. Rhianna was normally in bed by now.

We walked out of the kitchen and through to the living room. We could not have been more shocked to see everybody in there. Rhianna and Liam were snuggled up together in one corner of the couch being as cute as they normally were. Harry and Zayn were over on the other sofa while Hannah was still sitting at Niall’s feet working on the painting. It was of a skyline at night. How she managed to paint that well on a cast was beyond me.

“You better not get any paint on my carpet!” Lizzie screeched seeing what she was doing.

“Don’t worry… I’ll be careful.” Hannah replied quietly concentrating heavily on her work.

“Calm down, Liz, it’s not like we can’t afford to replace it… in fact, I think the paint would be an improvement to this colour.” She laughed.

“HEY! We had a deal! You decorated the other three living rooms; I got to decorate this one! Don’t complain.” Lizzie shouted, “Besides it’s nice and it was expensive.”

“Honey, it’s not nice.” She replied shaking her head.

“IT IS!” Lizzie shouted.

“Babe…! It’s lovely, would you please calm down, it’s just carpet.” I soothed placing a hand on her arm. 

“But it’s my carpet!” She wined quietly.

“I know but it’s just carpet. So let it go. I’m sure you don’t like all of her carpet choices.” She stood there sulking, but at least she let it go, “So what is everyone doing here?” I asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch to Rhi and Liam.

“We were bored, so we decided to come here and watch a film. We watched a Creep but then HB got too scared because she hates scary films, so we had to put of Tarzan to make her happy and stop ranting about how evil cowboys were going to come at night at eat her.” Liam explained.

“Why would she think that? Creep doesn’t even have cowboys in it…” I asked looking confused at the girl.

“We don’t know…” Zayn replied, “We’ve learnt to not question her train of thought and just roll with it…”

“Yeah, you’ll learn that eventually too, Lou.” Lizzie laughed sitting down next to me and curling into my side.

I tried to steal a glance towards Niall. He wasn’t looking at me. He hadn’t looked at me since I walked in. This was worse than being friends with him. At least being friends with him meant I could talk to him and hug him. Now… he won’t look me in the eye.

It hurt to see how happy he still looked when I was breaking. But why would he be sad? He’s lost nothing of importance to him. I’ve only known him a few weeks.  
“Are you ok?” Lizzie asked, quietly. Everyone else had gone back to talking so no one could hear us.

“I’m fine.” I replied tearing my eyes away from that annoyingly perfect little blonde, “Perfect.” I finished kissing the top of her head. She didn’t push any further, whether that was because we were with other company or not I had no idea. Maybe she actually believed me… I doubt it, I wouldn’t have.

“There! Done...” Hannah announced looking pleased with herself; “Well, not quite done.” She whispered picking up a marker pen beside her. She signed her name at the top of the cast, “Now it’s done.”

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Harry exclaimed going over to examine the work. He sat down on the floor next to Hannah, “You’re very talented.” He finished looking her straight in the eyes.

“I know!” She replied laughing, “But thanks. Maybe I’ll have to paint you something one day. But hopefully I won’t be painting your cast. Maybe I could just paint you a canvass instead… like of cowboys and ninjas having an argument. Or a lava lamp… I’m quite good at drawing doctor who monsters, like Daleks… I’ve had a lot of practice at that.” 

“That sounds good, but I prefer super hero movies instead of Doctor Who… Maybe you can paint me Iron Man.”

“Sounds great.” She replied smiling. They sat there smiling at each other for a while. I just wanted to get up and smash their heads together. By the looks on everyone’s faces everybody did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

A few days later everyone was sat in the room. Me and Niall still weren’t talking and I don’t think he had any intention of talking to me first and trying to fix things. But that was for the best right?  
Me and Lizzie had been going out every night. I enjoyed spoiling her. We had been to the fair ground and I had taken her on a walk on the beach. We were both really enjoying ourselves but neither of us talked about the giant elephant coming between us. We both knew it was there. Me, well I was trying to get rid it; I think she was just too scared to bring it up.

I missed being how I used to be with Lizzie. I tried my best, I really did, but there was just something different! It drove me crazy.

I was sitting with Zayn again as always. We always worked together. Rhianna was snuggling on Liam being filled with the puppies and rainbows and sparkles their relationship is. Harry was once more surrounded by a bunch of case studies, while Lizzie sat typing away on her computer.

Hannah was sitting at Niall’s feet while Sean sat beside him working on his chemistry degree. His cast had been replaced so she was repainting it. This time covering it with the campest thing she possibly could, including rainbows, butterflies and fairies.

“Why do I let you do this to me?” Niall asked laughing down at the image now on his leg.

“Because we’re best friends… Therefore it is my job to make fun of you as much as possible… Also because you love me...” Hannah replied smiling painting a leprechaun onto the cast. “I’m thinking about dying my hair purple… What do you think? Then the background of your cast and my hair can match so people will definitely know that I’ve painted it.”  
“Well, as long as people know I’m connected to you, then I think it’s a great idea.” He laughed.

There was a knock on the door. We all looked at each other, counting how many of us were there. We all looked at each other confused. We were definitely all there.

Rhianna finally got out of the seat and went to open the door. A boy stepped in. I had no idea who it was and by the look Rhi’s face, she didn’t know either.

“Hello?” She asked, “Not meaning to be rude but… who are you?”

The boy laughed at her bluntness, “I’m Josh, I was told Niall would be here.”

Niall’s head shot up and broke out into a grin at Josh.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Niall exclaimed, hopping over to him and they pulled each other into a hug. Even Sean was looking worried at this. He had obviously never met him. Who was he? A friend…? An ex…?

“Your Dad was getting too worried so I decided to come out and see you.” Josh explained, smiling brightly. It was then that I noticed his slight Irish accent. It wasn’t even close to being as strong as Niall’s.

“I told him not to worry about me.” Niall replied, “Why does he always worry?”

“I don’t know, ask him.” Josh replied, “I like what you’ve done to the cast” He joked looking down at the collage of pink and sparkles.

“Yeah, that’s Hannah’s fault. She’s an artist.” He replied, “Which reminds me, Guys this is Josh Devine, my cousin.” I saw Sean sigh with relief, “These are my friends Hannah, Lizzie, Rhianna, Harry, Liam, Zayn and… and Louis.” He faltered as he said my name but at least he still included me. He pointed to everyone in turn, “And this is Sean,” He finished, “My boyfriend.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Josh replied waving slightly.

Sean blushed, “All good I hope.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Mostly...” Josh replied winking. Having not bothered to pick up his crutches as he had gotten up, Josh helped him back over to the chair where Hannah carried on painting.  
Josh was pretty awesome. He spent a lot of time over talking to Lizzie but that was just because he did an English degree when he was in Uni. He’s now an editor. It’s not that I minded, we had spent a lot of time together over the past couple days and we were going out again tonight.

I couldn’t help but steal glances over at Niall. He still didn’t even look remotely sad that we still weren’t talking.

Lizzie was suddenly in front of me, “I’m gunna go home and change, I’ll meet you at mine in an hour?” She asked.

“Sure.” I smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss before she left.

“How far have you got?” Zayn asked, leaning over to peer at my work.

“About two thousand words…” I replied tiredly. I let out a massive yawn before closing my books, “I should go. Me and Lizzie are going to see some play.” I started to close my books.

“What you seeing?” He asked starting to shut up all of it.

“I have no idea. Lizzie just wanted to go see it so I thought why not? If it’s what she wants right.” I replied. I packed all my books into my bags.

“What’s going on, Lou?” He asked quietly pulling me back down into my seat, “You never try this hard, it’s like your first dates again. The whole point is now that you’re comfortable and can just hang around in your houses in your pyjamas and eat cookie dough and watch films. Why are you suddenly trying so hard? What’s wrong with you and Liz?”

“Nothing’s going on, I just thought it would be nice to spoil her a little, is that so bad?” I asked.

“No, it’s not bad.” He replied, “But I know you, Lou. You would only be trying this hard unless you did something wrong. Which reminds me, what’s going on with you and Niall? Why aren’t you talking?” He was so fucking nosey.

“There’s nothing wrong!” I hissed, “Now let me go on my date. I’ll talk to you later.” And with that I left him.

I went home to shower and change and quickly drove over to Rhi and Lizzie’s house. Rhianna and Liam pulled up at the house at the exact same time and let me in. They made  
their way upstairs and I called Lizzie’s name.

“One minute!” She shouted. I sat down in her kitchen and waited for her.

She came downstairs just dressed as she normally would. Not like she was ready to go out.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Lou… we need to talk… well, I’m going to talk. You’re going to listen.” She stated simply.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. I was worried.

She sat down opposite me and took my hands in hers.

“Listen, Lou…” She sighed as she tried to find the right words. I knew what was coming; I felt tears spring to my eyes. “I love you, you know that, right? But… sometimes people just can’t work out. You know as well as I do that we’ve been different recently and I think you know why. I’m not entirely sure but I’m pretty sure I can guess. You’ve been acting differently. You’ve been more distant with me but at the same time you’re trying so hard. I love spending time with you and I hope we can still be friends, I really do, because I love you, but we both need to face the fact that we’re not in love anymore.” She came to a halt and I wiped a few tears from my eyes.

“Why?” I muttered. I could see her eyes start to water now.

“I think we both know, Lou. Don’t try and pretend like there isn’t someone else. It kills me to do this, to have to break up with you but I know it’s the right thing to do.” She finished. Tears were now streaming down both our cheeks. I just hoped Rhi and Liam didn’t come downstairs to see this.

“I love you, Liz.” I whispered softly trying not to choke on my tears.

“I love you too.” She pulled me into a hug resting her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her red locks for what would probably be the last time and placed a simple kiss on the top of her head. “Before you go, could you just answer me one thing?” She asked

I nodded, “Anything.” I whispered.

“Was I right? Is there someone else?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” I replied, “I really don’t. I’m still figuring it out for myself.”

“Then I guess it’s who I think it is…” She smiled slightly, “Well, if we had to break up for anyone. I am glad it’s them.”

“Who do you think it is?” I asked.

“Well, if it was a girl, Lou, you wouldn’t be having this much trouble deciding whether you liked them. You would just be kind and tell me the truth and say that there is another girl because that’s the kind of guy you are. But right now, you tried too hard to make us work that it’s obviously not girl. So I’m guessing it’s a certain blonde Irish lad that came into your life recently, considering that was when all of this started.” She explained.

“Since when were you so perceptive…?” I asked chuckling slightly, the tears stopping for both of us.

“I’m a writer.” She replied, “I have to be perceptive.”

We both smiled at each other for a while.

“I really do want us to be friends.” I said sincerely.

“Me too...” I pulled her into hug me again, this time lifting up her chin and placing a lingering final kiss on her lips.

“I guess I’ll see you around.” I finished pulling away from her.

“Of course you will, like you could ever get rid of me.” She laughed. I smiled in return and walked out of the house. I walked home slowly. I had some serious thinking to do.  
What the hell was I gunna do? I had never ever crushed on a guy before… Besides, this one was taken. So what the hell could I do? He wasn’t just going to leave the boyfriend he was in love with for me. Especially when he was so angry at me… I guess my first step should be apologising. But what would I even say. ‘Sorry Niall that I had a massive go at you but it’s only because I have a massive crush on you. Friends?’ like that would work.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn’t even know where to start with an apology how could I even try and break him and his boyfriend up? I couldn’t do that to him. I just wanted him to be happy. Sean makes him happy. I could never break get in the way of them. They always looked so happy to be in each other’s company. They always looked at each other with love.

A shriek left my mouth and I was suddenly falling to the floor. I managed to place my hands out to catch my fall before my face hit the concrete. I had walked straight into someone.

“Sorry, Mate.” I muttered getting up off the floor and wiping my cut hands on my jeans trying to remove all the dirt. I looked up at who I had run into. “Hannah?” I asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve got a date… What’s up? I thought you were out with Lizzie.” I looked at her appearance. Her bright pink tights were now ripped and from the waist down her army camouflage dress was covered in mud. Scapes were on her bare arms, stones have manage to embed themselves in her palms which she was holding her bobble hat with that had fallen off.

“Yeah… we broke up.” I replied.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” She replied. Without hesitation she opened her arms and pulled me into a hug. I gratefully accepted and buried my head into her neck, “Are you ok?” She asked, “I thought things were going really well.”

“Apparently they weren’t going as well as I thought.” I pulled away, “Anyway, you don’t want to listen to me crying about my break up. Have a fun date.” I went to walk away but she grabbed my wrist.

“I am not going anywhere. You are going to tell me what’s going on.” I didn’t talk thinking of where to start, “Listen… I know I tend to just fuck around and be a joke, but I’m actually a pretty good listener and I really do care. So tell me what’s up. You can trust me. My date’s not important at all.” She assured.

We started walking back to my house in comfortable silence side by side.

“She broke up with me.” I started. She merely hummed shortly to say she was listening, “She found out that there may be someone else.”

“Niall…?” She asked. I looked at her shocked. She simply smiled back at me, “I can tell. The arguments, the way you steal glances at him when he’s not looking. You’re not very subtle, Lou.”

“Yeah… well, I don’t know. I’ve never been with another guy before. How am I meant to know if I’m attracted to him?” I asked.

“I’m gunna tell you something about me that a lot of people don’t know. In fact even Rhianna and Lizzie don’t know.” She replied, “I went through this a long time ago. I went through a phase of wondering whether I liked girls. I slept around with them a lot, most of the time drunk, which is not the way to go about it. I eventually faced up to myself and decided to go out with a girl. We had an amazing time. That’s when I realised about myself that I don’t care what sex anybody is. It’s about the person that counts.”

“That makes a lot of sense.” I replied.

“You may not be attracted to men in general, but the fact of the matter is, you’re attracted to Niall. I can tell. Lizzie obviously could tell otherwise she wouldn’t have broken up with you. But you can’t know anything for sure until you try it. I’m not suggesting you go out and sleep with another guy because that would be wrong. I’m saying that firstly you need to apologise to Niall for whatever you did. Then you need to let the relationship take it’s course. If he really likes you in return, Sean will no longer matter and he would leave Sean for you.”

“You make it seem so easy.” I replied, chuckling.

“Trust me, I’m not saying it’s gunna be easy. It’ll rip your heart and soul out having to watch him every day in love with his boyfriend, but in my honest opinion, I have spent a lot of time with the pair of them, and I think you and Niall will make a much better couple.” She laughed slightly.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.”

“Yeah…” She replied smiling, “But you never know. You and Niall might work out in the end. Never give up hope.”

We walked in silence for a bit longer. It was nice walking with her. I had never really taken her seriously before. She was just a nutter who pulled pranks on us all the time and just talked endlessly about random amusing crap. I liked it. I could understand why Lizzie and Rhianna liked her.

“Well, this is my stop.” She said stopping outside a block of flats, “Wanna come up for a coffee?” She asked.

I nodded, “Yeah that would be great.” We wondered up to the third floor together and she opened the door. She obviously lived alone. There was no way this was student halls. Canvases and paintings were all over the walls, her paintings. They were incredible. No one could deny how much talent she had. She walked over to her phone and pressed a button.

“You have two new messages.” A robotic voice echoed out of the phone.

“Tea or coffee…?” She asked pulling two mugs out of the cupboard.

“Tea please…” I replied as the first message played. It was from her mum telling her to call her soon.

Then the second message played, “Hello, this is Paul Higgins from the art gallery on Westgate Street. I was just calling to check that meeting on Friday at 8:30 would still be ok to meet up to discuss buying some of your art work to display here at our gallery. I hope to see you then. Goodbye.”

The tone buzzed and the mechanical voice started again telling her to replay her messages.

“That’s your date?” I asked, “You gave up the opportunity to be displayed in a famous art gallery to listen to me rant about my ex-girlfriend?” I couldn’t believe she had done that.

“It’s not important. I can always reschedule.” She placed a mug down in front of me.

“Why would you do that? I just thought you meant you had a date with some random guy.” I felt so guilty. If I had just been looking where I was going instead of crashing into her she could be selling her art by now. She could be on her way to becoming a famous painter.

“Technically he is some random guy… but he’s like forty.” She laughed taking a sip from her mug, “It really doesn’t matter, Lou. There’ll be other galleries and more paintings but you’re my friend, and there’s only one of you. Besides, I’m sure I could bullshit them into meeting me another day. Say I had a family crisis.”

I sat there gobsmacked for a while. It then just turned to comfortable silence. I noticed what looked like a very large wrapped canvas leaning on the wall. “Who’s that for?” I asked noticing the gift wrapped bow with a tag hanging off it.

“Harry…” She replied casually, “I painted him that Avengers picture he wanted. Well, I made it Avengers. He might prefer DC but he mentioned Iron Man so I assumed he preferred Marvel. Besides, I prefer Marvel so had much more fun drawing it.” She rambled.

“He really likes you y’ know.” I said.

“Who really likes me?” She asked, looking up from her tea.

“Harry… he really likes you. I know you’re not one for relationships, but he really does care about you. Talks about you all the time... You should really give him a chance.”

She nodded gently, “I’ll think about it.” She smiled, “But that’s not important. You need to sort out your Niall problem. Do you want to do something about it?” She asked.

“Of course I do. I want to have Niall, but I can’t stop him from being happy and being with Sean makes him happy. In a perfect world there would be no Sean, Niall would fancy the crap out of me and I wouldn’t be sitting here all confused about what I feel and what to do. But the world’s not perfect.”

“Nah…” She replied, “The worlds a bitch. But if the world has taught me one thing it’s that if you want something, you gotta fight for it.”

And that is exactly what I was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

I didn’t get to see Niall over the next couple of days. It was a weekend. Therefore I had no reason to see him. I could have always gone over to Liam’s flat but he was most likely over at Rhianna and Lizzie’s with him anyway. But facts were they were going to have found out about mine and Lizzie’s break up.

On Saturday afternoon I got a call from Liam asking if everything is ok. I assured him that I was and spent the rest of the weekend working and lying about in bed.

On Monday it was the first of November. Twelve days before Niall’s twentieth birthday.

I was being dragged down the hall, Lizzie links on one arm, Rhianna on the other, while Hannah led the way skipping down the hall, with as promised, her hair now bright purple.  
We were outside the classroom we went to every single day.

“Seriously…? You’ve kidnapped me and taken me to the place where we go pretty much every single day of our lives?” Hannah slid the key into the lock and Lizzie and Rhianna pushed me inside, quickly slamming the door shut and locking it, “What the hell are you doing?” I quickly spun around and banged on the door. I simply heard giggling and that was it. I wasn’t going to get any reply.

“I wouldn’t bother trying to talk to them.” An Irish voice came from behind me, “They did the same thing to me.”

I wasn’t ready for this. I hadn’t even remotely planned what I was going to do or say. I stared banging on the door again.

“LET ME OUT!” I shouted. I heard nothing but silence.

“Is it really that bad being stuck in a room with me?” Niall sneered. I turned around to face him. His expression was blank.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” I replied sharply, “Funnily enough I’m not too keen on being locked inside rooms involuntarily.”

“Well, how do you think I feel? I’ve been in here for over an hour!” He replied.

“Well, that’s not my fucking problem is it, Niall!” I shouted.

“Seriously, what the fuck did I ever do to you!?” Niall shouted, “Why did you suddenly change from this amazing friend who seemed like he wanted to be there for me to some dickhead that I can’t stand the fucking sight of?”

“Well, maybe I can’t stand the fucking sight of you!” I shouted, “What makes you think that you’re so perfect and that you didn’t do anything wrong?”

“Because you said the only reason was because I was me! What is wrong with me, Lou!?” I could see the anger and tears in his eyes.

I stood there staring at him. “Nothing…” I replied I walked closer to him until I was only about a foot away, “That’s the problem.” I whispered. I don’t know if he heard me.

Then for some reason I did the most stupid thing in the world. Cupping his face I crashed his lips onto mine. He was shocked for a while, and then I felt him start to kiss me back. My hands ran through his hair and I pulled away.

He looked at me completely baffled before anger took over.

“Shit…” I muttered.

“WHAT THE FUCK, LOU…!?” He stormed away from me lifting himself up on his crutches he swung forward with his good leg and belted the door open. He quickly made his way down the corridor. I stood there dumbfounded.

“Well, that didn’t go quite to plan.” Lizzie said as the three girls rounded the corner, “What did you do? We just wanted you to apologise.”

“I might have kissed him…” I replied quietly watching him race down the hall and turn the corner.

“Well, that was a mistake.” Rhianna said bluntly.

“You think!” I exclaimed.

***

I didn’t see Niall for a week. I tried to find him I tried to talk to him to make things better but he always managed to escape me.

We were all in the classroom as always. Well, except Niall and Hannah. It had been exactly a week. It was the eighth of November. I don’t know if the others saw a lot of him, he was never brought up in conversation.

I wasn’t working tonight. I couldn’t be bothered. My mind was just blowing up with all the shit I couldn’t stop thinking about. Why was Niall ignoring me? Why didn’t he want to sort this out? Was he still angry?

Hannah came in struggling to carry the massive wrapped canvas that I had seen in her flat. She dragged it over and stood in front of Harry smiling like crazy. “Here you go!” She said excitedly.

He walked around his usual table and looked at the tag. He chuckled slightly and ripped open the paper. An even bigger smile came out on his face as the Avengers were revealed. She had done a stunning job. Captain America was standing in the centre at the back with his shield in the air. Iron Man and Black Widow were either side of him. Hawkeye was in front of Iron Man shooting his bow with Thor and the Hulk at the front both punching the ground. Loki’s face loomed in the background giving his evil smile. The painting was incredible, they were so lifelike.

“It’s amazing.” He smiled as widely as he could and pulled her into a massive hug and resting the painting on the desk. “Dunno how I’m gunna get it home though…” He chuckled.

The door burst open and for the first time in seven days I saw him. He limped into the room. He could now put some weight on his leg but he had to still use his crutches to take some of the weight off. He scanned the room looking angry.

“You…!” He shouted pointing at me. I jumped out of my seat, “Why would you do this to me!?” I stood there in silence while everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

“Oh look… Is that a tree!? In the hallway…?” Hannah asked, trying to sound genuine, “I think we better check that out…”

People started to file out of the room not wanting to get in the way of the fight that was obviously coming agreeing with Hannah. Not that they wouldn’t stand there with their ears to the doors.

“What did I do?” I asked.

“You know what you did! You know and you’re ruining my life. I had all that I needed! I HAD EVERYTHING! And you ruined it!” He started to calm down, “Why did you do it, Lou? You didn’t have feelings for me. You’re straight; you’re with Lizzie why did you do it?”

“I’m not with Lizzie.” I replied.

“That still doesn’t explain! Sean broke up with me, Lou… because I told him what happened. Just please tell me I haven’t lost the best boyfriend I’ve ever had in my entire life for nothing?” He asked. Tears were forming in his eyes. He seemed to cry a lot and I always seemed to be the reason for those tears. I couldn’t be the reason again, so I had to tell him the truth.

“I kissed you because I’ve had feelings for you since the day I met you. I have been confused and in denial for a while but I couldn’t do it anymore. I kissed you because I had been trying not to for nearly a month and I couldn’t take it anymore. I started to snap and get angry at you because I was confused. I shouted at you for being you… because you being the way you are made me have feelings for you.”

He stood there in silence at my confession.

“Wow…” He said simply.

“Just please, tell me there is some chance of you feeling the same way. I have never ever felt this way about another guy before, and I really would like to think I wouldn’t be shot down on my first attempt.” Tears were no longer coming from his eyes, but they were falling from mine, “But just so you know, if you shoot me down now, I won’t give up. I will have you, Niall Horan. That’s a promise.”

He limped over to me. He placed his crutches down on the table and hopped the last few footsteps to me. Nearly falling over, I managed to catch him in my arms. Keeping him steady he hopped a few spaces closer and wrapped him arms around my waist.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” He apologised, “I’m sorry. I was just angry because I thought you were only doing it because you hated me and wanted to piss me off.”

“I could never hate you.” I whispered. I felt him smile into my neck which just made me break out into a grin.

“I could never hate you either. So I’m sorry for all the mean things I said.” He replied looking up at me.

“No…” I replied, “None of it is your fault. It was me being an idiot. You wouldn’t have said anything if it wasn’t for me being a twat in the first place.”

“True.” He laughed. I playfully punched him in the arm. He started to topple backwards, unable to put his leg down to stop him falling. I quickly reached out and grabbed him. Keeping him stable I handed him back his crutches.

“You might not want to let them go again.” I laughed as he placed his arms into them, “At least not for a while.” He nodded his head in agreement. “You didn’t really answer…”

“Answer what?” He asked.

“Whether I have a chance with you or not…”

“You can come in now!” He shouted and the door burst open letting everyone fall into the room.

“Well, I think that thanks are in order!” Rhianna announced as she stumbled in.

“What?” Niall and I both asked confused.

“Without our plan…” She expended pointing towards herself, Lizzie and Hannah, “You two never would have kissed, Sean never would have gotten angry and broken up with Niall and now this wouldn’t be happening. So thank you us!” She then collapsed down onto Liam’s lap and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before sliding onto the floor to carry on with her work.

***

Niall and I spent the next four days together endlessly. Nothing ever happened though. Not even a second kiss. A second kiss that would hopefully be much better than the first… We weren’t always alone; we often went over to Lizzie and Rhi’s with the rest. I often got asked if anything had actually happened, but no… it hadn’t. He had just got out of a relationship and I was willing to wait no matter how long it took.

It was Saturday the thirteenth meaning the day of Niall’s birthday. As promised I hadn’t gotten him anything. Well… I might have gotten him a little something, but it was only small… ish.

I knocked on his door at seven in the morning. I heard a slight groan inside and some shuffling but nothing else. I turned the door handle slowly to find that it was open. Niall lay in bed looking incredibly uncomfortable. His leg was still in plaster therefore making it hard for him to move.

I sat down beside him and leant down to his ear.

“Nialler…” I whispered, “Wakey, wakey.” I breathed. He shuffled beneath me but did not wake up. His lips parted slightly and he started to breath heavier. I straddled his hips being careful of his leg and leant down to talk to him again, “Come on, Niall!” I whispered once more, “NIALL!” I shouted. He still didn’t move… god he was a heavy sleeper. I shook him gently and he started to rise; his eyes fluttering open. “Wake up, Niall.” I muttered once more.

“Lou?” I asked, rubbing his eyes, his voice rough with sleep, “What are you doing here?” He asked opening his eyes to look at my smiling face, “And why are you on me?”  
“Because it’s someone’s birthday, which means cake...!” I exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down slightly.

“Fair enough,” He replied getting up on his elbows and looking at the clock, “For fuck sake, Lou, it’s 7am. Can I not just sleep for one more hour?” He asked collapsing back on his pillow.

“But what will I do?” I asked, he threw back the corner of the duvet and opened his arm inviting me in. I smiled brightly and climbed off of him. He shuffled over right into the wall so we could both squeeze onto the single bed.

I climbed in beside him and rested my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around me pulling me as close to him as possible. I felt a soft kiss pressed to the top of my head before I heard heavy breathing.

I felt very overdressed lying next to him noticing he was only wearing his boxers. I’m not sure if this was crossing some kind line considering we weren’t together, but he didn’t seem to mind, so I snuggled in closer to him feeling his warm skin on my bear arms.

My hands absentmindedly ran down his thin frame. Maybe my first impression was wrong, maybe he did work out.

I closed my eyes, pushing out all thoughts of Niall’s body out of my head and let myself drift off to sleep next to this perfect boy.

I jolted awake and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. I shook Niall gently from beside him. This time it didn’t take half as long to wake him.

He simply turned to look at me and smiled sleepily. I didn’t want to get up. I didn’t want to leave his side but it was my fault he was awake so we would have to get up. Besides, this was probably not what he wanted.

I went to get out of bed but he grabbed my side and pulled me back. I was now leaning over him. He was smiling up at me.

“I’ve decided what I want for my birthday.” He said quietly not breaking eye contact with me.

“What’s that?” I whispered getting lost in his amazing blue eyes.

We were already incredibly close due to the way I had fallen on him. His hand reached up to hold my neck and he pulled me down to connect our lips. It was nothing like our first kiss. Our first kiss had been so forced but this… this was perfect.

Instantly reacting to him I started to move my lips with Niall. He was so gentle and sweet… I wish that this had been our first kiss.

I moved my hand to Niall’s cheek and rested down on him. His arm slid around my waist pulling me closer. My hand ran into his perfectly soft hair. I felt a small lick along my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth.

This was everything I ever imagined it would be. He was the most perfect kisser in the entire world.

He slowed down the kiss before pulling away. I rested my forehead on his breathing a little more heavily than usual.

“So can I have what I want?” He asked, smiling looking right into my eyes again.

“You can have it anytime you like.” I replied still feeling a little flushed. He chuckled slightly.

“Good.” He replied and pressed his lips to mine again. This time it was short and sweet but still perfect, “We gunna have cake then?” He asked. I jumped out of bed. He slowly lifted his casted leg around the bed and grabbed his crutches to pull himself up, “Could you just pick me up that shirt, please?” He asked pointing to a pile of clean washing on the floor.

“No.” I replied bluntly.

“Why not…? It takes me forever.” He moaned.

“Because if I pass you the shirt you’ll put it on, then I wouldn’t be able to see you topless.” I replied. He chuckled slightly.

“Good reasoning.” He replied, “I am mighty fine.” He laughed.

“You are.” I said in all seriousness wrapping my arms around his waist and moving in closer to him. I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back gladly, “What changed your mind?” I asked pulling away.

“Nothing changed my mind, Lou. The whole reason me and Sean broke up was because when you kissed me I realised that I was feeling things for you that I was just trying to suppress because I was with Sean. He was willing to forgive me. Of course it would have taken some time… but he was angry and he ended up breaking up with me. I just thought you were taking the piss, and over these past couple days I just wanted to make sure that you were sure this is what you wanted.” He explained.

“I’m very sure.” I replied smiling.

“Good.” He said smiling back, “Now can you please just help me get dressed I’m fucking freezing.”

“Or we could just back into bed and make out some more.” I suggested, “I’m sure cake can wait.” I whispered my mouth only a few inches from his.

“Ok.” He managed to mumble before our lips were on each other’s again. How he could go from being so slow to so fast and dominating was beyond me, but yet he pulled it off spectacularly.

At ten o’ clock we actually got out of bed. I passed him the t-shirt and he pulled it on. I couldn’t help but laugh. It was just a white t-shirt with a leg of ham on it being sliced, but the ham was the colours of a watermelon.

“Where the hell did you find a t-shirt like that?” I asked laughing.

“Ask my brother.” He replied, hopping over to find some trackies on the floor. He shoved his healthy leg in quickly and then carefully slid his injured on in the other leg.

I helped him back up off the bed and handed him his crutches. He thanked me and placed a small kiss of my cheek.

“You know, Liam will have everyone waiting outside…” Niall tried to explain something; I looked at him confused “We don’t have to tell people if you don’t want to.”

I nodded and followed him out of the room. He was right we went through to the kitchen and everyone was waiting there setting off party poppers. There were loads of people who I had never met as well. Probably friends from his course as well.

“Told you…” He muttered through a smile. Liam ran out of the crowd and pulled his friend into a careful hug, “I was told there would be cake if I came out.” Niall called across the room.

“Yeah… but you were meant to come out about an hour ago if you wanted cake.” Liam replied.

Niall’s eyes widened in horror… Sometimes it baffled me how much he loved his food. One day, I dread to think he will love food more than me. Not that he doesn’t already…  
Then Lizzie and Rhianna stepped from the back with a massive cake and his eyes lit up. If he wasn’t on crutches he would have jumped in the air. I couldn’t help but smile and laugh at his reaction. Everybody did. It was adorable.

He blew out his twenty candles and Lizzie then handed him a massive slice on a plate. I put my finger in the icing and placed it on my tongue.

“Good isn’t it?” Niall commented offering me some of his cake on the fork.

The room audibly gasped. “What the fuck…!?” I heard a few people shout.

“What is going on between you two?” Liam asked.

Niall looked at me, “Nothing.” He replied, going back to eating the cake. He sounded so convincing. Even I would have believed him, but then again, Niall doesn’t share food with just anyone.

“Don’t bullshit me, Horan!” Liam whispered as people went back to talking amongst themselves, “You never shared food with me and you never shared food with Sean, what’s going on here?” He asked.

“Nothing…” He repeated smiling up at Liam. Liam looked at him for a while before walking away.

“Why did you say nothing?” I asked walking over to him.

“I assume when you nodded you didn’t want people to know.” He replied continuing to eat.

“Ok.” I replied. I pulled the cake out of his hand and placed it on the side in the kitchen. I then walked back over to him wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me kissing him hard.

His hand moved nearly instantly to my hair holding my head so I couldn’t pull away. Soon everyone was pretty much staring.

I pulled away, “Whoops.” I said and handed him back his cake. Niall simply walked off pretending like nothing had happened. I shrugged at Liam who was now staring me and walked into the crowd.

Everyone had left by five in the afternoon. The only people who stayed were the usual people who hung out in the abandoned classroom.

“So when were you guys planning on telling us?” Harry asked collapsing in a chair.

“Well, considering we only actually first kissed at about eight thirty this morning, I would say about now, when everybody had gone.” Niall replied casually helping himself to snacks that had been left out in the table, “Li, could you get me my pain killers, please?” He asked. Liam jumped out of his seat and headed to the cabinet pulling out a large orange tube.

He took out a couple of pills before placing them back on the top shelf. He placed them in front of Niall and he swallowed them down with a large glass of water.

“Ok, we all know you’re going to be pissed with us and you’ll scream loudly and embarrass us in public places but you know what time it is.” Liam exclaimed excitedly.

His head fell into his hands, “You didn’t!” He replied sullenly, “You know I don’t like it.”

“Yeah, well we don’t give a flying fuck.” Hannah replied, “It’s your birthday, so it’s present time.”

They all ran off and brought back a bunch of presents of all different sizes.

“ME FIRST…!” Liam exclaimed. He handed me over a present. It was obviously DVD shaped. He hadn’t even bothered to disguise it.

He ripped open the paper and burst out laughing, Liam laughing along with me. He pulled out the case of Justin Bieber’s DVD, Never Say Never. I was nearly wetting myself.  
“And here I was thinking you got me something serious.” he laughed looking at the DVD.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love him just because Louis’ around.” Liam replied, “Besides, I got you something else.” He brought in a massive thin strip of wrapping paper that was taller than Niall, but to be fair, that wasn’t very hard.

Niall burst out laughing again as he ripped off the paper. It was a life size cut out of Justin Bieber.

“I hate you, Liam, you know that?” He laughed looking at the cut out.

“I know, but you love me as well.” Liam replied wrapping his arm around Niall’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks.” He muttered, “But where the hell am I gunna put him?” He asked turning back to Justin.

“In your bed… duh…!” Zayn replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Where else would you put him?”

“You’re right!” He exclaimed, “But then where would I sleep? I only have a single bed.” He asked.

“Well, you and Louis managed to snuggle up in it today.” Lizzie smirked and I felt my cheeks go red.

“Yeah,” He replied the comment not even fazing him, “But Lou’s easier to hold, he’s not made out of cardboard. Maybe I should just keep him out here in the kitchen.” Liam’s face fell at the idea.

“I’m going to regret buying you him, aren’t I?” He asked.

“Yes… Yes you are.” He replied smiling mischievously.

The rest of us gave him his presents. I have never seen him fangirl so much than when Lizzie and Rhianna gave him tickets to see Michael Bublé. I genuinely think he could have passed out. He got a lot to do with music and Justin Bieber.

“Oh… and this one’s from Greg.” Liam replied as he noticed the final box on the floor.

“Awesome, what Barbie will it be this year?” He muttered to himself. We all looked at him with confusion, “Ever since I had to dress as a woman for a play he gets me a Barbie to take the piss because he said I looked like a Barbie on stage.”

The room burst out laughing.

“You cross dressed?” I spluttered.

“Yeah, and I looked hot.” He replied we all continued to laugh, “I went to an all-boys school and they were doing Romeo and Juliet! Some guys had to be girls. I’m not even ashamed, I looked smoking. Besides, my Romeo was hot. And originally, when Shakespeare was writing and performing plays, women weren’t allowed to be performers, therefore all the women were played my men.” He tried to defend himself.

The laughing would not die down. I had to see pictures of that as if my life depended on it.

“You were Juliet?” Lizzie managed out through cries of laughter.

“Yep,” he replied casually, “Barbie Fashion Glitter Glam.” Niall read, “Better choice than last year. I dread to think which one I’m gunna be getting for Christmas.” He muttered to himself reading the box. He placed it down and tried to get out of his chair.

I immediately walked over and gave him my hand to help him up, “Don’t worry, two weeks and the cast should hopefully be off.” I replied handing him his crutches.

“And I can’t wait.” He replied taking the crutches and walking very slowly into the kitchen, trying to put as much weight on his leg as possible.

“You’re gunna hurt yourself.” I said seriously taking his arm to stop him walking any further.

“It’s gunna hurt whether I walk on it or not. But if I put weight on it, the quicker I’ll get used to having weight on it and the quicker it’ll heal.” He explained. I knew he was right and I wanted him to get better as soon as possible, but I didn’t want him to be in pain either.

He looked at me smiling and I knew I was going to cave. I let my hand drop from his arm and he continued to walk away.

I went back over to the table and sat down next to Zayn.

“So what’s going on with you two?” Harry asked quietly, “Are you together?”

“I don’t know.” I replied, “We haven’t exactly talked about it. I’m just glad he decided to give me a chance.”

“Well, do you want it to become a relationship?” Rhianna asked, keeping her voice down. I looked over at Niall who seemed oblivious to the conversation going on.

“Well… yeah.” I replied, “But I’m not gunna force him to label this or anything. At least it’s finally going somewhere and I know he’s interested in me.”

“Well, we’re happy for you, Mate.” Zayn said leaning over and patting me on the back.

“Yeah, we all are.” Liam finished, “You’re gunna be a lot better for him than Sean.”

“You’re just saying that.” I laughed quietly.

“Yeah… If it makes you feel any better I’m sure you’ll be just as good to him.” He laughed.

“Was he really that amazing to him?” I asked.

“Yes.” Liam replied bluntly, “Never did he think that Niall did anything wrong and he worshipped the ground he walked on. He would have done anything for that boy and he treated him like he was perfect.” Liam explained still whispering, “And I’m gunna say this now.” He leant in closer, “He deserves that kind of treatment, so if you ever hurt him. I will kick your ass. I don’t care if your my friend or not.” He then leant back smiling as if nothing had happened.

“Don’t worry.” I replied, “That’s exactly how I intend to treat him.” I smiled over at the smaller boy trying to get into his bottom cupboards.

We decided to not go out and drink that night because of Niall’s injury. We decided to just stay in and drink Niall’s huge stash of beer instead.

Everyone had eventually left by 2am. Well, Rhianna and Liam had migrated into his room. It was a fun evening. Niall spent most of the time trying to embarrass and annoy everyone as much as possible for giving him presents.

Harry was the last to leave and left Niall and I sitting alone in the kitchen. We sat in silence for a bit while Niall ate the remaining scraps of food on the table.

“How can you eat at 2am?” I asked chuckling at the constantly hungry guy in front of me.

“Right now because I’m depressed... I’m no longer a teenager. I’ll have to grow up and start to adult-y things.”

“No, you won’t.” I replied, “I’ve managed to not grow up, you can to.” I smiled, “Besides, no adult has a life size cut out of Justin Bieber.”

He laughed placing the final crisps in his mouth. I couldn’t help but stare at his lips. The last time I had kissed them was when I did my episode in the kitchen and now I suddenly realise how much I miss them on mine. But we were sitting opposite each other. I couldn’t just walk over and kiss him… that would be weird wouldn’t it? I don’t even know if he would want me to.

I had to tear my eyes away when he moved his fingers up to his mouth to suck of the flavour of the crisps that remained. The floor suddenly became very interesting.

“Thank you by the way.” He said. I shot my head up and I looked over at him, “For not getting me anything like I asked.” I chuckled uneasily.

“Well…” I started. His eyes narrowed.

“You didn’t.” He threatened.

I smiled and jumped out of my seat. I held my hands out to him and pulled him up. He picked up his crutches and followed me through to his room. There was a box that I had placed on his bed. He looked up at me with a ‘Why did you do it? But thank you’ look and I just smiled.

“Open it then.” He sat down on the bed and picked it up. I was jumping crazily due to my excitement.

He looked incredibly confused as the bright colours of red, white and blue stood out of the box. He placed the box beside him and pulled out the colours letting him fall to the floor.

I jumped with excitement as he smiled at the onesie with the American flag on it.

“Why?” He asked laughing up at me.

“Because everybody needs their own onesie…” I replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat, “I have four so now we can wear our onesie’s together. They are the most comfortable things in the world and you needed to have one.”

“Thank you.” He replied.

I sat down beside him. “No problem.” I replied. I was staring at his lips again. I just couldn’t help but stare. I wanted to kiss them so bad but I couldn’t bring myself to lean in.

“You can kiss me, y’ know.” He laughed. My eyes shot up to his eyes, “You don’t just have to stare.” I smiled awkwardly and looked away from him to hide my blush, “You’re adorable.” He laughed placing his hand on my cheek and pulled me around to look at him.

His hand slid around to the back of my head and closed the small distance between us. I shuffled closer to him, not breaking our lip contact, placing my hand on his neck so he couldn’t pull away. I didn’t want it to stop. I never wanted it to stop. It was just too perfect.

It was different to kissing a girl. I can’t really explain how, it just was, but it was definitely better. Whether that was just because it was Niall or in general, I didn’t give a shit.  
I grabbed the onesie out of his hand and dropped it on the floor. He used his now free hand to run through my light brown hair. My neck was becoming incredibly painful due to the awkward position.

He pulled away noticing my discomfort. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

“No, you did nothing wrong. It was just hurting my neck.” His entire body relaxed, “I should probably go now anyway. Considering its two thirty…” I laughed.  
“Fair enough...” He replied managing to pull himself up off the bed.

“Well, I was hoping for more of an objection than that.” I joked pulling him into a hug.

“Then don’t go.” He replied bluntly pulling away so he could look at me.

“I was joking.” I replied.

“I wasn’t. Do you really want to be walking home at 3am? Besides, I’ll need someone to talk to, to black out the sound of Rhi and Liam next door.” He laughed.

“You’ve convinced me.” I replied laughing and pressing my lips to his.

“Well, that didn’t take very much.” He laughed.

“Well, I wasn’t really joking. I really wanted to stay.” I whispered. He smiled and I could only smile in return, “Come on.” I said nodding to the bed.

“Well, someone doesn’t waste any time!” He exclaimed.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” I replied, “I just meant to lie down!” He was laughing crazily hard. I couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“That was my turn to be joking.” He replied, “Now are you staying the night or what because I’m spent and I really wanna go to bed.” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll spend the night. But only because I’m too scared to walk home alone in the dark.” I replied smiling.

“Fair enough…” He replied, “Come on, then.” He replied. He stepped away from me and rested his crutches on his bed side table turning his back to me. He pulled his shirt off and I couldn’t stop myself. I wolf whistled.

“And you say I don’t waste any time but yet here you are stripping in front of me.” I walked closer to him.

“You’re lucky I’m not gunna get completely naked. In fact you were lucky this morning when you crawled into bed with me I was wearing boxers. I tend to sleep naked.” He explained.

“Who said I minded?” I whispered seductively wrapping my arms around his bare chest and kissing his neck.

“I’m not saying you mind, Lou. I’m saying I mind.” He turned around and I looked at him confused, “Seriously, Lou?” He asked.

“No, I am not serious. Well, kind of… I don’t care if you want to sleep naked… I just… wouldn’t expect anything to happen…” I stuttered, “Can we just forget this conversation ever happened?”

“Happily...” He replied smiling, “Now get in my bed.” He said bluntly; face falling to be completely serious. He couldn’t keep it up for long before his face broke out into a smile again.

He slowly managed to get out of his trackies and clamber into bed. He pushed himself up against the wall and I climbed in beside him having stripped down to the same state.  
Propped up on my elbows, I lay on my front making my face only inches from his. He lay with his eyes closed and his arm out for me to cuddle into, but I couldn’t take my eyes off his just yet.

This had got to be the best thing that ever happened to me and it had to be perfect because, well, he was, and he deserved perfection in everything. He as funny, smart, thoughtful… beautiful I guess is the best way to explain it.

“Are you just gunna stare at me or go to sleep?” He asked smirking slightly. How did he know I was staring at him? “I can feel your breath on me.” He said answering my unasked question.

“What are you a mind reader now?” I laughed.

“No, but it’s pretty easy to guess you would be curious as to how I knew you were staring at me.” He replied sleepily.

“Fair enough, and no, I’m not done yet, I’ll stare for a bit longer at your beautiful face.” He smiled involuntarily.

“You’re beautiful too.” He replied quietly, sleep over taking him. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He kissed back weakly and I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me before he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

I woke up to a blurry vision of green. My hands felt aimlessly on his bedside table and picked up some folded up toilet paper. I climbed out of bed carefully and walked through to his en-suite. I opened the toilet paper slowly so not to drop the contact lenses that lay inside.

I had appalling eye sight, but I don’t know why, I always hated people knowing. Maybe it was because I got bullied because of it at school.

I placed each lens in place blinking a few times to get used to them before turning around.

I gasped in shock. Niall was standing there in the doorway smirking. How had I not heard him!? And why didn’t I lock the door.

“How long have you been standing there?” I asked.

“Long enough...” He replied, “Why didn’t you want me to know you wore lenses?” He asked.

“I don’t know…” I mumbled. He raised his eyebrows at me, “I used to get bullied a lot for it.” I replied, “Ever since I just don’t like people knowing about my shit eyes.”

“You seriously think we’re gunna bully you, now? Lizzie, Hb and Rhi all need glasses and we don’t bully any of them. Zayn even wears them.” He replied walking in closer to me.

“Rhi wears contacts as well, Hannah just doesn’t give a shit what people think and Lizzie hates her glasses so much that she never wears them anyway!” I replied. “Besides, Zayn looks hot in glasses. I just look like a nerd.”

“Who said nerds weren’t hot?” He replied winking. He was now standing right in front of me and I could feel my pulse quicken as his breath lingered on my lips. He rested his lips by my ear and our bare chests were touching “Besides, I’m sure you look fucking sexy in glasses.” He whispered. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I suddenly had to try very hard to not let nature take its course.

He bowed his head slightly and his breath was heavy on my neck. He pressed his lips gently to the lower of my neck and I had to clench my eyes shut, focussing only on trying not to get an erection. I could hear my own heavy breathing and my heart was pounding.

Why did he have this effect on me? How was he doing this? How did he know exactly what to do to me? This just wasn’t fair. I would have no idea how to treat him. I would have no idea what he liked or what he wanted. God I would be useless. Why would he want to ever have sex with me?

He pressed more kisses going up my neck and I couldn’t stop myself from letting out a small moan when he hit the beginning of my jaw. I felt him smile and he kissed the same spot a few more time. Could a person be any more teasing? It was so frustrating but yet at the same time I couldn’t get enough.

He pulled away from my neck and took a step backwards. I couldn’t help myself. I jumped forward and locked my lips to his. Not wasting any time I licked his bottom lip asking for entry. He obliged and I deepened the kiss.

We started to stumble back into the bedroom. No matter how awkward it was with him on crutches I would not let our lips part, nor would I let my tongue stop roaming every corner of his mouth.

He dropped his crutches and his hands moved to my hair. He managed to vaguely walk backwards but he cringed as we walked too far and his leg hit the bed.

I quickly pulled away, “Are you ok?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, the smile reappearing on his face, “Seriously, I’m fine. Stop being so concerned about my leg.” I unconsciously returned his smile. I always smiled when he did. It was just infectious, “Though, it’s nice to know you care.”

“Of course I care.” I replied, “I probably care too much.” I laughed.

“You could never care too much.” He replied and pushed our lips back together. This time a lot more softly. His hands grasped my waist and my fingers laced in his long blonde hair.

Then the phone rang. His head shot around to look at it and then looked back apologetically.

“Answer it.” I sighed.

“Thank you.” He muttered and snatched up his phone, “Hey, Dad.” He smiled down the phone. He put the phone on speaker.

“So how was your birthday!?” He asked excitedly.

“It was great! And thank you for my present, and tell Greg thanks for the Barbie, as always. It’s in my collection.” He laughed.

“Awesome. How are things with you? How’s Sean? What did he get you?” Niall’s dad rambled.

“Actually, Dad… about that... Me and Sean aren’t together anymore.” He said.

“Oh, well that’s a shame.” He replied, “Oh well, you could do better.” Niall chuckled.

“Yeah… I could.” He replied smiling at me. I chuckled slightly, embarrassed.

“Who was that!?” Bobby shouted down the phone, “Moving on already? When did you even break up? Or do you not wanna talk about it? So don’t worry about it, just tell me what’s going on with you. Unless I was interrupting something with whoever’s there, then you can call me back later. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

“Dad…! You really can ramble.” Niall joked down the phone, “And it’s Louis.” He replied.

“Hey!” I shouted down the phone.

“So what’s going on with you two? Why are you there so early in the morning?” He asked suggestively.

“Because I ended up staying really late last night because of the party and I didn’t want to walk home at 2am and Niall couldn’t drive me home. Not that I would ever let him drive me home at night again due to what happened the last time.” I replied.

“No! You will let me drive you home! I’m a good driver.” Niall argued.

“You are a good driver.” Louis replied, “But I’m not gunna risk it again. You are not gunna be in another car crash because of me. So I’ll just crash in your bed whenever I decide to stay late. Which is all the time...”

“Ok, I’m just assuming you guys are together now. But don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone… and now I’m assuming I’m interrupting, so call me later, when you’re not… busy. Love you! Bye.” The phone was then hung up.

“Well, that was odd.” I annotated looking down at the now quiet phone.

“He is.” He replied chuckling, “I had to get it from somewhere. Come on, let’s get breakfast.”

He picked back up his crutches and walked right out the room not bothering to dress. I followed him out and into the kitchen. I heard laughing. Rhianna and Liam were already in there. The place was a mess as they made their attempt at making pancakes.

“Well, this can only end in tears!” I said walking over to stand by Liam, “Looks like you had fun last night.” I commented pointing to a bruise on Liam’s neck.

“Yeah,” He replied smiling, “We had a lot of fun last night.” Rhianna punched him gently in the side.

“People don’t need to know!” She exclaimed.

“Well don’t leave bite marks and nobody will.” He retaliated. She was lost for words.

“You’re horrible…” She mumbled.

“And you bite!” He replied splashing her with water from the sink, “Niall, what are you doing?”

“WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I’M DOING?” He shouted.

Honestly, I don’t think anybody had any idea. But all I could see now was him sitting on the floor, looking depressed.

“Are you ok?” I asked kneeling down beside him.

“No.” He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, “I can’t reach the cereal…” he whined quietly.

I rolled my eyes. Leaning over him I reached into the back of the cupboard and pulled out the cookie crisp. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and I jumped about a foot backwards.

“DID YOU JUST BITE ME!?” I exclaimed, my hand shooting to the pain on my hip bone.

“Yes.” He replied bluntly, taking the cereal from my hand and giving his hands out to Liam to help him up.

“Why?” I asked, still sitting on the floor.

“Because you put your crotch in my face, which makes me want your dick in my mouth... So I bit your hip to stop my urges.” He replied in all seriousness. I looked at him confused when his face broke out into a grin, “I bit you because your hip was by my mouth, so I decided to bite it.”

“You are so weird…” I laughed standing up.

“I know, but if I wasn’t then I wouldn’t be me, then you wouldn’t have someone this amazing in your life.” He replied, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. “Want some?” He asked, turning to look at me still smiling.

“Yeah, please.” I replied, “And I just love how modest you are.” I said wrapping an arm around his bare shoulder.

“Ergh…! Get a room you two!” Rhianna called from her pan, “And why are you having cereal when I’m making pancakes! I don’t cook often I thought you would like to take advantage.”

“Oh, I have every intention of taking advantage.” Niall replied seductively winking at Rhianna. She couldn’t help but let herself smile and giggle.

“How can you just do that to people…!?” I asked. “I wish I could do that…”

“Well, you can’t.” He replied, “And do you know why?” I shook my head. He moved turned into me so as much as our bodies were touching as possible. He leant in and I could feel his warm breath on my ear, “Because it’s a gift.” He whispered. I felt myself about to moan but I managed to stop myself.

He laughed slightly and walked away with his cereal.

“He’s right. He has a gift.” Liam made his way over to sit next to his best friend, “I’m a hundred per cent straight and he could even turn me on if he tried.”

“Yeah,” Rhianna said walking over and placing a plate of pancakes in front of her boyfriend and he started to tuck in, “He helped you figure out you were a hundred per cent straight didn’t he, Sweetheart.” She kissed his cheek and giggled to herself as both of their faces dropped fork and spoon hung close to their mouth. I couldn’t help but laugh along with Rhianna. “Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t like to talk about that do you? Whoopsie...”

It must have been the first time it had been brought up since and both of them sat there in silence, stunned.

“What’s going on?” There was suddenly a group of people. This was just a too beautiful time for everybody to turn up.

“Nothing…!” Niall nearly shouted.

“Nothing at all…” I took on, “Only about how Liam and Niall slept together.” Everyone’s eyes widened at the revelation.

“LOUIS!” Niall shouted at me as Liam’s head hit the table, “I can’t believe you told her!” He hissed.

“Well, she asked!” He shouted in reply, “Why does it even matter it was well over a year ago!?” Liam shouted.

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Niall shouted in reply rising out of his seat. “Besides it’s not like you don’t feel awkward about people knowing about it!”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW IF I FEEL AWKWARD ABOUT IT…!?” Liam cried.

“BECAUSE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IT’S EVER BEEN MENTIONED BETWEEN US SINCE IT EVER FUCKING HAPPENED. OBVIOUSLY YOU WERE EMBARRASSED OR ASHAMED OR SOMETHING!” They were both out of their seats now.

I think Rhianna may have regretted bringing it up. I would have looked at her to ask, but none of us could take our eyes off of the arguing couple.

“WHEN DID I EVER SAY I WAS EMBARRASSED? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I DIDN’T THINK YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ABOUT IT?” Liam was fuming. I could see it in his face. But then again, Niall was starting to flush red with anger.

I finally looked at Rhianna who looked straight back. She shook her head telling me not to interrupt. She was right. They probably needed to talk to about it.

“I REALLY COULDN’T GIVE LESS OF A SHIT, LIAM! You’re not exactly the only guy I’ve ever slept with in my life.” Niall’s voice was full of spite.

“Well, maybe that’s how we’re different then.” Liam replied calmly. I could tell tears were probably about to spring to his eyes. Niall was the same, “I cared about that night, Niall! You think I just forgot about it? It meant something to me… Even if we were drunk and I was just pissing about trying something out.”

The arguing stopped. They just stared at each other for a while letting their anger die down.

“I told Lou.” Niall said letting a small smile onto his face.

“Yeah… I figured that out.” Liam replied laughing slightly. Nobody break the next silence that followed.

“It’s nice to know you cared…” Niall said finally looking Liam in the eye. He spoke like nobody was around, “If it makes you feel better it meant something for me to… and it’s nice to know you came to me for confirmation of your sexuality rather than some hooker in a bar. It’s nice to know you trusted me enough with that…”

“Well, you were close to a hooker at the time.” Liam laughed.

Niall just smirked, “Can’t deny that.” He replied laughing. “But still, even if I was close to a hooker and sleeping with everyone around it’s nice to know that you still thought you could trust me and that I was the first person you would go to… Not thinking that I would take advantage and carry on doing it…”

“But I wouldn’t have gone to anyone else.” He smiled and Niall grinned. “And you’re my best friend, Niall; I know you would never have used me at all…” The both stood there smiling at each other. “Come here.” Liam instructed opening his arms.

“I can’t.” Niall replied pointing down at his leg, “Idiot.”

“There was no need for that!” Liam replied jumping over the table and pulling his much smaller friend into a bone crushing hug, “I love you, Man.” He smiled kissing the top of Niall’s head.

“I know.” Niall chuckled, “I love you too.”

“Now go get dressed as there are about seven people in this room now who would want to pounce you.” I hope Liam joked.

I assumed so as Niall laughed and simply hopped away.

“I should probably get dressed too…” I mumbled before chasing Niall out of the room. I quickly turned back as looked at every one.

“Seriously…? Who here would actually pounce that?” I asked gesturing to Niall who had just walked into his room and closed the door.

There was a mutual agreement in the room. Not one person denying the fact that they would all sleep with Niall, despite knowing our relationship.

“Awesome.” I commented. They all looked at me confused, “Well, it’s nice to know I can have the thing everyone else wants.” I smiled cheekily and walked to the bedroom. Niall was nowhere to be seen and the shower was going on in the en suite.

I waited for the shower to stop, waited a few minutes and then knocked on the door. The door swung open and he stood there in just a fresh pair of boxers.

“I was just wondering if I could use your shower.” I asked.

“Go ahead.” He replied, “Be careful though. If the hot water runs out, there is no warning. It just turns to ice.” He walked back to restart the shower for me. “When you’re done, just turn that handle.” He gestured to leaver type thing on the side of the shower and I nodded.

“Thanks.” I replied as he handed me a fresh towel.

He leaned in close to my ear, “But just so you know…” He whispered, “We will be sharing the shower one day soon.” A shiver ran right down my spine.

“Stop doing that!” He burst out laughing and I hit him with my towel.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” He laughed, “I’ll see you in a minute.” And then he left me to shower.

I got out of the shower and Niall was nowhere to be seen. I found a hairdryer and vaguely managed to style my hair into the flicky mess that it usually was and made my out back to the kitchen where everyone was.

My face lit up when I saw Niall walking awkwardly around the kitchen in the onesie I gave him.

“YOU WORE IT!” I exclaimed running over and pulling him into a hug, nearly knocking off the red baseball cap that nearly permanently resided on his head as I lifted him up off the group.

“Of course I wore it. But I will have to embarrass you shitless because you bought it for me.” I set him back down on the ground carefully and he looked me at me incredibly seriously, “People don’t buy me things.” He walked off and started to eat a packet of crisps.

“I buy you things.” I replied, “Or at least I will.” I insisted, walking to the kitchen to find my own food. I went right to Niall’s cupboard just to see if he would react. I turned around. Everyone’s eyes were wide and looking to Niall for a reaction.

Niall was just simply smiling and carried on rambling like he does.

“So are you two official or what?” Hannah asked bluntly as I sat down on the table.

“We’ve all been wondering and we’ve given you at least twenty four hours to figure it out between yourselves." Lizzie asked even more intrigued than Hannah. I avoided eye contact with Niall, “Come on. I dumped your ass! Don’t tell me it was for no reason.”

Neither Niall nor I answered. I think he was avoiding looking at me to.

“Come on, guys! Lizzie dumped Louis for this; please do not tell us that it was a waste!” Rhianna exclaimed.

“It won’t be a waste, don’t worry.” I reassured, “I intend to get in his pants within the next week.” I joked.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Babe.” Niall replied, “I’m gunna need to be taken out at least three times first. Then you might be in with a chance.” He winked at me chuckling.

“I accept that challenge.” I joked. In all honesty, that was never gunna happen… I was terrified. Terrified to my very core… I had never been with a guy before, I had no idea what to do, what to expect, how it would feel. I know it’s weird to not be scared to have sex with a girl but it is with a guy, but I don’t know! It just frightened me. I know Niall would be amazing about it. He was amazing about everything. He would be kind, and I know that he would wait for me to be ready, but I don’t want him to have to give up his sex life because I was scared.

“Dude… you’ve been staring into space for like five minutes now…” Harry commented breaking me out of my stupor.

“Yeah…” I replied rubbing my tired eyes, “Just tired I guess.”

“Not much sleep last night?” Hannah asked winking.

“Yeah, and who was the stranger you hooked up with last night?” I shot back.

“His name was Calvin.” She replied, “He was… average.” Answering after a little bit of contemplation and honestly like it was a normal thing to do.

I shot a glance at Harry who was suddenly looking depressed. I sent him an apologetic look to which he nodded and forced a smile on his face.

“Do you wanna head over to ours?” Rhianna asked standing behind her boyfriend.

“Sure, why…?” Zayn asked.

“Because at ours there’s space for us all to sit down…” We all agreed and started to get ready. Most people had come in cars but Niall and I decided to walk. He didn’t like being in a car with his leg. It made him uncomfortable. It was a while away, but it at least gave us some time alone considering we wouldn’t get any for the rest of the day.

“We just have to make a quick stop.” I said pulling Niall to a building. He had never been to my flat before.

I was a few floors up. With a lot of coaxing I managed to get him to jump on my back and help him up the stairs. I dropped him just before we opened the door and let ourselves in.

Stan was up in the kitchen, as well as Maz and Andy. Two people Liam had become very good friends with from his constant visits. My flat was very busy. I lived with six other people. Most slept in until about three in the afternoon, but today, they all were up.

“LOUIS!” Stan shouted grabbing me into a hug as I entered the kitchen, “I’ve missed you.” He mumbled. I heard Niall laugh from the doorway.

“And you say me and Liam are bad!” He laughed, having to prop himself up on his crutches.

“Oh no, Man… he got you in a onesie…” Maz commented walking over to observe the boy on crutches.

“Why is that ‘oh no’?” He asked, still chuckling slightly as Stan still hadn’t let me go.

“Because he will never let you get out of it!” Andy spoke.

“It’s true. I made the mistake once… he kept buying me new ones so that I had one for every day of the week.” Stan said finally letting go of Louis, “I’m Stan.” He introduced, “Louis’ best, best, best, best friend. We’ve known each other for years. Us Doncaster boys…!”

“Maz...” He introduced himself, giving out his hand for Niall to take, which Niall shook happily a smile plastered on his face.

“And I’m Andy.” Andy introduced joining everyone.

“This is Niall.” I said walking over putting my arm around his shoulders, “And they’re right… you’re never getting out of that onesie.”

“Oh, I think I will.” He replied turning to me and winking, before letting a sexy smirk turn up on his face.

“STOP THAT!” I shouted and he burst out laughing. I walked away with a grumpy look on my face.

“I’m sorry, Babe…” He pouted, but then the smirk returned, “But I’m sure I can make it up to you.” His tongue traced his lips slightly and I could feel myself staring.

I snapped my eyes away and he burst out laughing again.

“How can he do that?” Andy asked in awe, “He looks so sweet and innocent… but then… fuck, I’m straight and that could turn me on! You have to teach me that.”

“Sorry, Mate, it’s a gift, and a gift cannot be taught.” He replied, “Besides, why would I give away the secrets of a power like this. I’m like fucking Superman.”

“Well, that’s just mean.” Stan said huffing, “Having a power like that but not sharing it with your friend’s roommates. That is just cruel.”

“Yeah…!” Maz agreed, “You must be great at getting girls.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Niall replied, “I’ve been gay since I was about fourteen… well, technically I’ve been gay my whole life, it was only when I was fourteen I realised I was gay. Also the same age I realised my love of food. Which reminds me, Lou, I’m hungry… Do you have any food?”

“You just had two breakfasts!” I exclaimed.

“Yeah, there’s breakfast, then there’s second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper… we’re on elevensies.” He replied.

“Can’t you just eat when we go to Rhi’s? I can’t be fucked to cook.” I whined.

“I could… but then again I could also sit here questioning why you never mentioned to your friends about me… not to mention the fact that you’ve been pining over me for the last month and a half and that we’re actually seeing each other. Your choice…” He smiled mischievously.

“Bacon…?” I asked jumping out of my seat.

“YOU’RE TOGETHER!” Stan shouted, “You’re cheating on me! With another guy! I have never been more hurt before in my life.” He began to fake cry.

“Piss off.” I muttered walking over to get out a frying pan.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Maz asked, “I thought we were friends. We’ve shared a bed together, Man!”

“Are all of you gunna act this way?” I asked, “Andy take your shot.” I said turning to him ready for the piss take.

“Nah… I can understand.” He replied, “You would want to keep him for yourself. If I had someone that could turn on a room of straight guys I’d be wary about who I introduced him too as well. I definitely would not introduce them to Stan.”

“That is fair enough.” I replied turning to start cooking. Smoke started to immediately rise out the pan leaving us all in a fit of coughing.

Niall was instantly by my side trying to save the simple meal that I had already ruined.

“You go do whatever we came here to do. I can carry on with this and not kill it.” Niall instructed.

“Thanks.” I muttered and ran out of the room.

I returned to the kitchen five minutes later to a whole load of laughter. Obviously the four boys had hit it off which was great.

I walked back into the kitchen wearing my green onesie. Niall beamed when he saw me wearing it.

“Well, don’t we look adorable?” Niall laughed, indicating for me to walk over to him. He probably didn’t want to leave his precious bacon to burn.

His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a half hug, while the other hand was still flipping the bacon in the pan. There was now bread and butter beside the oven ready to be made into sandwiches.

“Since when could you cook?” I asked, placing my arm around him in return.

“Since I was five…” He replied, “Yes, I was very gay even then. Me and my mum used to cook together, y’ know. Before she went bat crap crazy and shunned me from her life.”

“Why did she do that?” Maz asked from the table waiting to be fed.

“Because she’s a Christian and gays are frowned upon. I got over it pretty quickly. Now I just try to piss her off. In my old school we did this campaign where you had to take something about yourself that you used to be ashamed off and make t-shirt because it’s what you came to terms with over your life. My entire drama group did it. My best friend from home, Nat, did mine for me and of course she went for the very original ‘likes boys’ and now I wear it around my mum to piss her off. She flinches every time she sees it, it’s hilarious.” He was now making sandwiches and laughing to himself.

“You seriously wear that around your mum?” Andy asked.

“Please, I wear it to her fucking church.” Niall replied, “Well, she shouldn’t be such a bitch!” Niall exclaimed seeing their faces.

Niall was slowly making his way back and forth placing food in front of each people. He eventually sat down himself and started to devour his meal. The other three were watching him chow down in awe as he practically inhaled the food.

Knowing by experience I started to shovel mine down but I was in no competition with him. He had had too much practice.

“Seriously, Guys, start eating or he’ll eat yours as well.” I instructed and the immediately began to shove food down their throats.

It was the first time since Niall had been here that he had shut up.

“Fuck, he can eat!” Maz exclaimed, “Does he eat every meal like this?”

“I have yet to see him without food in his hand.” I replied with a mouthful, “He literally eats 24/7.”

He wasn’t paying any attention. Well, he was… but only to the food that lay in front of him.

“But how is he so thin?” Stan asked.

I looked at him. He really was thin. He probably could pass off as anorexic… if you had never seen him eat. To be honest, I don’t know how he did it.

“Luck of the Irish…” He replied, finishing his plate and reaching a hand over to mine.

“YOU HAD TWO BREAKFASTS! You don’t need to eat mine as well!” I shouted.

“Technically I only had one and a half.” He replied, “Because of Rhi I got in that argument with Liam and didn’t get to finish my first breakfast as he sent me to get dressed. And it’s just because I have a very high metabolism. It works at one point nine times the rate of the normal human. So where people normally burn about two thousand to two thousand five hundred kilocalories a day while at rest, just by basic bodily processes, my body will burn somewhere between three thousand eight hundred and four thousand seven hundred and fifty. More probable the lower end of the scale but taking my weight to height to daily calorie intake ratio into account it could be a possibility that I burn four thousand seven hundred and fifty kilocalories a day.”

Stan, Andy and Maz all stood looking at him with their mouths wide open.

“Yeah… he’s really smart…” I said breaking the silence. Niall seemed oblivious to the three boys now staring at him, “He got a degree in molecular biology when he was fifteen.” They all looked suitably impressed, “He can pretty much do anything. He helps Haz with his Law degree despite the fact he has never done law. He tries to help me relentlessly with my teaching one.”

“Well, I would if you would let me! Instead I just have to sit there and watch you rip your hair out whenever you get stuck writing an essay or whatever homework you have to do.” Niall had now finished both of our meals and I could still see him eyeing up the others, but restraining himself as he didn’t know them.

“Maybe that’s because I want to do my degree on my own.” I replied.

“Everybody else doesn’t mind. They use me for my brain why can’t you do it to!?” He was getting quite worked up.

“Why does it matter? Why do you want to help me so much? Surely you should be proud I want to do it on my own rather than just taking advantage of you.” I argued.

“I am giving you the advantage!” He exclaimed, “I don’t like seeing you get worked up and upset over it. It makes me sad.” He sounded so innocent and sweet that it made me feel bad for not letting him help me. I just wanted to hold him… but then again… I always wanted to hold him. He felt so good in my arms. So fragile… Like I was protecting him… “Are you ready to go?” I asked, breaking my train of thought.

“Ready when you are.” He replied grabbing his crutches and rose out of his seat unsteadily. “I cannot fucking wait to get rid of these.” He mumbled to himself ruffling his fingers through his hair.

“Man up and get over it. I’ll see you later, Guys.” We made our way out of the kitchen.

“I love you!” Stan shouted.

I rolled my eyes. “I love you too!”

“I love you too, Niall!” He continued.

“I love you, more!” Niall shouted now we were out of the kitchen, “They seem nice.” He said grinning as we walked slowly down the stairs.

“They are nice… but they are also very weird and very nosey. Can we please drive?” I asked getting into the car park.

He sighed with disappointment. “If you want to...” He sounded cheery but his expression gave him away.

“You know if you walk all that way you’re gunna be in a lot of pain. I don’t want you to be in pain, Niall.” I argued stopping outside my car, “Please, Niall. I just don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I’m already hurt.” He snapped. I was taken aback… “I’m sorry.” He quickly said, his eyes widening when he saw my hurt look. He pulled me into a hug and buried his head in my neck. “It just really frustrates me. I just want to be able to do stuff again. It’s so annoying. I can’t walk, I can’t use stairs, I can’t drive… I can’t even turn over in bed. It’s just annoying I can’t do the simplest things in the world.”

I lifted up his chin and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. I could tell tears were about to fall out of his eyes.

“I know.” I whispered, “It’ll get better though. In less than two weeks the cast’ll be off and then you can get back to walking around and doing things normally.” I pressed my lips to his again and I felt him smile. As much as I hated to, I pulled away and opened my car door to him. He climbed in and I stepped around to the driver’s side. “Everything’s gunna be fine. I promise.”

“I know it is.” He replied. He sounded sincere and the smile on his face told me he was. He leant over and kissed me one last night and I couldn’t help but let a smile creep onto my face as I drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

I have never been in this part of the school before. I wondered lost through the corridors when I heard a beautiful voice, the voice I had been looking for.  
He was meant to be finished his class by now. I didn’t have a lecture today so I figured I would come and surprise him. Though that did leave me with the risk of getting lost…  
The guitar was playing and I recognised the song almost instantly. His voice was amazing. I hadn’t been able to hear it properly when we were singing Torn in the classroom. I couldn’t even describe it.

I cracked the door open and I saw him. He was sitting on a chair in his onesie and I stifled a laugh. He was with a few other people who were watching him in awe. He was amazing… and he said he couldn’t sing.

“If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly” I stepped into the room while he was singing and his face seemed to light up even more, but then an embarrassed blush came over his face and he started to sing quieter.

I smiled in encouragement telling him to carry on but he still carried on quietly. So I joined in… if he wasn’t gunna sing loudly alone, he would sing loudly with me making a prat of myself. “Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh” He seemed quite shocked when I joined in, but his face lit up again, his voice getting louder. The other people were staring at us, but I tried not to look at them. I only ever sang in my shower.

“It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own”

“Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you” He played the song to a close and he grinned.

“And you said you couldn’t sing!” I cried still smiling brightly walking over to him. He climbed out of his seat grabbing his crutches.

“You told me the same thing.” He replied smiling brightly flipping his guitar around so it resided on his back, “You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie to you! I can’t sing. I only ever sing in my shower. I just wanted you to sing louder because you got embarrassed when I came in.” I replied.

“Well, you shouldn’t even be here!” He tried to sound angry but he couldn’t hide his smile, nor the joy in his voice, “Just because you skive lessons doesn’t mean I can.”

“I’m not skiving. My lecture was cancelled.” I replied.

“Well, aren’t you just a show off!” He cried, “But seriously why are you here?”

“Because I know that now your lecture is over and I’m taking your pretty little ass out. No objections.” I replied.

“I wasn’t going to.” He said packing away his guitar in its case. He was about to fling it over his shoulder when I grabbed it.

“Let me take that.” I said. With a shocked look on his face he handed it over, “What? I can’t be nice and carry your things while you trundle down the hall in agony on crutches. It’s called being nice. Maybe you’re not aware of it because your previous relationships have been with people who don’t appreciate you.”

“Whoa, way to build yourself up, Lou...” He laughed picking up his bag.

“Nuh uh…!” I shouted and grabbed it out of his hand before he could fling it over his shoulder, “You just don’t learn.” I said shaking my head, “By the way who are all these people watching us?”

“First years…” He replied, “Watching the master do his work.” He couldn’t help but look kind of smug but then looked at them, “Yeah, we’re gay! Get over it!” Their eyes averted and their jaws closed, “Don’t you just hate people who stare.” He spat with a fake grin plastered on their face. They all looked incredibly guilty and uncomfortable, “So where are we going?” He asked as he limped down the hall.

He was getting better at walking now. He tried walking as best as possible but I could still see the pain on his face with every step.

“It’s a surprise.” I replied, “Oh! And I forgot.” I stepped in front of his, placed my hand on his neck and guided his lips to mine. Putting all of his weight on his good leg one of his hands moved to my back and the other to my hair. I pulled away and looked up and down the hallway to make sure we were still alone. Not that it mattered. I wasn’t ashamed to be with him, I just don’t like people seeing me being even remotely intimate with people, I never even like kissing girls in front of my friends.

“Well, I’m glad you remembered that.” He sighed, “Can we stop by at my house first before we go wherever we go?” He asked.

“Sure, as long as you’re not going to change… It’s vital that we wear our onesie’s together.” He laughed looking down at mine. I was wearing my blue one today. I should probably get a more patterned one so Niall didn’t stand out like a sore thumb.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He laughed and placed a chaste kiss to my lips before carrying on down the hall, “So why have you decided to take me out now?” He asked.

“Because tomorrow we will have been officially seeing each other for a week…” I replied, “I wanted to take you out on our first official date, before you got the chance to ruin my moment.”

“Like I ever would have taken that precious moment away from you…” He laughed. I walked him to my car which he climbed awkwardly into, but happily none the less. I had never seen Niall sad since that moment outside my car nearly a week ago.

We had been spending as much time together as possible. We weren’t arranging anything but seemed to be spending most nights together.

Nothing had happened between us yet. I was still too scared. But he never pushed and we stayed directly at the kissing stage of our relationship. But it was nice. Every kiss was different and still made me weak at the knees.

He was still perfect.

We dropped his stuff off in his apartment and he walked out using only one crutch.

“What are you doing?” I shot as he walked painfully into the room.

“I’m going out on a date with you… duh?” He replied. He was walking very slowly, and his limp was worse with one crutch, “Is there gunna be food on this date or do I need to eat now?” He asked.

“There’ll be food.” I shot quickly, “Niall, where is your other crutch, your gunna make yourself worse.”

“No, I’m not!” He replied, “No matter what you say I am not taking it and I have a very good reason.”

“And what’s that?” I asked getting quite angry. I can’t believe he was going to put himself through so much pain.

“It’s a surprise.” He laughed, “Now, come on. I hate surprises and I want to know where we are going.” I walked out of the flat and I followed closely behind making sure he didn’t fall.

We climbed into the car and I took us into the centre of Hertfordshire. The journey was short and would have been quiet if not for Niall rambling about his lecture today explaining all about his song writing and how his teacher wanted him to play to the first year guitar players to show them how it was done. His lecturer was grumpy there was no denying that, and he only liked perfection, hence why Niall was feeling incredibly smug right now.

I was taking in every word he said. I didn’t care what Liam said about him, I love listening to him talk and couldn’t help but listen endlessly.

We pulled up in the car park and I helped him out of the car. Handing him the crutch the lay on the back seat I started to walk with him out to the streets.

We were about halfway to the street when I realised why he brought one crutch. His long slender fingers laced into my rougher hands. For the first time I would be holding my boyfriend’s hand.

Boyfriend…

He had never called me that before. I had never called him that either. We just said we were seeing each other. Did that make us official? Well, at least in my mind… In my mind we were definitely exclusive.

I hope he felt the same, but I wasn’t going to bring it up. Not on our first date.

A grin was plastered on my face from the moment I felt his fingers brush against mine. He smiled back at me and I stopped him in his tracks. There were just some moments when I had to kiss him. There was no other choice. I wanted to kiss him all the time, but this was one of those moments when I just had to. I didn’t care if there was anyone else in the car park. I wouldn’t care if we were in the middle of Wembley arena with fifteen thousand people watching us. I just had to.

I eventually pulled away and a sweet smile was present on his face. I pecked his lips, relinking our fingers and started to walk down to the high street.

I stopped outside a restaurant and his eyes widened. His head shot to me, his mouth agape.

“Liam told me to talk you here when I was asking for advice… now I’m really hoping he wasn’t trying to take the piss.” I looked worriedly at the Nando’s restaurant and felt incredibly stupid.

“You’re gunna have to let me pay.” He instructed.

“What…!? No! Why?” I objected.

“Trust me, when you see how much food I am about to order, you will need me to pay because you will be skint if you don’t.” He explained. His face was just lit up with the thought of this restaurant so I was glad Liam didn’t trick me.

“Well, I’ve never been here before…”

“BLASPHEMY…!” He shouted cutting me off, “Fuck, Lou, you haven’t lived. Now this gives me an excuse to order everything so you have to try it all. It’s my favourite place in the whole world… well my second favourite.”

He dragged me into the restaurant and I told them our seat reservations. We were sat instantly and menus were brought over to us.

His eyes guided over the entire menu. I could see the pain in his eyes on trying to decide what to order.

He didn’t talk for five minutes while the cogs churned in his brain. A waitress came over to us.

“Are you ready to order?” She asked sounding incredibly bored. I smiled up brightly at her which she blanked completely.

“Are we?” I asked turning back to look at Niall. He looked up guiltily, “You know what.” I said turning back to the grumpy waitress, “Bring us one of everything. Don’t worry about courses just bring whatever when it’s ready.”

“Seriously…?” Niall exclaimed, “You know I can choose!”

“But you don’t want to.” I argued, “So you’re not going to… besides, I’m pretty sure between the two of us we’ll get through it.”

“But it’ll cost a fortune!” He really was stubborn.

“Yes, and I have the money to spend the fortune! Let me do this or I will take away your onesie.” He sat there looking grumpy but he had caved, “So we’ll have one of everything.” The waitress took the order and walked away.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” He muttered shaking his head at me.

“Well, believe it because I just did it!” I replied, grinning like an idiot, “You didn’t want to choose, so I took the choice away from you.”

A new waitress made her way over with our first few plates of food. Niall smiled up brightly at her, and thanking her... She giggled as his hand brushed hers and she scuttled off with a blush on the cheeks.

He seemed ignorant to the waitress’s obvious crush and started to look at the present food.

“Ok… so you have to try some of this.” he said cutting up some chicken and moving loads of stuff onto my plate, while piling even more on his. He immediately started to dig in while still rambling.

The waitress continued to keep coming over with more food, lingering for longer every time. He stopped talking only to thank and smile at the waitress. I tried to ignore her obvious flirting but it drove me crazy… what drove me even crazier was Niall’s obliviousness to it.

I don’t know why… surely that just meant that he wasn’t interested… but what if something happened when I wasn’t around because he was too oblivious to people flirting with him.

The waitress walked back over with a single plate of food. I think she was doing things in single trips just to see Niall more. This time she placed two napkins on the table. One in front of me and one in front of Niall… On Niall’s I noticed some black ink in one of the corners. It simple read ‘Gwen – 07784888516’ and I felt a stir of deep within my gut.

She winked at Niall and walked away but he simply carried on eating. When she was gone his eyes flicked over to her. She was still looking at him. I was staring at her, evilly. I knew I was but I couldn’t stop.

A hand was suddenly holding mine and my eyes shot back to Niall. He was smiling lovingly at me and I couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. He pulled me around so that we were sitting next to each other and his hand cupped my cheek. He guided our lips together and I melted into him. My hand ran into his hair and he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away and was smiling against my lips, “Jealous were we?” He asked chuckling.

“Yeah...” I replied, “Because you’re mine. Not hers.”

He laughed and moved away going back to eating. I looked over at her and her face had fallen and her mouth slightly agape. I couldn’t help but smirk. She gave me evils in return but I just smiled widely.

“I can tell it’s gunna be a lot harder to flirt aimlessly while seeing you.” Niall laughed, “Not that I was flirting with her, I wouldn’t flirt while we were on our first date.” He reassured.

“You can flirt,” I replied, “Just not too much, I get jealous easily… and it’s not very easy to deal with the fact that I’m seeing the one person that it seems every person in the entire world would date.”

“That’s really not true.” He replied embarrassed.

“Come on, Niall. Everyone has admitted they would fuck you… even Maz, Andy and Stan said they would. Even Zayn! Face it, Niall, you’re hot.” His cheeks were getting redder and redder, “I especially think that you’re hot. But you’re also sweet, and kind, and loving, and funny, and… and just perfect. Is it any wonder that I get jealous?” He was now trying to hide his face from me, “Don’t.” I whispered pulling his face back to look at me. He was involuntarily grinning. I pressed my lips back to his.

“You’re perfect too.” He replied, “Tried any of the mash potato?” He asked changing the conversation entirely.

“Not yet…” I replied moving my fork over to the bowl of mash.

“It’s amazing. It is the creamiest mash potato you will ever eat in your entire life.” He encouraged.

I took a large mouthful and my face showed the pleasure that came with eating it.

“It is amazing.” I agreed; I smiled at him as he looked incredibly chuffed with himself.

“Told you…” He whispered. His face was incredibly close to mine again. It was a good thing we were back in the corner. We must have looked like a very odd couple. Two guys, eating more than their weight in food, in onesie’s making out… but I didn’t give a damn. This was perfect. This was exactly the relationship I wanted.

His breath lingered on my lips and he was smiling slightly and I felt incredibly turned on. We didn’t have much food left. I had never wanted someone more in my entire life.

“You wanna get out of here?” He asked seductively staring into my eyes, but my eyes would not leave his lips.

“Definitely…” I replied, he quickly pressed his lips to mine before signalling for the waitress to come back over. I handed over my credit card and she charged me. She packed up the food we hadn’t eaten to take home, which turned out to be quite a lot.

I drove us home nearly breaking speed limits. I took him back to my flat as it was closer and I helped him as quickly as possible and pushed him against the door, not even in the flat yet and slammed my lips into his. It was the first time I had ever been dominant about this sort of thing. I was normally so scared and worried about what he liked. But this time… Maybe it was the jealousy, or maybe it was just the fact that he was so god damn sexy. I think we can safely say it was a mixture of both. Niall was mine, and only mine. I don’t care if it sounded possessive and if we had only been dating a week, he was my boyfriend. Whether I wasn’t ready to call him that to his face or not was irrelevant.

My hands ran down his side and to his ass. I was just trying to feel every inch of him I could and we hadn’t even made it into the flat. I forced my tongue into his mouth and kissed him furiously. A soft groan left his throat and one left mine in return. I had no idea anyone’s moan could be so sexy. His hand fumbled with the door handle and it swung open. I helped him walk backwards and I tried to lead him to my bedroom.

“Well, what do we have here…?” I heard a familiar voice mumble. We were right outside the kitchen. Why of all times now did Liam have to be here to see Maz… which meant no doubt Rhianna was here too, which obviously meant the presence of Lizzie and Hannah, “Not exactly appropriate for the kitchen is it?” He mocked.

Niall turned to his best friend, “I have listened to you and Rhianna had sex over the past year a hundred and forty eight times. I think you can handle this.” He snapped.

“Yeah…! And how many times have I had to listen to you and various others?” He replied.

“Well, if we’re counting various others for y…” I clamped my hand over his mouth. I glared down at him. He sighed and indicated that I could take my hand away, “Two hundred and two!” He shouted.

Rhianna’s head shot to look at her boyfriend shocked. He started to explain but she just burst out laughing, not being able to keep her serious face.

“Calm down, Honey, I’m sure you’re number is half as bad as Lizzie’s or Hannah’s… or Niall’s for that matter.” Niall and I forgetting our make out session made our way into the kitchen, “So what is it?” She asked grinning. Liam blushed, “Come on… don’t be shy, I’ll tell you mine.”

“What is it then?” He asked; his eyebrows raised.

“Six.” She replied bluntly. Hannah, Lizzie and Niall all snorted with laughter.

“That’s it?” They all asked.

“What’s wrong with six?” I asked, “I’ve only slept with seven people.” I argued. Was it really that bad?

“Please, Honey… if you only knew ours.” Hannah laughed.

“Go on then!” Maz exclaimed.

“You first…” Hannah and Lizzie both shot at Niall.

“I don’t wanna go first.” He mumbled, “I’m starting a new relationship, I don’t need to ruin that already. You go first!”

“I don’t wanna go first!” Lizzie cried, “We’re all gunna argue about this because it’s who’s gunna sound the worst.”

They all looked around at each other.

“Ten…” Liam said, “Figured I may as well get that out of the way.” He mumbled sitting down at his kitchen table.

“Niall, just go first… I don’t mind.” I replied, “Besides, now you’re all building it up it won’t be half as I’m expecting now.” He looked up at me through his eyelashes, “Is it really that bad!?” I exclaimed taking a step back.

“Forty one...” Lizzie announced.

“One hundred and sixty nine...” Hannah chuckled, “That could not have been more perfect.” We all chuckled… I know, immature. “But tonight hopefully it shall be one seventy.” She winked at Maz who looked slightly taken aback.

We were now all looking at Niall expectantly. He was standing there incredibly shy with his arm crossed across his waist. He was looking at the wall like he was hoping he would just melt into it. Now it was quite worrying… it was obviously really bad. How was I meant to compete with so many other people? I probably couldn’t give him half of the things that they had. Though it could mean he was just good in bed. But that would also make me shit in comparison.

“Come on, Niall… just tell me.” I persuaded.

He hesitated for a while. I wasn’t sure whether he was calculating or debating whether to tell me. I hoped he was calculating and made a mistake, “Two hundred and eleven.” He announced. My mouth dropped.

There was silence for a long time. “How is that even possible?” I asked.

“Well, I lost my virginity when I was fifteen to a girl. Spent most of my time sleeping around with girls for that first five months, sleeping with at least one new girl a week before ultimately giving up and started sleeping around with guys to just kind of confirm. Spent the next four years until I was eighteen sleeping around then I started dating Sean for a year. So on average that would be two hundred and eleven minus one due to Sean and me actually being in a relationship, so two hundred and ten divided by four is… fifty two point five people a year, diving that by fifty two would equal about one point zero one people a week…” He finished the calculations and sadly there was no way he could be wrong.

How could I be as good as two hundred and eleven different people? I couldn’t… that was the point. My eyes were wide.

“Oh…” Was all I could murmur.

“See why I didn’t wanna tell you? Now you’ll worry about everything. You’ll worry about being inadequate or not being good enough at things, or who’s better than you.”

“Inadequate? That didn’t even cross my mind…” I muttered running my hands through my hair. Niall simply raised his eyebrows at me, “Well, I’ve never had to worry about it before!” I exclaimed.

“Lizzie’s been with forty other guys, you don’t think that maybe, one of them might have been better than you at something or more… endowed?” He muttered.

“Don’t worry, Lou, they weren’t all guys.” Hannah laughed winking over at her. I simply shook my head.

“I don’t even want to imagine what the pair of you have done in one of your drunken endeavours.” I replied, “Seriously! Two hundred and eleven…!”

“I told you I was a whore! Don’t say you weren’t expecting it!” He shouted in reply.

“No one would expect that!” I shrieked. There was conversation going on around us and people slowly diffused out of the kitchen leaving me and Niall to argue.

“Now do you see why I didn’t want to tell you…!” He shouted, “This is ridiculous!”

“It’s not ridiculous! I just thought that maybe when we did sleep together that it may somehow be special! I guess it won’t be if I have two hundred and eleven other people to compete with who were supposed to be special too. I guess you obviously don’t see sex that way!”

“Why are you getting shit at me anyway? Hannah’s isn’t much better than mine and you’re not getting shitty and her for sleeping around and being a whore.”

“That’s because I’m not going out with her! I just thought I was at least slightly special to you!”

Soft lips were suddenly pushed against mine. All of my anger was suddenly gone. It was just so sweet and tender and caring. My arms wrapped around his small frame and pulled him closer to me. His hands ran into my hair. I sighed happily into the kiss. He pulled away leaving me wanting more and slightly out of breath.

He sighed slightly, “Lou… I can’t apologise for my past because no matter what I can’t take it back and I wouldn’t anyway… but you can’t say that you have to compete with anyone because I’m sure there’ll be no competition. That’s because it will be special, because it’ll be you. No matter whether that’s tomorrow, two weeks, two months or two years from now, because it will be you, and that’s all that matters.” His voice was calm and quiet the whole time so nobody else could here.

My breath hitched. I smiled brightly and pushed my lips to his again, “I really don’t deserve someone so perfect… even if they have slept with two hundred and ten people.”

“Two hundred and eleven...” He corrected, I glared down at him, “Not that that matters… did I ever mention how pretty you are?” I chuckled slightly and kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

“Can we talk?” I asked, “I need some advice.”

I was at Lizzie’s house, the Wednesday after our first date. Niall and I were supposed to be going out again Friday. He said he had a big surprise and was taking me out.

“Yeah, sure...” She replied sitting down on the sofa opposite me.

There were two sofas in this little living room with a coffee table in the middle. It was mainly Rhi’s room for doing her work but it was a nice quiet place to talk.

“Well, it’s just…” I cut myself off, “What is that?” I asked chuckling pointing to a very obvious love bite on her neck, “Who is that from?”

She looked incredibly guilty and her hand shot up to cover the bite mark on her neck. I glared down at her until she cracked.

“FINE…! But you can’t tell Niall!” I looked at her confused and shook my head, “Well… I’ll tell you anyway… well, you know Josh came down to see Niall?” I nodded, “Well, he’s staying in London for a while longer and well, I accidently bumped into him and we just hit it off… we’ve been seeing each other for a bit. I just didn’t want to tell you yet… and I don’t want Niall to be mad.”

“Why would Niall be mad?” I asked a smile on my face, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks…” She replied sheepishly, “Anyway!” She said getting her confidence back, “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, how long have you been seeing Josh?” I asked awkwardly.

“Since just after we broke up… so nearly three weeks.” She replied calculating in her head.

“Right…” I replied, “And how long after you got together were you doing… stuff?” She looked at me confused, “You know…!” She shook her head and indicated for me to expand, 

“When did you start doing… sexual stuff?” My voice was quiet and awkward.

“Wait… are you telling me that you and Niall haven’t had sex yet?” She asked. I shook my head.

“We haven’t done… anything yet.” I muttered.

“Why not…?” She asked eyes wide.

“Well… he hasn’t tried…” I replied, I knew that was a lie, it was because I didn’t have the balls to try.

“Can you say you’ve tried either?” She asked. I shook my head.

“I’m too scared, Liz… what if I do things wrong? Or if he doesn’t like it; or if he doesn’t want it.”

“Lou… He’s a teenage boy, of course he wants it… well, he’s a twenty year old boy, still young enough to want it though. You don’t know how lucky you are, Lou… you have a boyfriend who is willing to wait for you no matter how long. Don’t you see? He hasn’t tried, not because he doesn’t want you, or doesn’t think you’ll be any good at it… it’s because he knows how scared you are gunna be, how much of a big deal this is to you, and he’s willing to wait for you to be ready. You have found the only teenage boy in the entire world that is not only in a relationship to get laid.”

“You don’t know that though! What if I wait too long and he gets bored and doesn’t want to be with me anymore? Or what if he really does want to just get laid and leave me after!?”

“LOU!” She cut me off, “Niall’s not like that anymore.”

“I know…” I replied quietly, “It’s just…”

“You’re scared because it’s different and somewhere in your mind it’s telling you it’s wrong. Niall will love you whether you are the shittiest person he has ever had in bed.”

My eyes widened. Love me? I had never thought about loving him… well I never thought about him loving me.

“Has he told you that?” I asked.

“That he loves you? No… but you should see how he looks at you. He obviously cares immensely about you and you’ve only known each other a couple of months. He looks at you the same way Liam looks at Rhi, with complete love and adoration. He will wait for you no matter how long.”

I thought about it for a while, “I hope your right…” 

“I know I am… what’s so scary about it anyway? It took you three days to get into my pants, why is it so different with Niall… you love him, I know you do.”

“It’s different because he’s a guy… and I know that doesn’t matter, he’s still perfect. But it’ll be different… what if I don’t enjoy it? It would ruin our relationship…”

“Lou! You will enjoy it… it’ll feel weird to begin with but the whole point is that it’ll feel good. Now, Louis, grow a fucking pair and be a man and fuck your boyfriend! Or at least give him a decent hand job!”

I chuckled, “I can give it a good go…” Doubt crossed my mind again.

“Just do what you would do to yourself, Honey.” She laughed winking at me.

“Thanks for the advice.” I replied. I got up and went to leave.

“I’m serious though, Lou…” She said and I stopped to look at her, “He will wait for you, no matter how long it takes for you.”

“I know…” I replied smiling, remembering the speech he had given me the other day. Two days… that’s all I had to wait until I saw Niall again. He said he was busy Wednesday and Thursday, he didn’t give me any explanation but it didn’t matter because on Friday we were going out, we would have been together two weeks and something will finally happen between us… Well, more than just kissing.

***

I was told not to meet him outside his music room, but to wait in the classroom. I was waiting impatiently. Everyone was there apart from Rhianna who wanted to work at home alone. She had a massive project to do which involved building something and she couldn’t be bothered to bring it all over here which was fair enough.

I was waiting anxiously. My heart was racing as I waited for him to come down the hall. I was biting my nails furiously and my foot was tapping on the ground. People kept glaring at me trying to tell me to shut up but I couldn’t help it. I hadn’t seen him in nearly three days and it was killing me. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again.

There was suddenly guitar playing down the hall and my eyes widened, the door was left open. I quickly ran over as well as everyone else, and sure enough there he was. Playing his guitar, cast off, limping slightly down the hall. My face could have split in two with the amount I smiled.

“My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh  
Make me your radio  
'N turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
So sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo” I couldn’t help but smile for the whole time he was walking towards me. His voice was still as amazing as when I sang with him the first time, but this time I didn’t have to join in, he wasn’t shy this time.

I walked closer to him and he played the last few chords.

“Surprise…” He whispered, glancing down at his leg.

“Why didn’t you tell me that’s where you were?” I asked, smiling still moving closer to him.

“Because then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” He said smirking, “Doi!” I laughed.

“Who says that?” He pushed his guitar around so it was no longer in the way of us.

“I do, got a problem?” He smirked again and I was still slowly moving closer.

“Not even a little bit… but only because you singing; that was really romantic.” I smiled, and his smirk was replaced a sheepish grin.

“I try my best.” He chuckled, my hand was now on his cheek and I guided our lips together the last few inches. His hands rested on my hips but didn’t pull me any closer. So I grew a pair and stepped forward pushing our bodies together. His breath hitched slightly and I couldn’t help but smile into the now very passionate kiss. I slowly stopped and rested my forehead against his, “Remind me to sing to you more often.” He smiled, slightly flushed.

“Maybe I will.” I replied, pecking his lips again, “So where are we going?” I asked.

“That is a surprise.” He replied grinning, “I just wanna stop off at mine and drop off my guitar.” He said, “Then we can go.”

“Sounds great... Can I just drop some things at yours too?” I asked.

“Sure.” He replied happily, and I turned back to go to the classroom and everyone was still standing in the doorway watching us. Niall seemed unfazed and over took me walking back to the classroom whereas my cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment. Why couldn’t I have his confidence?

Lizzie was grinning at me and winked knowing that I was planning on taking her advice. I made my way into the classroom where Niall was now leaning against the table taking all weight off of his leg.

“Shouldn’t you still be on your crutches?” I asked, placing my bag filled with books on my back.

“Yep…” He replied bluntly, “But that’s not gunna happen.” He continued, “I like walking too much.” He realised his harsh tone and smiled up at me, “Sorry.” He mumbled, “I just really hated them and using them would make tonight’s plans a lot more difficult so.” I couldn’t help but smile, “Ready to go?” He asked.

I nodded and we walked out of the room together. He clasped his hand in mine and another smile appeared. I swear I was constantly smiling now and I loved it. He just could not make me a happier person.

He let me drive back to his place and he dropped off his guitar and I placed my books down in his room and he walked in behind me.

“I just need to quickly change, it’s probably gunna be cold so you might wanna borrow a jacket.” He instructed.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and my eyes were glued to him. Being on crutches really built up his upper body strength and he had never looked more attractive.  
“You know… a picture would last longer.” He smirked turning back around to face me. My eyes only got wider.

I walked over and pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately, licking my bottom lip and I opened it for him. My hands ran up and down his bare torso and I felt myself get immediately turned on. He then grabbed my hips and pulled my right into him. I now had to try so hard not to get an erection, but some things just didn’t work out.

I felt him smirk as my dick started to push into his leg. He moved away from my lips and started to kiss and bit down my neck and along my collar. I involuntarily gasped as he found the spot on my neck that made me weak at the knees. He then just started to bite and suck on this relentlessly turning me on even more.

Well… I guess it was time to grow a pair. My hand slid down his back and to the waist band of his trousers. I slid my hand down to grab his ass. He made his way back up to my lips and I kissed him passionately taking control.

His hands then ran under my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. Our lips reconnected immediately. I started to push him backwards until we reached the bed. My fingers ran down his front and I felt him shiver slightly and my fingers ran into the waistband of his trousers.

He grabbed my hand and pulled away slightly looking concerned.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked. I began to kiss his neck “I just… I don’t want you to do this because of me.” He explained his breath getting heavier. He pulled my head up to look at me, “I don’t want to rush into things, Lou… I know you’re scared, please don’t tell me you have some ridiculous idea in your head that you think I would leave you if we didn’t have sex… I’ve had to deal with that before.”

“No, Niall… I’m doing this because I want to, because I want you… but honestly, I’m not ready for sex yet…” I wasn’t looking forward to his reaction.

But he smiled, his face lit up with my confession, “You’re too amazing.” He smiled and pressed his lips back to mine.

“I’m confused… how does being scared make me amazing?” I asked.

“It’s not that you’re scared, it’s that you actually told me… I want you to be honest with me. Do you wanna know a secret?” He whispered and I nodded eagerly, “I’m scared too.” He whispered.

“What?” I nearly shouted confused out of my mind, “Why would you be scared?” I asked.

“Because… you’ve never been with another guy, and I’ve been with a lot, so no doubt your expecting this amazing experience… it just kind of puts the pressure on. Especially when I want it to be so brilliant…” He explained.

“You don’t need to be scared.” I replied, and then I realised… I did need to take my own words into account there. I can’t tell him not to be scared when I was. But why should I be? It would be no different to my first time with any girl. No matter what, it’ll be incredible, because it’s Niall and he’s perfect.

I pressed my lips back to his hungrily and lay him down on the bed our lips not breaking contact, I lay down beside him. It was weird with him moving so freely with his cast off. My hands were trying to touch every inch of his torso I could. I wanted to remember every part of him.

I pushed my body into his trying to claim any friction on my dick. This time I noticed his own pushing into me and I tried to suppress a moan. Niall however couldn’t sustain his and it rose out of his throat. I had never heard a sexier noise.

His hand ran down my side and his long fingers played with my jeans. They were very restricting now and I let out a sigh of relief when he opened them with ease.

His hand ran into my boxers and down the leg of my trousers slightly, slowly running his fingers up my inner thigh. I moaned complaining at the lack of contact. He was now kissing down my jaw teasing me like crazy.

“Please.” Escaped my lips and he smirked.

“Please what?” He asked innocently. I had never had to ask for it before; I had never done any form of dirty talking. Normally it was just getting straight to it and getting it over with. I never realised how much it could turn you on.

“You know what!” I complained through gritted teeth as his fingers brushed unbelievably close to the base of my cock.

“Sorry, Babe,” He replied, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips, “I have no idea. You’re gunna have to ask for it.” He whispered seductively.

“I want you to jack me off.” I replied bluntly. Suddenly his hand was wrapped firmly around my dick and I let out a gasp at the sudden friction.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” He asked, moving his hand painfully slow up to the tip of my cock.

I started to squirm and buck my hips forward trying to get a faster movement, but he seemed to be able to plan every movement and move his hand along with it. Stupid smart boyfriend...

He finally sped up his speed while still kissing and biting onto my neck and collarbone. I knew I wouldn’t last long. I don’t know what he was doing but he had a technique like no other. Everything he did just drove me crazy.

Sure enough, only a little while later I came all into Niall’s hand with a loud moan of pleasure. He kissed my lips gently.

“I’ll be right back.” He whispered. He quickly jumped out of bed and I pulled back up my trousers and sat crossed leg on the bed. Why had he just run away? I heard a door slam and I had no idea where he went. What did I do wrong?

He returned only a few moments later and I sighed with relief as he walked back through the door. He held two mugs in one hand and a tub of Ben and Jerry’s in the other.

“I assumed that we wouldn’t be going out now. I also fancied ice cream.” I smiled and suddenly felt really bad about not returning the favour. He was sipping at his mug smiling. I placed mine down on his bedside table and took his and placed it down to. I moved the ice cream to the floor, “What are you doing?” He asked, looking hurt that I had taken his food away from him.

“To put it in the words of Lizzie’s; I am growing a pair.” I replied. I swiftly moved forward and captured his lips in mine. He didn’t object. My hand didn’t take much time before moving down to his trousers and undoing them. In all honestly… I was truly shocked by the size. I think I actually gasped slightly. Now I understood why so many people wanted to sleep with him.

I tried my best, but I knew I was only doing averagely, probably not enough to ever push him over the edge. I then remembered Lizzie’s words. Do what you would do to yourself… sure it was weird but, I may as well give it a go.

I gripped him a lot tighter and he his breath hitched at the shock. I moved up and down at various paces rubbing my thumb over the tip every now and again. He started to pant heavier and I moved faster and faster. He suddenly bit into my shoulder suppressing a loud moan as he came all in my hand. I smiled to myself… I had actually done it, and fuck, it actually felt good.

“You know… next time you don’t have to stop yourself from moaning.” I whispered, “I’d like to know how crazy I could make you.” He laughed slightly, before pulling his trousers back up, “I’ll be right back.” I went through to the bathroom and quickly washed my hands before returning to Niall.

He was sitting on the bed with the cookie dough open in his lap, taking a large spoonful. He smiled when I returned and I kissed him.

“You didn’t have to do that y’ know.” He said swallowing his mouthful, “I wasn’t expecting you to. I really wouldn’t have cared.”

I blushed slightly. Sure that thought crossed my mind. What if he got annoyed because I didn’t do it back? But then I thought, it’s Niall, he has never gotten angry at me for anything, he understands everything and I’ve gotta stop worrying.

“I know.” I replied, “I did it because I wanted to.” He smiled and I returned it instantly, “And ‘cause I was slightly worried but… you’re not like that. I know you’re not.”

“Good.” He replied, “Because I’m really not. You’ve gotta stop worrying about how I’ll take things. I told you, I don’t care how long anything takes, I know how hard it is, so I’ll wait, because I genuinely care about you.”

I lay down and pulled him to lie beside me. For the first time he rested his head on my chest and snuggled up close to me. I held him as tight as I could and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“You’re so perfect.” I whispered. I didn’t get a reply; I instead heard faint snores come from my chest. I smiled down lovingly at the innocent looking guy in my arms. He was adorable when he slept. His mouth hung open just slightly and his eyes would flutter every now and again when he had to move slightly.

I pressed a final kiss to his head before closing my own eyes and falling asleep smelling the most perfect scent that was Niall Horan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

My phone was ringing on loud on the bedside table. My eyes fluttered open and a blurry mess met me. I grasped around aimlessly for a while to no avail. A pale arm then reached over me and grabbed the phone.

“Put your contacts in, Love.” An Irish accent husky with sleep greeted me. He placed the phone in my hand and I answered it.

There was a lot of crying on the other end and I shot up to sit up right.

“Hello?” I questioned, there was more sobbing, “Who is this?” I asked.

“Lou…” It was Hannah; I recognised her voice instantly “You need to get to Lizzie’s house now.” It wasn’t her crying, so it must have been Lizzie or Rhianna. “Bring Niall.” She said, “Please, just both of you come now.” And then the phone was hung up.

“Niall, we have to get to Rhi and Lizzie’s. That was Hannah, and there was crying in the background something must have happened.”

“Of course…” He replied and pressed a kiss on my cheek before I felt the bed move which was him leaving. I wish I could see him right now. I needed to see his comforting face and I needed to hold him. I was terrified what could have happened?

I quickly placed in my contacts and looked at the time. It was only 11:30pm. We had only been asleep for about an hour. I looked back over at Niall and I gave him a weak smile. If he was scared of what had happened, he didn’t show it. He simply smiled caringly. He was already dressed. We had both fallen asleep in our jeans so all he did was pull a shirt on over his head. I did the same.

“Here.” He said holding out a purple hoodie. I smiled thankfully and pulled it over my head as he pulled on his red jacket.

The smell was so comforting. I was glad I had it to wear right now. He cocked his head at me and then walked forward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nestled his head into my neck. I held him back tightly preparing for the worst.

He placed his forehead against mine and held my cheek, “Everything’s going to be fine.” He whispered. I smiled slightly and pressed my lips against his, “You ok to drive?” He asked.

I nodded and he laced his fingers in mine practically having to pull me to the car. Thankfully, Liam didn’t have his car, because mine was still back at my flat.

I drove as fast as I could… well, within the speed limits. Niall was still cautious about being in cars after his accident and I wasn’t panicked enough to not care about that…

We drove in silence, which was odd considering who I was with, but I was thankful for it, but he probably knew it was what I needed.

We made it to the house and the front door was open. Not a good sign... Niall stepped out of the car and came around to my side. I was frozen. He opened my door and peered down to look at me. I looked into his eyes. His perfect blue eyes and he held his hand out to me. Without him I knew I wouldn’t have the courage to do this. I was so thankful to have him. He was always so amazing, he always knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

I took his hand and climbed out of the car. I wrapped my arm around his waist needing to have him closer and he returned to favour.

We walked into the house together and I knew my fingers were digging too hard into sides, but he didn’t complain. He didn’t even wince when my nails dug in, probably making him bleed.

We heard sobbing as soon as we walked into the hall. We followed it through to the kitchen. As soon as I saw it tears started flooded down my face.

Rhianna was lying on the floor. Blood was everywhere. Liam was sitting there crying loudly holding her damaged head. Lizzie was crying in the arms of Josh. I looked to Niall who seemed to not notice the fact that his cousin was holding my ex-girlfriend. Hannah was sitting on the windowsill playing with Harry’s hair while tears fell down his cheeks. Zayn was sitting next to Liam with his arm around him, whispering into his ear, probably telling him everything would be ok. Looked like there had to be a strong person in every couple... I wanted to be that person; I wanted to be able to comfort Niall but by the events of today already told me he would be the one holding me while I cried.

I looked around more. The kitchen was smashed. Glass broken all over the ground and blood ran down one of the cupboard where she had obviously hit her head. It had started to dry. How long had she been here before people found her?

“What happened?” Niall asked.

“We came home and found her like this. The door was wide open when we came but we couldn’t see that it had actually been broken down, so Rhianna must have let whoever did this in. We’ve called the police and an ambulance.” Josh explained.

Niall nodded. He led me over to the breakfast bar right next to me. His thumb brushed against my cheek and that’s when I realised I was crying.

“It’ll be fine.” He whispered and he hugged me tightly. I cried onto his shoulder until the police came. The ambulance arrived soon after.

Liam, Harry, Lizzie and I all went in the ambulance with Rhianna. Basically, the stronger people who weren’t crying because they had to comfort us stayed behind to deal with the police because the rest couldn’t handle it.

“I don’t want to go in the ambulance.” I rejected when Niall told me to go.

“Yes, you do. Rhi’s one of your best friends and she’s hurt and she needs you with her. Go with her and I’ll meet you there.” He explained.

“But I need you.” I whispered shyly.

He smiled back at me, “I’ll be there with you in an hour.” He explained, “Two tops. We just have to be here while the police take samples then all of us will be right over.” He wiped away a few remaining tears on my cheeks, “Now get in the ambulance before it leaves without you. You’ll be fine.”

I smiled weakly and got in the back next to Rhianna. They closed the doors and we drove off.

***

Rhianna was taken right into intensive care. None of us were allowed to see us and Liam was hadn’t stopped crying the entire time. Though, none of us had.

After an hour we were finally allowed into see her as she became stable. The other’s still hadn’t appeared.

Liam was sitting by her bedside, his hand holding hers tightly waiting for her to wake up. Her head was bandaged up and she looked pure white.

The door opened and my head shot up. Zayn, Josh and Hannah all walked through the door. My heart fell when Niall didn’t walk through the door. Where was he? I could feel tears threaten to fall again. I told him I needed him and he wasn’t here. My fists clenched in my lap.

Tears did begin to fall again and I pulled my legs up to my chest on the window sill and buried my head down. I couldn’t look at people being comforted by people who they loved, even if technically they weren’t a couple.

I was so angry. Why didn’t he come here?

There were suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and a head resting on my shoulder.

My heart lifted when I heard his voice, “Don’t cry.” He whispered. My head rose slightly and he pressed a kiss to my temple, “I don’t like seeing you cry.”

“Like you can say much,” I laughed through tears, “You cry in front of people all the time.”

“That’s because I’m a pussy.” He replied chuckling. I turned to look at him and met his perfect blue eyes again. I couldn’t help but feel slightly better instantly.

“Crying doesn’t make you a pussy.” I replied wiping away a few of my own tears.

“I know it doesn’t, but I cry over everything, so you’ll have to get used to me crying. Whereas I never wanna see this again...” He smiled.

“Well, you were lucky you were passed out when you were in here… this is nothing compared to then.” I laughed, “Do you wanna go for a walk?” I asked.

“Sure.” He replied standing up and walking out of the room with me by his side.

He went to hold my hand again but I put my arm around his waist instead. We walked around the nearly deserted halls for a while. It was 2am, no one was really here. He went to talk a few times but stopped himself every time. I wasn’t sure if I was glad of this or not.

“What took you so long?” I asked turning to face him in the deserted corridor.

“My doctor stopped me. Told me I had to start using my crutches again or I could over strain my leg and just make everything worse. She said just to try a couple hours maximum off every day rather than just giving up on them completely.” He explained, “I guess I can deal with that though. She said by two weeks’ time I should be walking pretty much normally again. Well, I at least won’t need to use my crutches anymore. I also have to wear this.” He pulled up his trouser leg. It was just a simple bandage and was probably just to keep his leg more stable.

“I thought you weren’t going to come.” I admitted, “Sorry, I’m just a bit freaked out at the moment.”

“Why wouldn’t I have turned up when you said that you needed me? I’ll try and give you whatever you need and want as long as you want me.” He explained.

More tears rolled down my cheeks. I just couldn’t stop them. I think it was just a mixture between happiness of what he said and the shock of what’s happening to Rhianna.  
I smiled at him, “I’ll always want you.” I whispered. He smiled brightly, “And I’ll always do the same for you.”

He hugged me tightly and I just nestled my head into his neck enjoying his scent and his presence.

“Are you ok?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah…” I replied, “Just thinking.”

“Ok.” He replied not prying. “You ready to go back? Or do you want to walk some more?” He asked.

“Can we just find somewhere to sit?” I asked.

“I know just the place.” He replied smiling and pulled my hand.

To no surprise he led me down to the canteen. Looking around to make sure no one was around he slowly opened the door and led us both inside.

We went to the back of the canteen and there was a table with a sofa on either side. He sat down and opened his arms to me expecting me to lie against him.

Instead I sat facing him with my legs crossed. He painfully crossed his legs in return and faced me so our knees were touching. Pain was etched all over his face but he didn’t move. I reached my hand out and took his in mine.

“I’m sorry our date didn’t exactly go to plan tonight.” He whispered, “I really did want it to be perfect.”

“Well, I had a good time anyway.” I replied smiling, he didn’t believe me, “Niall, I would have a perfect time with you if I was just sitting there reading while you played on your phone because all that would matter is that we would be together. Besides, what we did end up doing was pretty fantastic.” He let out a quiet burst of laughter, red tinting his cheeks, “I’m serious. If it makes you feel any better, it was the best hand job I’ve ever had.” I had no idea where this sudden new found confidence came from but oh well. It made him smile and laugh anyway.

“Well, I’ve had a lot of practice…” He chuckled.

“What did you want to do anyway?” I asked.

“I’m not telling you that! I can still do it and I have every intention of doing so, so no, it’ll remain a surprise.” He replied.

“Fine, but I expect it very soon.” He smiled at me.

“Are you ok now?” He asked.

“I’m brilliant.” I replied, “But we should probably go up and see how everybody else is doing soon.” I didn’t want to leave here. It was nice here. Like nothing else mattered, we were just alone here in the dark in our own little world. He went to get up but I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me confused, “I said soon.”

He smiled sitting back down and I shuffled over to sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair gently as I closed my eyes and went back to being quiet.

***

It was Sunday evening and we were back at the hospital. Rhianna was yet to wake up and neither Lizzie nor Liam had left her side the entire time. Josh had left but made sure to visit Lizzie during the day just to make sure she was ok. He was still here at the moment. I was here alone. Niall had to go back to talk to the police about everything. That had been three hours ago… I didn’t realise it would take this long and I was starting to really miss him. I was now the one having to stay strong for Liam and I couldn’t really take that. I wanted to just break down again. Thankfully she was improving.

The door swung open and Niall wondered in on his crutches with a bag hanging off one of the handles.

“Sorry, Guys, but I could just not take any more canteen food.” He handed everyone a burger from McDonald’s, “Sorry, I know it’s not much better but I couldn’t afford Nando’s.” He said forcing burger into Liam’s hand then handing him a can of coke, “Liam don’t make me force feed you.” He said sighing. He sat down next to his best friend and put his arm around him.

Niall was the only one who was able to calm down Liam and make him do anything. Zayn and I had both tried but failed. Even Harry had given it a go but it was useless. He would only ever listen to Niall who would explain calmly what he wanted him to do and help him do it patiently.

He would hold Liam and whisper to him. I had no idea what he was saying but it always made Liam smile and feel slightly better. I missed him when he had to take care of Liam instead of being there for me, and I felt incredibly jealous, not that I would ever tell him that.

Niall slowly unwrapped the food and whispered something to Liam. Liam let a smile slip onto his face and brought the burger to his lips taking a large bite.

He sat with Liam for a while. It sucked having him so close but not being able to actually have him, but Liam needed him more than I did. Lizzie had Josh for comfort, Liam didn’t have anyone. Liam seemed happy with Niall next to him. Stupid best friends…

I was still sat in the windowsill when Zayn came through nearly an hour later. Rhianna was yet to make any form of movement and the doctor’s had said it wouldn’t be likely for her to come around for another couple of days.

“Vas happenin’!” He called trying to sound cheery. I chuckled slightly. That was his catchphrase. He made it up years ago and had said it ever since.

Liam and Lizzie didn’t even look up, but me, Niall and Josh all welcomed him. I saw Liam’s face fall when Niall let go of his hand to let Zayn take his place. Niall noticed as well and leant to down to whisper in his ear. His face lit up again and Niall walked away, but not to me… to Lizzie.

“Liz… You should probably go home and get some rest.” He muttered.

“I can’t leave her! She’s my sister!” She nearly shouted. Niall either didn’t notice or pretended not to, “Besides you’re not making Liam leave.”

“Liz… I’m sorry but look at you. You haven’t slept even here, Liam has. You need to go home and calm down and get some sleep… and Lizzie, you’re gunna have to get used to being in your house again. I know you’re only avoiding going there because you’re scared. But we’ve been staying there like you asked and nothing has happened.” He explained, “I really think it would be good for you. Louis, Harry, Hannah, Josh and I will all be there with you tonight. If anything happens, which it won’t, we will all be there.”

She thought about it for a minute before finally nodding her head and rising out of her seat. We walked down to the car park and got into my car. Niall chucked his crutches in the boot before walking to the backdoor and climbing in easily. I got into the front seat next to Lizzie and I tried to not let tears fall down my cheeks. Niall hadn’t said one word to me since he turned up over an hour ago.

We drove back to Lizzie’s in silence. Lizzie having a slight panic attack in the front seat. She was breathing incredibly heavily and I could hear her whimper every now and again wanting to get back to Rhianna at the hospital.

We climbed out of the car.

“Take Lizzie straight upstairs.” Niall instructed Josh, “I assume you know which room is hers.” He added with a wink and walked into the house. He walked right away from me and through to the kitchen/dining room. Why was he doing this?

I stood there stunned for a few moments about how rude he was being before following him to confront him. I didn’t know what the hell I had done and deserved an explanation.  
I stormed into the kitchen. My jaw dropped and all anger left my eyes.

The lights were dimmed and candles were lit on the table. A red table cloth was on the table and it was laid with Rhianna and Lizzie’s fancy cutlery. They would kill him if he found out. That was only for special occasions.

He stood in front of the small table for two with a rose in his hand. I couldn’t help but smile. He was just too perfect and too romantic.

“Surprise…” He smiled. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, “You came here to yell at me, didn’t you?” He asked chuckling.

“Yeah…” I replied sadly, “Why didn’t you talk to me though?” I asked.

“Because I’m terrible at keeping secrets when I’m so excited about them... I knew that if I spoke to you I would let something slip. Liam always describes me of being like a puppy... I’m always happy and jumpy; I talk my ass off and am too easily excitable. Not that it mattered; I had to look after Liam anyway. Come on then, let’s eat.” 

He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down happily. He placed down food in front of me. It wasn’t anything fancy considering it had to be cold but it was still amazing.

“Come with me.” He said holding out his hand.

He slowly led me up the stairs and into a room. I had never been up to the third floor before, but he didn’t stop there, he led me up to the fourth floor. He led me to the back of the house and into a bedroom. He placed his hands over my eyes before entering. It was a good thing I trusted him.

I felt a rush of cold air and his hands dropped from my eyes and my breath hitched. It was beautiful out here. The balcony from the bedroom looked right over the back fields of their house but you could see the city lights in the distance. The stars shone brightly and the moon was full, hanging low in the sky.

He handed me a glass and I took it gratefully. The smile hadn’t dropped from my face all evening and the champagne that I was now sipping just made everything so much better.  
“When did you plan all this?” I asked, turning to look at him. We were both leaning over the balcony looking across at the view.

“Today, I decided I needed to make up for our other date. I wouldn’t get too pissed though we both have lectures tomorrow.” He chuckled.

“Excuse me, but who’s already pouring their second glass?” I retorted.

“I’m Irish.” He replied bluntly, “Besides, it was fucking expensive I’m gunna enjoy it.” He laughed.

“Well, I’m enjoying it. It’s been perfect.” He couldn’t help but look slightly smug.

“Well, I’m glad.” I took another swig from my glass and emptied it. He offered the bottle to me but I rejected taking it from his hands and putting it back in the bucket of ice. It was the end of October; it still managed to stay chilled outside.

I took his hand and led him back inside, bringing the champagne with me, he grabbed the glasses and I took him back downstairs to where we would be sleeping.

“Thank you.” I whispered.

“For what…?” He asked smiling. How could he look so cute but so hot at the same time?

“For one of the best evenings of my life…” I replied.

“Well, thank you for the same thing.” He whispered, “But I can make it even better.” He walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug pressing his soft lips against mine.  
It was so sweet. You would have thought he was the most innocent person in the entire world. It was nothing but full of promise. The kiss didn’t last long. He soon pulled away to bury his head in my neck and give me his signature hug. Everybody loved Niall’s hugs, but then again, everybody loved Niall.

***

It was Tuesday the thirtieth of October. Halloween was tomorrow, Rhianna’s favourite holiday and she would most likely miss it. Niall and I were still staying with Lizzie, but we had also managed to get Liam away from the hospital for some sleep.

Much to his doctor’s dismay he had completely thrown out the crutches. He had just thrown a fit on Monday evening and threw them out of the top floor window. It was the first time I had ever seen Niall properly angry. Sure we had fought before but never to this extent. It didn’t suit him, but five minutes later when he was back down in the kitchen with a glass of milk he was his happy self again, acting as if nothing had happened.

We walked down the hall together to his lecture. His was in the morning on Wednesday; mine didn’t start until an hour later so I decided to walk him. His guitar case was slung over my back as I wouldn’t let him carry the extra weight until his leg was completely better. The doctor said it would only make it worse.

His music class got used to having me around. His lecturer, no matter how strict didn’t mind me being there either. I loved sitting with Niall in that first half an hour before I had to leave to go to mine. Watching him do the one thing he loved most in the world. He always looked so happy and so content. He often forgot I was there and didn’t notice when I left. But I didn’t mind that. I just loved how passionate he was. I was passionate about my drama, but not like him, he just couldn’t get enough of his guitar.

“How’s my favourite student then!” His lecturer called bounding over to greet us as I was handing Niall’s case over.

“I’m great! But shouldn’t you ask how Niall is?” Cheesy I know, but I was the king of cheesy lines. Niall laughed besides me anyway, but he laughed at everything. Still, nice to be appreciated…

“I’m great too!” he grinned, “What did you want?”

“You’re friends with that Hannah girl right?” His face went stern.

“No.” He replied, “I don’t know a Hannah… You mean the one with the pink hair? You’ve mentioned her before, the one that blew up the toilet.” He asked.

“Yeah...” His mouth had now just become a thin line, “I’m meant to be tracking her down. You’ll never guess what she did this time.”

“I’m sure we wouldn’t.” I said trying to restrain a smile. The actual thing was, was that we had all done it, we were trying to cheer Lizzie and Liam up but they weren’t buying it. Hannah just took all the blame, like she said; she was too good at what she did to ever be chucked out of this university. I mean, she was good enough to get into a museum, right?

“She thought it would be fun to set a trap so when all the beauty students walked into their salon for their lesson, some concoction, which I have no idea what it was, all I knew is that it smelled of puke and was a very strange brown colour, dropped all over their heads.”

Both Niall and I had to suppress laughter but he didn’t even look suspicious. Other people were starting to file in now. Some gave us weird looks as always, not everyone was so supportive of this whole gay thing, but most smiled and waved and Niall waved back happily.

Instead of leading us to the back of the room like normal he dragged me to the front. I mean literally dragged. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the front.

“What are you doing?” I asked. He placed a microphone and a stand in front of me.

“We have to perform today, part of the course.” He replied.

“Ok… so why am I here?” I asked, my pulse starting to race.

“You’re singing for me.” He replied bluntly, a cheeky smile on his face. My eyes widened, my jaw dropped and my heart fell. I couldn’t sing in front of all of these people.

A lot of people were watching this; I couldn’t back out now… that would just be embarrassing. The room was now full and people were watching us in silence.

“You so owe me for this!” I muttered through clenched teeth, “Besides, you haven’t even told me what I’m meant to be singing. It better not be some soppy duet or I’m outta here!”

“You’ll find out, and do you really see me as the soppy duet kind of guy?” He smirked, placing the fancy microphone in front of him so that he could play his guitar as well, “And you better be good, I’m getting graded on this.” He winked at me playfully. He then went on to introduce himself to the individualiser and explained who I was.

The grumpy looking man clicked the box beside him… great… I was being recorded as well.

He started to play the guitar and I recognised it instantly. That bastard had been listening to me sing in the shower.

I waited for my cue and put everything I had into it…

“Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you do  
And in my head I make a picture” Niall was joining in, just doing the background vocals in his microphone.

“Cos since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie?” The chorus came to an end and I gave him a glare telling him to join in but he obviously didn’t pick up on it. I was actually going to have to sing this entire song by myself.

He kept flicking his eyes to me and smiling. I could have punched that git, in the most loving and careful way possible of course.

“Did you have to go to jail;  
Put your house up on for sale, did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya  
And are you shoppin' anywhere,  
Changed the colour of your hair, are you busy?  
And did you have to pay the fine  
You were dodging all the time, are you still busy?” I hate to admit it but I was actually really enjoying myself. The buzz was amazing and looking out to the class everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even the examiner. His lecturer was dancing along slightly to himself in the back where he probably thought no one could see him. I couldn’t help but grin at the success.

The chorus started again, but this time Niall did sing along, only quietly though, I wish he did sing louder, it would be nice to know I wasn’t the only one being heard. “Cos since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie!” Ok… it was official… I loved singing. I loved the clapping along we were getting, I loved to see them dancing in their seats, I loved to see the enjoyment on their faces, but most of all, I loved having Niall next to me singing and playing along on his guitar.

“Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I make a picture.” Niall’s guitar playing was flawless. He didn’t miss a note. It was beautiful. I wish I could have been singing on stage but sitting out in the audience as well to see the utter joy on his face.

“Cos since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie  
Oh why don’t you come on over Valerie?” The song came to a close and Niall finished his guitar playing. The audience clapped insanely loudly and they all rose out of their seats. I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. I was incredibly nervous, my heart was racing and I couldn’t help but wonder if I let Niall down but it was just so amazing.

The examiner stood up and walked closer to the front his recorder in hand.

“Niall James Horan…” He muttered slowly into the microphone, “Second year. University of Hertfordshire… Specialised in guitar and singing. Lead vocals: Louis Tomlinson, chosen by student being observed.” There was a short pause, “Unfaultable performance...” Niall’s nervous face broke down into a smile and the examiner breaking his professional façade smiled back at Niall. He clicked off the recorder, “There is literally nothing else I could say about that. It was perfect; you could not have chosen a better person to sing for you. His style of voice is unique, and I have never heard anyone sing it better. Not even the original artist. Your guitar skills are incredible. You look like you were born to hold that instrument. You are a very clever young man.”

“You have no idea.” I mumbled.

“Thank you so much.” He actually looked lost for words. He looked like he was wondering if it would be inappropriate to hug the examiner. The examiner held out his hand and Niall shook enthusiastically. The examiner walk to the back of the room and I was lifted off my feet suddenly being spun around.

“Did I ever tell you how incredible you were?” He asked setting me back down. I had to grab his shoulders so I didn’t fall to the ground, “And that was very painful.” He admitted his eyes flicking to his leg, “Fuck.” He whispered, but the smile did not leave his face.

“Come on.” I laughed wrapping my arm around his shoulder and helping him to the side of the room, “Bet you wish you kept your crutches now.”

“NEVER…!” He shouted. The room turned to look at us again, “Anyway… I don’t have to stay any longer so… wanna go?” He asked.

I took his guitar from his hand and slung it over my back, took his hand in mine and we walked out of the room. I took him back to the classroom. It was empty as we walked in. As soon as the door was closed I was suddenly pushed back against it.

Niall’s lips came crashing to mine and my hands ran into his long blonde hair. He seemed to have just given up on cutting it recently and was probably getting too long but I still loved it. His fringe now hung well into his eyes and I brushed it to the side so it stopped tickling mine.

I kissed him back hungrily. He was pushing himself against me, pinning me to the door. I picked him up and walked him over to the table, setting him down, not letting our lips part. I pushed him backwards so he was lying down.

“MY EYES…!” I heard a feminine voice shout from the door. I quickly rolled off of Niall, forgetting we were on the table and slammed to the floor, “What the hell were you doing!?”  
“In public…! Seriously, Guys…” I looked up from the ground to see Harry, Hannah, Lizzie and Zayn all in the doorway.

“We were celebrating.” Niall said grinning.

“What were you celebrating?” Harry asked.

“Louis, being perfect and amazing and helping me give a flawless performance in class today.” Niall replied. We were met with congratulations.

“Ok… back to the reason we were here.” Lizzie was smiling, she looked incredibly happy, “Rhi just woke up. We just got a call from Liam. We’re heading straight over there.”

“I’ve got a lecture…” I said sadly.

“Who gives a fuck?!” Zayn asked bounding into the room, “Rhi’s awake. We can call in sick, Mate, let’s go!”

We all set off in a run… well I say all. I found myself running backwards to meet the person who physically couldn’t run.

“Come on, Gorgeous.” I kissed Niall happily, picking him back up again and he wrapped his legs around my waist.

“Because this isn’t degrading at all…” He laughed pecking my cheek and twisting himself around so he was situated on my back, “Run then!” He instructed.

“Good luck.” I muttered starting to walk. He was incredibly light, “Why aren’t you heavier?” I asked, “You should really be obese. If I ate like you did I would be a house.”

“Like I always say… luck of the Irish…” He laughed, “Thank you for today. I know I kind of dropped it on you, but I knew you would be great.” I stopped walking and he spun around so he was sitting facing me again, “You really were perfect. You’re an amazing singer, Lou, and I know you would be amazing to get me the grade I want.”

“And what grade do you want?” I asked.

“A first...” He replied bluntly, “Doi! Come on, let’s get to the hospital.”

“We could always make a little detour.” I suggested pressing my lips to his seductively.

I pulled away slowly, resting my forehead on his, so he could feel my heavy breath on his lips.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t miss us for a few minutes.” He whispered giving me probably the sexiest look I had ever seen in my entire life, “Mine or yours?” he asked, starting to press soft kisses along my jaw and I suddenly became incredibly turned on.

“Yours…” I replied crashing our lips together again. I at least knew that his flat would be empty… thought technically it wasn’t his flat anymore. There was barely any of our stuff in any of our flats now. With us all staying at Lizzie’s we had all discretely moved it without her realising. We were all getting ready to sell our flats on, but as long as it was still in Niall’s name, it was up to use, right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

We arrived at the hospital an hour later. Everyone was crowded around a very drowsy Rhianna.

“Seriously, Guys…?” She croaked as we walked in, “I’ve been knocked out for god knows how long and you still find the time to go home and have sex.”

My eyes widened.

“Who said anything about having sex?” Niall asked.

“The love bite on your neck spoke for itself.” She laughed. Her voice cracked as her throat was incredibly dry from lack of fluids.

“Well, we didn’t have sex.” He replied rolling his eyes at her, “Only you and Liam feel the need to have sex every thirty seconds.” He sat himself down and pulled out a mars bar from his pocket.

“Don’t rip on my sex life just because yours is non-existent.” She replied cockily.

Niall just scowled at her and continued eating. My face blushed an incredibly deep red and I shot evils at Lizzie. I can’t believe she had fucking told Rhianna.

“Wait…” Zayn said chuckling slightly, “Are you saying you haven’t had sex yet? How long have you been going out now?!”

I sank into a chair in the corner and buried my face in my hands. I could not have been more embarrassed. That is the last time I ever tell Lizzie anything.

“It’ll be three weeks on Saturday.” Niall replied, “And it’s none of your fucking business.” He sounded calm but I could hear the anger in his voice. He knew that I was sitting back here embarrassment written all over my face.

“No, come on! Three weeks! You sleep with everything that moves and you haven’t even slept with Louis yet!” Harry exclaimed, “Even I would have slept with him by now.”

“Just back off, Guys…” He said more sternly.

“No! You slept with everything that moved for four years, slept with Sean after four days of being with him, and you’re not sleeping with Lou. Who are you and what have you done with the real Niall?” Liam asked.

“Liam, fuck off.” Niall breathed, “All of you just fuck off. It has nothing to do with you. Maybe I’m just not the sex obsessed selfish bastard that you all seem to think I am.” His voice was getting more and more angry with each word and he stormed out of the room.

The room was silent. I didn’t know whether to run after him or leave him to his anger. Niall was scary when he was angry… and oddly attractive.

“So, what’s going on between you two?” Hannah asked smirking, “Someone not putting out?”

My face burned deep red again. No I wasn’t putting out. I still was making him wait because I was a terrified little jackass.

“I thought I told you to stop being a pussy and just fuck him?” Lizzie asked.

“Yeah, Lizzie…! Great advice... How about I give you the person you are madly in love with, tell you he’s slept with two hundred other people and see if you don’t feel like your heads going to explode when you get told to just MAN UP AND FUCK HIM!” My breath was raging, “Besides… I’ve never been with a guy it’s pretty terrifying.” They all just sat there and stared at me. I sank down further in my chair and closed my eyes. “Why is it so fucking terrifying…!?” I mumbled.

I hated myself right now. I loved Niall and I wanted to show him that but I was too much of a pussy to even take that step with him. Why did he storm out anyway? Did it really bother him that much that we weren’t?

“Wait…” I heard Lizzie’s voice bringing me back down to earth, “Did you just say what I think you said.”

“What did I say?” I asked.

“That you love Niall.” Zayn said warily.

My eyes shot open. Did I really just say that? I shot out of my seat and my hands ran through my hair. Holy shit! I did… I actually loved Niall and I didn’t even know if I could call him my boyfriend. We had never spoken about it. I had never wanted the deep conversation; I didn’t want to fuck things up. I should probably sort that out… I should probably ask if he was my boyfriend before I admitted my undying love for him.

“I have to go find him.” I muttered, but I was rooted to the spot.

“What are you gunna say to him?” Rhianna asked, smiling.

“I… I am gunna ask him to be my boyfriend.” I replied grinning.

“Isn’t he already your boyfriend?” Hannah asked, “I mean, you spend every day together, you’re completely exclusive and you just admitted that you love him.”

“Yeah, well, technically we never asked each other, and he’s never called me his boyfriend before, he only ever says we’re seeing each other. Well… I don’t like that. I want him to be my boyfriend.”

I ran out of the room and started wondering aimlessly down corridors. But then I knew exactly where he would be. I set of at full speed towards the cafeteria. I stormed into the room and saw him in the back corner where he always sat with a massive slice of cake in front of him.

I walked over slowly. I sat down next to me and when he saw me he broke into a smile.

“What was that about?” I asked.

“Because I’m sick of being seen as some ass who sleeps around with a bunch of people and never calls them again. I care about you so much, I really don’t give a shit about sex, I just want to be with you. I… I… I don’t even know, Lou. I knew you were embarrassed about it anyway, I could tell, and they wouldn’t drop it. I just want you to be happy. If waiting makes you happy I couldn’t give less of a fuck. I really am not like that, and I hope you know that.” He rambled for a while.

“Niall…” I interrupted and his head shot towards me, “I know exactly what you’re like. You have been incredibly patient and I could not be more grateful for that. You are the most amazing person in the world. I would never think you would leave me after we had sex, and I really do want to… I do… but, I’m scared and I’ll probably be scared for a while, not only because it would be the first time, but because it would be with you, and I would want it to be perfect for you and I don’t know if I could give you that.”

“I thought I was the one who rambled all the time.” He laughed.

“Niall, will you be my boyfriend…?” I blurted out. He looked shocked, “I mean… I didn’t know what we are, but I know that I want to be able to say you are my boyfriend because you are the most important person in the world to me right now and I want to be able to shout to the world that you, Niall James Horan, are the most perfect boyfriend in the entire world, and that you are my perfect boyfriend.” His face still looked shocked, “Please say something.” I nearly begged.

“Lou… Honestly, I thought I already was.” He chuckled, “But, being your boyfriend would make me the happiest person in the entire world.”

I smiled with relief and pressed my lips against his hungrily.

“Why did you never call me your boyfriend then?” I asked when we finally pulled away.

“I don’t know why…” He replied, “But I like it.” I couldn’t help but smile, “Louis Tomlinson, my perfect boyfriend, who won’t put out.” I punched his arm playfully and kissed him again smiling. We both just ended up laughing in each other’s arms.

“We should probably head back to Rhianna… we literally saw her for five minutes.” I laughed.

“Sure.” He replied then a smirk appeared on his face, “But I have an idea.” I loved the evil smile on his face and couldn’t resist.

We messed up each other’s hair and scrunched up the other’s clothes making us look a mess. My suspenders hung down around my ass and my shirt was partially un-tucked from my red skinny jeans. I took off one of my shoes to carry to the room.

“Ready?” Niall asked running a final hand through his messy long blonde hair. I was actually getting slightly turned on by Niall’s make do sex hair, though running my fingers through his hair always managed to turn me on.

“Yeah… Just one more thing…” I suddenly jumped on him and he got knocked back slightly. I began to suck and bite on his neck leaving a fresh massive bruise on his neck. I pulled away and it was already looking red and inflamed. I smirked at my work and felt even more turned on, “Bet they’ll love that.”

I kissed him again before we made our way back up to Rhi’s room looking a mess. We walked in with grins on our faces. Niall sat down and I curled up onto his lap and closed my eyes. His arms wrapped around me, held me tight and kissed the top of my head. I smiled widely and cuddled in even closer.

“We got you something Rhi by the way; it’s in the plastic bag.” They were still staring at us wide eyed and I couldn’t contain my smile.

I picked up the bag off the ground and threw it to her. Her eyes widened when she looked in the bag. She pulled out the devil horns and placed them on her head. She looked so excited. It was just a Halloween costume, but then again it was her favourite holiday. It was only her one from last year. We didn’t know how to get her a new one.

I looked around the room and most people were still staring at us questioningly.

“Seriously…!” Lizzie exclaimed, “Your first time in a hospital! There are sick people here!”

Niall and I both just burst out laughing.

“You are too easy.” I laughed, they all looked slightly relieved that we hadn’t done it in the hospital and then laughed along with us.

***

Halloween came around and it was 7pm. We all actually went to our lectures today and we got back to find Liam behind the screen helping Rhianna into her costume. We couldn’t go out trick or treating but it was still nice to dress up. Besides, we could always go around to the wards and scare people if we got bored.

Liam came around the screen dressed up as woody; Niall had dressed up as buzz. I couldn’t help but think this was planned. These two best friends were too in love it wasn’t right. Zayn was very original and dressed up as Dracula while Harry, taking his love of being naked into full swing, went as Tarzan. Lizzie and Josh came walking into the room a bit later dressed as Flynn Rider and Rapunzel while I had taken my costume for the past three years and dressed up as Peter Pan.

Hannah was the last to arrive and we all raised her eyebrows at her and started yelling insults.

“Why didn’t you dress up…!?” Rhianna exclaimed like her friend had just ruined her life.

“I did dress up!” she exclaimed, “I’m Niall.”

We all looked back to her. Come to think of it the clothes were slightly too big for her. She was definitely in his bright blue jeans with his turquoise t-shirt, while his red hoodie rested on her shoulders. She even showed us her feet to show she was wearing his red high tops.

Come to think of it… They did dress pretty similar.

“She does look good in my clothes.” Niall flirted winking over at her.

“I look good in anything, Honey.” She replied seductively, “But I look best in nothing.”

Jealousy burnt as Niall smirked in return. Why did he have to be so flirty? But I guess he wouldn’t be him if he wasn’t and I loved him. I glanced over at Harry who was glaring at both of them. He still had done nothing about Hannah and she had done nothing after I told her he liked her. It was starting to get annoying because they would be perfect together, but no, Hannah was still sleeping around with as many boys or girls that she could. I hadn’t woken up one morning without her with some random across the table from her in the morning. Of course, I never saw them again.

The night went on smoothly. Harry and I both got our revenge by flirting endlessly with each other. It was just a shame that neither of them seemed to care. But if Niall did care he would be an incredible hypocrite.

The evening went on brilliantly. Rhianna had a great time, completely forgetting she would be trapped in the hospital for the next two weeks at least. Niall had to leave at one point to call his dad but it didn’t last long. He still spoke to his dad every day and Bobby was doing nothing but declining in health. I felt really bad for him... for both of them... Hopefully he would make it another month to watch Greg get married but at the moment it wasn’t looking good.

Niall was really excited about going home. He got to go home on the fifth of December because of his ridiculously short academic year. Zayn and I didn’t finish until the twentieth. As much as I didn’t want him to leave I was happy for him and his family.

When he returned Liam jumped out of his seat.

“Erm… can I say something?” He asked quietly. He looked incredibly worried but we all stayed silent and watched him. Probably us staring at him didn’t calm his nerves but oh well… he’d be fine. “Well…” He turned to Rhianna, “These past couple of days have been the most horrifying of my entire life. I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. I couldn’t leave your side in case I wasn’t here to watch you wake up. I needed to make sure you ok and I didn’t know what would have happened if you weren’t ok. I realised that I couldn’t live without you.” Rhianna’s eyes were wide as were the rest of ours. This was so un-Liam. So out of character… but so romantic at the same time, “I love you, Rhi.” He bent down on one knee and I think Rhianna actually squealed when he pulled a small box out of his pocket. When the hell did he have a chance to get that? “Rhi… Will you marry me?” 

Rhianna practically jumped on him. Pulling him into a massive hug and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

“Of course I will.” She muttered through kisses. He placed the beautiful ring on her finger and they returned to kissing. We all cheered and clapped and they couldn’t wipe the smiles of their faces.

This was crazy. The two sensible people of this group were getting married. These were meant to be the people who thought everything through and didn’t rush into things.

We all ran over and enveloped them into a hug. I had never seen either of them look so happy and I was just so happy for them. We all were. Who cared if they were young? They were in love, and that’s all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

Finally on the fourteenth of November Rhianna was finally coming home. Liam helped his fiancé walk through the door and her eyes widened when she walked through.

“Something’s different.” She said instantly, “Have you moved in?” She snapped her head to look at everyone behind her.

“No, they haven’t!” Lizzie laughed, “I think I would have noticed.” We all looked sheepish and couldn’t help but look at her confused face chuckling. “Holy shit, you have actually moved in…”

“Pretty much… all our apartments are empty and up for sale, you’re stuck with us now.” Zayn laughed and walked into the house.

Rhianna just rolled her eyes and made her way to the living room. My phone suddenly blasted out my ringtone. I quickly picked it up after reading the caller ID seeing it was my mum.

“Hey, Mum!” I exclaimed.

“Hey, Gorgeous…! I have a surprise for you!” She exclaimed.

“Okay… Expand, please.”

“Well, you told us that you moved in with Lizzie, and we were so excited about you and your girlfriend moving in together, so we decided to come up and see you, we’ll be there tomorrow afternoon. I’ve gotta go. Bye, Honey!”

“WAIT, NO! IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” But she was already gone.

They all sat there and looked at me after my outburst. Niall just sat there smirking.

“Haven’t told your mum yet, huh?” He asked still smirking. I nodded feeling incredibly guilty, “She still thinks you and Lizzie are together?” I nodded again, “She thinks that you’ve moved in together as a couple and she’s coming up to see you two together as happy as can be?”

“I am so sorry!” The guilt rose inside of me.

Niall just chuckled, “Lou, it’s fine. If you’re not ready to tell your mum then you’re not ready.” He smiled and shuffled closer to me on the sofa, “Don’t worry about it.” My face relaxed slightly but I still felt horrible. “Hey,” He smiled, “Cheer up.” I smiled weakly, “Listen... I really, really don’t mind if you can’t tell your mum. I know why you’d be scared and it’s ok. I’ll still want to be with you whether you tell her or not.”

I smiled genuinely this time and kissed him softly. Something soft then hit me in the face and I broke away.

“Hey!” I exclaimed, while Niall laughed.

“What?” Hannah replied giggling, “You two need to get a room.”

I stuck my tongue out at her and jumped on Niall pressing my lips firmly to his, lacing my fingers in his hair so he couldn’t pull away. His hand rested on my back pulling me closer to him. We were suddenly bombarded with anything soft that could be thrown at us. I couldn’t help but laugh against Niall’s lips and he laughed in return.

I loved his laugh. His laugh was perfect and I needed to share that laugh with my family, so they could love him as much as I do. We both sat up and I opened my arms. He rested back on me and snuggled up close. I buried my head in his blonde hair and inhaled his scent deeply.

“I’ll tell Mum.” I whispered. He turned to look up at me.

“Are you sure?” He asked, “Because I was serious, if you’re not ready, you’re not ready. I don’t mind hiding our relationship for a few days.”

“Why are you so perfect and understanding about everything?” I asked laughing.

“You seem to forget that I’ve already been through all this shit.” He replied chuckling.

I laughed slightly in reply, “You’re right… I guess you just handled it so well. But I’m sure. I wanna tell her. Besides, she’ll love you. Well… I think I’m sure. I’m sorry if I can’t do it.”

He pressed a small kiss to my cheek and nestled back into my arm. Within a few minutes I noticed small snores coming from Niall. I looked down. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. I slowly slid out from underneath it and placed him down gently.

He could sleep through anything; I don’t know why I was being so careful. Everyone else was shouting and laughing and he was still sleeping. I walked through to the kitchen and picked up some food before taking it back through to the living room.

“You’re really lucky y’ know.” Liam said from across the room, “Most people wouldn’t be that understanding.”

“I know…” I replied, “And I’m a horrible person… I should have told my mum straight away… I’m not a good boyfriend…” I grumbled.

“You’re not a bad boyfriend…” Liam objected, “I can see how much you care about him, but for all that he’s done for you, do you really think he deserves having to hide it from your mum?”

“No…” I replied, “And I want to tell her, I love him so much! But what if my mum doesn’t approve?”

“You just said you loved him…” Zayn cut in, “If you love him it shouldn’t matter what anybody else thinks.”

“Yeah… says the guy who sleeps around for a living.” I scoffed.

“There’s nothing wrong with sleeping around!” Hannah argued.

“Ok… I’m sorry…” I replied.

“Just tell your mum, Lou… You know it’s the right thing to do.” I looked down and the sleeping boy and smiled. Liam was right… It was the right thing to do. I loved him and I everyone should know that, including my family.

Niall stayed asleep throughout most of the night while the rest of us celebrated Liam and Rhianna’s engagement properly. I made sure to save both of us a glass of champagne and when everybody had gone to bed by twelve thirty I gently shook him awake.

“Lou?” He asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” He smiled at my ridiculous comment, “Come on, up you get.” He climbed out of the sofa lazily and I handed him a glass of the overpriced champagne Lizzie had bought to celebrate.

He smiled and took a long sip from the glass. I took his free hand and led him upstairs to our room. The room was a lot larger than the rooms we had been sharing in our flats. There was actually a double bed for us to share here. It was still plastered in green but I liked it that way. It made Niall happy. It was his own little slice of Ireland. His dad still sent him random crap which was on display all over the room.

It wasn’t all green though. All of my stuff was littered around the room, and being the messiest person in the world meant that my clothes were strewn all over the floor.

“Well, I guess this might be the last night I spend in here for a while.” Niall said lying down on the bed, “I’ll miss you, big comfy double bed! We’ve already had so many good memories.”

I chuckled and lay down next to my crazy boyfriend.

“It won’t be. But if it is gunna be we may as well make the most of it.” I inched closer to him and I could see the smirk come onto his face.

He rolled onto his side and pulled me closer to him. The kiss started out gentle but soon became more heated and passionate. I pulled at the hem of Niall’s t-shirt and he split apart from me long enough so we could both pull them off. I pulled him closer to me and he pushed me over so he was lying on top.

I still found it slightly weird having Niall’s body against mine. I was just so used to having a girls but this… this was just so much better. I could never get enough of feeling Niall’s muscles wrapped around me.

I pulled him closer and grinded my crotch against his. We both let out an unstoppable groan of pleasure. My hand made my way down to his tracksuit bottoms and easily pushed them down. Unlucky for him I was wearing tight skinny jeans so he had more of a problem. I helped him get them down and went back to kissing him roughly.

I didn’t waste any time in playing with his boxers and pushing them down. His long fingers ran down my spine and shivers ran through me. His hand slowly slid into my boxers and pushed them down.

Suddenly growing confidence I spun him over and lay on top of him. I kissed his carefully down his jaw and onto his neck. I continued to grind onto him and neither of us could control the small moans and whimpers from escaping our throats.

He shoved me off of him and moved his hand down to my dick. I copied his actions and repeated the same actions I had done now so many times before. I always tried to make it good and by the end he always seemed to enjoy it… considering the ending… but he always took a long time. A lot longer than I did… I knew I wasn’t as good, how could I be? I barely had any practice.

Thirty minutes later with an incredibly aching arm were cleaning ourselves up. He walked out of our en-suite still completely naked. He bent down to pick up my boxers but I held my arms out to him in bed.

“No!” I instructed. He raised his eyebrows at me, “Hug me?” I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He smiled at me and climbed unto the covers beside me and held me close. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

If only I could tell him how much I loved him. He picked up the two glasses of champagne from the bedside table and handed one to me. I sat up beside him and began to sip my nearly full glass and looked to my side. He was sipping his with a smile on his face.

“What you thinking?” I asked.

“It’s just…” He paused for a while smiling, “I’m just really happy.” He turned to look at me still smiling.

“Me too…” I grinned, my hand moved to his neck and I pulled his lips to mine.

“Really…?” He asked; when I pulled away.

“Of course, you Numnut…!” I laughed, “I’ve never been happier.”

This time he snuggled up to me having placed his empty glass on the side. He rested his head on my chest. He began to breath deeper and I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
“Niall…?” I asked. He hummed in reply, “Niall… I love you.” There was no reply. Shit! I looked down at Niall. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing heavy. Sure enough those gentle snores started. “Shit.” I murmured. I slid down slightly and Niall muttered something in his sleep. He talked in his sleep a lot. Some things he said were really cute. I wondered often what it would be like to be in his head. He spoke non-stop and I still reckon half the things that were in his mind didn’t have time to come out of his mouth. I quickly slid out of bed to remove my contacts and walked back blindly.

I climbed back in and Niall immediately held me. His legs intertwined in mine and I pulled him closer drifting off to sleep.

***

I slowly woke up. I looked down at the blurry image of blonde and smiled. I kissed the top of his head and climbed out of bed.

I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs. Mum wouldn’t be here for a good few hours yet so I decided to let Niall sleep in for a bit longer. He was under a lot of stress lately due to his dad and because of that he was tired a lot. Not wanting to wake him I simply pulled on one of my OnePiece’s.

Everyone was already up at the breakfast bar munching happily on breakfast. I sat down on one of the stools and stole Harry’s orange juice from in front of him. He just rolled his eyes and let me sip it happily.

“So when does your mum get here?” Lizzie asked.

“She said not until this afternoon.” I replied. Then there was a knock on the door. “Please, for the love of god, tell me that isn’t her.”

“What’s the big deal, so she’s a few hours early?” Hannah asked.

“Niall is upstairs in our bed… and she’ll want a tour…” The doorbell rang again.

“What’s the problem? Just tell him he had a nightmare and he got scared so came to sleep with you.” Rhianna explained.

“Ok… I’m going to expand. Niall is upstairs in our bed… naked… in a room that is obviously not only mine as it is filled with Irish things.”

“I see your issue… we can handle it. Go answer the door.” Zayn instructed. The doorbell rang twice more and I opened it. I was bombarded with hugs from my mum and my four baby sisters, Lottie, Fizz, Daisy and Phoebe.

Lizzie came to the door behind me and the girls ran away from me to hug Lizzie. It would crush them when they found out we weren’t together. The girls loved her.

“Come on, then. Show us around. I can’t believe how big this place is. We can catch up on the way around.”

We walked around happily together. I explained everything that had been going on. Lizzie happily played along. I felt bad. I was already lying to them. How was I meant to blurt out now, ‘Actually, Mum, I’m gay and me and Lizzie aren’t together.’ I felt horrible.

We were nearly around at my room when Hannah and Harry came rushing up that stairs shouting my name.

“Lou!” They stopped out of breath at the top. “You know that thing that you wanted us to find and get rid of?” Hannah asked.

“Yeah…” I nodded.

“Well… We couldn’t find it.” Harry explained.

I nodded and they ran away before I could get angry.

“Couldn’t we just show them your room?” I whispered to Lizzie.

“No… Josh is in there.” She whispered harshly. I sighed… there was no option.

I knocked on the door and pressed my ear to it. There was no sound of movement inside.

“Why are you knocking on your own bedroom door?” I turned around to look at my mum. Daisy and Fizz were climbing all over Lizzie, holding onto one of her legs each so she had to drag them around.

“Erm… no reason...” I replied, “In we go then.”

I opened the door slowly peeking in. The curtains were still closed but the bed was empty. I looked to the en suite. It had no windows but the light was off. I had no idea where he was. They all walked into the room… well, I say all; the girls were still clinging to Lizzie’s leg. Jay walked over and opened the curtains revealing all the stuff that obviously wasn’t mine.

“What’s with all the green?” She asked.

“Erm…”I muttered.

“I really like Ireland.” Lizzie replied shyly. My mum looked at both of us confused not sure whether to believe me. She eventually just shook her head and brushed it off.

“This place really is a tip.” She commented going to pick some of my dirty washing.

The door to the en suite swung opened and everyone’s eyes shot around. A blonde haired boy dressed only in boxers wondered out. Lizzie’s hands shot down to cover the twins eyes. Lottie was watching the nearly naked boy walk across the room biting her lip. He was rubbing his eyes with one hand and running his finger through his hair with the other. He looked so adorable I just wanted to hug him but I stayed back next to Lizzie.

He collapsed down on the bed lightly and pulled the covers up around his chin, curling up in a ball and snuggling into the pillows. He now looked even more adorable.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” My mum asked calmly.

Niall shot up and sat bolt upright. His eyes shot open.

“Boobear… Why is there another boy in your bed?” Phoebe asked. I stood there with my eyes wide.

He quickly climbed out of bed and pulled on his own onesie that was lying on the floor. He still had his bed hair and he looked tired as fuck. He looked over at me looking for guidance.

“I didn’t think boys were meant to share beds.” Phoebe carried on in her cute baby voice. She was so small. She wouldn’t understand.

My mum was looking at me for an answer but I just stood there frozen. Niall becoming more and more awake by the second was suddenly realising my slight panic attack.

He walked over to my mum and held out his hand giving her his most charming smile, “Hey, Miss Tomlinson.” His accent was strong and I could see my mum practically melt, “I’m Niall.” She giggled slightly as he pulled her into a polite hug, “Would you like a cup of tea?” He offered.

“I would love one.” She replied still giggling like a little girl. I had no idea what the hell was going on. Niall held out his arm and my mum took it and he led her down the stairs, “And please, call me Jay.”

“Oh, I couldn’t.” I followed them both down the stairs. His accent was thick with sleep and he had already won over my mum without her even knowing what was properly going on.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and Niall already had the kettle on. My mum looked over at me.

“So what’s going on, Lou…? What’s going on with Niall?” She asked. She was smiling sadly at me.

“Ok, Mum… Lizzie and I aren’t together anymore, obviously. I moved in here because her sister got attacked and she didn’t want to stay here alone. We all just moved in. Niall… Niall and I… we’ve been together for about a month now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Mum. Niall makes me happier than anyone else ever has and I… I’m so happy, Mum.” I explained.

She looked at me sternly for a while. Niall walked over as every morning and placed a cup of Yorkshire tea in front of me, and a croissant with butter and jam on. Jam on the bottom half, butter on the top half, not put together yet. I had to eat it like that every morning; it was just how I liked it. I loved that he had made the effort to learn simple things like that about me. I couldn’t help but smile to my food then up to my boyfriend.

Niall was smiling back down at me sweetly and placed a cup of tea in front of my mum. He went back to the cupboards and started to make something for himself. Another amazing thing about him… I always seemed to come first.

“I can tell he makes you happy.” Jay finally said, “And honestly… I’m not that surprised.” She laughed slightly, “He obviously cares a lot about you. He remembered how you have your bloody croissant.”

“Yeah… he makes me one every morning.” I said quietly.

“He must be really special.” She said smiling, “I really am happy for you, Lou. You two make a great couple. I’m just sad that you didn’t feel you could tell me. I’ll support you no matter what you are or what you do… Well, more like who you do…” She laughed to herself and I gave her a stern look.

“I’m sorry, Mum. I was just scared how you would react.” I mumbled.

“I understand.” She said calmly, “Besides, I really do understand. He is charming beyond belief, and not too bad looking either.” She winked and my jaw dropped.

“Thank you.” Niall said sitting down in the chair with a mountain of food in front of him, “You’re not too bad yourself.” He replied winking at my mum.

“You did not just flirt with my mum!” I exclaimed, punching him in the arm slightly. I looked over at my mum who was just sitting there blushing.

Niall just chuckled and began shovelling food down his throat.

“Does he always eat this much?” Mum asked. I nodded, “But he’s like… anorexic.”

“Some people are just lucky.” I replied, ruffling my boyfriends’ hair.

“So is this like official, official, or some phase that I’m gunna have to pretend never happened in a couple of weeks.” Mum asked.

“It’s not a phase.” I replied seriously.

“I still can’t believe you were scared about telling me.” Mum said quietly, sipping her tea.

“It’s perfectly understandable.” Niall replied, “It probably didn’t help since I told him the story about my mum.”

“What did your mum do?” She asked.

“I came out to my family when I was fourteen. My dad was really supportive and amazing told me he would always love me and for some reason that he always wanted a gay son… my dad’s weird… my mum kicked me out of her house, refused to talk to me for years, told me that God wasn’t happy with me, that it was not natural and she would love me again when I saw the error of my ways.”

“Didn’t that ever make you wonder about coming out? Didn’t that make you doubt who you were? That it may not be right…?” Mum asked. She truly did already love this boy. I guess a bit of harmless flirting didn’t help when it came to meeting the family.

“No…” He replied after a bit of thought, “Some people are who they are. I’m happy with who I am and I would never change that. To me, being gay was right, and I would never be ashamed of that. I’ve not had an easy life… making myself feel bad about who I am, and trying to be straight would not have made my life any easier.”

“You are inspirational.” She replied. Niall blushed slightly.

They talked for over an hour about everything. Niall told her everything about himself and my mum told him everything about our family and about herself. I couldn’t have asked for them to get on better.

“I’ll make another cup of tea.” He said standing up and limping over to the kitchen.

Three crazy children suddenly ran into the kitchen. Lottie, the eldest at thirteen walked in behind them looking bored.

Phoebe ran over to Niall and stood behind him.

“Why do you walk funny?” She asked. She was only six… she hadn’t learnt how to be subtle yet.

He turned around to look down and smile at the precious little girl, “Because a couple months ago I was in an accident and broke my leg.”  
“Oh no…!” She exclaimed, “Are you ok?” She asked giving him a tight hug around the highest point she could reach.

Niall reached down and picked her up off the ground. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

“I’m better than ok because if I didn’t break my leg, I never would have been so close with Louis.” He replied.

“Do you love Louis?” She asked, looking into his big blue eyes, “Because you and Louis sleep in the same bed and only people in love are meant to do that. But I also thought that only girls and boys were meant to.”

“Yes.” He replied smiling, “I love Louis very much.” She hugged Niall tightly.

“Good. I love you, Niall.” She said in what she thought was a whisper.

“I love you too, Pheebs.” He replied kissing her cheek. He had already learnt my sisters’ names and my youngest was already admitting her love for him. This could not have gone more perfect.

Lottie sat down beside me where Niall was previously sat. I looked over at her and followed her eye line. She was staring at Niall playing with Phoebe.

Niall was great with the kids. He was such a child at heart anyway it was amazing to watch him be who he still wanted to be.

“You picked a great guy.” My mum whispered to me as she watched Niall and the girls play twister. The others were trying to leave us alone as much as possible. They thought that this was gunna be a hard time for us so thought it best for them to all leave the house.

It was actually one of the most amazing days ever. Everybody loved him. I had been smiling all day. I couldn’t help it. He did that to me anyway without having my family around and loving him to pieces.

Niall made everyone collapse after falling himself because of his leg. Mum and I laughed our heads off when Daisy started to yell at him for cheating, but all he had to do was give her his puppy dog look. The one that could get him anything he wanted, and she stopped yelling and jumped on him giving him a hug.

Niall made his way away from the mat and walked over to the corner where he kept his beer well out of reach. I walked over to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

“So how come they’re getting all your attention and hugs and I get to sit on the couch like a lemon. A guy gets jealous, you know.” I whispered.

He chuckled slightly and turned around and gave me a tight hug. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground. We started to play fight on the floor but in the end, I lost and I was pinned under him.

“What was that for?” I asked.

“You said you were getting jealous. Well, this is what I’ve been doing with the girls all day.” He laughed.

“Ok… I’m not jealous anymore.” I replied pushing him off me.

“Good.” He replied smiling across at me as we lay on the floor, “You’ve got nothing to worry about… well, unless phoebe proposes which I think she’s about to do any moment.” He laughed.

“I can tell, but don’t worry; I wouldn’t be too shocked if Lottie did either.” I whispered. We both looked over at Lottie who had been watching Niall. She blushed deeply and turned her head away. Niall laughed slightly.

“That’s adorable.” He replied smiling, “It’s nice to know I’m loved.” He laughed. With that he got off the floor and ran over to start playing with them again.

About 7pm we decided to put a film on for the girls to fall asleep to. They argued for a while but we settled on Tangled. Phoebe was already snuggling up on Niall’s lap and falling asleep. Fifteen minutes into the film Niall’s phone rang. He ran out of the room to talk to his Dad.

He didn’t come back for over an hour. I was starting to get incredibly worried when he finally came back into the room with tears streaming down his face. I didn’t hesitate to run over and hold him tightly, stroking his hair. I led him out of the room again and closed the door behind us.

“He flat lined, Lou… they got him back but he flat lined.” Niall explained, “What am I supposed to? They say he wants me and Greg to sign the papers… Both of us have been putting it off but… he’s being very persistent now. He wants us to sign his life away… How can I do that to someone I love so much…?” He sobbed.

“I don’t know, Ni…” I replied, “Do you want to go back early?”

“I can’t. For one I can’t afford it and secondly. I’ve got my final project to show next week.” He replied, “But it’s fine… I’m going back on the fifth anyway… I’m sure he can make it two more weeks.” He wiped his tears and let a smile shine through again.

“You don’t have to be optimistic for me...” I said looking into his shining blue eyes, “I know you’re scared… you don’t have to put on a brave face, I want you to be honest with me and tell me what’s wrong. Just tell me how your feeling. If you want to go back for a few days before your final I can do that for you.”

“No!” He exclaimed, “No! You are not doing that for me again.”

“So you’ll let me do that for you when you’re practically a stranger but now we’re together you won’t let me do it for you. Please, if you want to go home just let me send you home.” I begged.

“No… I don’t want to go home. I need to stay here; Dad’ll be fine until I go home in two weeks. Greg’s with him now and I can still talk to him every day. I’m fine I promise. Let’s just go back and watch the film.” He pressed a reassuring kiss to my lips and led me back inside. I sat down and pulled him down next to me. He curled up to me and in no time he was sleeping along with Daisy, Phoebe and Fizz.

Lottie was looking at him as if he was a sleeping angel. If she only knew… I don’t think any of them really understood that we were in a relationship, Lottie certainly missed the memo.

“You really like him don’t you?” Mum asked quietly and let Lottie carry on watching the film.

“I love him.” I replied in no more than a whisper.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think he loves you too.” She replied smiling.

“I doubt that… We’ve only been together a month. Before that he was in a relationship with someone else for over a year. I still don’t know if I’m just a rebound.” It was the first time I had ever voiced these worries, I never truly even admitted them to myself.

“I highly doubt that.” She replied, “You should take more notice of how he acts around you. He practically worships the ground you walk on. He treats you like you’re a prince and he looks at you like he’s never seen anything more beautiful. He’s even wearing onesie’s for you. You’re a very lucky guy, Lou… Though so is he.” She added last minute to the end.

“You have to say that… you’re my mum.” I laughed. “He really doesn’t deserve what he’s going through. He already doesn’t have a mum and he could lose his dad any day… It’s just not fair when he deserves everything. He deserves everything that I can’t give him.”

“What can’t you give him?” She asked. I sighed and looked at her, “Oh… you haven’t given him… that yet…” She said awkwardly, “No wonder the sexual tension is so high.” She laughed. I sighed and looked back down to Niall.

“Yeah… well… I’m a pussy and can’t do the one thing that you’re meant to do when you’re in a relationship.” I mumbled to myself getting angry again.

“Boo, I’m sure he doesn’t mind. He’ll wait for you until you’re ready. And it’s not all you do in a relationship. If you’re entire relationship as built on sex, then it’s not a very good, stable relationship.” Niall moved beneath me and snuggled in closer.

“See, Boobear…” He mumbled laughing, “Even she gets the message.”

I glared at my mum. I will never forgive her for calling me that in front of Niall. He would never let me live it down. To him now… I was Boobear. I had been called Boobear since I was four years old. I never understood why. Mum never explained, but I don’t want to know. I just want to get away from it. He was still chuckling slightly into my shoulder.  
Phoebe stirred at Niall’s laughter and wiped her eyes sleepily. She walked over to him and climbed onto his lap.

“Niall…?” She asked quietly shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl. He sat up properly and she climbed onto his lap. He held her back happily before picking her up.

“We should probably take them to their rooms.” He said. I agreed and me and mum both picked up a twin.

Niall led us up one flight of stairs and led us back towards a room. I had never been in the part of the house where he was leading us to. He put a key in the lock and swung the door open. My mouth dropped. It was like a house in a house. There was a small kitchen and a living room and a few doors that led off. He leant back and handed Mum the key.

He took phoebe through to one of the rooms and placed her down carefully on the bed. He then led Mum and I through to another room where two beds were. We placed a twin down on each bed.

When the door was closed he pointed to a third door and told Mum that it was her room. When did he have chance to plan this?

“Niall, Honey, you look shattered.” Mum commented. His eyes were still slightly puffy from crying and although there was a genuine smile firmly locked in place on his face, I could still see the sadness in his eyes, “You should probably get some rest.”

“No, it’s fine.” He politely rejected, “Besides, I’m starving.” We walked back down to the main kitchen leaving the girls to sleep in peace, “What do you fancy?” He asked turning back to me.

“No, don’t Ni… I can cook you something.” I offered walking over to him.

“No, you can’t, Boobear. I’ve seen you try to cook. You burnt water.” He laughed.

“Are you going to call me Boobear forever now?” I asked sighing.

“Yep…!” He replied cheerfully, “Now what do you want to eat? Or I’ll cook you something I know you don’t like so I can eat it all.” I thought for a while, “Jay?” He asked.

“Why don’t I cook for the three of us?” She asked walking over to the kitchen.

“No, it’s fine. I can just cook us something real quick.” He replied.

He started to grab things out of the cupboard. Within twenty minutes we were sitting back at the table eating stir fry. You had to give it to him, the boy really could cook.

“WHAT’S UP, BITCHES?” There was suddenly a shout from the hallway and Hannah came stumbling into the kitchen.

Oh my god… My mother of all people did not need to see this. Hannah was a nightmare drunk. I pray to god that Lizzie was sober. Hannah at least was a happy, crazy drunk; Lizzie got angry and cried and threw fits.

Thankfully Lizzie came in sober, but un-expectantly, Rhianna stumbled in third out of her fucking mind. Mum looked truly shocked at the three girls that had just come through. This was not the best way to meet my friends.

I dread to think what they had been up to today but something gave me a clue. Hannah’s hair was no longer purple and now a deep copper colour. Also when she reached up to cupboards I noticed a tattoo on her lower back. I couldn’t see from there what it was.

Zayn and Harry wondered through, both also with new tattoos. Harry had a star on his inner arm and Zayn now presented a massive microphone across his forearm.

Niall sighed and walked over to Hannah who was fumbling helplessly in the cupboard. He whispered something in her ear and she leant into his arms. He led her away from the kitchen and towards Harry. He seemed sober enough. Liam walked over to Rhianna to guide her out of the room and upstairs to bed.

“Take her to your room.” He instructed handing Hannah over, “We don’t need her choking on her sick while she sleeps.”

“Hey! I’ve never puked before; I don’t intend to start now!” She slurred.

Niall rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Gorgeous.” He kissed her forehead and she smiled like a child before Harry led her off.

“How’s everything going?” Lizzie asked sitting down at the table and taking a large forkful of my meal. Zayn swiftly made an excuse to leave and sped walked out of the room.

“It’s good, thanks.” I replied. Niall walked back over to sit behind his plate and began to dig in again, “Do I even want to ask what you lot have been up to tonight?” I asked.

“Probably not…” I heard Josh chuckle from the doorway. He walked over at hovered over his girlfriend pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“So this must be your new boyfriend?” Mum asked Lizzie. Lizzie and mum always got on really well. I could see she was slightly sad we weren’t together.

“Yeah...” She replied happily, “Josh, he’s Niall’s cousin.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Josh, I’m Jay. Louis’ mum…” She smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you,” He replied, “Had a good first day here?” He asked sitting down.

“Well, let me see… I came here. Got showed around my sons house… found out my son was gay and has been in a relationship for over a month with a boy whose name I had never even heard of. I saw far too much of my son’s boyfriend that will ever be necessary.” I looked over at Niall expecting him to be blushing but he just carried on eating, “Then spent the day with my son and his boyfriend, who just happened to be the most amazing, thoughtful, loving person in the entire world… so I would say I’ve had a pretty good day. In fact it’s been brilliant. There is actually something quite awesome about having a gay son. I see what Niall’s dad is talking about.”

Josh was laughing now, “What do you mean you saw too much of him?” He asked getting slightly worried.

“I walked out of the en suite in my boxers and everyone was in the room.” He explained, “They were lucky. I only put on the boxers when I was in the bathroom. I wasn’t gunna bother but I thought I probably should… lucky really.”

“Don’t worry, Jay… I feel the same way. I never thought I would have to see that much of him.” Lizzie laughed faking disgust.

“You’re just jealous because you don’t look as hot as me naked.” Niall joked.

Lizzie shrugged, “Maybe, but what you gunna do about it?” She got out of her seat, “I’ll see you later, Guys.” And with that she led Josh out of the room.

I waved goodbye and went back to go to eat to find my plate no longer in front of me. I scowled over at Niall who was now shovelling down the rest of my food. He was grinning like an idiot at me and continued to eat speedily. I didn’t bother to try and take my meal back and he munched down happily.

When we had all finished eating, he quickly loaded the dishwasher.

“I think I’m gunna go to bed.” He mumbled rubbing his tired eyes, his accent getting thicker and thicker the more tired he got… I never understood why that happened but it did every day.

“Ok…” I replied, “I’ll see you in a bit.” I flinched as I went to go kiss Niall goodnight but stopped myself as I was in front of my mum. He smirked and shook his head before walking out of the door.

Why was it so different? Why couldn’t I have just kissed him? I would have kissed Lizzie goodnight when we were still together. I’ve kissed loads of girlfriends in front of my mum before.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was such a dick.

“Are you embarrassed?” Mum asked, “Because you really shouldn’t be. Niall is amazing, anybody in the world would be lucky to have him and you’ve got him. You should flaunt that boy to the world not be embarrassed to even kiss him goodnight.”

“I’m not embarrassed of him, and you’re right. Everybody does want him. We haven’t been out on one date when the waitress or whatever hasn’t hit on him, flirted endlessly, and given him their number. Even Lottie fancies him!”

“Honey… Lottie is thirteen, and he’s an attractive older guy who she has right at her fingertips. She fancied Liam for ages, and Zayn. Now she’s just moved onto Niall. It’ll be over in a bit. She’ll move onto the next older boy who has a car. You have no need to worry about him leaving you.” Mum explained, “I’m gunna go check on the girls anyway. You might want to go through to the living room and see how Lottie is. She’ll probably just be on the phone but tell her where to sleep.”

I nodded and walked through to Lottie. She didn’t notice my appearance and carried on talking on the phone. I didn’t know who she was talking to but I heard her mention Niall’s name.

“Hey!” I interrupted her conversation. She said a quick goodbye to her friend and hung up, “You alright?” I asked sitting down next to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Where’s Niall?” She asked.

“He went to bed.” I replied. She nodded and went back to her phone, “Mum told me to take you to where you will be sleeping.” She nodded and followed me out of the living room. I took her through to where the place where Niall took us earlier and left her there after a short hug and goodbye.

I walked back to my room and waited a few seconds before opening the door and stepping into a pitch black room. Niall was curled up into a ball in a corner of the bed. I smiled sadly at him before stripping down my boxers and sliding in beside him. He didn’t notice me get in and stayed where he was. I slid over to him and wrapped my arms around his curled up body.

He quickly spun over and pinned me beneath him pushing my arms into the mattress and his legs on either side of my waist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, staring down at me.

“Giving you a hug…” I stuttered, “Was that wrong?” I asked.

“Yes, it was!” He exclaimed.

“What was I supposed to do?” I asked slightly nervous.

He pushed his mouth down to mine moving his lips slightly. I returned the kiss trying to move my hands to his hair but he was still pinning me down. I licked his bottom lip slightly but he refused to give me entry.

He let my arms go and I pulled him down so he was lying on top of me. He gasped slightly and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue between his lips.

We kissed heatedly for a while before Niall eventually pulled away resting his forehead against mine. I pecked his lips one more time before he slid off me and rested his head on my chest.

“Goodnight, Lou.” He mumbled, before drifting off the sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

I tried to make an effort to get up early as I knew the girls would be up but as soon as my alarm went off I shut it off and went back to holding the beautiful boy that lay in my arms. He moved in slightly reacting from my movement and I nuzzled my nose into his hair. His legs tangled in mine but he carried on breathing heavily letting me know he was still asleep.

“N’aww.” I heard from the door, “Don’t they look adorable.” I kept my eyes shut not wanting them to wake up Niall, “I told you that they would still be asleep, we’ll wake them up later.”

The door clicked shut and I heard footsteps going down the hallway.

“Are you awake?” I heard Niall mumble quietly not wanting to attract the attention of the people out in the hall.

“Yeah...” I replied, kissing the top of his head.

“Good.” He replied, suddenly his lips were on mine and we were picking up where we left off last night.

We finally got out of bed and got dressed. I turned to look at Niall and burst out laughing. He was in a pair of trackies as always when he was planning to spend the day at home alone, but on his t-shirt written down him were the words ‘Love Is Equal’.

“Could you be any gayer, Ni…?” I asked still chucking.

“Probably not...” He replied, “But there is nothing wrong with supporting my rights.” He laughed.

I pressed a small kiss to his lips before we made our way downstairs. Everyone was down in the kitchen, most people nursing sore heads. We couldn’t help but laugh at their sorry states. The girls were nowhere to be found. They were probably in the living room watching telly.

They were all sitting at the breakfast bar. Hannah leaning over burying her sore head in her arms, blocking out the light… Her t-shirt had pulled up slightly and I noticed once more the tattoo that sat there.

“Nice tattoo.” I commented to Hannah. Her eyes widened as her head shot out of her arms.

“What…!?” She exclaimed.

“On your lower back… you got a tattoo. You all went out and got them, didn’t you? Harry has one, Zayn got one, you got one…”

“Yeah… don’t you remember?” Lizzie asked, “Rhi and I even got one.” She pulled down her t-shirt to reveal a dragon on the back of her shoulder. Rhianna pulled up her sleeve to reveal the Black Veil Brides symbol on her upper arm. Harry showed her the star on his arm and Zayn showed her the massive new one on his forearm.

Hannah tried to spin around to see her lower back but failed miserably.

“Hold still!” Niall instructed. Lifting up her t-shirt, he took a picture on his phone of the tattoo showing it to her.

She looked at it for a while before concluding, “That’s actually pretty cool.” It was three stars all of different colours; the middle was larger with a smaller one on either side. In the background linking them together was a black, swirly pattern, “Better than a tramp stamp.”

She gave Niall his phone back and he went through to the kitchen. He pulled out the packet of croissants and put the kettle on. I don’t know why he did it every day. He made the effort every morning to make me breakfast and a cup of tea before he would even think about eating himself and for Niall that meant a lot.

He placed it down in front of me with a smile and a cup of tea in front of Mum. He had already made the effort to learn Mum’s morning drink and how she took it.

He came back a second time with my croissant and then sat down in front of me with a massive bowl of cereal for him. He started to munch down on the cookie crisp happily, smiling while he enjoyed his childish cereal.

“Can’t you eat any quieter?!” Rhianna snapped, “Some of us have trucks driving through our brains!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t drink so much then, Babe.” Liam pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s lips and carried on eating his breakfast.

Niall made the effort to chew even louder making every groan at him. Then things got worse when three rowdy children ran into the room. Phoebe ran straight over to Niall and he picked her up happily placing her on his lap.

“How are you then, Beautiful?” He asked pecking her cheek.

“I’m good. I saw you in bed this morning.” She commented taking a cookie out of Niall’s bowl and placing it in her mouth, “You were hugging, Boobear.” The others in the room all burst out laughing at my nickname. Phoebe continued to sneak cookies out of the bowl. Niall must really love my family as he carried on letting her do it, smiling at her. “Mummy wouldn’t let me wake you up though so I couldn’t have a hug.”

“Well, you can have a hug now.” He offered. She stood up on his lap turning round and wrapping her arms around neck.

“I love you.” She tried to whisper.

“I love you too.” He replied hugging her tightly.

“Like you love, Boobear?” She asked hopefully.

“No, not like I love Boobear.” He replied, he then carried on whispering something in her ear and she blushed furiously before sitting back down on his lap and continuing to eat his cereal. Phoebe was grinning like an idiot at whatever Niall had said.

“Looks like you have some competition there.” Hannah mocked. I stuck my tongue out at her.

“You’re just jealous I have a boyfriend.” I retorted.

“And who said I didn’t?” She asked.

“Honey… you don’t have boyfriends. You have one night stands.” I replied.

“There’s nothing wrong with having one night stands!” Zayn objected.

“That’s only because you refuse to get a girlfriend until you’re too old to play the field.” Hannah retorted, “Whereas I’m just looking for the right person.”

“What’s a one night stand?” Fizz asked from the floor.

“It’s what’s by the side of your bed honey. A nightstand…” Mum explained without hesitation. Fizz accepted it and went back to playing.

Phoebe jumped down from Niall’s lap and pulled his hand trying to make him go and play with her. He rejected saying he had to clean up and they would play later.

Niall jumped out of his seat and started to pick up dishes.

“Nice t-shirt.” Lizzie laughed.

“I SUPPORT MY RIGHTS!” He shouted slamming his fist on the table jokingly and went back to cleaning up. He loaded up the dishwasher. Everyone carried on as if nothing had happened.

Niall finished loading the dishwasher and made his way around the breakfast bar to play with the kids again. Before he could make it over to Phoebe I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in to hug me. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his arms around me in return and rested his head on mine. I smiled into his chest before letting him go.

“I like it when you’re here.” Harry commented, “They don’t try to suck each other’s faces off every single second of the day.”

“It’s only because it’s Niall, you should have seen how bad he was when he was dating Lizzie. They didn’t even hold back in front of me.” Lizzie blushed furiously and I laughed at her.

“It’s not just because it’s Niall.” I said quietly. Mum raised her eyebrows at me, “Stop trying to make me feel bad, Mum!” So maybe it was because it was Niall, but that was only because Niall was a boy and I’m sure she was still only just getting used to that. She shook her head and went back to her tea, “Besides, we’re not that bad!”

“You really are. You constantly just look into each other’s eyes looking deeply in love and fluffy and then result to sucking each other’s faces.” Liam explained.

“Well, you and Rhi aren’t much better.” I shot back.

“We’ve just got engaged we’re allowed!” Rhianna exclaimed, “Am I not allowed to be lovey with my new fiancé? Besides I’ve been in the hospital, I’m allowed to get lots of love and affection.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll get mine when you remember who broke in.” Lizzie replied.

Rhianna had not been able remember anything about that night. She remembered answering the door and fighting with whoever was there but she had no idea who it was, what time it was, how long she had been knocked out before we found her.

Rhianna just scowled at her in return. She felt incredibly guilty about it but tried not to let it get to her. She hated that she couldn’t remember. She felt unsafe. She could walk past anyone in the street and they could be her attacker and she would have no idea.

I looked over at Niall. Phoebe was once again crawling all over him. Lottie was yet to make an appearance. Probably, being the teenager she now, she would sleep in until noon.

“So are we going out today?” I asked the girls. They all cheered in excitement, “Well, you better go get ready then!”

Mum ran after them so she could get them all ready. Niall walked back over to me and I pulled him back into the hug.

“What are all these hugs for?” He asked kissing the top of my head.

“Because you’re so incredible, and you’ve just made my family fall in love with you.” I replied.

“Well, I’m a very lovable person.” He laughed, “Come on, we should go get ready. See you guys later.” We both bid farewells before we walked up the stairs. We both quickly brushed our teeth and I styled my hair. Niall quickly ran his fingers through his.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Niall in front of the mirror trying to use his fingers as a brush.

“You really need a haircut.” I laughed walking over to him.

“But then you’d having nothing to grab hold of,” He replied with a wink, “and I know you would miss that.”

My fingers laced into his long hair moving our heads closer together.

“You’re right, I would.” I replied quietly.

He smiled slightly before I pushed my lips to his. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer so our bodies were flat against each other’s. I deepened the kiss slightly and I gripped his hair tighter and a deep moan left his throat.

I tried to bring him closer to me but it was impossible as there were too many clothes in the way.

I heard a slight cough from the doorway and we sprung apart. Mum was standing there smirking at us. I blushed furiously. I looked over at Niall who once again seemed unfazed combing through his hair with his hands again.

“You see what you do!” He exclaimed, “I’m actually gunna have to brush it now!”

“No, you won’t!” I replied running my fingers through his hair again to sort it out, “Perfect.” I replied.

“Ok, I believe you.” He picked up his jacket. His hair still was a bit of a mess but he probably didn’t care anyway. Phoebe ran out from behind Mum’s legs and jumped on Niall. He lifted her up happily and she cuddled into him.

The other three kids turned up, even a very bored looking Lottie had made an appearance.

“Why were you kissing Boobear?” Phoebe asked. Why is she so blunt? Well, she was only six, what am I expecting? “I didn’t know boys were allowed to kiss each other. Is it because you love him?”

“Yes.” He replied not even faltering. He didn’t even flinch at the thought of admitting his love for me… but he had never even told me. He was probably only saying it to keep Phoebe happy. I looked over at Lottie who looked truly shocked. “And they are allowed to. Anybody is allowed to kiss anyone they want as long as they love them.” She smiled at his explanation.

“So you can kiss me?” She asked.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she smiled as widely as she could.

“Ready to go…?” He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically and Niall dropped her down. Mum led them all downstairs and I walked over to Niall pressing a kiss to his neck.

“So you love me, huh?” I asked laughing kissing his neck again. He spun around and captured my lips with his. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine looking into my eyes. He took a deep breath.

“Maybe…” He replied chuckling, “Maybe not…” He winked at me, “You’ll have to wait and find out.” He kissed me quickly before walking out of the door.

We went to a carnival that day. It was always going on in Hertfordshire no matter what the weather. It was only about a twenty minute drive from our flat. Mum drove in one car with the three youngest while I drove Lottie, Niall and I in another car. Niall couldn’t wait until he could drive again but his leg still prevented him from doing that. It was taking a lot longer to heal properly than he ever anticipated. It still bugged him, but he tried not to let it show. But he always shifted and was uncomfortable whenever I drove him anywhere. Honestly, couldn’t wait until he could drive again either because it was starting to drive me crazy.

“Sit still!” I complained at him for the third time.

“But I wanna drive!” He moaned, “I hate being a passenger. Not that it’s anything to do with your driving, you’re a great driver. But, I’m just used to getting to drive myself everywhere.”

“I know,” I replied, “And hopefully, in January you’ll be able to drive yourself again.”

“I bloody hope so.” He muttered.

Niall talked the entire way there as usual. Lottie as I had been like when we first met listened to every single word that came out of his mouth. Don’t get me wrong, I still listen to him a lot. I listen to most things. I could never get enough of listening to his Irish accent but it is literally impossible to take everything in. I tried my best, I really did, but I think he understood if I sometimes grazed over details or spaced out every now and again.

“We’re here!” I interrupted. He grinned and jumped out of the car. We walked over to my mums’ car and she was getting the children out. Phoebe grabbed Niall’s hand and tried to pull him into the carnival.

“Don’t you just hate it when your sisters love your boyfriend more than you?” I whispered to my mum. The other three were now running after him and following him onto the Waltzers. He beckoned over to me but I shook my head.

“They do love you more than him; he’s just new and more playful.” Mum replied, “Come on, let’s get a coffee.”

We kept an eye on Niall running around with the four girls. After about thirty minutes only Phoebe and Niall were still running around but they eventually came over to join us.

A waitress came over to the table and took my mums orders of drinks for the girls. She then turned to Niall.

“Can I have a coke, please?” He asked the waitress politely.

“Sure thing, Sweetie...” She said writing it down, giving Niall a wink before walking off.

“I see what you mean…” Mum mumbled and looked back to Niall who was talking again.

The waitress returned a few moments later placing down the girl’s drinks. She then placed down Niall’s on a napkin. She hovered for a bit before going to walk away.

“Excuse me!” Niall called and she rushed back over to his side smiling. He picked up the napkin and handed it back to her. “I’m sorry but I’m gay.” He said bluntly, “So you might want to give it to that boy over there.” He pointed to a table a few places over, “He’s been staring at you since I arrived.”

She looked hurt, but smiled.

“Boyfriend…?” She asked gesturing to me.

“Yeah...” He replied smiling. She nodded and smiled, then walked away.

I had never seen him be so blunt with a girl before. Normally he just brushes it off, or kisses me in front of them and then they back off. Maybe this was better that he was turning them down.

Niall as always picked up some sugar packets and tipped them into his already sugar filled coke. After he had placed three in, tasting after each one, he finally found it acceptable to drink. I watched him smiling while he did this. It was cute.

He carried on talking and drinking. When we were both done I pulled on his hand and picked him up out of his seat. I pecked his lips gently and pulled him away to the rollercoaster that the girls were too young to ride.

I made him ride it four times with me and by the end, he looked kind of sick. The coke probably didn’t help him. He looked incredibly green by the time we got off the fourth time but it didn’t stop him from grabbing my hand and pulling me to the next ride. This time he led me to the Ferris wheel.

“Right now, I cannot deal with another fast ride.” He explained. We were sat in a carriage together and it took off. He carried on talking the entire way around. I don’t know how he found so much to talk about. I laughed along with him and listened to him talk half of the way around until we reached the top.

“Isn’t this the part in the movies where the Ferris wheel is meant to break and we’re meant to spend our time stuck kissing?” I asked.

“Is that a hint?” He asked smirking slightly, chuckling.

“It might be.” I grinned. He moved in closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. It was incredibly awkward, with the position you had to be sitting in. The bar restrained us from moving any closer and it made my neck ache. I pulled away.

“That hurts a lot more than I thought it would…” Niall commented rubbing his neck.

“How about we do the whole romantic thing when we’re solidly on the ground?” I offered.

He agreed happily and we waited to be let off. We jumped off the ride happily and I pulled on his hand. I led him slowly around the back of a ride where no one could see us and I pressed my lips to his softly.

The kiss was slow and romantic. I like that he was smaller than me, it made being romantic for me a lot easier.

“Is that really appropriate for public?” I heard my mum from around the corner.

“Yeah…!” I called slightly muffled due to me not letting Niall pull away.

“Seriously, Guys…” She groaned, “As much as I love you, now is not an appropriate time!”

I groaned in annoyance but Niall just grinned, grabbed my hand and pulled me back around the corner. Mum was standing there stopping the girls trying to run around the corner at Niall.

“You kiss Boobear more than me!” Phoebe cried.

He ran over picking her up pressing kisses all over her face. She giggled like an idiot and started to bat him away because he was tickling her. He set her down on the ground and she pouted furiously.

“Come on, Boobear.” He laughed, “Let’s go play.” And once again we were running around the park. He dragged me right over to the cotton candy stall. I handed over money before he had the chance to even take his wallet out. He scowled at me but accepted it and started to munch happily. I would have tried to take some but I know Niall didn’t share food.

He picked off a bit of the sweet and held it out to me. My eyes widened in shock.

“Are you sure?” I asked, doubting him. This could be Niall’s idea of some weird joke.

“Of course I’m sure.” He smiled.

I took it cautiously watching him to see if he would falter. I placed it in my mouth and swallowed it. He smiled happily.

“I am so turned on right now...” I muttered. Niall suddenly went serious his eyes flicked to the toilet before looking back at me.

I grabbed his hand and led him into the building locking us up in a cubicle and slamming him against the door forcing myself onto him… thankfully, with no sense of rejection.

At 5 o’ clock we decided to go find a restaurant to eat. The girls were complaining they were hungry and they had only had something small for lunch.

I decided to take my family out for an expensive meal. I led the way in my car and pulled up in the car park. Mum was only a few minutes before hand and we led them all inside. We lined up ready to be seated.

A waitress walked over to us and picked up a bunch on menu’s handing one to each of us. She did a double take when she saw Niall and smirked slightly.

“Hey,” She smiled, “I’m Jenna and I’ll be your waitress this evening. If you’ll follow me this way…” She kept, not so subtly, glancing over at Niall and smiling at him, which he would happily reciprocate, “This’ll be your table this evening.”

My sisters slid in and so did my mum. The waitresses hand slid down Niall’s arm and I felt a pang of jealousy. She took a step backwards. I was about to slide into the booth but Niall grabbed my hand and span me around pressing his lips to mine. I’m not sure which attempt of fending off women was more subtle. Just straight out telling them he was gay or kissing his boyfriend in front of them.

The waitress walked away grumpily and I smiled pulling away.

“Subtle.” I laughed.

“Since when was I ever a subtle person…?” He asked laughing, “Besides, someone was getting jealous.” I pecked his lips again before sitting down to eat.

“Do you seriously get hit on, on every date you go on?” My mum asked.

“Not every date.” He replied browsing the menu. I glared at him.

“You got hit on when we were in the cinema, in a dark room when nobody’s supposed to be talking. We were even holding hands!” I replied.

“Fine…! Every date... But I don’t like it!” He exclaimed, “I’ll try and be less attractive next time we go out.”

“That could never happen.” I replied pouring myself a glass of water from the jug on the table, “You’re far too fu… fluffing attractive.” I corrected myself remembering the company we were in.

“No one can ever be too attractive. And I’m really not that good looking.” He argued.

“You really are.” Mum scoffed, and then looked down at the menu embarrassed.

“I’m not! You said yourself my hairs too long, I’m too thin, I’m too short, my teeth are horrendous and for a while I’m gunna have a limp. I’m annoying because I never shut up, I am far too emotional for my own good and I’m too smart. My eyes are actually the only good thing about myself. I don’t get why Louis isn’t the one that keeps getting hit on. He is far more attractive than I will ever be.” He argued.

I had no idea he was so insecure. I had no idea how much he hated his appearance. How much he seemed to hate himself. And how could anyone be too smart? And how could he think that I’m better looking than him!?

“What’s wrong with being smart?” I asked.

“People find it intimidating and it meant that I was isolated from people my own age making me socially awkward for a very long time.” He explained.

“But you get on with everyone. You flirt with everyone, everyone loves you how can you be socially awkward?” I asked confused.

“Doesn’t that explain it? I don’t know how to act around people my own age so resort to flirting. It’s gotten better since I started Uni again, but I’m still not a hundred per cent normal around new people.” I can’t believe I was only finding this out about him now. How could the most perfect boy in the world be so insecure?

“I had no idea you felt that way about yourself.” I muttered.

He sighed, “I don’t, well, I do… I’ve just actually come to accept it and like who I am. I am not a normal person, but… I guess I’ve actually come to kind of like it about myself.”

If we weren’t sitting opposite each other I would have hugged him and never let go. I needed to tell him how perfect he was. How he shouldn’t feel that way about himself.

“Can we just change the subject?” He asked. I nodded and his smile returned and he started rambling on about something else.

We had a new waitress after Niall’s and I’s episode, this one also flirted with Niall but what are you gunna do? He brushed it off once more and set the record straight with her before walking home. He hated just taking the girls number. He didn’t want people to think he was a jackass who just left it behind or took it and never called.

We took the girls straight to bed and it left Mum, Lottie and I in the living room. Niall had run off somewhere.

He walked in as fast as he could, which was restricted due to is leg, with his guitar and some paper. He sat down and set up put his guitar on him.

“Right, I have two weeks to write three songs for my final.” He said, and took a deep breath, “This is either going to go very well… or very bad.”

“It’ll be great.” I supported, “And if you’re worried you shouldn’t have left it so late.” He scowled at me.

We had to put up with him strumming aimlessly and fucking up chords for over an hour. Both Mum and I felt the need to complain at him while Lottie just looked at him lovingly. Obviously the part of him being my boyfriend didn’t put her off.

He finally, after God knows how long placed his guitar down, giving up completely and curling up on the sofa. We all finally resided to bed. I climbed into bed beside Niall and pulled him closer to me.

“Do you really think low of yourself, Niall?” I asked, “Like you explained at tea.”

“Well, I think all of the things are true. I don’t think I’m attractive and I am, without question, socially awkward. I am annoying, I know that, but that’s just who I am. I can’t shut up, I have no verbal filter. People are embarrassed of me; it took Liam a year for him to introduce me to his friends. I take a lot of getting used to. I cry too much and I used to care too much about what people thought of me… the problem now is probably that I don’t care enough.”

“You shouldn’t care what people think of you, because when you don’t you are the Niall who I fell for and he is perfect. You don’t need amazing teeth or to be tall to be perfect. You’re not too smart, you’re the reason most of us are actually passing our classes, especially Rhi considering all the catching up she has to do. I like that you never shut up because it means getting to listen to your accent all day. You are perfect to me, Ni, and I don’t want you to think you are anything less. I don’t want you to just have dealt with who you are, I want you to love who you are… Also, there is not a chance in hell, that I am more attractive than you.” He chuckled slightly and looked up at me.

“Keep telling yourself that, Honey.” He laughed. He pressed his lips up to mine, “It’s nice to know you think so highly of me.”

“Of course I do.” I replied smiling.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think just as highly of you.” He smiled.

“I don’t want you to think highly of me… well, I do in some way… but I want you to like yourself. Not because you’ve just come to accept who you are, but because you are genuinely as amazing as we all think.” He laughed.

“That’ll never happen. I do like who I am though… even if I am short and annoying.” He laughed. We kissed one more time before he slid down slightly and fell asleep on my chest.

“I love you.” I whispered pressing a kiss to the top of his head. One day, I will actually tell him when he’s awake.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

Four days later was the day when Mum would be going home. Everyone was here today. Mum wanted to meet everyone properly when they weren’t all hung over.

They were all getting on great. Phoebe was getting irritated because Niall wasn’t there. He was upstairs working on his music. At about three in the afternoon he came bounding into the room.7

“I have officially done it!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Managed to jack off in less than two minutes?” Hannah asked just as excited.

“No!” Niall replied pointing over at Hannah, “Still working on that!” I really hoped he was joking. He was laughing which made me think he was, but he laughs all the time, Hannah sat back looking disappointed. “I have finished my first song, and I say it is fuuu…dging fantastic.” He glanced over at my sisters. Thankfully none of them were listening, “Well… Do you wanna hear it or do I have to play it to you against your will? At least try to act excited!” We all cheered excitedly and begged him to play it for us, “Well, if you insist.” He said, trying to sound modest, holding his guitar ready.

He started to strum his guitar. The music was already emotional. “White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men” The song was already beautiful, but it was so sad… it seemed so un-Niall.

He went into the chorus, “And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly”

I looked around the room. People were really starting to show their emotion. I could see tears starting to form in a few people’s eyes, “Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone”

He went back into the chorus. I couldn’t believe Niall had written about a prostitute. If anyone ever said that Niall was shallow they were wrong, “And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

“And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For Angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
For Angels to die…” He played the song till the end and everyone sat there speechless. I don’t think anyone knew how to react to a song about a crack addict, prostitute.

He sat there looking at each of us for feedback but nobody spoke.

“It’s shit isn’t it…” He mumbled.

“NO!” Everyone exclaimed. It was brilliant, it was too brilliant. It was just too emotional you couldn’t even describe what you felt.

“Niall, it was perfect.” Liam explained, “Since when could you write like that?”

He shrugged, “I’ve always written.” He said quietly.

We all started to shower him with whatever compliment we could find about the song. He couldn’t help but smile at our appreciation. It was a beautiful song… it was just really sad.

“I have a happier song as well, if you wanna hear that.” He offered. We all agreed with enthusiasm, “Ok, let me just run and get my electric.”

He has an electric guitar? I had never seen him play an electric before. He ran back downstairs with a white electric guitar in his hand with an amp.

“I don’t play it very often. I prefer the acoustic.” He explained, like he was reading my mind. He smiled and shook his head, “You have to sing it though Liam and Harry… and Zayn actually; or at least sing it with me.”

“Seriously…?” Liam asked, “You know I don’t like singing.” He complained.

“No…” He corrected, “You don’t like singing in front of people and I can’t sing ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ by myself so sing it or I will stop Rhianna from having sex with you! You know I can do it!” My eyes shot over to the girls but they were sucked up in their own little world. Lottie was on her phone ignoring everyone in the room. Sometimes I hated teenagers.

Liam looked over at Rhianna and she just nodded her head. Harry agreed straight away.

He started to play his guitar and Liam started to sing.

“You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough” Liam sang. He sounded hesitant at first but he was enjoying it. We could all tell.

Harry then took over before they all went into the chorus, “Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you”

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful.”

“If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful.” Harry finished the last line by himself.

Then, shockingly, Zayn actually started to sing. “So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes.”

Niall was grinning like an idiot because Zayn knew his lyrics, and Harry sang again.

“Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you...”

They then all joined in at the chorus, “Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

“If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful.”

Niall then played his solo while people sang the bridge along with it, “Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana.”

Harry then sang his solo when the music slowed down, “Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful.”

They then for the final time, all went into the chorus, this time, I joined in and Niall smiled even wider at the fact I had caught on with the lyrics… not that it was that hard, the song was so fucking catchy, “Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

“If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful.” The room clapped when we had finished, even ourselves.  
“Well, that’s two out of three done then.” He said writing something down on a piece of paper in front of him. “And just so you know you’ll all have to come in and perform that during my evaluation.” We all agreed and he placed his guitar to the side… “Only one left…” He muttered to himself.

***

It was the day of Niall’s final project. We were all shitting ourselves. I actually knew I was singing this time, which made me more likely to fuck things up for him. A lot was riding on this for him. If he didn’t get a first he would be devastated. None of us had heard his third song yet; he didn’t want to show us. He never explained why. All he told us was that it was very different to his other two.

Soon enough it was his turn, but he didn’t seem nervous at all. The same examiner sat in the back of the room and looked very excited when Niall walked out onto the small stage that had been erected for this event. The other people in the course had been good. A few not as good as the others... Niall was the fifth one on this time, rather than first. I didn’t know how he felt about that.

His name was soon called and he walked up on the stage introducing himself first and then us explaining that we would be singing with him.

We sang ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ first. Everything was going fantastically until Harry’s solo. He had been jumping around a lot and he was really nervous as Niall was depending on him. In the end he forgot to take a long enough breath and had to cut one of his lines short. I could tell throughout the rest of the performance that he just wasn’t himself.  
I felt so bad for him. I looked across at Niall but he still seemed perfectly happy with how things were going. The song came to a close and Harry immediately turned to Niall.

“I’m so sorry!” He whispered, “I’m so sorry, I fucked up.” Tears looked like they were about to stream down his eyes.

Niall pulled him into a hug, “It’s ok.” He whispered, before handing Harry over to me to take him off stage. Niall then went on to sing the A team which seemed to put the examiner back into his good mood. The entire room was speechless and even the examiner looked like he could cry any second. The room burst into applause when he finished. Then his third song came. The song none of us had heard.

He started to strum at his guitar. It was pretty simple chords and he started to sing.

“He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days.

“Leaning now, into the breeze, remembering Sunday  
He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs.”

The guitar changed slightly and continued sing. His voice was beautiful. I understand why he wanted this song to be a surprise. It was beautiful. “Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

“Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gunna ask her to marry me

“And even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

“Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries,  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

“Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gunna ask her to marry me

“There's a neighbour said, she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense

“Oh, I can see now  
That all of these clouds are following me  
In my desperate endeavour  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be…” We were all shocked when during this performance, Hannah walked up on stage, microphone in hand. She pulled the microphone up to her lips and started to sing.

“I'm not coming back; I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair.  
And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now; I'm at home in the clouds  
Soaring over your head...” My god, she could sing. I was not expecting that at all.

Niall then finished the last couple of lines, and drew the song to a quick close, “Well, I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home.” First a song about a prostitute now about a girl killing herself.

He explained who Hannah was and the examiner left the room to take notes leaving Niall and Hannah up on stage. He ushered us back up so that the examiner could talk to us all. Harry ran into Niall’s arms and started apologising over and over again.

“Since when could you sing?” I asked Hannah.

“Since I had to learn how to a few hours ago. Lizzie was meant to be doing this but she got called in for a last minute lecture that she couldn’t get out of.” She explained.

“Well, you did a great job.” I replied.

“Thanks.” She smiled. Harry was still sobbing onto Niall, while Niall tried to explain that everything would be ok.

The examiner re-entered the room. I think this was the worst part about doing any of the arts. You got evaluated and given your grade right there in front of everyone else. Preparing you for the real world probably… You will get criticism and you have to learn to cope.

“Niall Horan.” Niall nodded and smiled up at the examiner, “Honestly… I was very impressed. Obviously this was not perfect.” Harry’s breath hitched as he held in a sob, “But I liked it. It proved that you were live, chose people who could genuinely sing and portrayed some of the mistakes that will happen when coming to pursuing a music career.” Harry’s eyes were wide in shock, “I obviously cannot give you a hundred per cent but I am very impressed that you sang three original songs that were so diverse in the industry. You got your first Mr Horan.” The examiner smiled handing Niall a piece of paper.

Written at the top in bold was ‘131/140 93%’. The examiner shook Niall’s hand before walking to the back of the room. I picked up Niall’s electric guitar while he swung his acoustic over his back.

We all ran out of the room and were pulled into a massive group hug.

Harry still looked miserable when pulling away.

“What’s up, Haz?” Niall asked smiling innocently.

“I fucked up Niall; I fucked up so you couldn’t get a hundred per cent. If it wasn’t for me you would have been perfect.” He said tearing up again.

“Harry!” Niall shouted, “Yes, you fucked up, everybody fucks up. When we were singing What Makes You Beautiful I had my microphone turned right down because I always go out of tune. Harry, I got ninety three per cent and if I didn’t have you singing with me then it would have been even lower because you were also one of the reasons I had such a high grade. I couldn’t have done it without you there.” Harry smiled, “Besides I should have got ninety four. Bastard can’t round up…” Niall scoffed.

“What d’you mean?” I asked.

“A hundred and thirty one divided by one hundred and forty is 0.9357. Time that by one hundred you get 93.57% so technically, due to the most basic rules of rounding, I should have got ninety four per cent.” He explained. We stood there baffled at his fast mental maths, “Seriously… What is it like being in your brains? It must be so easy.” He laughed.

“You just over think everything.” I accused.

“And you also just expect everyone to understand what you’re talking about when you go off on one of your ridiculous intelligence rants.” Liam added.

“That’s because you should!” He shrieked.

I wrapped my arms around him, “Calm down,” I said stoked his hair, “We’re not as clever as you… deal with it!”

“I dealt with it a long time ago.” He replied smiling, “Anyway, we need to celebrate our winning before I leave tomorrow morning, so let’s go get Rhi and Lizzie and let’s get shit faced.”

We all agreed and went out for the evening.

***

We woke up early that morning. Niall was already fully packed ready for his flight that morning. I was gunna miss that fuck out of him. I wanted him to stay but I couldn’t keep him from his family when they needed him.

I rode with him the entire way to the airport. It wasn’t a long journey. From Hertfordshire into the centre Kings Cross was only twenty minutes. From Kings to Paddington was only another ten minutes on the tube. I carried his bags to his flight until they had to be taken away by that flight person and put into that big machine-y thing.

We got to his flight and I turned to face him. This was it… I wouldn’t see him again until fourteenth January when his course started again, whereas my stupid one started on the seventh.

“I’ll miss you.” I muttered. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

“I’ll miss you too.” He replied, “But you’ll see me soon and I’ll call you when I land so you know I didn’t die in turbulence.” He laughed but my eyes widened. I hadn’t even thought of that! “Lou…” He asked trying to grab my attention, “I was joking.”

“You better not be! I better get called!” I exclaimed, “Otherwise I’ll worry and I think that you’re dead, why would you put this in my mind!” I was shut up by his lips meeting mine.  
I pulled him as close to me as possible. I would miss having someone to hold.

He pulled away and l met his bright blue eyes.

“I’ll call you, ok?” He asked smiling, “I’ll miss you but we’ll see each other soon, ok?”

I nodded and smiled weakly. He kissed me once more before being called onto his flight.

I made my way home alone. I already felt lonely. I walked into our living room and slumped down onto the sofa miserable.

“Miss him already?” Rhianna asked. I nodded weakly. I felt so stupid. He had literally been gone for about forty minutes and I already felt grumpy and like I wanted a hug. Problem with having such a cuddle obsessed boyfriend, you get used to holding someone.

“We all miss him…” Liam added, “Room’s just not as bright without him.”

“And when do you go home?” I snapped at him.

“Tomorrow…” He replied quietly, yet I could hear the happiness in his voice.

“Do you need a cuddle?” Zayn asked. I nodded and jumped on him, “I am going to regret this aren’t I?” He asked.

I nodded into his chest and wouldn’t let him go.

“By the way, Niall told me to give you this.” Liam said holding out an envelope.  
I jumped off of Zayn and grabbed it. I ripped it open and pulled out a small, square piece of green paper.

-Louis,  
I’d give up forever to touch you  
‘cause I know that you feel me  
Somehow. You’re the closest to  
heaven I’ll ever be,  
And I don’t want to go home right now.  
-Niall x

I grinned into the letter. It was the sweetest this I head ever read. I pulled out the other thing that was in the envelope. It was a picture of me and him at the fairground. Mum must have taken it. It was an amazing picture. We were just about to go over to the hotdog place to get Niall some food but I turned him around so I could hug him. It was taken at the exact moment when he turned to look at me and we were looking at each other like there was nothing more perfect in the world.

I looked at the picture for a while realising how much I already missed him… then I had an idea.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

It was the nineteenth of December. I had finished my course a few days ago and had dragged my family on holiday. They didn’t mind, in fact, they were really excited. I walked up the road until I stopped outside number twenty three. It was a smallish town but picturesque. Nicer place than Doncaster had ever been. I was walking alone. Mum and the girls were back at the hotel.

I walked up the drive and knocked gently on the door. It flung open to reveal quite a young looking man, probably about mid to late twenties. He smiled down at me. “Hey,” He said cheerily, “Can I help you?”

“Hey, is Niall there?” I asked.

“Sure,” The guy replied smiling handsomely. I assumed he was Niall’s brother Greg, “Come on in.” I walked through and into the living room. It was full of people who, I had no idea who they were.

Ok, so I had decided to drag my family to Mullingar so I could surprise Niall.

“Hey…” I greeted everyone awkwardly.

“Hey, COCKSUCKER…!” Greg shouted up the stairs, “GAYBOY! SPUNK BREATH! LEPROFAG…!”

“Leprofag…?” I heard a strong Irish accent query. It was definitely Niall, but it was a lot more prominent now he was back in Ireland, “I like that one… it’s quite original.” Niall congratulated as he walked into sight. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Greg smiled. “Some guy is here to see you...”

I burst out laughing. Not only was Niall telling the truth and he actually had a t-shirt that said ‘Likes boy’s’ and he was wearing it. His hair was covered in some form of product. It looked like shampoo but the strong smell told me it wasn’t.

“Lou?” He asked, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh my god…!” I gasped, still laughing my head off. He looked confused. I finally managed to stop laughing, “Oh god, the awkward moment when you come to visit your boyfriend and you find him dyeing his hair… Manly.” I laughed.

His eyes widened slightly before looking confused at me for a minute, “You didn’t know I dyed my hair? You genuinely thought I was blonde? You poor, unobservant boy...” This time it was his time to laugh.

“Ok… quick question… I know you’ve been a flaming homosexual for quite some time, but what possessed you to start dyeing your hair?”

“IT WAS GREG’S FAULT!” He shouted and ran back upstairs.

There was silence for a while, “To be fair it was my fault…” Greg replied, “We had a bet and whoever lost had to dye their hair blonde… funnily enough it actually suited him…” He paused for a while thinking over the memory, “So are you Niall’s new boyfriend or something?” He finally asked.

“Yeah,” I smiled, “Louis.” He pulled me into a hug. Obviously it was a very hug-y family.

“Well, this is everybody.” He pointed to the room, “Well, anyone important.” He mumbled, “But we won’t do introductions yet, they just need to know you’re Louis, and that you love my brother and that you’ll never hurt him or I’ll pummel your face in.”

“Greg! Stop trying to scare the boy, it’s not working.” A very frail looking man walked into the room. He was a spitting image of Niall… or Niall was a spitting image of him. He sounded exactly like the man on the phone, “I knew there was something going on between you two!” He said congratulating himself, “Since the day after Niall’s birthday. But someone didn’t believe me!”

“Well, I found it hard to believe him and Sean broke up… Sean worshipped the ground he walked on; Niall wouldn’t have let that go!” Greg argued.

“Have you ever been more of a dipshit, Greg?” Bobby asked, “Haven’t you noticed what he’s been like over the past couple of weeks. He’s far happier.”

“To be honest, he’s probably happier because he’s back in Ireland.” I commented, “I offered to send him home again but he wouldn’t let me despite the fact he would cry after every time you hung up the phone.” I explained.

“You sent him home?” Bobby asked.

Shit! “Yeah…” I replied slowly, “I’d only known him for about twelve hours but he was on the phone to you and you were declining and I had the money, so I sent him home before his course started. I couldn’t stand to see him so sad.” I explained.

Bobby walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, “You shouldn’t have done that.” He replied, “You didn’t need to, but thank you. Him coming home meant the world to me.”

I felt another pair of arms wrap around my back. I knew instantly it was Niall, this time with dry hair. Bobby let go and I spun around gripping him tightly. I’d missed holding him. Thankfully he held me back just as tightly.

“So what are you doing here?” He asked, “Not that I’m unhappy about it, but it’s a bit of a long journey just for a visit.” We both let go.

“Well… I…” I tried to explain, “Ok, I’m sad, I missed you too much so I dragged my entire family out here on holiday. And it’s my birthday and my mum said I could do whatever I wanted on my Dad because, you know, the whole guilt thing and chucking money in my face, so… here I am…”

He smiled brightly, “I missed you too.” He replied, “I take it you’ve met my entire family?” He asked.

“We haven’t had any introductions.” I replied.

“Greg threaten you instead?” I nodded, “Don’t worry, he’s harmless.” He assured me.

I spent the next fifteen minutes being pulled into endless hugs of people introducing themselves. Each one having their own story to tell about Niall and about how incredible he was… They all seemed very excited to meet as they had never seen Niall so happy before.

After that Niall led me through to his kitchen. They obviously weren’t the richest of families. They lived in a little estate in Mullingar. The house wasn’t big or expensive or full of fancy things, but it was nice. It was homely.

“You’re family seem to really love you.” I commented as he rummaged through to cupboards for some food.

“We all love each other.” He replied, “We’re incredibly close side of the family… just wait until you meet my mum… that’s if you’re planning on staying for a few hours. She should be here soon. I understand if you don’t want to meet her or any part of her family. I wish I hadn’t.” He muttered the last sentence while pulling down a massive bag of sensations, “How long are you staying?” He asked.

“Here, or in Ireland in general?” I replied.

“Both.” He opened the bag and started to munch down on the Thai Sweet Chilli crisps.

“Well, I’m staying in Ireland until the twenty eighth and I’m staying in your house until you ask me to leave.” He smiled in reply wiping his hands on a dishcloth, and walked back over to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I’d never ask you to leave.” He whispered into my neck. He pulled back and leant in to kiss me. I returned the kiss instantly and laced my fingers into his now shorter hair. It was still longer than when I had first met him, but not so long that it was in his eyes anymore. I pulled him back in closer to me. I had missed kissing him so much.

Someone coughed from the door way and we sprang apart. Quite a few people were standing there and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. Niall walked back over to his crisps and started to eat again.

“Maura called, she’s gunna be here in five minutes.” Bobby announced. Niall’s face fell.

“You interrupted us for that.” He moaned, “Way to ruin a guy’s day.”

“Sorry, Nialler,” Bobby replied, “But you’ve got to put up with her… we all do.” He finished.

Niall just sighed, “Coffee?” He asked. I nodded and he flicked the kettle on, “Ok, warnings: number one) she will hate you, number two) she will call you horrible names, number three) she’s a cow, number four) We hate each other, number five) she will hate you… now I understand that was number one as well but I feel that it’s such a big one it was worth mentioning twice.” Niall explained.

“Why will she hate me? She doesn’t know me…” I asked.

“Because you’re my boyfriend... So you have two choices. You can take the hate, or pretend to not be my boyfriend and that you’re only a friend who has come to visit. Your choice…” He offered.

“Well, prepare me for the hate.” I replied taking the cup of coffee from his hand he was offering me. He smiled in reply and I pulled him back into a hug.

“You’re awesome.” He laughed.

“You’re worth it.” I replied. He chuckled again slightly.

“Thank you.” He suddenly jumped away from me, “Come with me!” He exclaimed. He ran out of the room. I went to place my coffee down to follow him.

“You can take that upstairs, y’ know.” Bobby commented walking over to the kettle himself, “Don’t worry, he’ll calm down in a minute. He’s very excitable at the moment. He’s been going crazy since he came home.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. He misses Ireland so much when he’s away. I don’t know why he ever left.” I replied.

“Really…?” Bobby asked starting to sip on his coffee, “Because since he’s been home all he can talk about is going back to London. He can never make up his mind. He’ll never be satisfied no matter where he is.”

“I think he would be satisfied here, as long as he had his guitar. He plays it every day.” I replied.

“He always told me that… I never knew whether to believe him. He said it was the best present he had ever received.” He thought for a while, “I have a question.”

“Ask away.” I replied.

“Are you the reason why he keeps wearing onesie’s? Before this year, he didn’t have one… now he has six and is never out of them.”

I laughed slightly, “Yeah, that is my fault; I gave him one for his birthday. After that I couldn’t get him out of one. Not that I’m complaining. Onesie’s are cool.”

“No, they’re not.” He laughed.

“Fine, they’re comfy!” I backed down, “The second best present he has ever received.” Bobby just laughed in reply.

“So how long have you and Niall been together?” He asked, “He’s never actually properly mentioned you being a couple before. He’s talked about you a lot but never referred to you as his boyfriend.”

“Since his birthday… Well, I kissed him when he was still with Sean. I was going through a crazy phase of whether I liked him or not, basically just trying to deny it myself because I had a girlfriend. Then Lizzie broke up with me because she realised I liked Ni, then I kissed him, then him and Sean broke up. Then we basically spend every day together for about a week and then on his birthday I went into his room at about 7am to wake him up which he was not best pleased about, then when we woke up at about ten-ish he kissed me.” I explained probably in too much detail considering it was his dad, “He just wanted to know that I actually like him rather than being an experiment. I think it would have killed him if he broke up with Sean for nothing…”

“I can tell he hasn’t.” Bobby replied, “And you never know, if it fails with you he can always go back to being a man whore.”

I forgot how blunt he was, it was brilliant.

“I am not a man whore!” Niall shouted from the doorway.

“I didn’t say you are; I said you were.” Bobby shouted in reply.

“Then I cannot argue with that.” Niall stuttered his voice getting quieter.

“Yeah, what was that number again, Niall?” Greg asked.

“Two hundred and eleven…?” I asked.

“HAHA…!” Niall shouted, “He already knows! Foiled your plan, Bitch...”

Greg stood there stumped for a while, while Niall gloated in his face. Bobby was right, he was easily excited recently.

“Wait… wasn’t it two hundred and eleven after you slept with Sean?” He asked.

“So?” He asked stopping jumping.

“You haven’t slept with Lou yet and you’ve been together two months. That would kill me bro, let alone you.”

“I’M NOT A MAN WHORE!” He shouted, “And you didn’t come with me, so you need to come with me now!” He instructed.

This time I actually followed him out of the room wanting to avoid the awkward conversation on our sex life once again. I followed him up the stairs and he led me up another flight to the attic and stopped outside a door.

“Now remember, there’s only one rule for my room: Clothes are optional.” He winked playfully before opening the door and leading us in.

His room was nothing like I expected, first of all it was massive. There was a double bed right at the back on the room with a sofa beside it. Opposite the sofa was a TV, with an Xbox. He also had a desk, a wardrobe and loads of other shit cluttering the floor including a piano and there was probably still enough floor space for another double bed. The room was red and blue which surprised me the most.

He pulled my hand and led me over to the bed. He still limped slightly but it was barely noticeable anymore.

He sat down cross legged on the bed and I sat down across from him. He was smiling like an idiot.

“So this is my room.” He commented.

“I like it.” I replied, “So what are we doing up here? Hiding from your Mum?” I asked.

“Partially… I don’t want you to meet her, she’s a horrible person and I don’t want her to hate you just because you’re dating me, which she will. She will be rude and despicable and I don’t want to be associated with her. I’m ashamed to call myself her son and I don’t want you meeting her because I don’t want you to have a lower opinion on me because of her.”

“Ni… I could never have a low opinion of you… I’ve literally dragged my family across oceans to see you, because you are worth it. No matter how bitchy your mum is, I’ll always be there for you. I know you’re nothing like her, because you would never hate anybody. You are so loving and caring that I don’t even know how you contain it.”

He smiled across as me again, his eyes lighting up.

“Thank you for coming to see me. I really did miss you.” He replied.

“I missed you too.” I replied, “You should have seen me on the flight over here. I was so anxious. I just wanted to plane to fly faster, but I tried sleeping so time would go fast, but I couldn’t sleep because I was too excited to see you, but then I was nervous because I didn’t know how you would react.”

“How is this reaction?” He asked.

He leant forward the few inches that parted us and pressed his lips to mine softly.

“I like that reaction.” I replied when he pulled away slightly. I could still feel his warm breath on me and I just wanted to slam our lips back together. He did it for me and I pushed him back down on the bed not letting our lips part.

He spun us both over, so he now lying on top of me and his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore not bothering to try and claim dominance.

My hand instinctively went to his hair again and with the other I pulled him as close against me as possible. My hand ran under his t-shirt so I that I could feel his skin again as he started to trail kisses down my jaw and on my neck. He soon found the pot on my neck he knew would make me moan and started to bite on it gently.

He slowly made his way back up to my lips and reconnected them when a knock was heard on the door. Niall sighed against my lips.

“Niall, your mum’s here…” I recognised that voice.

“Sorry, but you are not gunna enjoy the next few hours of your life. If you wanna leave at any time, I understand.” He got off me and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me off the bed.

“I wouldn’t leave you.” I replied, “I didn’t fly all this way to run away because of your bitchy mum.” I replied planting a small kiss on his lips and dragging him back down the stairs, “JOSH!” I exclaimed.

“LOUIS! NIALL…!” He shouted. I should have known it would have been him. I knew he was Niall’s cousin; he was sure as hell gunna be involved in the wedding… Although, I hadn’t actually met the bride yet…

We all ran into a big group hug. A lot of new people had arrived. Probably a lot of new people who didn’t want to meet me… We broke apart and me and Josh went straight into conversation asking anything we could think of.

“Maura…” I heard Bobby from beside me and I turned to see a very stern looking woman. She was forcing a smile, “This is Louis, Niall’s…” He faltered.

“Boyfriend…” I finished for him, “I’m Niall’s boyfriend.” I shook her hand but her face fell. I could tell she couldn’t wait to let go, “It’s lovely to meet you.” I smiled.

“Hmm…” Was all she replied while her mouth twitched as she tried to force a smile.

“Maura, be nice or get out of my house. Your son is gay, get the fuck over it.” Bobby replied before walking away and over to Niall.

“She better be nice or I will kill her.” I heard Niall mutter to his Dad.

“I’ll join you son.” He replied.

I tried to start a conversation with his mum but she wasn’t buying it. I would only get one word replies and a stern or look of disgust.

I eventually just gave up and walked back over to Niall.

“Well, she seemed lovely.” I muttered.

“Well, all I can say is you tried… so thank you, but she obviously refuses to like you, so this is where the fun starts.” Niall flicked his eyes over to Greg who was doing something behind his mums back. Niall gave a curt nod. Greg broke into a smile and Niall just shook his head gently, “Don’t worry. My entire family joins in.” He laughed, “Just roll with it.”

“What are they doing?” Greg was going around saying things to everybody who I had met this morning.

Maura walked hesitantly over to Niall.

“What?” He snapped.

“I just came to say hello, is that illegal now?” She asked.

“Yes.” He replied.

“When did you turn into such a brat?” She asked.

“When you kicked me out of your house because I like cock...” He replied bluntly. I heard Greg and Bobby snigger from behind us.

She was lost for words and he just smiled sweetly up at her.

“He’s right y’ know.” Bobby came over, “He really does like cock.” Maura flinched slightly, “You have no idea how many times I have walked in on him screwing another guy, and do you know what I do? I don’t kick him out of my house… I simply leave and congratulate him on getting another hot guy in his pants.”

“You disgust me, sometimes even more than Niall.” Maura sneered, everyone was pretending to have their own conversation, but I could see everyone keeping an eye on us. I wanted to just melt into the background. I couldn’t believe she would talk to her own son like that.

“Well, you disgust me that you can’t accept your son for who he is!” Greg joined in. I had no idea why he wanted her to be any part of his wedding. But I guess… she never did anything to him.

“Well, maybe he should learn that he made the wrong choice!” She hissed.

“Excuse me!” I shouted, now so angry I couldn’t hold it in, “Who the hell do you think you are!?” She was taken aback. Greg and Bobby both looked shocked but smiles soon replaced that, “You can’t talk about people like that! Especially not your own son! You probably don’t even know who he is! You’ve just pushed him out of your life for something that doesn’t even define who he is. Niall is the most perfect person in the entire world. He is the most caring, loving, thoughtful, happy and optimistic person I have ever known in my entire life! He’s been through a lot of shit, and you are part of that! You are inflicting pain on one of the people in the entire world who doesn’t deserve it.” Maura looked like she had never been shouted at before; Greg and Bobby looked shocked but incredibly proud at the same time. I wanted to look around to see Niall but I was not gunna turn away from Maura and let her get a word in. “You are a just stupid, conceited, homophobic bitch who doesn’t deserve Niall in her life. You may be disgusted in him, but I am fucking disgusted in you just for saying that. If you ever say something like that about the boy I love again, I will not be afraid to punch you in your precious little face.”

She looked incredibly angry but simply stormed out of the room.

I was suddenly sandwiched between Bobby and Greg.

“That. Was. Beautiful.” Greg stated in my ear.

“I have never been so proud of anyone in my entire life.” Bobby laughed.

A lot of other people who hated Maura’s views on Niall joined the hug. When everyone finally pulled away I looked for Niall. He was standing in the exact same space with his mouth slightly ajar.

I slowly walked over to him but he just stared at me.

“I am so sorry.” I mumbled. He stuttered for a while and then mumbled something under his breath. “You’re gunna need to repeat that.” I chuckled nervously.

“You love me?” He whispered. My eyes widened. I couldn’t believe that how I actually told him, yelling at his mother. “You love me?” He asked a little louder. I stuttered for a while, “You wanna run away?” He asked laughing slightly. I carried on stuttering not being able to get any words out. “Keep in mind; no matter what you do I’m gunna cry…” I could see his eyes glisten with a layer of tears.

“I’m gunna go with the run-away…” I replied. He nodded.

“I can’t chase after you by the way, because of my leg, so don’t be disappointed.” He replied smiling but a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I love you.” I replied. He stood there quiet, “Erm… I said I’d never leave so… I can’t run. I didn’t expect to actually tell you like this, but I do. I love you… I’d also really appreciate it if you replied so I don’t look like a twat.”

“You are a twat, Lou.” He replied finally finding words and laughing slightly.

“Thank you… I wasn’t really hoping for an insult though.” He was right; tears were falling slowly down his face. I walked forward a little further and brushed them away. He grabbed my neck and pulled my lips to his forcefully. He let me go and I pulled away. He shrugged slightly, “Ok…” I agreed and kissed him again.

We spent the rest of his day hanging about with his family. I tried to not let it bother me that he didn’t say he loved me too but at least his mum didn’t come back. If I saw her again I probably would have punched her in the face.

At seven thirty that evening, I finally met Greg’s fiancé which also meant I got to meet Niall’s best friend from Ireland. Natasha Ley was Greg’s fiancé’s sister and the reason the two met in the first place. Nat was also the one who made him the ‘Likes boys’ t-shirt.

Nat was very tall and very attractive. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was quite shy to begin with, but I soon figured out why her and Niall were friends. They were both as talkative and crazy as each other and they spend the entire time laughing their heads off.

“You must be Niall’s boyfriend.” I heard a female voice from the doorway, “I’m Lily, Greg’s fiancé. I heard what you did for Niall earlier. Greg hasn’t stopped talking about how kick ass it was. It seems you’ve really made an impression on this family already. They all love you.”

“Well, I love Niall.” I replied, “So, even if they didn’t I intend to stick around for a while. Them liking me is just a bonus.”

Lily was a lot different to her sister. She was quite a bit shorter and had shorter red hair. She had bright green eyes and was a lot more confident. But that could just be to do with the fact she was around people she had gotten to know very well.

“I like you, Lou. You make Niall very happy. Greg’s been through a lot of shit because of his dad, but nobody’s been through as much as Niall. He deserves to be happy, and I’m glad you do that for him.” She smiled.

“Hey, Gorgeous…” Greg greeted as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé, “What’s going on?” He asked.

“Just telling him how happy I am for him and Niall.” Lily replied.

“Me too..!” Greg exclaimed, “He picked one kick ass guy. I prefer you a lot more to Sean. Sean was cocky and annoying. You… you’re awesome.” He raised his beer at me.

“Cheers, you’re not so bad yourself.” I replied.

“I know.” He replied. I laughed slightly, “What?” he asked.

“You and Niall are just so similar… you’re just as vain as Niall. I can’t compliment him without him agreeing.”

“That is so not true!” Niall argued coming into sight, “Nat’s going if you want to say goodbye.”

I nodded and went to say goodbye. I couldn’t wait to get to know her better. She was gunna be a great friend hopefully.

After that Niall took me back upstairs. Most people had gone to where they were staying. He pulled me into a hug and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

“I probably should have said this downstairs but honestly I wanted it to be a bit more romantic then what it’s gunna be, and what it has been.” He explained, “I’ve heard you saying you loved me every night for a few weeks now.” My eyes widened, “And I’m sorry I never said it back, I assumed that’s not how you wanted to tell me and honestly I was scared of saying it back. But… today, I know I probably shouldn’t be happy about it, but you yelling at my mum like that showed me that you’ll always be there for me and you really do care and you will always stand up for me and I love you for that. I love you for everything that you are, Lou.” This time I was speechless, I could feel tears spring to my eyes. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” I replied. His thumb ran across my cheek and I realised that tears were flowing down them. He moved in closer and pressed his lips to mine. I immediately responded and deepened the kiss instantly.

I walked him backwards and pushed him down on the bed, lying over him, making it my turn to leave bite marks all down his neck. The house was pretty silent now. Bobby was in bed. He was only allowed to be out of hospital if he rested enough. Nurses were also coming to check on him frequently. Everyone else had either gone to the bar or to their sleeping places.

I began to play with the bottom of Niall’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head; he pulled mine off in return. I returned to kissing him passionately and started to undo his trousers. Soon all clothes were discarded to the floor and I pulled his body as close to mine as possible. I stopped kissing him and pressed our foreheads together.

“If I told you I was ready… what would you say?” I asked.

“I would ask if you were sure.” He replied, breathing heavily against my lips. I had never felt more turned on in my entire life.

“I’m sure.” I whispered, “One hundred per cent…” He smiled slightly and I smashed our lips back together in a heated kiss.

He leant into his bedside table and pulled out a tube and a small packet.

“I take it you wanna be top?” He asked quietly popping to top off the tube.

I shook my head, “No…” I replied.

“You sure…?” He asked, backing back a bit.

“Definitely…”

He started to kiss me gently. I had never been more in love at this moment and I had never wanted sex more. I was terrified, my heart was pounding and adrenaline rushed through my blood. He began to kiss me more deeply his tongue moving around my mouth seductively.

He started to place kissed on my jaw and down my neck while he ran lube over his fingers. I felt him move to my ass and I tensed immediately at the contact.

“Just relax…” He reassured.

I did as I was told and tried to relax my entire body. I felt his finger push against my entrance and I took a sharp intake of breath out of pain…

“If it hurts too much, just tell me to stop.” He whispered against my lips.

I wasn’t gunna tell him to stop. He had waited too long for this, and so had I to back out now. I had finally gotten the balls and I was not changing my mind.

“Just tell me when you’re comfortable.” I still was taking in the pain for a while but soon I relaxed and again nodded my head.

He slowly began to move his finger out of me, before pushing it back it. When I was comfortable again he slowly slid in a second finger. I gasped in pain again but this time he didn’t stop. He carried on moving and the pain faded quicker this time.

It was an odd sensation but it felt so good. He slowly began to scissor his fingers and I gasped in pleasure. I felt him smile against my lips and he carried on with what he was doing.

He finally slowly added a third and final slender finger, thrusting them in and out slowly. He slowly pulled out his fingers and I groaned at the lack of contact.

He put the condom packet between his teeth to tear it open but I took it out of his mouth and chucked it away.

“No…” I insisted.

“But it’s messier…” He replied, “Feels better but it’s messier.”

“Niall, this is my first time and I want to feel you as much as I can.” I kissed him gently, “I love you…”

“I love you too.” He replied. He began to smear the lube over his dick and instructed me to get on my hands and knees. I wanted to see his face, but as this was the first time, I assumed he knew what he was doing more than me.

He slowly lined himself up and gently moved into me. My body rejected it instantly and tensed at the new contact. I slowly got myself to relax and he started to move in again trying not to push too hard. I twitched a few times but I stayed relaxed and soon he was entirely inside me.

He gently began moving again as I got used to the feeling. It felt incredibly strange and painful at first but soon pleasure took over and I started to moan slightly in pleasure.

He began to move faster and both of our moans became louder. I bit into the pillow to try and stifle some of the noise.

He changed his position slightly and suddenly pleasure shot right through me. I heard him smirk behind me and he pounded relentlessly into that spot. I had never felt pleasure so intense in my entire life. I never wanted it to end but I could feel that I was coming close to climax.

Niall slowly reached around and started to toss me off in sync with his thrusting. I tried my hardest not to scream.

I suddenly couldn’t hold it in any longer and came into Niall’s hand. He pushed into me a few more times before I felt him cum deep inside me. It was another odd sensation, but I couldn’t help but get pleasure out of it.

He slowly pulled out of me while pressing kisses to my back. I fell down on my stomach and rolled over. Niall was wiping his hand on a wet wipe which he chucked into the bin. I grasped his neck and pulled his lips down to meet mine.

He lay down beside me and pulled me into a hug kissing me gently. Fatigue suddenly overwhelmed me.

“You are so perfect…” I muttered, kissing him gently and we both let sleep take over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

I woke the next morning with Niall’s arms firmly around me. I looked up and smiled memories from the night before flooding back to me.

“Hey, Gorgeous…” He smiled, how did he know I was awake if he had his eyes closed, “You know… you think aloud a lot without realising.” He laughed.

“Shit.” I muttered. He laughed slightly and leant down to kiss me gently.

“How are you?” He asked.

“I am fantastic…” I replied, “Thank you… for last night.” I muttered, “It was… incredible.”

“Well, I’m glad to have satisfied.” He laughed shuffling down to kiss me again, “It was incredible for me too.”

I smiled uncomfortably… I highly doubted that was true. He had been with two hundred and eleven different people; I highly doubted that a first time with someone would top any of them.

“Thanks…” I said quietly.

“You don’t believe me do you?” He asked laughing.

“I’m sorry… I just doubt it was good for you… You’ve had too many others for me to be good compared to any of them.”

“Louis… never doubt yourself… and never doubt me. I wouldn’t lie to you.” He kissed me gently and I actually believed him.

He got out of bed and passed my clothes back to me while he simply pulled on his blue onesie. We made our way down both the flights of stairs and the house was already beginning to fill up. Greg’s wedding was now tomorrow on the twenty first.

Greg and Lily were going crazy downstairs going over last minute wedding plans. Bobby was sitting in the arm chair resting his eyes.

“Morning...” Niall greeted as he walked down the stairs.

“Hey…” I said awkwardly.

“Morning, Boys, sleep well?” Bobby asked opening his eyes to look at us.

“Yeah, you…?” Niall replied.

“Yeah, I did actually. I only woke up once in the night and I didn’t even throw up!” He sounded incredibly proud of himself.

“That’s amazing, Dad! Maybe you might actually be getting better.” Niall said optimistically smiling widely.

Bobby forced a smile onto his face, “Maybe…” He replied, “Could you make me a cup of tea?” He asked.

“Sure.” Niall smiled and left the room.

I could tell he was only humouring his son. He knew he wasn’t getting any better; he just couldn’t bring himself to darken Niall’s day like that. Their love was unbelievable and maybe it was for the best that he was lying to Niall. He deserved to be happy, they both did.

“How are you really doing?” I asked.

“Terrible…” He replied, “But I can’t bring him down like that. He has stayed so happy and optimistic through it all I can’t bring him down. I know I don’t have much time left, and deep down so does Nialler. After tomorrow I go back into the hospital. If I flat line again… that’s it. I won’t be revived. I have signed the papers and so have Greg and Niall. I know that sounds like I’m giving up, but I want my sons to be happy, and having them watch me suffer is not making them happy. I will be there watching over them for as long as they need me. Whether that is dead or alive...”

“I think Niall will always need you.” I replied taking the seat next to him, trying to hide the pain I was feeling in my ass.

“He doesn’t need me anymore. He thinks he does. He has you now, and as long as he has you I know he will be happy. He knows I don’t have much longer, and he knows that what I have chosen is for the best. I love my sons with all of my heart, they are my life, they are all I have lived for, for twenty seven years.” Tears started to glisten in his eyes, “Niall is an incredibly sensitive and loving person. Don’t take advantage of that. I like you, Lou, I really do. I know you’re treating Niall well, but don’t lose sight of what you have now. He is precious to me and I can’t stand seeing him get hurt. I know I’m hurting him by making this decision, but as long as he has you, he will be ok. He will make it through and he will get over my death.” He closed his eyes again blinking back the tears.

“I will never lose sight of what me and Niall have. I promise. I swear that I will protect him with everything I have. I could never take advantage of him.”

Bobby smiled and continued to breathe steadily, “I’m glad… because if you hurt him, I’m gunna have to haunt you.” He chuckled slightly.

Niall came back into the living room and handed his dad and me a cup of tea before walking back out. He returned with a plate and handed it straight to me. My usual breakfast was on the plate and I smiled up at him.

“Thank you.” I said happily, and taking a large bite.

Niall sat down next to me and pulled his knees up to his chest. I pushed my arm around his waist and pulled him in closer to me. He looked up at me smiling. He looked so adorable as he snuggled into my side.

“Niall…! Now is not the time for you and your boyfriend to be adorable!” Lily shouted going into crazy bitch, bride mode. “We have just over twenty four hours and so much to do!”

“Calm down, Lil.” Niall replied yawning and closing his eyes, “It’ll be fine.” She scowled back at him but he just smiled.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out. It was my mum. Probably wondering where I was. I texted her yesterday saying I was staying at Niall’s but she was always a worrier.

I hung up the phone after about five minutes.

“I’m sorry; I gotta go meet my mum.” I replied.

“JUST LEAVING ME…!” He shouted in what I hoped was mock outrage, “I knew you would do this to me.” He flung himself down on my legs and cried loudly. I was completely confused. After about thirty second he rose out of my lap like nothing happened, “See you later.” He smiled, taking my empty plate and walking out of the room.

I sat there for a few seconds completely confused. People were laughing at me as my mouth was still slightly agape.

I slowly rose out of my chair and followed Niall through to the kitchen, trying to walk properly. He was just happily washing dishes whistling to himself…

“What was that about?” I asked walking over to him awkwardly.

“I dunno… Just felt like it.” He laughed spinning around and pushing his lips to mine. I smiled slightly before kissing him back. His wet hand moved to my neck and I felt soap run down my shoulder, “Sorry.” He smiled trying to wipe away the liquid. “You sore?” He asked concerned.

“A little bit… but it was worth it…” I replied smiling. He smiled back a kissed me gently.

“I’m glad… I’m sorry though… I really did try to not make it hurt… it’s just kind of hard to avoid.”

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I have to go meet my mum, will I see you later?” I asked.

“Well, if not I’ll see you tomorrow. If you’re really planning on being my date to the wedding you need to be here by ten.” He replied.

“Of course I’m planning on it. I can’t let you go to your own brother’s wedding alone.” I kissed him sweetly and he was grinning when I pulled away, “I’ll see you later.” I smiled pushing some stray hair from his eyes.

“Yeah, just come by any time… if you don’t mind dealing with crazy Lily and my family.” He replied.

“I love you.” I whispered, kissing him one last time.

“I love you too.” He replied, “Now go! Or your mum’ll get pissy.” I smiled and rushed out of the door to meet my mum.

***

I found myself back at Niall’s house that evening at eight thirty. I hoped it wasn’t too late. I had spent the day going around Ireland with my family. I hadn’t gotten the chance to text Niall all day as the girls kept me so busy. They kept asking me about him though, and when they next got to see him.

I texted Niall saying I was outside.

‘Well come inside you twat!’ I laughed at his reply and pushed open the door.

“BOO!” I shrieked for my life as Greg and Niall jumped out on either side of me. I tried to run backwards and smashed into the door falling to the ground.

They were laughing hysterically. I scowled up at them. Niall knew how much I hated to be scared. He learnt that when he made me watch a scary film. I spent at least fifty per cent of it with my eyes shut curled up into his side, and the other fifty per cent screaming my ass off.

“I hate you so much…” I looked up at Niall with a look of hatred but he just carried on laughing. He held his hand out to me and pulled me up off the ground.

“Sorry… It was Greg’s idea and I couldn’t resist.” He laughed as he pulled me off the ground.

“Thanks, love you too.” I scoffed wiping myself of the dust on the ground.

“N’aww.” He mocked grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug, “Did I hurt Boobear’s feelings?” He asked in a mocking voice.

“Yeah, you did!” I replied, “And his back…” I groaned. He pulled me through to the living room where more people resided than when I left this morning. A lot of people were gathered around three girls who stood in the middle of the room.

“What’s in the bag?” Niall asked, indicating to the rucksack on my shoulder.

“Surprise…” I replied. He smiled at me, “So what’s going on?” I asked.

“They’re trying to do some last minute fixations to the bridesmaid’s dresses.” Niall explained.

Lily came running over to Niall, “Right, best man!” She exclaimed, “Got a speech?” She asked. Niall nodded, “Nothing rude?” She asked sternly.

“I cannot promise you that, I’m afraid.” He replied with a straight face.

“Right…” She replied, “I should have known that. I understand that you’re twenty now, but can you please refrain from the alcohol until after you have spoken. I don’t need a drunken Niall at the wedding. As fun as he is, he can wait until after the speeches.”

“Sure thing and I have to get drunk. Louis’ never had to deal with really drunk Niall before, he’s missing out.” Niall replied.

“Thank you.” Was all she whispered before walking away.

“And I also can’t wait to see drunk Louis.” He laughed.

“He’s not that special,” I replied, “Just really, really horny.”

“You cannot be a hornier drunk than Niall.” Bobby interrupted, “If you hit him while he’s drunk he takes it as a sexual advance.”

Everyone went back to doing their thing and Niall pulled me over to the chair in the corner where we both sat down. He curled up beside me and closed his eyes.

“Gayboy…?” Greg called trying to get Niall’s attention, “Cock Muncher? Butt fucker!? STICK-LICKER…!?”

“WHAT…!?” Niall shouted, “By the way, none of those were as imaginative as Leprofag. That’s gotta be your best work yet. He opened his eyes turning to look at Greg on the other side of the room, “Though I did like stick-licker.”

“Maybe I should just stick with leprofag…” he thought aloud.

“What did you want?” He asked.

“You need to get your suit on. We just need to check that it fits ok considering you seem to have lost even more weight recently.”

He sighed and clambered out of the seat and waltzed grumpily up the stairs. I was looking at the bridesmaids. Lily really did have a good taste in dress. They were a deep blue colour and were floor length. They were very plain, but figure hugging. The dress was halter neck and was backless apart from small strings of fabric running across.

“Like what you see?” Lily asked smirking at me.

“They look beautiful.” I replied, “They’re just so simply yet so elegant. You have great taste.”

“Lou…” I hear Niall laugh from the stairs, “Your gay is showing.” I scowled at him but my eyes widened as he walked further down the stairs.

Fuck! Did he look good in a suit. I just… I literally wanted to rip it off him.

“Looks like he likes what he sees now.” Bobby smirked.

I closed my eyes and tore my eyes away from the attractive sight. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. I don’t know why it was so embarrassing. I think it was obvious I was gunna find Niall attractive. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on the, smiling awkwardly.

“I should wear a suit more often.” Niall remarked as someone started to play with the suit on him.

“Stop drooling, Louis...” Greg ordered, “You can fuck him as much as you want later. I assume that’s your plans considering your face.”

“Yep,” I replied, “I’m gunna tap him like a maple tree.” Niall tried to stop himself from laughing but failed miserably and the person looking at the suit shot daggers up at him.

“I’m sorry, but where did you even get that metaphor from?” He asked.

“I made it up! I can be witty too.” I exclaimed, “You’re not the only smart person in this relationship!” He scoffed, “I have my moments!”

“No you don’t, Honey… The only reason why you’re passing your degree is because I help you. If it was your decision you’d spend all day everyday looking up crap on Tumblr. If I didn’t make you work you wouldn’t at all.”

I stuttered for a while, “Shut up…” I grunted, “Actually, don’t bother; I know you could never make it longer than two minutes.”

“I so could!” He shouted.

“Niall…! You sleep talk! You can’t even go to sleep without talking. You talk endlessly. I literally have ten minutes in the process of you falling asleep and being asleep talking, to fall asleep myself. Otherwise you keep me up all night.”

“That’s not my fault, it’s in my sleep!” Niall objected.

“Maybe next time I’ll just tape your mouth shut!” I replied.

“I’d like to see you try!” He shouted, “No… seriously… Someone tried that once… I still managed to talk through the tape.”

“Who…?” I asked.

“I’d rather not say…” He replied quietly.

“Come on! Tell me!” I objected. He muttered something quietly, “I didn’t catch that.”

“LIAM!” He shouted, “Catch it that time?” He asked, “It was… after… and I woke him up in the middle of the night screaming so he found duct tape in my drawer and taped my mouth shut… because it was obviously the easier option that getting out of bed and walking to his own room…”

“Wait! You slept with Liam?” Greg asked laughing.

“IT WAS ONCE! AND WE WERE DRUNK!” He shouted, “You’re better off just dealing with the sleep talking. Besides, the harder you tap the tree the more tired it gets and the less it talks.” He winked. I blushed again, “You are too easy.”

After five minutes they finally decided that he was fine and was sent straight upstairs to change out of it so it didn’t get ruined. He came back downstairs in a pair of bright red pyjama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt.

He immediately ran over and jumped on me, wrapping his legs around my waist. I pulled him into a hug and he started to talk away about his Christmas so far. He seemed to be having an amazing time. He had spent most of it looking after his dad and planning the wedding but he seemed like it was the best thing he could possibly doing in the world.

He finally stopped talking at about ten o’ clock.

“You staying tonight, Lou?” Bobby asked, as he made his way past to go to his room.

“As long as you don’t mind…” I replied.

“Never…” He replied winking, “Just don’t stay up all night; you do have a wedding to go to in the morning.” He winked suggestively before walking off.

“Bed…?” Niall asked yawning.

“Sure.” I replied. He got out of my lap and I followed him once more up the two flights of stairs.

He climbed straight into bed. I stripped down and pulled my own pyjamas. As much as I hated sleeping in clothes I felt it was appropriate considering it wasn’t my house.

I climbed in beside him and he pulled me closer. I turned over to we were face to face and he was smiling sleepily across at me.

He kissed me gently.

“So do I get to tap the maple tree?” I asked seductively.

“You can tap the maple tree all you want.” He replied.

I kissed him passionately pushing him over and straddling his hips. I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head losing mine straight after, reconnecting our lips instantly.

I moved my hips against his causing remote friction on both of us. His hands grabbed my hips and moved me faster trying to get more pleasure. I pushed down his trousers and reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the same thing he did last night.

He pushed down my own trousers and I popped the lid off the tube. I squirted some onto his hands, and while he prepared me for what this time I knew was coming I rubbed a fair amount onto his bare dick.

I don’t know what changed. But I guess once you had done it, it wasn’t scary anymore. It was fucking amazing and I knew that I could never get enough. Especially with Niall… He was so careful and thought about if I was ok rather than himself. He didn’t look for his own pleasure, just wanted to make sure it was good for me.

I went to climb off of him but he grabbed my hips making me unable to move. He pulled my head down so my lips met his and lined himself up slowly pushing his way in. We simultaneously moaned in pleasure as he slowly entered.

When he was about halfway in, I got incredibly frustrated slamming myself down on him taking his entire length. It was incredibly painful but pleasure shot through me at the same time.

“Are you ok?” He asked brushing stray hair from my eyes and smiling up at me. Pain was written across my face.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I replied still recovering from the initial shock.

“That was probably a bad idea.” He replied quietly against my lips.

“Probably...” I replied, “But worth it. Now move.” I instructed.

“Did I ever mention that I love it when you get all dominant?” He smirked, slowly beginning to move.

He began to move slowly getting faster and harder with every stroke. We were both trying our hardest to keep quiet but sometimes, some things just couldn’t be kept in.

He shuffled a few times before finding the spot he knew would drive me crazy, slamming himself into it relentlessly while I tried not to scream out his name.

I felt myself come close, and I leant down leaving love bites on his neck and I shot my load all over his stomach. I felt all my muscles tighten at the intense pleasure and then felt him follow me over the edge.

I stayed where I was for a while wanting to carry on feeling him inside of me. But I had to get off sometime and I felt myself become incredibly empty dropping onto the bed beside him.

He rolled over and started to kiss and bite into my neck gently.

“What happened to you being scared?” He asked quietly, pulling the toilet roll of his bedside table and cleaning up a bit.

“I got over it.” I replied, “Because I love you and wanted to show you. I know I shouldn’t have been scared in the first place… I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“You should have been scared.” He replied, “Anybody would be, but you should have known that I never want to hurt you.”

“I do know… and I never want to hurt you either.” I replied. He smiled foolishly and pulled me into a hug.

We hugged in silence for a while and I buried my nose into Niall’s hair taking in his scent. I wasn’t tired at all. I knew Niall wasn’t sleeping. He was thinking about something. I kept hearing him sigh slightly.

“What you thinking?” I asked.

“I’m thinking… that I love you.” He replied.

“Seriously, tell me what you’re thinking.” I replied.

“That is what I’m thinking!” He argued, “I’m thinking that I love you, and I don’t want to lose you. I was also wondering if you were still awake so that I could go to sleep and not wake you up with my talking.”

I chuckled slightly, “Niall, I love your sleep talking. The things you say are adorable sometimes, besides, I could listen to you talk all day… and hell, sometimes I actually do. When I first met you Liam said, don’t worry; you soon learn to only listen to about a quarter of what he actually says.’” I heard him chuckled below me, “Liam was wrong. I never learnt that, I still listen to every word you say, as much as I can anyway. Your voice sends me to sleep every night, and I miss that when it’s not around. I hate sleeping without you now.”

“I hate sleeping without you too.” He replied, “But that’s because you smell good and I like cuddling things.” We both laughed together, “You are too perfect.” He mumbled looking up at me.

“I could say the same about you.” Our faces slowly inched together and just as our lips were about to touch I said, “So you like dominant Louis then, huh?”

“Probably too much for my own good…” He replied. His husky tone and his strong accent turned me on again immediately.

“Good.” I replied flipping him back over and slamming my lips to his.

***

There was a knock on the door and I shot awake. Niall was lying on my chest mumbling to himself. He wasn’t loud enough to hear what he was saying this time.

“Boys…?” I heard Bobby on the other side.

I closed my eyes again and pulled the duvet further up around us. I heard the door creak open and Niall started to talk louder.

“Did she see us high six? Good, because that was lame… we should never do that again.” I had no idea what he was dreaming about but it sounded kind of hilarious. I should probably record him sometime and show him.

“Niall…!” He shouted and chucked something at us. We both shot to an upright position.

“Fuck, Dad…” He moaned, “What was that for?” He asked.

“I needed to wake you up. We need to start getting ready for the wedding. Well you do, others are already here getting ready. It’s eleven o’ clock by the way.”

The door closed and Niall and I turned to each other.

“Reckon he saw the lube on the bedside table?” Niall asked chuckling.

“I really, really hope not.” I replied, “Come on. It’s time to suit up!”

He chuckled, kissing me softly before jumping out of bed still completely naked. I quickly placed my contacts in and my eyes widened when I noticed something truly horrifying on his leg. I had never seen him completely naked in open light before. I can’t believe I had never noticed before.

“Niall…?” I asked tentatively. He turned to look at me, “What’s that on your legs?”

“I was depressed for a while. I wasn’t always happy with who I am, you know that.” He replied, “I did it when I was fourteen, I regret it and I haven’t thought about doing it again for four years. I thought you had noticed before and didn’t want to bring it up, sorry I didn’t tell you. I really am… something like that is something you should probably know about someone you’re in a relationship with. I really am sorry, Lou.”

I jumped out of bed and pulled him into a hug. They were very old I could see that. They were quite faint it wasn’t surprising I had never seen them in the dark. He had also concealed them pretty well considering they were on the inside on his legs.

“It’s ok.” I replied, “Thanks for telling me now.” I felt him smile against my shoulder.

“I should have told you sooner.” He replied, “I just don’t like to remember it.”

“It’s fine.” I replied, “I still love you” He laughed slightly, “And at least you didn’t try to bullshit me.”

“I would never bullshit you. You deserve to know the truth about everything.” He replied. I pressed kisses into the top of his head and held him close to me, “We should probably get dressed…” He commented, “This would be a very weird sight if anyone decided to walk in.”

“Yeah... but I could really do with a shower.” I replied.

“Me too… You can go first. I’ll go downstairs and see if Greg and Lily need me for anything.” Niall quickly climbed into a onesie again while I just shoved on my boxers to be taken to the bathroom.

He led me to the shower and showed me how to turn it on and off. I literally spent five minutes in the shower before running back up to Niall’s room. I pulled on one of his onesie’s and went downstairs not knowing if everyone was dressed yet.

Most people were. I walked over to the mirror in the living room and tried to vaguely style my hair while it was still soaking wet, without a comb and without a hairdryer.

Niall had run upstairs after my arrival to use the shower and I already found my breakfast waiting for me on the table with a note beside it.

I opened the note,

Like every morning :) x

I pocketed the note and sat down in the chair and ate it happily. Everyone was rushing around and didn’t take much notice of me.

Niall came down in his suit just as I finished my breakfast and I went upstairs to change myself. I pulled my suit out of the bag. It was a plain black suit with suspenders and just a plain black tie. I had only one suit in my closet and it would have to do.

I quickly tried to style my hair again and it didn’t look too bad. I then made my way downstairs. A lot of people’s eyes turned to me when I walked down and I heard Greg wolf whistle from the bottom of the stairs.

“Wow.” Josh commented, “My dear boy, you scrub up good.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” I smiled, pointing to his own suit.

“Why, thank you. I say we’re all looking pretty fine.” Josh replied dragging Niall over to join a group hug. Greg uninvited came over to join.

The doorbell went and we all broke apart. Suddenly Lizzie was walking through the door dressed up in a black knee length dress. It sparkled under the lights and puffed out just slightly over her hips and to her knees.

“Lizzie!” I exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Louis!” She replied excitedly. We ran over to each other and pulled each other into a hug, “I’m Josh’s date and I assume you’re here to be Niall’s.” She replied. We hugged again and she pulled away to look at me. “OH MY GOD…! YOU HAD SEX!” She shouted.

The entire room went silent. If I was drinking I would have spat it across the room. How could she do that? How did she just know? Well, I guess she had known me for a while now and we spent every day together for a year, she was bound to be able to read me.

“You dog!” She punched my arm lightly, “FINALLY! Oh my god, I am so excited for you!”

“Ok… you can lower your voice now.” Everyone was still listening and trying not to snicker at Lizzie’s outburst.

“Was he any good?” She asked. My face turned bright red and it fell into my hands.

“Honey… I’m always good.” Niall replied for me cockily, “It’s great to see you.” He smiled and they pulled each other into a hug. Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?”

“Because I only decided yesterday and got an overnight flight.” She explained. “I still can’t believe you finally had sex!” She exclaimed. This time the room did last, “How long did you have to wait? Oh my god! I have never been more excited about my friends having sex. Lou, you finally took my advice and grew a pair! I’m so proud!” She pulled me back into a hug and I could hear Niall laughing. “What I’m more proud about is that you didn’t even stop at once.” Niall laughed even harder and I just felt myself go redder and redder.

“How do you do that?” Greg asked.

“Do what?” She asked.

“How did you just know?” He asked.

“Please, I dated Louis for a year. I know what he looks like the morning after, and that is the exact look! Yeah, I was the girl who dumped him so he could be with Niall.” She explained, “But back to you!” She turned to Louis, “What finally made you get the balls?”

“I really don’t need to have this discussion.” I replied.

“You don’t but we do!” Bobby said from fits of laughter, “Come on, Lou, what made you get the balls to fuck my son?” He asked.

I looked around awkwardly. Niall was no help, he was just laughing at my insecurities.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” Niall apologised walking over to me after I shot him daggers, “He finally got the balls because he told me he loved me.” He explained.

“And I assume you said it back.” Lizzie replied.

“Nah…” He replied, “I just thought I would let it kill him inside while he waited for me to say it back, forever wondering if I actually loved him.”

“Fair enough...” She replied, “But OH MY GOD! I will not get over this for a long time!”

“Really… because I’m hoping you can get over it in the next thirty seconds.” I replied.

“Fuck, no! This is exiting. This is the best news I’ve heard in a while…” Niall and I both looked at her questioningly, “Not much has happened in a while.” She answered, “Jesus Christ!” Niall and I both stood there in silence while her, Josh, Niall’s dad and Greg all went on to fangirl over our sex life.

After about ten minutes they all calmed down, and most of Niall’s family had even joined in. Niall and I had just given up and gone back to sit down together in a chair, with our eyes closed while Niall talked about his dreams last night.

I was sat down with Niall curled up on my lap when a pillow hit me on the face and the fangirling was suddenly finished.

Niall had obviously been hit in the face too because he shot up from resting on me.

“What?” Niall asked, “We’re ready. Wedding doesn’t start until two, let me talk and let him listen!”

“We’re not telling you to get up; we’re asking how Louis was in bed compared to the other two hundred and eleven people?” Greg asked.

“Aren’t you meant to ask that question when I’m not around so he won’t lie?” I asked.

“Don’t worry; asking you how Niall is comes next.” Josh asked.

“You lot are so perverted.” Niall mumbled resting back on my chest and closing his eyes again.

“So how was Niall?” Lizzie asked me.

“I don’t know… I have no option of comparison.” I closed my eyes and rested my head back on his, nestling my nose into his hair. I don’t know how Niall’s hair always managed to smell so nice when he bleached it constantly. The smell of hair dye had completely gone.

“Means…” Niall mumbled, “You have no means of comparison.” He corrected me.

“Nobody likes a know-it-all, Leprofag…” I replied. He chuckled lightly.

“But you love me, Boobear.” He replied in a childish voice, “And if you really loved me. You’d go to the freezer and get me ice cream.”

“I can’t… You’re sitting on me.” I replied bluntly.

“If it was true love you would be able to make your way around that.” He told me.

“I’m gunna regret saying that to you.” I laughed and picked him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I managed to stand.

He laughed like a child and looked at me with an incredibly smug look on his face.

“Thank you, Boobear.” He grinned and kissed my cheek gently.

“You are such a child…” I commented walking us both through to the kitchen.

He dropped down to the floor and walked over to the freezer himself. He pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry’s and grabbed two spoons from the drawer.

We sat opposite each other on the table and he handed me a spoon.

“You have no idea how much I get turned on when you share food.” I commented spooning out some of the ice cream, acting as if it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

“Weird fetish, but I can deal with that.” He replied, “In fact, I can really deal with that.”

We ate in silence for a while which was an odd occurrence. I could hear the other’s talk in the living room but I tried to avoid listening in, especially after I heard mine and Niall’s name.

“So how was I?” I asked. I probably shouldn’t have asked but it was eating away at me since they brought it up. He shook his head and continued on eating, “Come on! Answer the question. It’s gunna eat away at me if you don’t tell me.”

He sighed gently and put his spoon down, “What do you want? A ranking…? Me to just say that you were amazing…?” He asked.

“I want your honest opinion.” I replied, “I would ask for a ranking but I’m not sure I could take that” He thought for a while about whether to actually answer me, “Actually, I’d just like to know if I’m better than Liam, or Sean on your first time together. I will feel like that’s a triumph.”

“Honestly…” He started, “Honestly you were…”

“This is really boosting my ego here.” I laughed uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry! I’ve never been asked this question before.” He argued, “I’m trying to rank people in my mind, and it’s hard when there’s so many people to go through and compare you too. Give me five minutes and I can mathematically produce an accurate number based on all variables and tell you exactly how many people you are better and/or worse than…”

“I don’t need an accurate number.” I replied, “Forget I asked.”

But I could see his head was already working away with the numbers calculating every last little detail. Honestly, it was kind of disturbing knowing what he was doing. He was literally comparing everything. That’s just how his mind works.

After four minutes of me sitting eating ice cream his face finally came back from a blank expression that he wore when he was working something out.

“Ok… I’m done. Do you really want to know?” He asked.

“I’m not sure, if it’s good then yes. But then if it’s bad… you won’t tell me and I’ll know it’s bad, and that’ll just make it even worse not knowing how bad… so yes now I’m too curious to not know.” I explained. I tried to read his face but it was blank, “Can I just know good or bad first?”

“It’s good.” He replied, smirking slightly, “It’s very good.” I couldn’t help but feel quite smug at that response. “To be honest, you’re bound to be better than Liam. With Liam it was drunk and sloppy and I don’t really remember it.”

“I can deal with that… but never sleep with him sober… I don’t need to find out if he’s better than me sober.”

“I will never be sleeping with Liam again, one) because I am with you, two) He is engaged and three) he’s not gay.” He laughed, “Sean… well, on our first time he was very, very… average.” I smirked at that too, “You were much better than average.” I started to eat again to hide my smugness, “In all honestly, out of two hundred and twelve people or out of one hundred and eighty three guys?” He asked.

I thought for a while, “Just out of the guys.” I replied.

“Twenty-ninth...” He replied quietly looking down into the ice cream.

“I…” I stuttered, “Fuck.” I didn’t even know where to start speaking, “Twenty-ninth…?” I repeated.

“SEE! I knew I shouldn’t have told you. Now you’re disappointed, but, Lou! It’s your first time you can’t expect to be perfect or good at all. Twenty-ninth isn’t bad!” He started off on a rant.

I got out of my seat and clamped my hand over his mouth. He tried to talk through my hand for a bit before finally shutting up. I slowly removed my hand and pulled him out of the seat pressing my lips to his. He was shocked by my reaction but he soon got over and started to kiss me back. His hands going to my hair and my back…

I pulled away smiling.

“Ok… what was that for?” He asked, slightly flushed.

“Just because, that is pretty awesome…” I replied, “What about if I said all?” I asked

“Twenty-ninth…” He repeated smiling slightly, “I never got on well with sleeping with women.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you get on very well with fucking guys.” I replied quietly in his ear, “Maybe next time we can even do it while eating ice cream.”

“You really shouldn’t talk like that here.” He replied.

“Why not…?” I asked.

“Wanna be fucked up against the counter with all my family in the house?” He asked.

“Not really…” I replied.

“Then don’t bring up sex with food.” He said sternly.

I laughed slightly but then I saw the serious expression on his face.

“You seriously wanna have sex with food?” I asked.

“You have no idea how much.” He replied, “You’ve never done that?” He asked shocked and sitting back down. I shook my head, “Then you have not lived.”

“BENDER FACE…!” Greg shouted from the other room, “I’M SERIOUSLY RUNNING OUT OF INSULTS NOW!”

We both walked back through to the other room. Everyone was now completely dress up. Lily and the bridesmaids were absent. She was a firm believer in tradition so they were not allowed to see each other last night.

“Have you just tried the originals: Gaylord? Cocksucker…? Dick licker…? Rimmer…?”

I swear if either I or Niall had anything in our mouths it would have been spat across the room. I think the disgusted look on our faces spoke for itself. No matter how horny I was, that was something, I swear to God, I will never try in my entire life.

“Dad… that is disgusting…” Niall said aghast, “Never, ever even insinuate that I would ever do that in my entire life… Can we just go to the church now?” He asked, “I’d like to see Mum freak out that I’m in her sacred place while I make out with my boyfriend.”

“You wouldn’t do that!” Greg exclaimed not believing Niall’s threat.

“You doubt how much I hate her.” He replied, “I would go to the end of the Earth to piss her off. And if Louis agreed to it…” He added quietly to the end.

“We’ll see; depends on how much she pisses me off within the first thirty seconds of seeing her.” I replied.

“N’aww, you’re so sweet.” Niall replied wrapping his arms around me, “Hating people because I do…”

“I would hate anybody for you, Babe.” I replied kissing the top of his head, “Which reminds me, we hate my Dad.”

“Ok… Why?” He asked looking up at me.

“Because he was a dick when him and mum got divorced and we don’t speak now, but if we ever happen to cross paths. We hate him.” I explained.

“Ok.” He agreed cheerily, “We going then?” He asked.

“Yeah… TO GET MARRIED…!” Greg exclaimed.

There were only a few cars, and now with Lizzie and I we wouldn’t all fit in. I volunteered to drive so the four of us piled into the car and Niall gave me directions. Niall was still pissed that he couldn’t drive. His leg was still giving him trouble and his limp was still slightly visible, but he refused to go to a doctor about it. He would just let it heal.

We turned up at the church and it was still pretty empty. It was still an hour before the wedding. We pulled up nearly straight after his parents and Niall led us all to the back of the church.

Greg was finally starting to freak out a bit… It finally sunk in that he was getting married. He was pacing back and forth for the next fifteen minutes.

“Greg, if you don’t stop pacing I will shift your girlfriend.” Niall groaned getting bored of watching him pace endlessly getting worried.

It worked though as Greg sat down.

“Shift…?” I asked quietly into Niall’s ear. I still hadn’t gotten the hang of all his Irish words.

“It means kiss.” He replied, “Well… more make out.” He carried on. I nodded and leant away, “I need to pee.” He blurted out and walked out of the room…

Great… Now I needed to pee. I quickly jumped up and followed him so I would know where to go. It must have looked very weird…

“Why are you following me to pee?” He asked.

“I need to pee too, and I didn’t know where the toilets were.” I explained.

“Fair enough...”

He dropped back to he was walking next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I placed mine around his shoulders and he led us both to the toilet. There was only one toilet in the building so he let me go in first and when I left I waited for him outside the door.

I heard the door unlock when he was done and as soon as he stepped out I pushed my lips to his. He grabbed my waist and pulled up both back into the toilet, slamming the door shut then ramming me up against it.

“Come on… we should probably get back.” He muttered only millimetres away from my lips.

“Mhm…” I agreed before kissing him harshly and flipping us over so he was now pushed against the door. “Come on, then.” I smiled and let go of him as if nothing had happened leaving him looking a little flustered and a little pissed. “What? You got what you wanted, we made out in your mum’s holy place, and it was fucking awesome. Now let’s go… You’re brothers about to get married and I got to go sit down in the church, because I don’t need to be the dickhead that arrives late.”

He sighed and opened the door leading us both back to the room. The majority had left now to go sit down. Josh and Lizzie were still in there. Maura had also appeared since we left.

She ignored both of our arrivals. I felt Niall tense beside me and I placed my hand on his hip and he relaxed. He looked around at me and smiled.

“I should probably go sit down.” I told him.

“Ok. I’ll see you in a bit.” My eyes flickered over at Maura who was glaring unhappily over at us. This was her place and was not for us to be in. I waved slightly and she just ignored me giving me a dirty look.

I probably shouldn’t have done it but, why not? She hated me anyway. I pulled him around and pressed my lips to his. I could feel her eyes bore into us, but I just kept my eyes closed and wrapped my arms around Niall’s waist.

I could feel his smile into the kiss and I heard a door slam. I pulled away and looked around knowing that Maura had stormed out.

“Lou… you are badass!” Greg said excitedly, “I have never known anyone that would go to such extremes to piss off my mother and honestly… I applaud you.” I was pulled into a hug.

“Thank you…” I replied uncertain, “But I really should go now…” He let go with a look of adoration on his face.

Josh, Lizzie and I all made our way out to the main hall and sat down near the back of the room.

The wedding was like any other wedding. Lily looked beautiful walking down the aisle. It was just a simple white, floor length dress that had embroidered flower patterns around the base.

When the ceremony was over it was time for pictures outside and around the church. There was a beautiful garden out the back of the church perfect for taking pictures. You could see for miles in every direction and the stone church was just beautiful. Lizzie and I hung back while the Bride and Groom’s family had pictures taken together and alone.

“So…?” Lizzie asked suggestively, “What made you man up?”

“Because I love him…” I replied looking over at Niall who was laughing beside his brother, “Because I realised I was ready. I had been ready for a while… I just… I just love him so much that it hurts, and it was only scaring me that I wouldn’t be good enough for him… but, that doesn’t matter anymore. I know he loves me…”

“I know he does too… we’ve known for a while.” She laughed, I turned back to look at her, “It’s like you have school girl crush. You can’t get enough of him. Whenever anybody says his name you smile.”

“Yeah, well… isn’t that what being in loves all about? Not being able to get enough of each other and loving each other’s company.”

“Yeah, but you’re not meant to be this much in love… it’s so sweet it makes me worry about my blood sugar level.”

I was suddenly jolted and I stumbled trying to regain my balance. There was a pair of legs wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck.

I managed to stay stable and was no longer on the ground. Josh had walked over nicely and pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

“Hey, Ni…” I gasped as he had winded me slightly with his legs.

He dropped down and hugged me tightly.

“You alright…?” He asked, “I understand if you wanna leave. It must be pretty boring. Me and Josh have to go back over in a minute, but if you want to drive home, I can get a lift back and then we can go to the meal and party in your car. Or you could just hang around but they think we’ll be here for another half an hour yet… But anyway, what did you think of the wedding? Not that any wedding is really distinguishable from another, but y’ know… I hope it wasn’t boring. You really didn’t have to come today, I feel kind of bad for you doing this for me. You shouldn’t have come all the way out to Ireland just for this…”

I pressed my lips to his shutting him up instantly. He didn’t seem to mind and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away.

“I came because I wanted to.” I reassured him, “I’m fine, I’ll wait here for you until you’re done.” He smiled up and me and I smiled straight back. It was just infectious. “You should probably get back.”

“Probably…” He replied. He pecked my lips one last time before him and Josh both ran off back to the photographer.

***

When we arrived at the party Niall dragged me over to the first table and pulled out my seat, making me sit down before taking the seat next to me. His brother was on his other side with Lily next to him and their parents on the other side.

It felt weird being up at the top table with a bunch of people I didn’t really know. Josh and Lizzie were situated at the table next to us, but at least I found myself with Nat on my other side so I wasn’t sat next to a total stranger.

The speeches weren’t too long. Niall did nothing but embarrass Greg throughout the whole thing. He had the whole room in stitches despite the fact he couldn’t be assed to talk for longer than five minutes.

After eating… well, after Niall slipping things off of my plate onto his when he thought I wasn’t looking. People finally started to spread to the dance floor as Greg led Lily out for their first dance as husband and wife.

After that Niall walked back over to tables which had been moved to the side of the room and sat down. I followed him and sat down beside him. He had pulled his legs up to his chest and he looked like a small adorable child.

“What’s up, Ni?” I asked.

“Nothing… I’m just tired.” He replied, “Wanna get a drink?” He offered.

“I would love too, OR! OR! We could go back to the bathroom?” I offered.

“Seriously…?” He asked, “Two nights in a row isn’t enough for you?”

“Is it enough for you?” I asked.

“Honey… it is never enough, but… why suddenly all the sex?”

“Because I love you…” I replied, “And this may sound bad, but I know that you and Sean used to do it nearly every night and before that you were a slut who did it every night, and it feels good, and I like showing how much I love you.”

“Those are some very weird reasons…” He replied.

“My main reason, is I love you, and I like showing you how much I love you… second most important is it feels fucking good…”

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. But instead of leading me to a bathroom he led me upstairs and pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked a door and led me inside.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“Greg and Lily’s suite for the night...” He replied casually. He walked through to the bathroom and I questioningly followed behind him, “You said you wanted the bathroom?” He asked.

“To be honest, Ni… any room would do.” I smirked and he pushed his lips back onto mine forcefully.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

I woke up the next morning back in Niall’s bed with my head resting on his bare chest. I looked up at the clock. I just managed to make through blurry vision that was 11:30am. We hadn’t gotten back until 3am so it was no wonder Niall was still asleep.

I looked up at the precious boy above me. He looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake him up, but I knew I would have to leave to go back to my family soon. My fingers brushed his pale cheek softly. He was truly beautiful. I couldn’t bring myself to wake him up so I slipped out of bed, quickly pulled on some clothes, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

Greg, Lily, Bobby and other relatives who were staying in the house were all present in the living room. Lily and Greg weren’t leaving for their honeymoon until after Christmas and returning to look after Bobby before Niall had to return back to uni.

“Hey, Lou…!” Greg greeted happily.

“Hey.” I replied smiling, “Erm, I have to go…” I said awkwardly, “Thank you for having me over these past couple nights.”

“Where are you going?” Greg asked a stern look suddenly crossing his face.

“I have to go meet my family, as it’s my birthday in two days and I did kind of drag them out here so I figured I should spend some time with them, but Niall’s still asleep so can you just tell Niall when he wakes up that I’ll call him later?”

Greg seemed at ease with my explanation for leaving Niall while he was still asleep.

“Ok…” He muttered resting back in his seat.

“Anyway, thank you… I’ll see you soon.”

“No problem, Lou.” Bobby said happily, “And don’t listen to Greg, he’s just very protective over Niall.”

“Yeah…” I replied smiling, “I get that… he’s like a puppy…” I carried on a little more to myself. I suddenly snapped back to reality and everyone was looking at me confused.

“What? like he pisses on the floor and bites people?” Bobby asked.

“You know… he’s easily exited… never shuts up or sits still… playful… and he takes a lot of looking after but you can’t help but enjoy doing it…” They started to nod along, “Anyway… I’ll see you later, thanks again.”

They bid me a goodbye and I left to go and meet my family.

***

I knocked on Niall’s door at midday the next day. Greg came to the door and let me in. I walked through to the living room to see Niall. He was sitting with his legs brought up to his chest, a book resting on his knees. His eyes were wide in excitement of the book and he bit his bottom lip with concentration. I thought he was hot before, but nothing really compared to that sight.

“Hey, Gorgeous…” I smiled from the corner. His eyes shot up from his book and his face broke out into a smile, “Erm… I’ve got some people here to see you. They wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

He looked confused but then Phoebe ran into the room and jumped up on the sofa wrapping her tiny arms around Niall.

“Hey there, Beautiful...” He greeted happily, placing down his book. He stood up and phoebe wrapped her legs around his waist. The twins then ran over grabbing his legs while Lottie held back.

He dropped Phoebe and pulled Lottie into a hug which she happily returned. She pulled back blushing and ran back to the doorway.

“It’s great to see you again, Niall.” My mum greeted, walking forward to be pulled into her own hug.

“It’s great to see you too.” He replied letting go.

“Still in onesies…?” She sighed looking at him in his bright green one.

“What can I say? They’re comfortable.” He laughed, “Anyway…” He said picking Phoebe up again who was tugging at his leg, “This is my Dad, Bobby.” He introduced.

Jay walked over holding out her hand, “It’s lovely to meet you.” But instead of shaking her hand he pulled her into a hug. I could see the concern on my mums face when she looked at Bobby. There was no denying it any longer. He didn’t have much time left. He was constantly tired and couldn’t stand for any longer than about ten minutes at a time. He was losing weight fast, but despite all this, like Niall, you could always see the ghost of a smile written across his face.

“And it’s a delight to meet you too.” He replied settling back down carefully in his armchair.

“This is my brother Greg and his new wife Lily.” Hugs were shared between the three of them, “And this is Jay, Lou’s mum, Lottie, Fizz, Daisy and Phoebe, Lou’s little sisters.” He announced pointing to every child in turn, “Tea?” He offered turning to Mum.

“No thanks; Honey.” She replied, “We only stopped by because Phoebe literally hasn’t shut up about you since… I don’t even know, probably since she met you.”

“That’s because I’m gunna be marrying him some day! Because he loves me more than Boobear… He told me in the kitchen.” So that was what he whispered to her when she asked if he loved her like he loved me.

“I do love you, Pheebs.” He replied, “But you should probably find someone your own age for the time being.”

“I know… but when I’m as old as you we can get married and play twister and watch tangled every day!”

“Sounds perfect…” He smiled kissing her cheek.

She giggled and kissed his cheek in return. She wriggled slightly and he dropped her to the floor, claiming my chance before Phoebe wanted back up I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist, getting my revenge for yesterday. He stumbled slightly but managed to stay stable.

“Aren’t we gunna get married and play twister and watch tangled every day?” I asked in a childish voice.

“Of course we are, Sweetie.” He replied as if he was talking to Phoebe, “OR!” He shouted, “We could watch Grease every day. And the Godfather! AND GOODFELLAS…!” He got more and more excited with the prospect of each film.

“I think I could manage that.” I replied sliding down off of him, “But we were about to go out for lunch and Phoebe wouldn’t shut up until we agreed to invite you, so if you’re not busy, I decided I would take you out and treat you to lunch?”

“If you want me too…” He replied.

“And why wouldn’t I?” I asked.

“Well, it wasn’t a very specific invitation. You would have happily gone without me. If it wasn’t for my fiancé I wouldn’t be invited at all.” He said grumpily as he pulled Phoebe back into his arms, “You make me feel so unappreciated.”

“I appreciate you!” I replied wrapping my arms around him and Phoebe.

“Ok… let me just go get changed.” He dropped Phoebe and he ran upstairs.

“You better appreciate him!” Greg warned pointing at me.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I replied.

“Yeah… You say Phoebe talks about him a lot, but no one talks about him more than you do. I don’t think I’ve had a conversation with you since you came home that did not include the words ‘Niall’, ‘Ni’, “Niall would like that’, ‘Niall did this’ and ‘I miss Niall’ there are a few others but I can’t be bothered to list them.” Mum said exasperatedly, “Honestly I can’t be bothered to listen to them anymore. Niall’s great but you can get bored of hearing a name.”

“WELL, I’M SORRY FOR BEING IN LOVE!” I shouted at her.

“YOU SHOULD BE!” She shouted back, “Ok… you shouldn’t be.” Niall then came bounding down the stairs and I laughed again.

“How many gay rights t-shirts do you own?” I asked motioning to the one he was wearing now. This one was a lot blunter than his ‘love is equal’ one. This just point blank said ‘Homophobia is not a family value’ written across his chest in bold purple letters against the grey fabric. He rolled up his sleeves.

“Five I think.” He replied, “I could change into my ‘I am gay and right’ one if you would prefer?” He offered.

“Nah, I’m sure that one’s fine.” I replied, “Come on then.” I smiled and we bid goodbye to the Horan’s and walked out of the door.

As soon as we got outside I laced my fingers with his and pulled him ahead of my family and down the street. When we were quite a way away I pulled him into a massive hug before Phoebe had the chance to catch up and take him away from me again.

Still with my arms wrapped firmly around him I pulled my head away and pressed my lips against his gently. He kissed me back happily. It felt like I hadn’t kissed him in months when it had actually only been about a day and a half. I missed him just being in separate rooms to him.

“Missed me?” He asked when I pulled away.

“More than you’ll ever know.” I replied smiling.

“I think I have some idea.” He whispered, “So where are we going or are we just gunna stand here in the street hugging getting stared at by my neighbours?” He asked.

I looked into the houses around us and sure enough there were people staring out at us. I felt myself blush slightly. I waited for my family to catch up and we went straight to the restaurant.

“Shit…” Niall gasped when we pulled up outside, “No!” He rejected, “No! We’re not eating here. You can’t treat me to lunch here!” He was adamant that we weren’t going inside.

“Why not…?” I asked, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing… but it’s too expensive, you can’t buy me lunch here…” He started to back away.

“Niall…!” I called gripping his wrist, “I said I was gunna treat you to lunch and I am going to treat you to the best lunch money can buy. I knew this was expensive but you deserve to be treated like this. I love you; now let me buy you fancy food!”

“I can’t, Lou!” He objected quietly, “You already do too much for me.”

“No, I don’t!” I argued.

“Let’s see shall we, you fly me over here when you were a stranger, you always take me out to eat despite the fact even at McDonalds it costs you a fortune because of the amount I eat, you always just put up with me when I cry, you take it when I’m angry and throw things, you flew out here to be my date for a wedding I could have gone to alone… this is just too much…”

“Niall, I do that stuff because I want to, besides your barely ever angry anyway… I would do anything for you, Ni, now let me take you in for lunch. Have you ever even eaten in here before?” I asked.

“No… We’ve never been able to afford it…” He replied sheepishly.

“Then let me treat you.” I replied, I kissed him softly and took his hand leading him back over to my family and into the restaurant.

We were sat down by a teenage boy. Why was it every single male waiter we seemed to come across was gay? He immediately started chatting to Niall but Niall obviously wasn’t interested. He felt incredibly out of place I could tell.

We sat down and Phoebe climbed onto Niall’s lap.

“Now… I know you’ve always liked them younger Horan but isn’t that a bit too far?” My eyes shot up to the waiter at our table. It was different to the boy who sat us down.

Niall’s face lit up when he saw the guy, “Dyl!” He exclaimed, He got Phoebe off his lap and they embraced each other into a big hug.

“I didn’t know you were back in Ireland!” Dyl exclaimed when they pulled away.

“I didn’t know you worked here…” Niall replied, a trace of uncomfortable appeared back on his face.

“Yeah, I started here a few months back. So who’s this?” He asked.

“This is my boyfriend, Louis and his mum and sisters and this time he’s actually older than me. He’ll be twenty one on Christmas Eve. He’ll be old.” He introduced, “This is my mate Dylan.” He explained.

“Me and Niall are gunna get married!” Phoebe exclaimed standing on her seat.

“That’s awesome, Sweetie!” Dillan exclaimed. Dillan was very attractive… too attractive for my liking… He was very tall, towering over Niall. He must have been at least six foot. He had ashen blonde hair that fell into his face and was built like a tank. I felt very small and weedy and inadequate “So how’ve you been mate? How was Gregs’ wedding? Actually… we can catch up any time. I should probably do my job.” He turned his voice all formal, “Hello, my name is Dylan,” He gestured to his name badge, “And I will be your waiter this evening. Are you ready to take your order or would you like me to just take drinks for now… and seeming as Niall’s here, I’m assuming it’s just drinks.” He smirked down at Niall who had retaken his seat next to me.

“Pi…ne cone…” Niall finished lamely remembering the small children. He was obviously gunna tell him to piss off.

“Can I take your drinks order?” Dillan asked looking at my mum.

He took our drinks order before walking away to the kitchen.

“Don’t worry.” Niall smiled noticing me watch him walk away, “He’s straight.” I relaxed slightly.

“Slept with this one?” I asked.

He thought for a while, “No, actually… Dylan is as straight as they come, well, besides Zayn.” I chuckled slightly and I pecked his cheek as Phoebe climbed back onto his lap.

***

When we got back to his house it was deserted. My family decided to go an explore Ireland a bit more then I would go back them tomorrow morning, to spend my birthday, Christmas eve, with them. I was gunna be twenty one… Niall was right, that was old. I didn’t like the thought of being twenty one. There was no way I could even pass for being a teenager at twenty one. My youth had officially gone.

Niall told me to wait downstairs while he ran up. He was back down in three minutes and I pulled him into a long hug.

“I don’t wanna be old… I’m gunna be twenty one while you’re still twenty.” I complained into his ear.

“Look on the Brightside, Babe.” He replied, “You can officially get drunk in America tomorrow and tonight… well, Lizzie says I have to give you a birthday blowjob, apparently its tradition.” He chuckled slightly and I felt my cheeks warm instantly, “Naww, are you embarrassed about your previous sex life?” He asked brushing our noses together as he pulled out of the hug.

“Yes…” I replied, “But… I need to make my way up that list so.” I slammed my lips to his and we immediately started clawing at each other’s clothes. I felt him smirk against my lips and pull something out of his pocket.

I glanced down… it was a pair of handcuffs. He moved me backwards towards the wall and sat me down on the floor in just my boxers. The hand cuff was tightened around my wrist and the other half was attached to the heater…

And that’s where I stayed…

For two hours…

After he did it he smiled mischievously, pulled on his clothes and walked away without an explanation. It was incredibly boring. I was just out of reach of the TV remote so I couldn’t turn it on. I was also just out of reach of the book he was reading earlier.

Two hours later I heard the first noise in the house.

“NIALL…?” I shouted.

But it wasn’t Niall… it definitely wasn’t Niall. But instead, it was most of his family.

“Afternoon, Lou…” Greg said confused. I probably should have got embarrassed but I wasn’t gunna give Niall the satisfaction.

“Hey!” I said cheerfully.

“Why are you handcuffed to my heater nearly naked?” Bobby asked sliding down into his usual sofa.

“I have no idea…” I replied honestly, “Probably pay back of some sort…” I thought. “SHIT!” I shouted. “NIALL, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”

He wondered into the room silently still smirking mischievously.

“Yeah…?” He asked innocently.

“Can you untie me now? I figured out why I’m here.” I asked.

“And why are you there?” He asked.

“Because I bought you something expensive… and people don’t buy you things without being humiliated or embarrassed in public.” I replied.

He walked over and took out the key letting me free from the heater. Blood rushed back to my hand and I rubbed my wrist where they had dug in slightly.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to put them on so tight.” He apologised.

“I’m sure I can make it through…” I mocked standing up.

“Nice six pack.” One of his uncles laughed sitting down leisurely on the sofa.

“Thanks.” I replied smiling looking down at myself, “Liam makes me go to the gym a lot.” I explained.

“Have you thought of just saying no?” Niall asked, “That’s what I always do… well, did, he gave up in the end.”

I pulled my stripy t-shirt back over my head then picked up my red skinnies off the ground.

“How do you get into trousers that tight…!?” Lily exclaimed, “I doubt I could even get into those…”

I held them out to her. She was only wearing a skirt; it would be pretty easy for her to slide into them. She was a very small girl. She took them warily.

“I bet you could… they’re really not that tight.” She started to pull them up over her legs. She was struggling a bit; she had to keep trying to grab parts of the fabric to pull the up from the bottom. They wouldn’t just slide over her legs.

She eventually did manage to pull them up but they were very skin tight.

“Fuck, Lou…” She wined holding in her breath and undoing them again… “Do you spray them on?” He asked.

“They’re really not that tight!” I argued, “Niall could probably fit into them.”

Lily handed them straight over to Niall. Niall sighed before pulling off his very baggy jeans. He easily slid mine over his legs and did them up no problem; in fact he had to hold them up or the fell down his ass.

“Well, that’s depressing… I should probably go on a diet” Lily commented sadly.

“No, Babe,” Greg argued, “You’re perfect.” Lily blushed and sat down next to her new husband.

“Can I have my trousers back now?” I asked.

“No.” He replied bluntly.

“Fine...” I picked his up off the floor and pulled them on. For trousers that were very baggy on him weren’t so much on me, but at least they fitted.

“Guess that’s one good thing about being gay.” His auntie complemented, “You can share each other’s clothes.” She was right. If I ever went out in Lizzie’s clothes when we were together that would be considered weird and creepy.

“Bonerbiter…?” Greg asked. Niall’s head shot around to look at his brother instantly, “Where did you get handcuffs from?”

“Nat gave them to me one year for my birthday.” He replied, “The same year she bought me a vibrator and the double ended dildo.”

“I’m just so proud of my little sister.” Lily laughed.

“You should be.” He replied, “It’s not every day I get given those gifts, it was very original, though I do wonder when I would ever need a double ended dildo, still… I kept it.”

“Nice to know what sex toys you own, Bro.” Greg said sarcastically smiling at him.

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of them.” Niall said seriously.

“Why?” I asked laughing, “What do you have?”

His eyes flickered awkwardly for a moment, “Erm… Nothing…” He replied, “Nothing at all.” And he ran upstairs.

I immediately ran up after him. I managed to catch up and grab the back of his t-shirt just as he reached the top of the second flight. He carried on running and we both flung inside his room. He stopped abruptly and I smashed into his back, knocking us both to the floor.

I rolled off of his back and he lay face down on the floor, facing me laughing while I lay on my back looking straight back at his perfect blue eyes. Without meaning to, we both simultaneously leant in and our lips met. We both shuffled so we were on our sides and pulled each other closer.

I rose off the ground and held my hand out to him. He grasped it and when he was firmly on his feet we both leant in again, gently resuming the kiss we had just stopped. It was slow and soft, but yet passionate. Both our tongues worked together, not fighting for dominance. We both started to walk back to the bed slowly and we gently lay down on our sides, facing each other. I never felt so much love through one kiss before in my entire life. That one kiss told me everything I needed to know. Sure Niall was a joker, he never took much seriously and he always wanted to have a laugh, but through this I knew what he really felt and how much he cared, and I hoped he could tell the same thing.

“So what about those sex toys?” I asked cheekily as I pulled away.

“Way to ruin a perfect moment there, Lou.” He replied chuckling, “Most of them are up in London.” He replied, “Now how about that birthday blowjob?”

“I would love that, but it’s not my birthday.” I replied.

“Fair enough…” He replied, “Food it is then.”

He jumped out of bed but I grabbed his t-shirt and stopped him mid run.

“One minute!” I jumped out of bed and grasped his neck pulling his lips to mine, “Now we can eat.” I smiled and we both ran out of the room.

***

I woke up to someone bouncing on me the next morning.

“LOU!” It was Niall. Sometimes it was even hard to understand him now with how strong his accent had become over the past couple of weeks, “Lou, come on! It’s Christmas eve!” If they were open I would have rolled my eyes, “Looooouiiiiis!” He wined, “Open your eyes.”

“Ni, I could be downstairs in your living room naked and I would still not open my eyes.” I replied.

“But you are.” He replied. He was right, I wasn’t in bed anymore. The ground beneath me was hard and felt like carpet but yet my eyes didn’t open.

“Ni… let me sleep, it’s my birthday…” I complained. Trying to roll over but he was sitting on my hips.

“No! It’s Christmas Eve; you’re meant to be up and excited!” He started to jump up and down again.

My eyes flickered open. Lifting up my head slightly I looked at him. His face was lit up with excitement. His front room was once again full once again. He was lying, I wasn’t completely naked. He had had the decency to pull a pair of boxers over me after last night.

My head fell back heavily and my eyes shut again.

“Why are you doing this to me?” I asked, “I was enjoying sleeping…”

“I do it because… well, because when I’m excited I can’t sleep. Now please get up! I have a surprise for you!”

“Hello!” A cheery voice called from the hallway. It wasn’t one I recognised, “Morning, Bobby.” She said cheerfully. I opened my eyes and looked at the new woman. She was wearing a nurse’s outfit so she must be his carer. “What’s going on here?” She asked looking at me and Niall.

“It’s my son’s boyfriend’s birthday so he was trying to wake him up.” Bobby replied as if it was completely normal. She looked at us for a while confused before deciding to drop the situation and go on to check over Bobby.

“Please will you get up?” Niall begged, “I have a surprise for you!” With that my eyes shot open and I sat up nearly banging our heads together.

“Have you got my contacts?” I asked, “I can barely see a fucking thing…”

He looked guilty for a while, “They’re upstairs.” He replied, “I’m sorry, I forget about them sometimes.” He climbed off of me and I squinted slightly trying to get orientation of where I was as I stood up.

“Don’t be sorry.” I replied.

I started to blindly make my way around my hands grasping onto things that I knew where there. I started to crash the floor and suddenly there was a strong hand around my arm I had tripped over the table leg of the coffee table.

“I’m sorry.” Niall muttered. He guided me forward and we made our way back up the stairs.

He took me straight to the bed side table where I carefully placed them in, blinking a few times so they sat straight.

“There we go, now I can see your beautiful face.” I smiled.

“Niall…!” Bobby called up the stairs, “We’re going out for an hour, see you in a bit!”

“OK!” Niall called back down the stairs. He turned back to me, “I guess I’m just lucky with my good eyes then, because I can always see your beautiful face.”

I blushed gently and pulled him into a hug. He kissed me softly which soon turned passionate and needy. I began to claw at his clothing. If I was standing here in my boxers, than so was he... He didn’t object and he was soon in the same state.

His hands pulled on my hair slightly while his other ran down my back and grabbed my ass. His hand slid into my boxers and far too slowly started to pull down my boxers. His hand teasingly started to run along my thighs going ever so slightly nearer to my crotch every time. 

I was hardening rapidly and I felt my dick start to dig into his leg. He pushed me back onto the bed and lay on top of me.

“I wanna try something.” I whispered against his lips.

“Ok.” He replied quietly kissing along my jaw line before finding the spot on my neck which drove me wild, “Anything you want, birthday boy.”

I reached into the drawer and picked out the lube. Kissing him heavily I began to spread it on my fingers, trying not to think about the disgusting factors of what I was about to do and thought only about the pleasure that it would hopefully give both of us... more importantly, hopefully satisfying him.

When I thought they were wet enough I moved my hand to his ass and very carefully, as careful as he was with me, pushed against his entrance. He didn’t react to my finger. He was a lot easier to get into than I ever was, but then I guess he had had a lot more practice.

I quickly added another finger and he started to moan against my lips.

“Fuck, Lou.” He murmured as I pushed in a third, thrusting with them violently.

I couldn’t help but smirk with satisfaction that I was managing to please him, it actually turned me on even more. He took the lube from my hand and started to spread it on my own shaft.

He changed position so he straddling me. He pulled on my hand it before lining himself up and sitting down harshly on me. A shot of pleasure went right up my spine. It was tight and so warm. I already felt like I could cum inside of him, but I restrained myself for as long as possible and began to thrust violently. He whimpered slightly but I knew that it wasn’t enough. I changed position slightly trying to find that one spot.

I knew I found it when he suddenly let out a loud, deep scream in pleasure. I began to sweat as I thrust into him while he lifted himself up and down in rhythm.

“Fucking hell…!” I said through clenched teeth, trying not to shout his name. I bit my lip and slammed my eyes shut trying not to look at the sexiest thing in the world on top of me. I couldn’t take it much longer.

I felt Niall’s breath against my ear.

“Don’t hold it in,” He whispered, “I want to hear you scream my name.”

He started to move incredibly hard and fast until I couldn’t take it any longer, letting my load out inside of him while shouting his name in pleasure.

As he felt me cum, he unloaded onto my chest. I looked up at him breathing heavily for a while, before he rose off of me and fell to the side. He pulled a tissue of the table and wiped me clean.

“Well that was…” I started, but I could barely talk through my heavy breathing. I was incredibly hot and sweaty but that didn’t stop me from pulling Niall closer to hold him.

“Happy Birthday, Babe…” He whispered sweetly kissing just below my ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I replied happily. My breathing started to level out so I could form proper sentences, “That was…” I stuttered, “How was…?”

I didn’t know if I wanted to know but as always I couldn’t stop myself from asking.

“Lou, you have got to stop worrying about how it was for me.” He laughed, “Today, is your birthday, it’s all about you.”

“But… I can’t help but wonder.” I replied quietly, “I don’t want it to be just about me, I want you to be satisfied.”

“Well Lou, I feel very, very, satisfied.” He replied, “Now come on. To your surprise…”

We climbed off of the bed and dressed before he pulled me back downstairs. He picked a card up off his mantelpiece and handed it over. I opened it and inside was a card. It was pretty plain. It was just white with a large ‘21’ in different rainbow colours.

I opened it up and a cheque fell out. My jaw dropped.

“It’s just paying you back for sending me here back in September. Sorry it took so long, but I promised I would pay you back.” He explained.

I looked up at him, “No.” I replied, “No, I can’t take this. I sent you here as a gift I won’t take the money back.” I tried to hand it back to him but he fought and wouldn’t take it.

“No, Lou. I want to pay you back; I’m not having you say no. If you don’t take it I will find a way to bank it myself. Please, Lou, just take the money. For me…” I sighed heavily before folding it and putting it in my pocket, “And I’m taking you with it to bank it so I know you’ve done it.”

“Thank you.” I replied sadly, kissing him gently. I looked down in the card and the same message was written in there, that he had given me when he left Hertfordshire.

I looked up at him but he was gone. He came back in a few minutes later with a wrapped box under his arm.

He handed it over with a grin on his face. It wasn’t a large box. I opened it carefully and inside was just a photo frame.

I picked it up and turned it over. I didn’t even notice the picture had been taken, by the looks of it neither had Niall. It was us at his brother’s wedding when he had run over. It was just after we had kissed and we were just smiling at each other. I felt tears of happiness spring to my eyes. The way he was looking at me was just with such love and affection. I never noticed how he looked at me. People always told me but it was hard to admit to yourself. The best thing was, was that I was looking back at him with the exact same look.  
“Greg had the photographer take it when he was supposed to be having pictures with Lily and her parents. But he told the photographer that it was a moment you couldn’t stage and need to be caught on camera so he made the photographer take pictures of that instead.” He explained. “Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yeah…” I smiled meeting his concerned blue eyes, “It’s perfect, thank you.”

I placed it back in the box and put it down and pulled him into a strong hug.

“Good, now…” He walked out again and brought back another present, “This one’s for Christmas. So can’t open it until tomorrow.” He explained, “Now I know you probably have to get back to your family but I just wanted to show you one thing first. It won’t take very long.”

He carried on talking while he pulled me out of the back door. In his back garden was a tall tree with a ladder hanging down. I climbed the ladder steadily and stepped carefully into the massive tree house.

“This is where I used to come if I was feeling lonely.” He explained, “Or if I wanted to cry. Up here was just me and my own imagination and Michael, my imaginary friend.” He chuckled slightly at the memory, “No one else has ever come up here.”

“Thank you so much.” I replied hugging him tightly.

“Now come on.” He led me over to the back where a small picnic was laid out, “It’s nothing fancy, but I couldn’t take you out for your birthday, so I made you breakfast in my tree house.”

I grinned, sitting down and we both dug into what he had laid out for us.

Soon enough I did have to leave to go see my family. He walked me to the front door and I pulled a present out of the small bag I had brought with me. I handed it over to him.

“Merry Christmas, Ni.” I whispered closer to his lips.

“Merry Christmas...” He replied closing the space.

“This has already been the best birthday I’ve ever had. Thank you Niall, I can’t tell you how much you mean to me and how much what you’ve done for me this morning means to me. You are a beautiful human being, and I have never been prouder to say I am in a relationship with someone.”

It was his turn for tears to spring to his eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb.

“It was nothing special-” He replied.

“Yeah it was.” I cut him off, “Like I told you, it is already the best birthday of my life and it’s because of you.”

“You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” He replied, “I love you so much. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“I could never do enough for you, Ni… Oh god! It hurts how I can’t tell you how much I love you. I just… I just never want to let you go.”

“I never want you to let go.” He replied, “And you’ll never have to, as long as you want me, I’ll be here for you.”

“And I’ll be here as long as you want me.” I replied.

“I’ll see you soon.” And I kissed him one last time as a thank you, before leaving him for the next couple of days.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

I spent as much time with possible with him after Christmas but soon enough I had to leave and go back to Doncaster to see my family, and I had to go back to school alone. Zayn, Lizzie, Rhianna, Harry and Liam were already back when I got there and Harry had to endure the wrath of my endless need of hugs with Niall gone. It was good to be able to hug someone constantly and he didn’t seem to mind, but he was different to Niall. He was a lot more muscular for a start.

It was the thirteenth of January. The day before Niall was meant to be coming back and I had never been more excited. I bounded down the stairs in just a pair of trackies. Well, I say just trackies, a bracelet hung on my wrist as well. Niall had given it to me for Christmas and engraved on it was ‘You’re the closest to heaven I’ll ever be’.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around having breakfast.

“Whoa…” Rhianna said as I walked in, “Since when did you wear glasses?” She asked.

For the first time in months my glasses were securely on my face. I managed to break my contacts yesterday so I had to go pick up my replacements later today.

“Since always, Rhi...” I replied, “I just normally wear lenses.”

“Hmm… I never noticed.” She replied casually.

“Here’s your breakfast, Lou.” Zayn said passing me over a plate. I looked at him confused, “Niall called me this morning and told me I had to make this for you, exactly like this. Don’t ask me why, he didn’t explain.”

I took the plate thankfully incredibly confused but I sat down anyway and ate. I wasn’t gunna let good food go to waste.

We all made our way through to the living room and without hesitation Harry and I pulled each other into a hug. Rhianna flicked on the telly and chucked the remote at Lizzie before sitting down next to her fiancé and starting to do some of the fuck load of work we had all already been set, well, except Liam.

I had no work as such, but as I was doing Drama I had to take part in this year’s University production, which I just luckily got the lead of. We always did a children’s performance for all the kids in Great Ormand Street hospital, and then put it on for the Uni. For a bunch of people age ranging from eighteen and above, they always seemed to really love the children’s plays. Lucky for me (note remote sarcasm) I had somehow managed to claim the lead in Peter Pan.

Harry was already helping me go through some of my lines, while acting very gay and annoying while trying to be Wendy.

The door creaked open and everyone around me suddenly got very excited. I looked over at the door and Niall had walked in. My entire body literally lit up.

“Should I be worried or…?” He asked grinning.

I jumped out of my seat and ran over to him, to have him walk at me and grasp each other into a hug. I held him incredibly tight and he buried his head in my neck. Something was different about him.

I let go of him, and for the first time in four months I actually had to raise my head slightly to look up at him.

“Ok… When did you grow?” I asked a little outraged.

“I don’t know…” He replied, “After you left, I guess.” He laughed slightly. I pulled him back into the hug and held him incredibly tight, “I missed you.” He mumbled in my ear.

“I missed you too.” I replied.

Before long we weren’t the only one in the hug. Led by Liam everyone wrapped their arms around the pair of us.

“What?” Liam asked as I shot him a dirty look, “I missed Niall too!”

We all moved away and Niall brought his best friend into a bone crushing hug lifting him up off the ground.

“I missed you too, LiLi.” He mocked swinging him from side to side.

“N’awww, never leave me again!?” Liam begged as he was set down on the ground.

“Only if you never leave me…!” Niall cried as fake tears sprung to his eyes.

“I could never do that to you! I LOVE YOU!” they pulled each other back into a hug.

“I love you too!” Niall shouted in reply, “Marry me!?”

“OF COURSE I WILL!” Liam replied as they both pretended to cry into each other’s shoulders and they both broke out laughing and tore apart, “It is good to have you back, Man.” Liam said seriously, still trying to contain his laughter.

“It’s good to be back, and it’s good to see you again.” Niall replied.

“But it’s better to see me.” I interjected wrapping my arms around him from behind.

“Oh, I see how it is!” Harry blurted out, “One minute it’s all cuddles and hugs with me and then as soon as your boyfriend comes back I’m just tossed to the side.”

“Hazza-” I interrupted.

“No! I’ve seen enough!” And he curled up on the sofa pretending to cry.

Next thing I knew Hannah had walked through the door, her hair now a shocking orange. She walked straight over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. He opened his arms and looked incredibly shocked by the contact.

“Don’t worry, Baby.” She hushed him and he snugged in closer under her arm, “I’ll be here to cuddle with you.” She chuckled slightly but neither of them let go of their grip on each other.

I turned back to Niall and we grasped each other into a hug again as people went back to do their things.

“I’ve missed you so much.” I muttered into Niall’s ear.

“I’ve missed you too.” He replied, “And if I can say, those glasses…” I took a sharp intake of breath. I forgot I was wearing them and I hated how I looked in them so much. “Make me want to fuck you so hard.” He finished seductively in my ear.

I was lost for words. He pulled away from me acting as if he hadn’t said anything and sat down next to Lizzie on the sofa.

“So how did the birthday blowjob go?” She asked looking at Niall.

He smirked at the memory, “It went very well.” He replied.

Lizzie smiled in reply, “By the look on your face the birthday fuck afterwards wasn’t too bad either.” The room rang out in stifled laughter and I felt myself blush as I sat down next to Niall.

Niall just chuckled and got up off the sofa, “I’m gunna take my stuff upstairs.”

I followed him out of the room and took the bag out of his hand slinging it over my own back leaving him to take up his guitar. He followed up behind me and I led him into our room.

As soon as I placed down his bag I was shoved against the wall. For the first time he was looking down at me with that familiar smirk on his face. I felt my heart skip as he lifted my chin up so our lips met… Ok, so maybe I could get used to him being taller.

My hands grabbed his hips pulling him closer and his arms wrapped around my waist pinning me to the wall.

“BEST FRIEND!” I heard Liam and Harry’s voice shout as the door clicked open and a rush of people flung in.

My head bowed slightly as our lips parted but he didn’t let go and didn’t move our bodies an inch apart.

“What?” He asked trying to hide the irritant in his voice.

“The police are coming over in an hour; they say they have some news about the break in.” Liam explained.

“Ok.” Niall replied, “Then we’ll be down in an hour.”

“Yeah, but we were wondering if you wanted to come down and do something altogether?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, we will.” I said worming my way out from under Niall. He gave me a hurt puppy dog look, but I brushed it off, “Niall just has to finish unpacking.” I sat down on the bed crossing my legs.

“I guess I’m unpacking then…” He sighed moving towards his suitcase.

“See you in a bit, Guys!” Lizzie called as they walked out of the room

When the door was shut, Niall started to pull things out of his bag and place them away in drawers. He wondered around the room for a bit, talking randomly about the rest of his holiday. It seemed like he had had an amazing time with it just being him and his dad. His dad did end up going to hospital, but the main point was that he was still alive.

He was halfway through a sentence when he spotted the picture of us on my bedside table. He picked it up smiling slightly to himself. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead just smiled, running his thumb down the side of the frame.

I walked over to him slowly, lacing my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his slightly slumped shoulders. He placed the frame down and unwrapped my arms from around him turning around. He placed his lips to mine as his hands ran down my arms. One hand laced our fingers, the other stopping on my wrist, grasping the bracelet that lay there comfortably…

“I haven’t taken it off since Christmas Day.” I said quietly, our foreheads rested together. He smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up, “It reminds me that you love me when I miss you.” I felt embarrassed but he just smiled even more.

“I’m glad.” He replied, “Because I love you so much.”

He pressed our lips back together softly, his hand still grasping my wrist gently. I unlaced our other hand and placed it on his bare back, pulling him in so our torsos were touching.

“By the way…” I said pulling out of the kiss, “I have another Christmas present for you.”

He scowled down at me. I knew he hated people buying him things but I just couldn’t help myself. I loved showering him with presents and I knew it was something that he really wanted, and kind of needed.

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a massive triangular shaped box. His eyes widened as soon as he saw it. He knew what it was, but that didn’t matter. They plane journey had one hundred per cent managed to destroy his. I don’t know how they managed it, but at least they gave Niall a cheque for compensation. But still, I wanted to replace it.

“No, Lou…” He muttered, “Why?” He asked.

“Because I wanted to, because I love you, and I knew you’d love it.” I handed it over to him. He wanted to be angry with me but he couldn’t hide the excitement in his eyes, “Yours got ruined, and I knew you couldn’t afford to replace it. I’ve had it for a while, but I just didn’t want to travel with it, so I kept it here until now.”

He started to rip open the paper and his eyes just lit up more and more when he saw the bright red electric guitar that lay inside.

“I don’t know if it’s any good… the guy in the shop said it was but he could just have been trying to rip me off.”

“Lou…” He shook his head in disbelief, “This is like… one of the best guitars on the market, how the fuck did you afford this?”

“I have money…” I replied, “I don’t want the money, I don’t like that I live off the money that my grandparents left me when they died, nor do I like having pity money from my Dad, but I know that if I spend that money on you, and that me spending that money on you makes you happy, then it’s the best way I could ever spend it. It makes having it worthwhile.”

He slowly opened the box and pulled out the guitar like it was the most precious thing he had ever held in his entire life. He strummed it mindlessly tuning the strings.

I had never seen him so entranced by anything, nor have I ever seen him so speechless. He stood up and placed it gently, like it was made of glass, onto the empty holder where his old one used to lie.

“I don’t know what to say…” He stuttered, “You cannot understand how grateful I am, how much I love it… how much this means to me.”

“It’s nothing-”

“It’s everything!” He cut me off, “You don’t even understand how mu-”

It was my turn to cut him off as I pressed my lips to his. He tried to pull away wanting to talk, but eventually just sighed and relaxed into it, wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

“Come on” I said, “Let’s go downstairs.”

He nodded, looking like he was still trying to phrase sentences about the guitar. He pulled a t-shirt out of his bag and pulled it quickly over his head. I sniggered slightly as his t-shirt read ‘War. Rape. Murder. Poverty. Gay Marriage.’ In big bold letters than underneath ‘Which one are you protesting?’

“You should really wear yours.” He commented, “I didn’t spend eleven pounds, fifty on it just for you to take it as a joke.”

I sighed and walked over to my wash basket.

“I’m not wearing it because it’s dirty.” I laughed, but none the less I took off my old one, and pulled it on over my head.

Mine however was a lot more subtle, just reading ‘Live free Love free’ across it.

He smiled as I pulled it on and grabbed my hand, taking us both downstairs.

They were all sitting around in a circle on the floor with cards in each of their hands. A small pile of clothes lay just outside. They were playing strip poker. Lucky for me, I was good at poker.

I found out as we sat down to play, Niall had no such talent.

We sat down to join the circle and within half an hour Niall and Harry had thoroughly reduced clothing, while the rest of us remained, pretty much fully dressed. Harry was worst, he only had a sock and his boxers left on, though Niall was only beating him as he had both his socks on.

Hannah and Lizzie had both lost their trousers, Zayn had no shirt on, but Liam and I remained fully dressed.

“This is so not fair, I suck at poker…” Niall complained, though he couldn’t hold the laughter in his voice.

“You’re one better than me, Mate.” Harry replied, glaring sadly down at his new cards.

We played the game slowly, all placing our bets. Niall and Harry were both trying to postpone time, hoping the police would arrive sooner so they could get dressed.  
We placed down our final cards and Niall groaned as he lost once more.

“Off! Off! Off!” Everyone started chanting and laughing.

“Good luck.” He laughed pulling off one of his socks, him and harry now on even level.

We played two more games leaving Harry and Niall just in their boxers. They were glaring at each other heavily, hoping it wouldn’t be them that had to strip down completely.

“You’re going down, Horan.” Harry muttered, his eyes peeking over his cards.

As funny as it would be, I didn’t want it to be Niall. I loved Niall’s body, but it was mine, only I was allowed to see it. Also, at the moment his boxers were still covering it but I’m sure he didn’t want other people to see the remnants of his self-harm.

“Probably…” He replied seriously, “But not if I can help it, Styles.” He raised his eyebrows quickly at Harry across the room. We placed down our cards, “Fuck…” Niall muttered as we revealed his loss again.

He looked awkwardly down at himself before back at Harry. People were chanting again but I could just see the uncomfortable look in his eye as he turned to me.

“Come on, guys,” I backed him up, “Don’t make him strip completely.”

“No! It’s called strip poker and he lost!” Harry argued, “If it was me, you wouldn’t be saying that.”

“He’s right.” Rhianna agreed.

“I didn’t think you were even self-conscious about yourself…” Liam queried.

“Yeah, well… I have a lot of secrets, most of which you don’t need to see.” They all looked at him suspiciously, “Ok… that sounded really bad…” He said to himself, “But I’m not doing it…”

“Why not…?” Chimed around the room, them all wanting to know his secret.

“What is it, Mate?” Liam asked calmly, trying to be supportive, “What are you keeping from me? I thought we told each other everything…” Liam seemed kind of hurt.

“Li… just leave it.” I said threateningly.

They didn’t leave it; it just sprung up more questions. People just wouldn’t shut up. I wanted to punch every one of them and I saw tears start to spring to Niall’s eyes.

“BECAUSE I USED TO CUT, OK…!” He shouted, jumping off the floor, anger filling his eyes. He dropped his boxers so everyone could catch a glimpse of the scared mess before he stormed out.

They all looked at me for an explanation but I couldn’t give them one. Niall and I had never really talked about it. All I knew is that he used to not be happy with himself so cut to make him feel better, who was I to know what went through a mind when it was in that state; I had never been through it.

“Well done.” I spat at them before chasing Niall up the stairs. 

He was lying in bed, completely covered by the duvet. I climbed in beside him, pulling the covers over both. I pulled him closer to hold me and his wet cheek landed on my chest.

“You should probably put some clothes back on.” I laughed, trying to brighten the mood. He gave a short breath of laughter and wiped his eyes.

He jumped out of the cupboards, stark naked and started raiding through the wardrobe. He pulled on some clothes quickly and turned to me. His face was red and tear stained.

“You never explained, Ni… why you did do it.” I asked hesitantly.

“I told you, I wasn’t happy with who I was and I didn’t want to be someone who I didn’t like.” He replied sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“People are gunna ask questions.” I said sitting up next to him.

“Let them ask.” He replied, “I don’t have to explain… besides, Liam knows me better than anyone, he’ll know not to pry, or even bring it up.”

“Like when you two slept together?” I asked chuckling.

“Shut up.” He joked pushing my gently. I looked at the time. It had been about an hour. The police were due to arrive any minute.

Niall and I made our way back downstairs and Niall was right, nobody asked questions, Liam just gave him a knowing look to which Niall nodded and smiled. Liam walked over to his best friend and they pulled each other into an appreciative hug.

“I’m sorry.” Niall mumbled.

“Don’t be.” I heard Liam whisper in reply, pressing a small kiss to Niall’s forehead, “I love you, Mate.”

“Love you too.” Niall smiled into Liam’s neck and they broke apart.

I pulled on Niall’s hand and he dropped into the arm chair with me. He curled up and I held him to me tightly. He looked up at me smiling slightly with an ‘I told you so’ look on his face. I just shook my head in disbelief and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

He started to talk quietly to me as we waited for the doorbell to ring. Honestly, I had no idea what he was saying; I could feel the tension in the room. People kept stealing glances at Niall and I just wanted to shout at them to back off.

Niall seemed oblivious to it though, he just carried on talking, with his head rested on my shoulder. I saw Harry give Niall another glance and I gave him a death glare as he looked like he was going to try and talk to Niall. Harry got the message and went back to his work.

“Nialler…?” Harry did eventually say before I could stop him.

“Yes, Haz…?” He replied happily.

“You know you’re the bestest friend in the whole entire world?” He asked giving Niall his puppy eyes.

“Yes, I am well aware of how incredible I am.” He replied grinning widely.

“Will you help me, pretty, pretty please with cherries on top?” Niall climbed off my lap and walked over to Harry.

“You owe me an ice cream for this… this is my first day back and you’re already roping me into this.” The tension seemed to diffuse from the room as Harry and Niall started to act normal around each other.

The room was, soon enough, back to being filled with the normal laughter and banter it normally was, though mostly, it was filled with work… well I say mostly, Rhi and Harry were working, while Hannah had pulled out a large oblong canvas with bunch of paints.

Lizzie kept shooting her death glares as if saying ‘If you dare get paint on my carpet…’ Hannah seemed oblivious though and began sketching what looked like a row of people along the canvas.

The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. There were two very stern looking police men behind it and I welcomed them in and led them through to the living room. Niall and Harry shuffled off the sofa allowing them room to sit down and I offered them a cup of tea which they declined politely.

“Right…” One of them started, “I’m gunna skip straight to the point. We have figured out and got a confession from who broke into your house and assaulted Rhianna.” We all lent in slightly.

“Do any of you know this man?” The other pulled a picture and everyone’s eyes widened and jaws dropped. I looked at Niall. His mouth hadn’t dropped. It was clenched tightly shut in anger. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes in anger, “His name is Sean Cullen.” 

Niall was now visibly shaking, “We know him…” He forced out.

Everyone was now looking at him; the police were starting to look worried.

He jumped out of his seat, running his hands angrily through his hair. His hands clenched, grabbing clumps of hair and he screamed angrily. He grabbed a lamp and through it across the room. It smashed thankfully near nobody’s head.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, trapping his arms by his side. He tried to free himself, but although he was now taller, I was still stronger than him. He calmed down and rested his head firmly in my neck. His arms snaked around my waist and I stroked his hair soothingly as I felt his tears run down my neck and onto my shoulder.

“Is he alright?” One of the policemen asked.

“He’ll be fine.” Liam replied as Niall continued to sob angrily into my shoulder.

I felt him start to shake again and I clamped my grip on his even tighter.

“Is he a relation? Or…” The policeman asked.

“He is my ex.” Niall said pulling out of my neck, lifting his hand up to wipe his tears, “He would have come here looking for me.” Niall whispered.

“Right…” One of the policemen said, “Well, at the moment he is in our custody where he will stay. His trial is next week and we’re going to need Rhianna to be a witness.”  
Rhianna nodded slowly and Liam held her tight.

“We’ll send you the details, but right now we have to be on our way.”

“Can I see him?” Niall asked.

“Of course you can… come down to the station anytime.” And the policemen left.

Niall collapsed on the floor his head falling into his hands, crying heavily. He was mumbling to himself quietly and quickly. I slid my hand into his as I sat down next to him on the floor. The others all came over to circle around him.

“This is all my fault…” He muttered to himself.

Everyone wasted no time in objected to this.

“No!” Liam shouted shuffling closer and pulling up Niall’s head to look at him, “No, Nialler… this is not your fault, this is nobody’s fault. Sean was just a dick… but he’s confessed so it’s over”

“It is my fault, Liam! If it wasn’t for me he never would have come here anyway. If I didn’t spend so much time here, he would have just hung around in our flat until I came home and I could have dealt with him there… but no, he came here and ended up cracking Rhi’s fucking skull open.”

“Nialler…” Rhi comforted, “I’d rather it was my skull than yours any day. It’s not your fault at all, it’s his, and I’m not angry at you or even him… He came looking for you, yeah… but I wouldn’t let him in so he fought his way in… I tried to kick him out and he accidently knocked me over and I hit my head, sure he shouldn’t have been a coward and walked away, but I shouldn’t have tried to fight him myself.”

“Do you remember why he came to find me?” Niall asked.

Rhianna thought for a while before shaking her head, “No… sorry…”

“Then I have to go see him and find out.” Niall replied wiping his eyes and standing up, “I’ll see you guys later.” He went to walk to the door but Liam grabbed his leg.

“No… you’re not going alone. You are especially not driving in this state.” Liam eventually managed to persuade him, “Lou… you should go with him.”

“No…” I replied, “You knew Sean a lot better than I do and you’d probably keep your cool better, I would just throw a fit and want to kill him for hurting all of us. You should go… you’re his best friend.”

“True,” Liam chuckled, “but you’re his boyfriend.” Liam suddenly turned serious, “He needs your support more than mine… besides, I’ll see him with Rhi another time and you deserve the explanation. Sean knew Niall was with you, so he shouldn’t have come looking for him.”

I nodded as Niall walked back into the room, shoes on and ready to go. I stood up and led him out of the door and into the car.

He talked all the way to the police station, but I think it was just to keep his mind off of what was going on. I let him talk and listened intently.

“Niall, can I ask you something…?” I said cutting him off for the first time in ten minutes.

“Anything, Boo.” He replied.

“Why do you want to see him?” I know I shouldn’t be jealous, or upset about this, but why was he so desperate to see his ex-boyfriend. What if he realised he liked him again? What if he realised Sean was a better boyfriend and I wasn’t good enough.

“Because we all deserve an explanation and I want to know why he was looking for me. He ruined our date because of his break in and hurting Rhi and I will never forgive him for that.” He looked over to me and placed his hand on mine which was resting on the gearstick, “I love you, Boobear. Don’t be jealous. I just want an apology and I want to know what possessed him to just leave Rhi when she was bleeding on the kitchen floor.”

I nodded and let him carry on talking. Too soon for my liking we arrived at the police station. Niall jumped out of the car and started walking towards the entrance and for the first time I noticed his limp was gone.

“Niall…” I called after him running to catch up.

“Sorry, Babe, I just kind of want to get this over with.” He waited for me to catch up and we entered the station together.

We went to the front desk and were taken to the right place. He was in a cell, with no window in the door.

“Can I do this alone?” Niall asked quietly, looking worried.

“Sure, I’ll wait for you here.” I forced a smile onto my face. Honestly I hated the thought of him being alone again with his ex. Niall was mine.

As soon as she door was shut I slammed my ear up against the key hole to hear the conversation. The policeman watching looked at me funny but I just rolled my eyes and carried on with my plan to eavesdrop.

They didn’t speak for a while.

“Hey…” I finally heard Niall’s Irish accent.

“Hi…” Sean replied bluntly. I heard walking and the creaking of the bed springs. One of them had sat down, assumingly Niall, “How’ve you been?” Sean asked awkwardly.

“I’m not here to chat.” Niall spat, “I just wanted to know why you did it. Why were you looking for me?”

“I was looking for you to apologise. I wanted you back; I wanted to say I’m sorry for over reacting and that I wanted to give us another chance. I went to your flat but no one was there. I knew that you would probably be with Liam so I went to Andy and Maz’s, but Maz and Andy said you would most likely be over with Rhianna. So I went there… she wouldn’t let me in to see you, she tried to tell me you weren’t there but I was determined. I pushed passed her and started to look for you. I went through to the kitchen and she tried to push me out. I tried to get her off me and she ended up tripping. I just got scared and ran. I’m sorry… I didn’t know what was happening. I’m so sorry… I really am, and if there is any chance you can forgive me… then I’ll do anything.”

Niall sat there silently throughout the whole thing processing the information.

“I forgive you.” Niall replied. My heart fell and felt like it had just been stomped on, “I don’t want to…” He carried on, “but I’m not gunna hold a grudge against you. You’ve made a mistake and you’re gunna pay. You’re gunna plead guilty and you’re gunna do whatever punishment people feel necessary because you have hurt one of my very best friends.”

There was another awkward silence.

“Where were you that night?” Sean asked, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I was on a date.” Niall replied. I could hear happiness in his voice and my heart lifted a bit.

“Oh…” Sean muttered, “I just thought…”

“No, Sean. Don’t think that because there is no chance.” He replied bluntly.

“Are you and him together now?” He asked.

“Yes.” Niall replied and I could practically hear the smile, “We’ve been together since my birthday.”

“Oh…” Sean repeated, “Can you tell me who it is?”

Niall paused for a while. “It’s Louis.” He finally decided.

“Should have guessed…” Sean replied spitefully, “Well, he was the reason we broke up anyway.”

“Yeah, he was.” Niall replied, “But I don’t regret it. I would never leave Louis. I love him so much, and I hope that you can actually be happy for me.”

“Of course I can.” Sean replied.

“I should go now.” Niall said abruptly and I heard the bed springs again of him standing, “I’ll see you around.” And there was a knock on the door. I sprung away and stood against the wall acting nonchalant, like I had been there the whole time.

The policeman shook his head, chuckling at me and he unlocked the door and let Niall out.

“Hey.” I said brightly, “So?” I asked, “What did he say?”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t listening, Babe…” Niall chuckled, “Sorry if you didn’t want me to tell him we were together.”

“I can deal with it.” I replied, I took his hand and the policeman led us back out.

I was about to pull my keys out of my pocket but a different hand beat me there. Niall’s slender finger pulled out the car keys and he walked to the driver’s seat. I frowned at him, walking over trying to take the keys.

“Come on, Niall, give me the keys.” I tried to persuade them but he pulled them out of my reach. Stupid boy, being taller than me…

“Please, Babe…” He whispered, “I haven’t driven in months and I finally can… please…” He leant in closer to me so our bodies were pressed right up against each other, he lean down slightly so I could feel his warm breath on my ear, “I’ll make it worth your while.” He whispered pressing a slow kiss just below my ear.

Bastard… He still had it… Why could he turn anyone on that he wanted? It just wasn’t fair.

“No, Ni… you’re not even insured.” I replied opening my eyes.

His breath started to become heavy on my neck and I felt his tongue run lightly over my neck.

I involuntarily moaned as he pressed his crotch into mine.

“Fine…!” I exclaimed, “You can drive, just stop the PDA!”

He grinned smugly and climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car as I climbed into the passenger.

“Stop looking like a lost puppy.” Niall laughed pulling out of the car park, “It’s not a long drive anyway, and I need to get used to driving again, I used to be an amazing driver, but you knew that from when I drove you home. I’ve missed it, I love being able to take myself places, but more importantly, I know I’m gunna like being able to take you places, because, well… I’ve had a fucked leg practically since we met. I’ve only ever been able to drive you home once and that was before we were even together. I still remember the first time you actually slept next to me with that fucking cast off… That was a great night. I will never miss that cast, and I hope I never get it back, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if I broke my arm… well, my right arm, I couldn’t lose my left, I would be buggered. But… that’s not gunna happen.”

“Unless you try to succeed in wanking in under two minutes.” I laughed.

“Please…” Niall replied, “I already achieved that. Wasn’t easy though, you have to leave yourself alone with a raging hard on for a while, not that you’ll ever try it… I just wanted to try the biology and physics behind it, see if it was that easy.”

“That is one fucked up experiment.” I replied.

“Yeah, but I like science.” He replied, “I’m a nerd, sue me.”

“You are a nerd.” I replied as he pulled up into the driveway and we climbed out of the car. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he placed his hands on my hips, “But you’re my nerd.”

He smiled before placing his lips firmly against mine.

“Do you guys seriously have to do that out here?” Someone shouted at us and our lips broke apart. Liam, Rhianna, Harry, Hannah and Zayn were all climbing out of the car.

“Yeah, we do! He owes me.” I shouted back and we let each other go as they walked over to us, “So what are you doing out?” We asked.

“Josh came back, so we figured we’d go do some food shopping while they reacquainted themselves.” Liam explained.

We all made our way back into the house chatting happily we all walked into the living room.

“AAHHH…!” Niall shouted, “MY POOR, VIRGIN EYES!” We all tried to cover our eyes as quickly as possible as we witnessed Josh and Lizzie fucking shamelessly in the middle of the living room floor.

They quickly jumped about trying to get clothes on.

“Please, Niall… Virgin eyes… I don’t think so.” Josh replied pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“How did you even get…?” Liam stuttered trying to contort his body slightly, “How is that position even possible?”

I turned to Niall. He could see it in my eyes straight away. I smirked slightly and he just shook his head.

“No.” He replied bluntly.

“Oh, come on! Please!” I begged.

“No!” He exclaimed again.

“Why not…!?” I asked getting down and latching onto his leg, “Please, please, please, please, please!”

“Why?” He asked looking down at me as I grinned up at him.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked curling up on an arm chair.

“He wants to do it.” Niall replied. Harry still looked confused, “He wants to try the fucked up position.” Niall explained, dragging me over to the sofa. For a guy who recently was limping he had a pretty strong leg. He sat down on the sofa with me still latched on.

“Wait… are you saying he finally got the balls?” Rhi exclaimed, “I’m so proud!”

“What convinced you to do it?” Zayn asked as everyone got incredibly excited over our sex life. I suddenly felt very self-conscious and unlatched myself from Niall’s leg sitting down next to them on the floor.

“I dunno…” I mumbled.

“Did Niall talk you into it?” Liam asked, “Because that’s bad, or was it Lizzie and Rhi… they have an obsession with people’s sex life.”

“No… nobody talked me into it.” I replied, “I did it because I wanted to and because I love him.”

Every one awed and the room went silent for a while.

“So who topped?” Hannah asked leaning out of her seat.

Niall just chuckled slightly and I sat there quietly blushing furiously.

“I bet it was Niall…” Liam said after analysing both of our reactions, “Niall likes to, it makes him feel manly.” Liam patronised.

“You loved it.” Niall shot back smirking.

Liam just sat there thinking and Rhi turned to look at him.

“What can I say? The boy knows what he’s doing.” Liam responded awkwardly.

“If I find out you’re better in bed than me… I will kill you!” Rhianna threatened pointing at Niall.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m pretty sure Liam doesn’t remember much of it. Considering his kidney, he’s a lot of a light weight, so couldn’t even remember my name after two beers.” Niall laughed.

“I remember more than you think, Dickhead!” Liam replied.

“That is not something you should be gloating about!” Rhianna jumped out of her seat.

“Trust me…” I replied, “It should be.”

“N’aww…” Niall replied ruffling my hair, “Thanks, Babe.”

“No problem.” I smiled back up at him, “It’s just the truth.” Niall couldn’t help but smile.

“Is it wrong that I want to sleep with him now just to know?” Harry asked.

“Nope…” Zayn replied, “I know the feeling.”

“Back off!” I warned as everyone looked at Niall with a look of thought across their face. They all snapped out of their trance looking at me, “The bitch is mine.”

“Hey!” Niall exclaimed, “Maybe I’ll sleep with Harry and Zayn just for that.”

“You wouldn’t…” I replied glaring up at him.

“You’re right…” He replied bending down to kiss the top of my head, “I couldn’t do that to you.”

I twisted my head to catch his lips in mine. I felt him smile happily into the kiss and I pulled away, not being able to contain my own grin.

“Stop being so mushy…” Hannah instructed looking up from the art work she had just pulled out again, “You make me want to vomit with your fluffiness and love struck looks.”

“You’re just jealous.” I replied, “But if you did as I told you all those weeks ago maybe you would have someone to look at mushily and you wouldn’t be so bitter!”

“I’m perfectly happy with my love life and I can guarantee I’m having sex more than you. I don’t need someone to tell me they love me and to look at me mushily. I’ve been there done that and never need to go there again. It hurt enough the first time.” Her voice got quieter and I could hear the strain and hurt as she carried on.

“So you’re gunna throw away your chance of finding love because some jackass hurt you?” Harry asked, “When there’s someone out there who will love you more than you will ever know and make you happy.”

“I won’t make myself vulnerable again, Harry.” She replied sharply, “They say it’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. But that’s bullshit. It hurts and it hurt too much. Last time I opened up to anyone they turned out to be an asshole. I’m far better off sleeping around and having one night stands then ever getting hurt again.”

“Who was it?” He asked.

“No one important… He’s in prison now for abuse.” She replied.

“No…?” Harry asked, “He didn’t…”

“Yep…” She replied, “He did.” I could see the pain in her eyes, “I did think about it, Lou, I really did… but I can’t go there again, I can’t.”

“Do you seriously think he’ll hurt you?” Lizzie asked, “I know you. You’re a lot stronger than you ever were then. It’s time HB.”

“No, it’s not.” She replied bluntly.

“Why won’t you move on?” Harry asked getting more frustrated.

“I don’t want to be hurt, Harry, don’t push it.”

Harry mumbled something under his breath looking incredibly hurt, tears forming in his eyes.

“What?” She asked calmly.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you!” He blurted out angrily. She looked slightly taken aback, “How obvious do I need to make it that I’m crazy about you? It hurts me to see you sleeping with all these random people. Every day, I come down in the morning and another twat is sitting there with you, or your coming home doing the walk of shame! I would love you so much. I love that you’re crazy, I love how you pull pranks on everyone, I love how you never wear anything that matches or is the same colour, I love how you change your hair every four days because you get bored too easily. You’re crazy and mental and so abnormal, I come home sometimes and hear you talking to yourself and singing like an idiot pretending to dance with people who aren’t even there and every time I have just wanted to run in and hold you and dance with you. I love that you’re crazy, but you’re also so caring and compassionate and I can never spend enough time with you… But you’re just scared of being hurt… have a little more faith in me, Hannah. I know you like me too.” Hannah was crying by this point.

She was shaking her head, “I can’t, Haz…”

“Yes, you can.” He dropped down to the floor facing her, “Do I have to beg you to try and go on a date with me?” He asked smiling slightly.

She looked at Lizzie and Rhi who nodded pleadingly.

“No…” She replied finally, taking a long and steady breath trying to calm her nerves, “But I do warn you… you might catch me trying to sneak out at about 5am… force of habit.”

“You better go get ready then.” He instructed.

She looked confused but he pointed her out of the door and she got up off the floor and went to change.

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry said smiling brightly. I had never seen him look happier, “When did you talk to her?” He asked.

“Ages ago... Before Niall and I were together. She found me walking the streets and she took me back to her place and we talked and I told her that you really liked her and to give you a chance. I never realised the reason why she had never had a boyfriend in years.”

“Well, she doesn’t really like to talk about it.” Rhianna said quietly, “It’s kind of ruined her idea that love even exists. Well, for her anyway, she may believe that love exists between me and Liam and you and Niall but she doesn’t believe that anyone could love her. Everyone she’s ever gone out with she’s been crazy about and they seem like they’re crazy about her but then, they’ll shout at her and treat her like shit. Then dick for brains took it to the extreme and started to hit her, next thing you know it wasn’t just hitting.”

“What do you mean, it wasn’t just hitting?” Harry asked listening intently.

“Well… she tried to break up with him because me and Liz found out and we told her not to deal with it. She was just so in love she didn’t want to see the bad in him… Like every girl in that situation she thought she could change him. The next morning after the break up conversation we went over and her mum said she hadn’t seen her and assumed she was still sleeping. We found her stunned, completely naked with bruises over her entire body. Tears were dried on her cheeks and she just couldn’t move. We had to pull her into pyjamas and get her downstairs. It was days before she said anything. We all knew what had happened but we couldn’t confirm until she told us. Eventually she explained everything to us and her mum and they filed a lawsuit. It was very messy but it got him behind bars. It took a month but you could tell as soon as he was sentenced and knew he wasn’t on the streets anymore she relaxed completely. Turned back to normal apart from the fact she never did relationships again. Word obviously spread and the whole town knew what happened. All she got a school was pitied looks. She soon got to be known as the whore who slept with anyone, who didn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone. The one who got raped and slept around to release her pain… It has never been easy for her ever since.” She finished the story and we all sat there in silence thinking about what she said.

“So basically, Harry.” Lizzie said forcefully, “If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, by the looks of it, every single person in this room is gunna kick your ass.”

“I would never hurt her.” He replied sincerely.

“Good.” Lizzie and Rhi replied together

“I just can’t believe she had to go through that… and here I was thinking she was just like Zayn and wanted to play the field while she was pretty enough to get away with it.” Harry said shocked.

Hannah silently walked back into the room. I had never seen her so worried before in my life. Nor had I known her so quiet… She did look very good. Normal for her… Her orange coloured hair had been stashed up hastily into a messy bun but parts fell casually down by her face. She was in a plain black mini skirt, with bright red tights, black high heeled boots and a red strappy t-shirt. It was the first time I had ever seen her colour coordinated. Harry quickly stood up when she walked in.

“Wow…” Was all he could muster and she gave a small smile. He slowly walked forward and took her hand in his, “You look incredible.”

“Thanks… so where are you taking me?” She asked shyly. The first time I had ever seen her shy.

“Surprise…” He replied grinning lovingly at her and leading her out of the door. He gave me a quick, scared smile as he walked out and I gave him a reassuring wink in return.

Now we would only have to wait and see how it went.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

It was midnight and they hadn’t returned yet. We were all waiting up to see how it had gone; we had all waited too long to not find out. Niall was over with Rhianna helping her do her Biology work while I sat with Zayn our teaching books still out everywhere.

We knew it was probably too late to be working but I had a dissertation to write.

I was scared to think what would happen at the end of this year. I would be leaving and Niall would be staying behind going into his final year. I guess I would just have to try and find a job near the Uni, maybe just in the centre of London.

I would miss him so much, not being able to see him every day. I could barely bring myself to think about it, but I had to start thinking. In June I would be gone. We wouldn’t be together.

“What you thinking?” Zayn asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

“Nothing…” I replied sadly. He raised his eyebrows at me, “I just don’t know what’s going to happen at the end of this year. I’m gunna be gone and Niall’s gunna be here, and everybody knows long distance doesn’t work… I don’t want to lose him.”

“You won’t lose him. That boy loves you. Who has to tell you for you to be convinced of that?” He replied.

“Yeah… who has to tell you?” I heard a strong Irish accent beside me and an arm wrap around my waist, “Don’t think about that, Lou… just enjoy the time we have together. It’ll all work out.”

“You’re right.” I replied, “I’m sorry.”

He smiled across at me and pressed his lips to my cheek.

“Nothing to be sorry for…” He replied, “Anyway, I’m going to bed.” He stood up, “I’ll find out how the date went in the morning because… let’s face it, they’ll probably both be doing the walk of shame at about 7am from some hotel room they stayed in.”

“He’s right.” I agreed, “I’ll meet you up there in five minutes.”

“Ok.” He smiled before walking out.

I walked through to the kitchen and pulled out a packet of Pringles from the cupboard and walked up to our bedroom. The light was on in the en suite so I placed the Pringles on my side and stripped down to my boxers, entering the bathroom to find Niall doing his teeth over the basin.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and started to place small kisses on his bare shoulders and over the top of his back and neck. He spat the toothpaste out into the sink and placed the toothbrush back. He quickly wiped his mouth and span around.

He leant down slowly onto my neck and began to kiss up and down.

“I said I would make it up to you.” He smirked moving up to my jaw.

A small moan escaped my lips and I started to pull him backwards into the bedroom. He pulled up my legs and I wrapped them securely around his waist as he finally started to kiss my lips passionately.

He sat down on the bed and he lay me down. His hand moved slowly up my thigh going under my boxers, running dangerously close to my cock.

He started to kiss down my body, freeing my erection from my boxers. I felt his warm breath at the base as he started to kiss around it. He licked up the underside before taking the head into his mouth, moving his tongue expertly around it.

After what seemed like an age he finally took the rest into his mouth sending pleasure right up my spine.

I reached into the drawer where I knew the lube would be and I pulled it out, popping off the top.

“Give me your hand.” I instructed breathlessly, finding it hard not to focus on the immense pleasure I was currently feeling.

“No…” He replied, “Prepare yourself.” He instructed.

“What?” I gasped.

“If you want to try that weird position than you’ll have to prepare yourself…” He moved up my body squirted some lube onto my finger.

I knelt and he knelt in front of my watching as I pressed a finger into myself. It felt incredibly strange. He pulled down my boxers removing them from my legs before taking off his own and grasping his hard dick.

“Add another.” He instructed grasping my dick with his other hand and I did I was instructed.

I began to shamelessly scissor my finger, loosening myself.

“Enough.” He muttered and I slowly slid out my fingers.

He lined himself up slowly entering me while contorting our bodies into position. As soon as he was finished he immediately started pounding into the right place that made white appear before my eyes.

I couldn’t hold in my moans of pleasure and neither could he. He managed to get his lips to meet mine.

Incoherent swear words left my mouth and I bit my lip. I know the people downstairs had probably already heard us, but I didn’t need to make it so they definitely had.

“Fuck them.” Niall whispered, “If you wanna scream, scream.”

That was all the encouragement I needed to start letting loud noises escape my mouth.

His thrusts were getting harder and faster and I knew I couldn’t last much longer.

And soon enough I felt that similar feeling in my stomach and soon came shouting his name. Niall was soon getting a lot faster and sloppier as after a few more times I felt him come deep inside me, breathing heavily.

We slowly untangled ourselves and he lay down beside me. I pulled him lazily onto his said and we pulled each other closer into a hug. He kissed my forehead and kissed my lips lovingly before pulling back slightly and looked into my eyes.

“Are you really worried about leaving in June?” He asked.

“I’m terrified. I don’t want to lose you.” I replied.

“You don’t have to lose me. I can transfer.” He said, “If you have to get a job in a different place or go back to Doncaster that’s fine. If you really want me to go with you, if you seriously know it’s definitely what you want, I can transfer Uni’s to be with you.”

I shook my head, “No… I couldn’t ask you to do that… your life is here.”

“No.” He said bluntly, “Well, yes… my life is here, but that is only because this is where you are. Any Uni would snap me up with my IQ. I would go anywhere for you. Sure I would miss our friends here, but you would have to leave them too and you’ve known Zayn and Lizzie and Rhi a lot longer than I have. My life is either back in Ireland or with you.”

“I love you so much.” Tears started to spring to my eyes, “I’ll try my best to stay in London, I really will, but I can’t be without you, Niall. As long as you’re ok with it, I would love for you to come with me wherever I had to go. It means the world to me that you’re willing to do that.”

“Of course I am. I’d do anything for you.” He kissed my nose playfully, “But we don’t have to worry about that now, we still have six months before then.”

“You’re right.” I replied smiling warmly.

“Oh… and I love you too.” He laughed. We pulled each other closer and I rested my head on his chest, sliding my leg over his so I could feel more of his skin and I gripped his shoulder with my hand.

His arms slid around my waist so my stomach was pressed against his side and we both fell asleep peacefully.

***

I shook Niall awake at eight thirty the next morning as we both had lectures. He was not in the best of moods to be awoken so early, but he never was. Niall was lazy, fact.

He merely grunted, turning over, burying his face in the pillow as I shook him the first time.

I started to kiss along his shoulder and he just whined.

“Come on, Babe… lecture time, I’ll let you drive.” He rolled over and the covers fell off the bed revealing both of our naked bodies.

“Fine…” He said tiredly peeling his eyes open to look up at me, “But let me do one thing first.”

“What?” I asked quietly.

He quickly jumped up pushing me over onto my back and straddling my hips, pushing his lips forcefully onto mine. I kissed him back hungrily running my hands down his back at to his ass.

I felt my dick harden as he began to kiss my jaw.

“So this is your plan for this morning?” I asked.

“Yep...” He mumbled, “I’m not done making it up to you yet… and no matter how much you hate them, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop myself when you’re wearing your glasses.” He smiled and made his way back to my lips.

***

We finally got downstairs at about nine thirty having showered together. Everyone was down in the kitchen. Lectures started at ten and we were probably all gunna be late, but Hannah and Harry were missing, and nobody wanted to miss that.

“Morning, Boys…” Lizzie greeted us winking suggestively.

“Good night last night?” Rhianna asked. They obviously had heard us last night and probably this morning by the tone of her voice.

“Yeah, thanks, Ni, remind me to go pick up my lenses today, please.” I asked.

“Nope…” He replied bluntly putting the kettle on.

“Why not…?” I asked plonking myself down at the breakfast bar, “You know my memories too shit to remember by myself.”

“Because, you look too fucking hot in those glasses for me to even contemplate getting rid of them.” He replied as if nobody was there, “I just couldn’t do that to myself.”

He placed my usual breakfast down in front of me.

“Can someone else remind me then?” I asked.

There was a chorus of no’s.

“Why not…?” I was getting angry now.

“Because, Lou, why would we deprive Niall of the obviously amazing sex you had last night, and if the glasses turn him on even more, and by the sound of the noises you were both making they do, you shouldn’t complain and want to wear them so you could have more sex like that.” Zayn explained, “Remind me to move rooms.”

“You’re just jealous because all you do is fuck strangers and never call them back.” I replied. “And I’ll just remember to get my contacts on my own then.” I said to myself.

“Please don’t.” Niall asked, leaning over to face me, “I can really make it worth your while.”

“You’re quite full of yourself when it comes to your bedroom skills.” I replied.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” He replied, “It’s like the one thing I can be proud of, are you trying to take that away from me?” He exclaimed.

“It’s not something to be proud of to be able to turn on anyone you want.” I replied.

“Oh really…?” He asked.

He walked over to Liam wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He leant into him and whispered something in his ear.

Liam blushed deeply and his eyes widened. He suddenly sat down uncomfortably next to Rhianna trying not to focus and Niall’s arm that was still wrapped securely around his shoulders.

Liam couldn’t resist at looking back at Niall who was looking down at him biting his lip.

“Fuck…” Liam muttered looking back down to the table his hand moving to his crotch.

“And that’s how it’s done!” Niall exclaimed, punching his fist into the air with success, “And you’re telling me that’s not something to be proud of?”

“It’s not when you’re doing it to Liam. We all know there’s some un-discussed sexual tension going on there.” I replied raising my eyebrows, “Do it to someone who doesn’t have a crush on you and I’ll be impressed.”

“Well, then it’s an impossible task.” He replied shaking his head and holding his hands up in defeat.

“Don’t be so full of yourself.” I shot back.

“Don’t try and change me, Man. You know you love me exactly how I am. It’s not my fault I’m so incredibly perfect.” He laughed walking around to me and sitting down beside.

“I guess it’s not.” I replied happily looking into his eyes.

He smiled sheepishly at the vague compliment. I pulled on his waist, dragging his stool closer to mine so I could hold him properly.

The front door clicked open and an incredibly happy looking Hannah and Harry wondered into the room, Hannah licking happily at an ice cream cone, their fingers interlaced.

“Good date?” Zayn asked.

Harry looked to Hannah for an answer but she just smiled childishly licking away at her ice cream.

“Isn’t it a bit early for ice cream?” Lizzie asked.

“You’re not my mother!” She shouted stomping her feet.

Both Rhianna and Lizzie rolled their eyes and made their way over to their younger friend.

Harry stepped away from her and Lizzie and Rhianna guided her out of the room. They returned only minutes later.

“She turns into a child when she’s tired. Acts like she’s eight not eighteen…” Rhianna explained, “She does it when people argue too.”

“So how was your date last night?” Lizzie asked sitting back down next to Josh.

“Amazayn…! Phenomeniall! Brilliam! Fabulouis! And Extraordinharry…!” He exclaimed happily.

“Ok… Why did you make up words with all of our names in?” Zayn asked.

“Because I could…!” He replied, “Oh my god, it was incredible. I don’t think I have ever been this much in love in my entire life. You know when you never want to leave someone’s side because you’re scared of missing something that they do that would be cute or make a good memory. When you never want to let someone go? When you can’t help but look into their eyes and express your undying love for them in case you never get another chance to tell them.” He landed on the sofa with a content look on his face closing his eyes.

“Well, I hate to bring you down from your high, Haz, but lectures start in a minute.” I informed and Harry opened his eyes and jumped out of his seat.

“Let’s go then.” He said smiling and heading to the living room to grab all of his books.

He re-entered with Hannah who was carrying her giant canvas.

Niall ran upstairs and walked back down incredibly slowly with the guitar I had given him strapped around his shoulders. He was gripping it like it would break at any moment.

A smile spread on my face and he grinned back at me.

“Fuck me!” Liam exclaimed looking at the guitar and walking over to admire it, “Where the fuck did you get that?”

“Louis.” He beamed, “It was a belated Christmas present. Which he really didn’t have to do, but it’s just so perfect I can’t even embarrass him for giving it to me.”

“Well… fuck me.” He repeated, “You better not ever let him go.”

We all started to shuffle out of the house and into our separate cars. Despite me telling him he could drive, Niall seemed content to climb into the passenger’s seat, still gripping onto the guitar for the life of him.

I walked Niall to his lesson first as always not caring if I was late to mine. I would catch up, Zayn would get me the notes, and my lecturer was always late anyway.

He wouldn’t let me carry his guitar down to his lecture this time. He walked into the room and walked back to his usual spot; he didn’t put the guitar down as usual, but kept it firmly in his grasp.

“Thank you so much, Lou.” He smiled.

“It’s no problem.” I replied, “I wanted to do it.”

“Would it count as embarrassing if I kissed you now?” He asked quietly.

I chuckled and cupped his neck bringing his lips to mine softly. I knew a few people were probably looking but who cares? That’s love.

I pulled away and smiled down at him.

“Never…” I said firmly. He grinned widely still clutching the guitar in both hands; “Now, I have to go, but I’ll come meet you here at the end of my lecture and you have to play me something when I get back.”

“Ok.” He smiled, “I promise.” I pecked his lips one more time before going to leave.

“Not staying today?” The lecturer asked having walked over to Niall.

“Nah, sorry, Sir, early lecture this morning and I’m already late, I’ll see you after though. See you, Niall.” I called going to run out of the room.

“Bye!” He shouted back.

“Love you!” I shouted just before I was out of ear shot.

“LOVE YOU TOO!” I just heard as I ran down the corridors and out of the building to make my way to my building.

***

January moved into February and the snow began to fall on the university. It was Valentine’s Day tomorrow and I had to think of something bloody special as it was mine and Niall’s first one together.

Harry was freaking out just as much. Him and Hannah were taking things slowly as she wanted to do the whole relationship thing properly, but they were officially official and exclusive to each other, and now he was freaking out at what to get her, especially as her birthday was two days after on the sixteenth. She told him they didn’t have to celebrate, but he objected straight away.

Harry and I were sitting in the kitchen going over a few ideas. We were both panicking as we both wanted use of the house, but no doubt Josh and Liam would want it to. Zayn had found a date for Valentine’s Day but that relationship would only last until about 3am on the fifteenth.

“Have you thought of just keeping it simple? Taking her out for a meal? She can compete with Niall with the amount of food she could eat.”

“I don’t know… isn’t that a bit boring?” He asked, “Maybe I should ask Lizzie and Rhi, they know her best.”

“Maybe… what about Niall…?” I thought allowed.

“I have no idea, Mate… I’ve never done this whole Valentine’s Day thing before.” He replied resting his head in his hands.

“I have but only for Lizzie, and she was easy.” I replied.

“What you up to?” I heard an Irish accent from behind me. It wasn’t as strong anymore now he was back in London and therefore easy to understand again.

“We’re trying to think of ideas for Hannah for Valentine’s Day.” Harry replied.

“You mean she cares about that crap?” Niall asked scoffing slightly.

“Don’t you want to celebrate it?” I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“No.” He said bluntly, “I hate the bloody occasion. It’s just an excuse for people to triple their flowers in price, to out compete their friends in the amount of presents they get, and makes people feel crappy and alone if they don’t have a Valentine. It’s not even a proper holiday; you don’t get the day off school for it.”

“Oh…” Was all I could reply.

“But if you want to celebrate it then…” He stuttered obviously seeing the hurt in my expression.

“No!” I replied a little too quickly, “No, not if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that… well, I don’t really see the point. You know I love you, you don’t need to set aside a day dedicated to showing you, that should be every day.” He explained walking over to face me.

I did smile at this comment, “Then we won’t celebrate.” I said forcing happiness taking his hands in mine and pulling him closer to stand between my legs, “We can enjoy having the house to ourselves while everyone else it out.” I suggested.

He smirked sexily and I pulled him so close we were touching.

“Ok.” He smiled, “I can deal with that.” He smiled and kissed me wrapping his long fingers around my waist, “Are you sure you’re ok with not celebrating?” He asked pulling away, “You seem a bit down hearted.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I only was doing it because I thought it would mean something to you. I don’t normally celebrate.” I lied.

“Ok.” He said smiling, “Anyway, I’ve gotta go help Rhianna with Biology. I’ll see you later, Babe.” He pecked my lips again, grabbed the drink he had just made and walked out of the door.

I turned back to Harry and sighed disappointingly.

“Sorry, Mate.” Harry muttered.

“Doesn’t matter…” I replied glumly.

But it did, it did matter. This was a great occasion, an occasion to share how much you love someone with them.

“Hey, boys...” Liam greeted cheerfully, “What’s going on?” He asked.

“Just arranging stuff for Valentine’s Day.” Harry replied.

“You’re not doing anything for Niall are you?” Liam asked worry written across his face.

“Well I was going to… not sure anymore.” I replied.

“Don’t.” Liam instructed, “Just don’t even think about it the boy hates the holiday. Sean tried doing something for last year and he wouldn’t talk to him for four days after.”

“Seriously…?” I asked.

“Seriously...” He replied, “Don’t even go there. Just act like it’s no special day or he will not be happy.”

“I just don’t understand. He always seems to love the whole idea of romance and love.” I said to myself.

“He does… but he doesn’t see Valentine’s Day as that. He sees it as a day where girls get desperate and guys try and get laid. He thinks the whole idea is pathetic. So any ideas for Hannah…?” He asked.

“Not yet…” He replied.

“Try taking her to London Eye. It’s bloody romantic at night and I heard her saying the other day that she had never done it before and really wanted to. Might want to book now though…” Liam offered.

“Thanks, Mate.” Harry grinned cheerfully before running out of the room to make the call.

“You doing anything with Rhianna?” I asked.

“Yeah, we’re going to the restaurant we went to on our first date… I’m sorry about, Niall.” He consoled, “I know you really enjoy Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just get a bloody good shag instead.” And with that remark I left the room and walked up sadly to mine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

It was the evening of Valentine’s Day. Everybody was getting ready to go out. Rhianna and Liam were curled up happily on the sofa as their reservations weren’t until eight. Lizzie and Hannah were both applying make-up in the living room while the guys were wondering somewhere around the house. Niall was nowhere to be seen. I suddenly felt incredibly lonely.

I wondered out of the living room and up to the bedroom and into the en suite jumping into a boiling hot shower. The door clicked open after about ten minutes.

“Sorry, it’s only me.” Niall announced. I was hidden behind our periodic table shower curtain (Niall’s idea). “I just needed some Paracetemol; I’ve got a pounding headache.”

“Ok.” I replied glumly and he walked back out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later I jumped out of the shower and wiped through my hair and down my face with a towel. I walked over to the sink ready to brush my teeth when I noticed a note on the mirror.

It simply read ‘Dress Smart’. It wasn’t in Niall’s handwriting so I don’t know why he would put it there. But, none the less I walked out of the bathroom and put on a red and white stripy t-shirt, some suspenders with my only suit jacket and some smart trousers. I pulled on my glasses knowing that Niall would at least appreciate me not wearing contacts today and walked out of the room.

As soon as I stepped out I was greeted with a long line of rose petals. Leading away from my door and down the stairs… I couldn’t help but have a small smile appear on my face and I made my way very slowly down the stairs.

I was incredibly confused but fuck it… If this was all I was getting then I was gunna enjoy it.

Niall stood at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a suit with a grin on his face and a rose in his hand. Everyone else was standing in the hallway with smirks on their faces.

I was grinning like an idiot as Niall walked over to me slowly. He held out the single rose and I took it shaking my head.

“I can’t believe you believed I didn’t like Valentine’s Day.” He laughed, “Surely you know by now I love romance.”

People left the hallway just wanting to see my reaction to the surprise.

“I know, and I love you.” I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

His hands cupped my neck, his fingers running into my hair and he pulled my lips to meet his so softly they barely brushed.

“I love you too.” He smiled, “Now let’s go.”

He laced his slender fingers into mine and led me out to his and Liam’s car. He hopped into the driver’s seat and I climbed in next to him.

“Why did you do this, Niall?” I asked, “Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to do something?”

“Because otherwise it wouldn’t have been a surprise… I love Valentine’s Day and everything about it. I think it’s incredible that they have set aside a day in the world of crime and destruction to celebrate the love between everyone. But, I also think that it’s not worth doing as much if it doesn’t contain the element of surprise. We could go out for a meal, go to the cinema and go home snuggled up with each other and tell each other how in love we are… but I think that’s a bit too generic, don’t you? So I pretended to hate the holiday, so that the whole idea of a celebration was gone, therefore you would be so much happier when it came to the day. It’s not the same if you know it’s coming.

“So sit back, relax and enjoy everything I have planned for us tonight because I can tell you now, it’s gunna be amazing.”

“Can I ask one thing?” He nodded, “Why did we have to dress up?” 

“All in good time, Love, all in good time.” He replied cryptically and drove us to the train station.

We hopped on a train to Kings and within twenty minutes we were in the centre of London.

He laced his finger in mine and dragged me out of the station excitement written all across his face. I couldn’t contain my own joy from the surprise. I can’t believe I had fallen for it either.

He started to pull my down backstreets and I started to get increasingly worried. Sure I worked out, but I would never be able to defend myself if anything happened to us down these back streets.

And, surely enough, a few feet away were a group of people dressed entirely in leather smoking and making a racket.

I was going to die. But Niall seemed oblivious. He just carried on walking straight towards them. I started to slow down and try and stop him, but he just gripped my hand tighter and continued to walk.

“Niall… I’m not sure about this…” I whispered so we wouldn’t catch their attention.

Niall ignored me still smiling like an idiot and carried on walking towards them.

They finally noticed we were there when we were a few feet away and blocked the path, glaring down at us. I cowered behind Niall but he just stood slightly in front of me smiling.

“What do you want, Queer?” One of the men asked glaring down at Niall.

“I want you to back the fuck off and let me through, Fuckbucket.” He replied cheerfully.

“Fuckbucket…?” The guy asked.

“Well, I thought you could have thought of a better insult than Queer.” Niall laughed.

“I’m sorry, I crumbled under the pressure!” he shrieked dropping to the floor.

“I thought Greg was gunna spread the word of Leprofag, he was so proud of that one.”

“I know, I’m sorry…!” The man cried. “I had it all planned. I was gunna say Leprofag. I really was. Greg called me four times to tell me but I messed up! Please forgive me!”

“Ok! What the fuck is going on here?” I asked confused out my skull.

“You must be Louis.” The guy grinned jumping up off of the floor smiling like an idiot.

“Yeah… but who the hell are you?” I asked.

“Fuck me; this boy’s got some sass.” The bloke replied clicking his fingers at me.

I blushed deeply. Thankfully it was dark so no one could see. I never meant to sound sassy, it just kind of happens.

“Sorry…” I murmured.

“No need to be sorry, Mate.” He grinned. He had a very strong London accent, “Any friend of our Niall’s is a friend of ours, no matter how sassy.” Suddenly a strong arm was wrapped around my shoulders and I felt my knees buckle under the sudden weight, “I’m Ed Sheeran.” He introduced running his other hand through his shockingly ginger hair.

“Old family friend...” Niall explained, “His family lived in Ireland for a long time but moved to London when he was three, hence the accent.”

“And you couldn’t have told me? I nearly shat myself!” My voice was rising.

“Lou…” He said quietly, “Stop having a heart attack and let’s go. Ed’s just here to give me the key; I didn’t think you needed to know who was giving me a key. Besides, this whole thing was meant to be a surprise, including you nearly shitting yourself due to me and my scary friends.”

“You know… normally I don’t like people who mock me.” I replied.

“But I’m special.” He said brightly, “Now come on. Thanks, Ed, I owe ya.” Ed and Niall shared a quick hug and he bid goodbye to the other lads before he dragged me a little further down the street.

He unlocked the door. He pulled me in and all that was inside was another door on the other side and a set of stairs.

We started to climb them, up six flights in total.

He unlocked another door and cupped his hands over my eyes. He started to lead me forward and I felt a rush of wind hit me. We didn’t walk for very long when he let his hands drop from my face and my eyes opened to the view.

It was beautiful. We could see right out over London. The city lights were incredible, blinding yet beautiful. We were standing right at the edge of the roof and I looked down to see couples walking together, celebrating the day together.

I turned to look at Niall and he was smiling sweetly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” He whispered, “Hungry?” He asked.

I looked down to the floor and over to the left slightly was a large picnic set out on the floor. A candle was lit in the middle and another rose was settled in a glass. He pulled it out and handed it to me, while I still clutched the first one he had given me earlier.

He took my spare hand and walked me over to the picnic where I sat across from him. I placed both of the flowers back in the water filled glass not wanting them to wilt, and we began to eat happily.

“Thank you, Niall.” I whispered through the silence.

“It’s nothing. To be honest, I do love this holiday. It is amazing for everyone to show how much they care, but I had never been full on about celebrating it. I was perfectly happy with the plan of staying home with you, curled up and then having amazing sex. I was just going to do something small, but then I spoke to Liam and Lizzie and Zayn, and they all said how much you adored this holiday, and how much you love to celebrate it. So after that, I knew I had to do something spectacular so it was the best one you had ever had. I wasn’t gunna let Lizzie be better than me at this.

“So anyway, the planning was easy, it was getting you not to plan anything for me which would be the tricky part because they all said that it was certain you would try and do something. So I managed to get Liam to have his rant at you about how much I hated the day.

“After that it was easy, just making sure you didn’t find out my plans.” He explained.

“Well, I love your plan.” I replied.

“What? You think this is it? You’ve got another thing coming.” He chuckled.

I shuffled over to him and pressed his lips to mine softly.

“Well, whatever you have planned I know I’ll love it.”

He smiled and pushed our lips back together.

At ten o’ clock we left the roof and he led us back down the stairs. He dragged me onto a tube and started to switch trains confusing me to where the hell we were going.

We eventually stepped out and went up to the main building.

“Ok. For this you’re gunna have to trust me.” He explained, “Do you trust me?”

“With my life…” I replied.

“Good.” He smiled and pulled out a blindfold from his pocket. He wrapped it securely around my eyes and he placed his hands on either side of my hips as he stood behind me, “It’s completely flat… well, no steps or anything, so just let me guide you and you’ll be ok.”

I nodded. I did trust him with my life but he was about to lead me through London during one of the busiest times of the year, while I couldn’t see. This was not going to be fun.  
I had hardly any time to panic though before he was leading me forward. His hands grasped firmly to my hips the whole time, so even if we were jostled by other people, his grip was too firm to lose.

We had been walking for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was probably only about ten minutes.

“Ok, we’re gunna stop now.” I heard him say. He had been whispering to me the whole time trying to keep me calm, but it just wasn’t working. I was too scared to even listen to what he was saying, “You trust me with your life, remember…?” He asked. I nodded.

“Of course I do.” I replied trying to sound confident but my voice let me down.

“I’m gunna let go of you now, and I’ve gotta go and get something but do not move from this spot ok. You’re perfectly safe. Just don’t move a step... I’ll be five minutes.”

“Ok.” I replied quietly and the firm pressure from his hands was suddenly gone.

I waited and waited, wanting to remove the blindfold but I knew I would regret it if I did. This was Niall’s plan; if I took off the blindfold I would ruin his plan.

I suddenly felt warm breath on my ear “I’m back.” He whispered, “Miss me?” He asked.

“Of course...” I smiled glad to be back in his company.

“I’m glad,” His arm slid around my waist, “Now we’re just gunna walk a few more seconds.” He instructed and led me forward.

No more than a minute later we were stopped.

I felt some fingers on my cheeks and the blindfold was lifted. I opened my eyes. We were in a dim room with subtle pink and blue lights illuminating the room.

I gasped as I looked around. We were in a large dome underwater. Fish swam all around us.

“I know you love the Aquarium.” He said and I turned back to look at him excitedly. He placed a take away cup in my hand and I took it gratefully feeling the warmth on my hands. “It’s Yorkshire tea.” He pointed to the cup, “Your favourite...” I smiled.

How did he know all this shit about me without me even telling him? He was such a better boyfriend than I was. He was so attentive, and he listened to everything, and he took notice, and he cared and he loved. I couldn’t even tell him his favourite colour. I wanted to hold him and apologise for being so crappy and tell him I loved him and that I would be better to him, but both of my hands were full.

“Green...” He said smiling.

“Wha…?” I asked.

“I told you, you think aloud when you think really hard.” He laughed, “And I am not a better boyfriend than you are. You don’t need to apologise for everything. It’s impossible to listen and take in everything I say, I know it is; everyone does. I like to pretend that people listen to me but they don’t and I’m ok with that. I’m good with the fact that you don’t know everything about me, because that just gives us more time to find out about each other and find more things to love about each other.

“You are a pretty fantastic boyfriend, Lou. You take notice of me and you care and you love. And that’s all I need.” He took the tea out of my hand and placed it down on a small table in the centre of the room. He placed his hands back on my hips and looked down at me. “You’re so wonderful and you don’t even know it. But that’s good, because that means I get to spend my time convincing you.”

“I’m sorry, Niall.” I whispered, “I could never do this stuff for you. I don’t know what you like to drink, I don’t know you’re favourite food to make you a picnic, I don’t know if you would like to go to the Aquarium or to a zoo or if you hate animals in general. I just don’t feel good enough for you.”

“Hey!” He said, “Never say that! You are too good to me, you put up with all my shit. You put up with me crying endlessly and moping about my dad. You put up with me being emotional aaaaall the time. You never freaked out when you found out about my past. You never freaked out when you found out I cut. You just accept me for who I am. You even put up and pretend to listen when I go on about Biology, Maths, Chemistry and Physics. And you let me play my guitar in the same room as you, swearing and ranting until I get it right, even if that’s not until 5am and I don’t let you get any sleep.”

“I love those things about you though. I love your passion for your music and for knowledge. I love everything you have been because it has made you who you are now, and who you are now is who I love. I’m not putting up with anything. You just have to put up with me. I don’t do enough for you.”

“You love me. That’s more than enough.” He argued, “Now stop putting yourself down.” He instructed, “Enjoy the fish, while I watch you enjoy the fish.”

I placed a hand on his neck and kissed him carefully.

“Thank you so much for this.” I choked back tears, “It’s been so perfect.”

“No problem.” He handed me back my tea and I began to sip happily as he sat us back down looking at the aquarium above us.

We sat back to back on the floor, leaning on each other looking up at the fishes.

He kept going to talk but stopped himself at the last minute not wanting to interrupt my thoughts. I made sure not to speak aloud this time but I still couldn’t help thinking about what a bad boyfriend had been and how to make it up to him.

So far I had no idea; I would have to talk to Liam at another time.

I eventually set down my empty cup and stood up.

Niall stood up and pulled the blindfold out of his pocket again.

“Again…?” I asked worriedly.

“Sorry, Babe, but yeah, just once more... It’s not a very long trip I promise.”

I nodded and he placed the blindfold back over my eyes and his hands secured around my hips again.

“Ok, Gorgeous. We’re gunna be going through a lot of people, but it’s going to be ok. I’ll hold onto you, if my hands leave your side, stay completely still and I’ll find you again. Trust me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

And I trusted him. I felt the jostle of people start around us as soon as the cold outside air hit my face again. His hands were fastened so tightly on my hips I thought it was going to bruise.

“Ok, you just have to take one big step here but be careful. I’m still right behind you. Ok?”

I nodded sharply, shitting myself as to where we were going. I took one large step I felt his hands leave my hips. I immediately started to panic. My breathing got heavier and heavier. He said stand still and I did. I was too panicked to move anywhere.

“NIALL…!?” I shouted.

“Right here, Gorgeous.” I heard him whisper as his hands went to my waist. “Sorry about that. But you’re ok and I’m here. You just have to take a few more steps forward then after a few minutes, I can take the blindfold off.”

He walked us forward a few spaces. We weren’t outside anymore. After that large step the cold air had gone and it was suddenly warm, also all the people had stopped pushing into me. At least I felt safe now with his hands on me and his breath in my ear.

“Ok… stop.” He kissed my neck gently, “I’m going to let go now, but do not take off the blindfold, just stay still. I’ll be two seconds.”

His hands were gone and I started to panic again. But there was no need, I kept telling myself. He couldn’t have gone far.

“Ready?” I heard his voice again but this time from in front of me. I nodded. I felt his warm lips against mine for only a fraction of a second before his fingers moved up to the blindfold and pulled it off.

He stepped out of the way and for the second time my jaw dropped. We were on the London eye, rising over the city at night. I can’t believe I hadn’t seen this coming after Liam told Harry to do this.

I looked around the compartment. Everyone else was there, and by the looks of it, Hannah, Lizzie, Rhianna and Zayn’s date had all just had their blindfolds removed as well.

I took my gaze back out over the city. It was beautiful… more beautiful than at the top of that building…

“Wow…” I stuttered.

Niall’s arms wrapped around my waist from behind and he rested his head on my shoulder. In his hand in front of me was a third rose. I smiled as he put it in my hand with the other two.

“Happy Valentine’s Day...” He whispered.

I smiled contently looking out over the city.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” I replied happily, smiling to myself.

“I love you.” He pressed his lips to my neck and my smile only widened.

“I love you too.”

Fireworks started to light up the sky as we neared the top. I looked down at my watch. It was midnight.

No one said a word until the fireworks stopped. When they did I span around and pulled Niall into a tight hug. I buried my head into his neck and began to kiss softly.

“Thank you… so… much.” I said between kisses.

“You think this is it?” He asked chuckling.

“What more could there be? Haven’t you done enough for me tonight?”

“Never…” He said and brushed my lips softly with his again, “I didn’t realise how much you would panic at being blindfolded though.” He laughed sitting down in the centre, “Someone would have thought you didn’t trust me.”

“You think he was bad? He had a slight panic attack; when I put my hands on Hannah to guide her she tried to tackle me to the ground.” Harry laughed.

“Well, I’m sorry for being cautious and trained in martial arts.” She replied, “You could have been anyone.”

“Yeah, at least I never have to worry if you’re out in London alone.” He replied pulling her to sit on his lap.

“Come on, they take a photograph here.” Lizzie exclaimed pulling Josh to stand in position, “Well, come on everyone.” We all lined up by the camera. Just before the flash went off I felt lips against my cheek and I smiled and blushed furiously as the flash went.

I moved my face around and pressed my lips to his without realising that a second photo was taken.

When we stepped out of the eye, I was re-blindfolded, this time not even slightly panicking as I knew the familiar hands would come.

I was guided away and told to wait for a few minutes. Five minutes later he was back and he was guiding me off again.

“Ok this one isn’t really a surprise. I just like to guide you, but I kind of need to take this off to be safe.” He took it off and we were back in the tube station, “We’re just going home.”

I chuckled slightly and we got on the tube. Half an hour later we were back at home, as this time we didn’t have to mess about with going on all the different tubes to confuse me.

He put the blindfold back around my eyes and he walked me into the house, turning me right into the kitchen. He sat me down at the breakfast bar and I heard him wonder around for a bit. I heard him talk to someone; god knows who, before he walked back to me and took off my blindfold.

In front of me was a hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and a flake. Beside the drink was a wrapped up box.

“I’m traditional.” He laughed handing me a bunch of roses which he must have taken the other three out of. I opened the card that lay on top of the box and pulled it out.

It was simple and not mushy. It just simply said ‘To my Valentine’ on the front in red writing. I opened the card.

-Louis,  
I’d give up forever to touch you  
‘cause I know that you feel me  
Somehow. You’re the closest to  
heaven I’ll ever be.  
-Niall x

I opened the lid and sure enough, inside lay a million and one different types of chocolates spread over five layers.

“I know, it’s not very imaginative but I feel I make up for the crappy gifts with how managed to plan tonight.”

“They’re not crappy. They’re perfect.” I replied, “This whole day has been perfect.”

We sat happily at the table drinking our hot chocolate. When we were finished he led me upstairs. Rose petals were still leading up the stairs but now there was some spread over the bed with a bottle of wine and two glasses on the nightstand.

We drank happily talking, me basically trying to find out more about him. He knew it was what I was doing but yet he complied. I did know a lot about him. I knew a lot about his past and him as a person, I had known all that from the first day I met him, but I had never taken time to get to know his likes and his dislikes.

When we had finished our wine he leant in to kiss me. It was slow and caring and gentle and I had never had a better night in my entire life. Everything about that evening had been perfect, from the meal straight to us falling asleep in each other’s arms telling each other how much we loved each other.

***

February turned to March. March turned to April. April turned to May. And before I knew it, it was June.

My final month at University of Hertfordshire…

On July fifteenth I was officially done. I was gone from the Uni. I would probably have to move back to Doncaster and find a job.

It was terrifying. The worst part was that I wanted to spend all my time with Niall, but all I got to do was study.

I often asked Niall for help just so I could be around him. He would always accept and we would always work together. He probably knew what I was up to but that didn’t matter as long as he was willing.

I was sitting in the small living room not being disturbed. My books were laid out, but I couldn’t concentrate. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I thought about leaving Niall again.

There was a quick knock at the door and my head shot up. Niall stood there holding the guitar I had given him and an amp in the other hand.

I smiled weakly.

“You busy?” He asked.

“Not at all…” I replied.

He sat down and placed his guitar on his lap. “Back in January, you were late for a lecture so I couldn’t play you a song before you left and I promised you that I would play you one when you got back… Well… I never did. So now, I’m keeping my promise. “

I nodded not replying, thinking tears would fall and he set it all up. He sat back down and placed the guitar on his lap and started to play.

“I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in the stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age-” I listened to his lyrics trying to take everything in. It must have been a song he’d written himself… a song about me. The beat picked up slightly as his perfect voice went into the chorus.

“Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered.

“I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming ‘this is absurd’  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

“Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered.” He didn’t tear his eyes away from me all the time he was singing. Tears continuously stung at my eyes, but I didn’t dare blink them away and lose eye contact. The music changed slightly and sped up.

“Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall” It slowed back down and he stood up from the chair. He walked towards me and I stood up to face him.

“Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

“Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you” Tears started to fall freely down my cheeks.

“Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered”  
The song came to a close and he swung the guitar onto his back. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me back tightly.

He pushed me away after a few minutes and wiped the tears from my face.

“I promise.” I choked, “I promise, I’ll stand by you forever. I don’t care if I have to leave; we can make it work, right?”

“Of course we can.” He replied, “We can make it through anything, not that you would ever have to move out of here until you needed to. Rhianna and Lizzie would never want you to leave.”

“I know… but say I did have to leave. We’ll make it work. I can’t lose you, Niall. You mean too much to me.”

“Of course…” He kissed me softly, “You mean the world to me, Lou, I could never just let you go. Even if you wanted to, I would have to fight. Now come on, let’s do some work. Do you wanna do some line reading or some exam revision?”

“Line reading…?” I asked.

“Sure.” He smiled and we sat down and started to work again.

***

It was the night of my final performance. I was nervously standing backstage. This wasn’t just the night where Niall and all my friends would see me; it was also the night that talent people would be there. This would be my one chance to get a job in theatre.

Everything suddenly went dark.

“Guess who?” An Irish accent whispered in my ear.

“Hmm… let me see. Who is the only Irish person I know…?” I paused, “Dylan Moran?”

“Close…” Niall whispered, “You are only one letter away with the surname, and the first names both have an N and an A and an L. Actually… they’re more similar than I thought.”  
I spun around and pressed a kiss to Niall’s lips shutting him up.

“What are you doing back here?” I asked.

“I came to wish you good luck and to give you this.” He leant down and kissed my lips tenderly.

“Well, thank you. It’s much appreciated.”

“Good, well I have to go get in my seat; everyone else is waiting for me. You’ll be great, I know you will.” He reassured kissing me one last time before walking out. I wasn’t on for a little while yet so I moved to the curtain and waited for my entrance when I jumped through the window.

***

I ran backstage after the final bow, adrenaline pumping through every inch of my body. It was easy to play Peter. He was so childlike and so hyper the adrenaline did nothing but improve the performance.

I looked around waiting nervously to see if Niall would come and see me.

Instead of Niall I was pulled to the side by my lecturer.

“Louis. This is Mr Cowell. He says he wants to talk to you. He’s head of NYADA.”

My lecturer walked off leaving me standing there with this stranger.

“Good evening, Mr Tomlinson.” He said holding out his hand. I smiled nervously shaking it, “I’m going to cut to the chase. I want to offer you a job.” My eyes widened.

“You’re joking!?” I exclaimed.

“I never joke.” He replied seriously. “I would like you to come and work for me at my university. You would be teaching students’ drama, while also taking part in many productions we put on across the year. Many people who have come to work for me Louis have ended up in very high places. I would suggest you think about it.”

He handed me a card and went to walk off, “Wait!” I exclaimed, “This says it’s in New York.”

“That’s right.” He replied bluntly.

“I can’t just move to America.” I said, “I have a life here.”

“Louis. Show business is a very difficult trade. If you want to make it big in this trade then you have to be willing to drop everything and move wherever the job takes you. Even if that is across the globe… Think about it and call me tomorrow.” With that he was gone.

I was suddenly lifted into the air and spun around. Tears were already streaming down my face.

“You were amazing!” I heard Niall’s voice as he placed me down and pulled me into a hug, “Who knew Peter Pan could be so fucking sexy.” I held him back tightly. How was I gunna tell him? I couldn’t go… I couldn’t leave Niall; I promised I would stand by him forever. “What’s wrong, Babe?” I heard him in my ear. How did he always know?

“I’ve been offered a job.” I replied.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” He grinned holding me at arm’s length.

“It’s in New York.” I blurted out. His face dropped and became incredibly serious, “I have until tomorrow to make my decision if I want to go.”

“Oh…” Was all he replied… He linked his fingers with mine and he took me outside. “You have to go.” He instructed.

“No!” I nearly shouted, “No, I can’t leave you and go to America I can’t do that! I love you, Niall, no job is worth losing you for.”

“Louis, this is NYADA!” He said waving the business card at me. “Do you know how many people get offered a job at NYADA…? No one! You are one of a kind and this person recognised that. You were perfect tonight and you deserve this job.” Tears were streaming down my face.

“How can you just tell me to leave? You said you could never just let me go! You promised me you would stand by me! You told me you would fight! Why do you want me to leave…!? Don’t you care!? Don’t you love me!?”

“I want you to leave, Louis, because this is your dream. You could be on Broadway in a couple of years with this school, isn’t that what you’ve always wanted.” Tears were now streaming down his face. “I love you, Louis; I love you so fucking much… I have never felt the way I feel about you about anyone which is why I know we would both end up resenting each other. If I made you give up your dream for me I would hate myself. If you gave up your dream for me you would end up blaming me when you’re fifty years old and just a teacher.”

“But I love you… I could never hate you; I want to stay with you.” I choked.

“I want you to stay. There would be no greater pleasure than having you for the rest of my life. But we can’t always have what we want. Just tell me you’ll go.”

“Come with me?” I asked, “We could both go.”

“You know I can’t do that, Lou… I would love to go with you, and if my dad wasn’t still alive than I would jump at the chance. If it was anywhere in the UK I would have followed you without a moment of hesitation. But I need to be here for him for as long as he is still breathing. Sure he is bedridden in hospital but… I need to be there for his last moments… or at least be near. After this year, you’re going to move to New York and I am going to stay here. In a year’s time maybe, when I’ve finished my course. I’ll come visit you.”

“Promise…” I asked, “Promise that next year, when your Uni course is over you will be there for me. You will come and see me and everything will be ok.”

“I promise.” He replied, “You’ll be fine. Now call him and accept the job. You know if you don’t you will regret it.”

I nodded.

“I love you, Niall.”

“I love you too.” We were both still crying, “I have to go change. We don’t have to say goodbye yet do we?” I asked.

“Not until you have to leave, Babe.” He reassured.

He laced his fingers back in mine and we walked to my dressing room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis Horanson univeristy AU - Louis Tomlinson gets confused over his sexuality when he meets Niall Horan in his third year of university, going through some rough patches on the way, will their relationship work out for the best and how many people will get hurt along the way?

5 Years Later

I drove up outside the church. Today was the day. Finally, after five years of waiting, Rhianna and Liam were finally getting married. I had flown over from America especially for it having had to take time out of the play I was working on. Everyone was right. I made it to Broadway… and what more could I ask for? I had my dream… I had everything I ever wanted. I was making a name for myself and I was definitely well off. I barely got to come back to England. It was nice for a change.

They were getting married in Cornwall where Rhianna was originally from. It was incredibly picturesque. You could see for miles around the church. It was a beautiful place to get married and very secluded.

I walked discretely into the church and sat down at the back not wanting to disturb anyone as I was already late. Only a few minutes after I had sat down the music started and Rhianna started to progress down the aisle.

She had a few bridesmaids but two really stood out. One was my ex-girlfriend, Lizzie, and with the fluorescent red hair, I couldn’t help noticing the other one. Hannah. I wondered if her and Harry were still together. When I left they had been so much in love, still in the early stages of their relationship. Then she turned around slightly looking around the room when she reached the altar and I noticed. A small bump was present on her stomach. She was pregnant, probably only about four months but enough to notice.

I also wondered how Lizzie and Josh were doing. I couldn’t see Josh. I didn’t have a very good view of the altar but I hoped he was there. I hoped he was a groomsman and maybe him and Lizzie would be thinking about marriage themselves. Maybe even children... There were three up there. Two I recognised without any hesitation. Harry’s curly hair was obvious from ninety miles away and Zayn’s quiff and dark skin meant I could recognise him anywhere. The other man had dark brown hair… He didn’t look familiar at all, but then again, I couldn’t see his face very well.

The service was short and sweet. Romantic… They had both written their own vows and they were beautiful. True love was standing up at the altar there was no denying it. A person with no love in their heart could not help but be touched by the ceremony.

I made my way discretely out of the church and made my way to the hall where they would be having their meal and dance. I was shown to my seat and everyone waited for the couple to arrive.

It wasn’t long before the Bride and Groom arrived greeted by cheers. I had spoken to a few people at my table but there was no one I really knew. I noticed Harry and Hannah sitting side by side up at the top table which was promising. I also noticed Josh and Lizzie. It made me smile that their relationships had worked out so perfectly.

After the meal Liam stood up with a microphone. He thanked everyone for coming and then my heart skipped a beat.

It was him.

He handed the microphone over to him. I hadn’t noticed him before. He was so different yet he hadn’t changed at all.

I could still see the boy that I had known all those years ago. The one that had taken me back to my dressing room, held my hand through the phone call, packed away my life with me, who I spent my final moments with in England. The one who I had made love to every day and every night for two weeks until we finally had to say our goodbyes…

The boy who broke his promises… I hadn’t heard from him in over five years… But who cared if he broke his promises? He was there wasn’t he? He was there and he was fine. He had never looked better. His hair was no longer blonde but a dark brown. His natural colour… It gave him an odd sense of maturity. But yet, it was still far too long and hung over his eyes.

Every emotion I had ever felt for him came flooding back. I had tried to block out his memory for five years but yet here he stood before me like nothing had changed.

I wanted to run away and hide and cry. But I wanted to run up to him and hold him and beg him to take me back. I wanted to hate him for never calling, but I just wanted his love again.

He was everything to me. We never made it to our one year anniversary. But yet I felt like we had never broken up. I felt like I could still walk up to him hold him and he would bury his head in my neck like he always did, kiss me gently and say he missed me and that he loved me.

He rose from his seat and I felt my legs lifting me. We caught each other’s eye for the first time in five years.

We stared at each other. I don’t know what the other was looking for but I was once again lost in those perfect blue eyes.

“Louis…?” He asked in no more than a whisper. But the microphone carried it across the room. I didn’t know whether to smile or cry. To hold him or to run…

By the look in his eyes neither did he… But what if he was in a relationship? What if he didn’t want to see me?

I legged it. I ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. Pressing my back firmly to it and I slid down so I was sitting on the floor.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was coming!?” I heard Niall shout.

“Because… We wanted it to be a surprise…” Liam replied, “You never got over him, Niall, and he never got over you. You tried to ignore each other. You tried to forget each other for five fucking years and it’s not working out for either of you.”

“Of course it’s working out for him, he has his dream! He’s on Broadway! You’re trying to tell me letting him go was the wrong thing!?”

“No!” Rhianna joined in, “We’re saying that you not going with him was the wrong thing. You could have dropped out and gone. But that doesn’t matter. He’s back and if you’re going to ruin my wedding at least make it for a good reason! Go after him. Tell him you still love him.”

“But what about Kay…?” He asked.

My heart broke in two. Who was Kay? A girlfriend…? A boyfriend…?

“She’ll understand. It’s not like she doesn’t know who he is… Go after him.” Rhianna said calmly.

I stood up and reopened the door sliding in silently. Not that it mattered, everyone’s eyes turned to look at me anyway.

Rhianna pushed him slightly and he started to walk towards me.

“Niall…?” I asked.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, “I’m sorry I never called. I’m sorry I never came to see you. I’m sorry I broke my promises. I’m sorry that when you left was the last time I ever saw you because there was still so much I wanted to tell you. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for making you leave. I’m sorry for forcing you to leave me and I’m sorry for myself for letting you go. I’m sorry for not fighting for you like I promised I would. I’m sorry if I ever hurt you...”

Tears were already threatening to fall down my face.

“Niall…?” I asked quietly he was slowly getting closer.

“But I’m not sorry at the same time. You got your dream. You got everything you ever wanted. You got to be a star. You got to teach and no doubt you’ve got a perfect life and family over in America. I made a lot of mistakes after you left. A month after you left my Dad died. Then that was it. I was depressed. I hated who I was again, I started to cut again, I turned back into a whore, and I ended up on anti-depressants-”

“I don’t care.” I cut him off, “I don’t care what you’ve done in the past five years.” We were only a few feet away now and we both stopped walking. “I don’t care what you did. I don’t care that you never called. I don’t care that you never came to see me. I wanted to be angry I really did. I wanted to hate you. But that’s an impossible task.” We stood there in silence for a little bit. “I take it you can still turn on everything that moves.” I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

“You never lose a skill like that.” He replied smirking.

“My point is, is that you can be depressed now, and you can self-harm, and you can sleep around.”

“I don’t sleep around anymore.” He cut off.

“The point is, is that I have tried to push you out of my mind for five years and I have miraculously failed. I still love you, Niall. I don’t have a precious little family in America. I live alone with three pictures of us in my house haunting my every move.”

“You still have the pictures?” He asked tears welling in his eyes.

“The one my mum took of us at the fairground, the one of us at Greg’s wedding and the one of us on the London eye. They remind me every day of the biggest mistake I ever made. I may have resented you if you made me stay, but now… I don’t know how I ever could. I have what I thought was my dream and I’m still fucking miserable, because that wasn’t my dream, Niall… I thought it was but it wasn’t. You were and you still are. I don’t care what happens, I don’t care if you wanna move in together or never see each other again. I just had to see you again.”

“I would move in with you in a heartbeat… But there’s something you should know first.” He stuttered looking slightly scared. Like, as soon as he told me I would be running…

“What is it?” I asked.

He looked away from me and I suddenly noticed that a child had been talking.

“Daddy…!” It was a little girls’ voice.

I looked to where he was looking. A little girl suddenly pelted into his legs shouting ‘Daddy’ over and over again.

He leant over and lifted the little girl into his arms. My jaw physically dropped… he had a daughter.

“After you left… I didn’t really want to be in a relationship with a guy anymore. I told you I made a lot of mistakes. Even though her mother probably was, Kyrie is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Let’s just say I slept with a random whore that I met in a bar. She got pregnant and wanted nothing to do with the child. It was either: abortion, adoption or raising her myself. Her mother didn’t agree with abortion, not that I do, and I wasn’t gunna give her up for the world.” There was no denying she was his daughter. She was a complete doppelganger of him. The girl started to play with Niall’s hair as he looked at me for a response.

“You mean you paid a girl to have sex?”

“Christ, no… Not for her performance, I wouldn’t have given her a penny. Even if she was charging...” We both laughed.

“How old is she?” I asked.

“Three and a half...” He replied.

“I think I’ll take her…” I heard Hannah’s voice from beside us.

Niall chuckled slightly and handed Kyrie over to Hannah.

“LOOK, AUNTIE HANNAH!” Kyrie shouted pointing at me, “Look!” She said wriggling to get out of Hannah’s grasp.

Hannah placed her down on the floor and she ran over to her Dad plunging her tiny hands into his pockets.

“Look, Daddy!” She exclaimed excitedly jumping slightly to try and reach into his pocket, “Look, Daddy, it’s Louis! It’s the man from the pictures!”

She finally grabbed his wallet from his pocket and ran over to me clumsily.

“Look! Louis!” She shouted jumping up and down in front of me, opening the wallet and showing me its contents. “Look, it’s you! It’s you and Daddy! Daddy promised I would meet you! And now I have! He promised and promised and promised and he said you would love me and we would be a happy family like I always wanted! Not that me and daddy aren’t happy… I love my Daddy. But I want my Daddy to be happy, and he says the only time he has ever been truly happy besides being with me is when he was with you.” Her arms wrapped tightly around my legs.

I picked the wallet from her hands and looked at the picture. Inside was a picture of Kyrie as a baby, and as a toddler. There was a third picture in there though. It was a picture of me and him. He kept the picture that I had put in there for over five years.

“Daddy, it’s Louis!” She was jumping up and down again.

“I know, Kay…” KAY! Of course! Kay is short for Kyrie. “Now go play with Hannah and Harry.” The little girl wrapped her arms around my legs one more time before running off, “She’s a bit crazy.” He muttered.

“I wonder where she gets it from.” I laughed. He smiled briefly.

I walked the few final feet between us so we were nearly touching. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt so sweet, like it always had.

“You really said those things?” He nodded and I closed the wallet and held it out to him. “You showed her pictures… You showed her pictures of me.”

“I promised I would. I broke a few others from that song but I kept that one. I couldn’t have Kyrie growing up with no idea who you are. You were one of the biggest parts of my life.”

“Were?” I asked.

“Yeah, you can be again if you want but I understand if you want to leave.” He said, “I can’t expect you to mean what you just said when you find out I’m a Dad, so go back to America. Go back to your job, but just so you know, I don’t want you to leave me again. It was a huge mistake ever telling you to leave and go for your dream… well, that wasn’t the mistake, the mistake was not going with you, but if I went then I wouldn’t have Kyrie, so the biggest mistake was probably not keeping in touch with you…”

“Niall-” I cut him off, “For once in your life… shut the fuck up.”

I grasped his hand that was stuck out to take his wallet and pulled him into me. I pressed his lips to mine and I was home. Nothing had changed. It was like I had never stopped kissing him. Like that kiss at the airport had never finished. Like if I opened my eyes I would still be there and the last five years would have never happened.

He was shocked for a while before pushing his lips back against mine. I laced my free hand in his hair so he couldn’t pull away. His hands wrapped around my waist in the familiar way that I had never realised I had missed so much.

I smiled against his lips and he smiled back.

“I love you.” I muttered.

“I love you too.” He replied.

“I need to go back to America; get my stuff, fly back over. I’m not leaving. Not again. I have enough money to buy a house here and live quite contently. In fact more than contently…”

“Are you gunna be my new Daddy?” I heard the childish voice again.

I picked her up and she sat happily on my hip smiling at me, “Yes… yes I am. And I am gunna love you so much.” She pressed a kiss to my cheek and I smiled brightly looking into her brilliant blue eyes.

“Does that mean you’re coming to live with me and Daddy and we’ll be a big happy family like everyone else in my school has? All of my friends have two parents. But I think I will be special because I’ll have two daddies, and daddies are better than mummies.” She asked.

“Yes…” Niall replied quickly, I looked up at him.

“Really…?” I asked. “I don’t have to move in… I can find my own place…”

“I want you to move in with me. I don’t want the pictures of us to haunt me anymore. If you’re gunna move back to England I wanna do this properly.”

“I love you so much.” I replied, placing Kyrie back on the floor.

“I love you too.” He replied.

We pulled each other into a hug. His head buried in my neck and I felt soft kisses placed on my neck. I was taken back to all those years ago and happiness overwhelmed me.

We were suddenly all engulfed by a forest of people. Harry and Hannah, Josh and Lizzie, Rhianna and Liam, Zayn and Beth (His actual girlfriend) and Kyrie clinging at both of our legs…

And this was it. This is where I was happy. I didn’t need Broadway. I never needed America all I needed was Niall and this fucked up family that we all had. I love Niall with all my heart and I loved Kyrie. I would never let either of them go, ever. I couldn’t make that mistake. 

Niall hadn’t changed at all over the years. He was still the same boy I fell in love with when I was twenty, and I loved him at twenty six, and I will love him at eighty six.

We all finally let go of each other and I walked over to Rhianna and Liam.

“Thank you for doing this.” I mumbled, smiling widely.

“You’re welcome. Niall’s been miserable for five years and I think we all knew the reason. After his dad died he had nothing to live for in England anymore. He wanted to go out and see you but he couldn’t bring himself too… he thought you wouldn’t want to see him after he had just practically left your life. We managed to convince him once but then the whole Kay thing happened… he couldn’t suddenly spring on you he was a dad…” Liam explained.

“I don’t care he’s a dad… I just can’t believe he told her about me.”

“Please… he never shuts up about you.” Hannah was suddenly by my side and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, “I’ve missed you, Mate.” She pulled me into a hug and I held her back tightly. “Nice to know that Nialler will finally be happy again... I’ve had enough of his crying and droning…”

“You’re so caring.” Harry chuckled, walking over, “Great to have you back. I’ve missed seeing you in person.” I embraced Harry tightly and he held me tightly back.

“You love me anyway.” Hannah replied laughing. Harry let go and wrapped his arm around Hannah.

“Congratulations, by the way.” I smiled at the two of them.

They smiled back brightly. “Thank you. Whoever would have thought this would happen before I met Harry.” The placed a hand on her stomach.

“Not me, that’s for sure.” Rhi laughed.

“LOUIS!” Zayn ran over to pulled me into a hug, “I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” I laughed as I hugged him.

“I’ve missed you too…” Lizzie was then walking over and I pulled her into a hug. I hadn’t really kept in touch with anyone since I moved. It was just too painful. I had missed Lizzie so much… she was my best friend. “I’m glad your back.” She whispered.

“Me too…” I let her go and looked around the room. He was harder to spot now with his brown hair but I soon found him. Playing with Kyrie in the middle of the room… “I’ll be right back.”

I ran up to him and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and holding him tightly. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist and his head was in my neck.

“So when can I move in?” I asked, “We’ve got a lot to catch up on, considering you promised me that we would be together forever and watch Grease every day.”

“YOU CAN MOVE IN NOW!” Kyrie exclaimed from below me. I looked down at her and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat looking up at us. “Daddy…! Can’t Dad move in now!?”

“She’s already calling you Dad…” Niall laughed, “She better not get to like you more than me.” I set myself down on the floor and leant up to peck his lips lightly.

“Who could like anyone more than you?” I asked.

“True.” He replied picking up his daughter.

“Don’t worry, Daddy… I’ll always love you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You better.” He replied, “We can’t exactly take Louis home now… But how about we go upstairs and put you to bed?” He asked. She nodded tiredly. “Why don’t me and Haz go up and watch her. You can have some private time.” Hannah lifted Kay off the ground and she hugged Hannah back happily. “I really have missed you, Lou; we’re not the same without you. Here,” she chucked a card key at me, “Take our room.” She winked and her and Harry left holding hands.

Niall took my hand and pulled me out of the room and outside.

“She’s beautiful… by the way. She’s a spitting image of you.”

“Thanks…” He replied smiling, “I like to think I’ve raised her fairly well.”

“I think you’ve done a great job.” I replied, “I love you…”

He stopped walking and I turned to face him.

“I love you so much, Louis… I wish I could have had you around through my dad. On the bright side I was with him when he died. Me and Greg both were. He went to sleep and never woke up… Some of his last few words to me were about you. Asking me why we had never sorted things out, and that he thought I needed to go and find you… So we could make things right and so that I could be happy again.”

“Well, I’m here now…” I replied, stepping towards him, “And I’ve had you with me the whole time.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box that he had got me when we had just met. I opened it up and handed him the snow globe. He smiled at it and then back at me.

“I can’t believe you kept this.” He laughed.

“I needed something of you with me… Otherwise I don’t think I would have gotten anywhere.”

Niall went on to explain most things. They were all still living in London. They all lived relatively close to each other. Over the years all of them had moved away at least once, but they always found their way back to each other. It was lovely how they had all stayed in contact. I just wished that I had as well.

“What do you think that you’re going to do now that your back?” He asked.

“First of all I’m gunna move in with you… I’m going to make up for how long I’ve been away, I’m going to show you how much I still love you, and how much I want the three of us to be a family. After that… I’m thinking a lot of rampant sex… What do you think?” I asked laughing.

“I think that sounds amazing, but you might want to be careful, my numbers gone up quite a lot since you’ve left… You better be fantastic if you still want to compete.”

“Oh… I think I still have it in me… I’ve had a lot more practice while I’ve been away as well.” I winked seductively and pulled him into me.

“Well, I know I’ll still be top of your list, like you’ll still be the top of mine.”

“And why’s that?” I asked.

“Because I love you… and you love me. And I think that tops everything off.” I smiled and rested our foreheads together.

“I love you so much.” I brought his lips to mine and kissed him passionately and for the first time in five years a kiss felt right to me and so did the person I was holding.

“But seriously. I don’t really need a job at the moment. Maybe I could just be a stay at home Dad for a little bit.” Niall laughed and we carried on walking.

“Well, it would save me having to carry on paying for a nanny.”

“Or maybe I could go to West End considering we’ll live in London. Or maybe write the script I’ve always wanted to write.”

“Whatever you do,” Niall turned to face me smiling, “I don’t care. As long as you’re happy… And we have your hefty bank account.”

I laughed properly for the first time in a long time. “I am happy.” I smiled and kissed him again.

“Now how about that room…?” He winked and pulled me away, us both laughing.


End file.
